Chroniques de Minerva II : les Atouts
by Brume Froide
Summary: McGonagall entame sa 2eme année sur les chapeaux de roue : elle va être fiancée ! La revoilà à Poudlard, jongler entre son fiancé à éviter, un nouveau binôme... Serpentard ! des réunions illégales et légèrement triviales, et surtout...une Broche Bestiale.
1. Devinette pour la vie

**Blabla de Brume Froide** : Me revoila partie pour une deuxième année qui sera sans doute à la fois plus dure et plus sympa à écrire, étant donné que la majorité des personnages sont déjà présentés. Je conseille vivement aux curieux de lire la première année de Minerva avant de lire celle-ci, malgré le résumé ci-dessous. Aussi j'ajoute que cette fic n'est pas là pour faire gamberger sur quoi que ce soit, elle n'a pas de réelle portée didactique ou philosophique, il s'agit d'une fan-fiction sans prétention, juste inventée pour le plaisir d'exploiter un personnage dont la scolarité est laissée dans l'ombre. Si le ton est trop léger, si elle ne vous plait pas, si je fais des erreurs, si elle n'est pas cohérente, dites le moi, après tout j'ai tout à apprendre de l'écriture.

On m'a fait remarquer que le ton des dialogues ne convient guère à l'époque. Eh bien, on me le fera à nouveau remarquer. Oui, faire parler mes personnages vulgairement, et en me servant d'argot, leur faire tenir des discours contemporains n'est pas très fidèle aux années 40, mais le but de cette fic c'est pas pour moi d'être réaliste à 100% ni même à 80%. Vous ne la trouvez pas crédible ? Je ne l'écris pas dans ce but. Au contraire, j'écris par plaisir, et pour m'entraîner à élaborer une trame, m'y tenir, et être rigoureuse.

Merci pour vos remarques, et n'hésitez pas à me dire les choses, parce que justement c'est comme ça que je remarquerai mes bourdes. Et désolée si je ne les corrige pas. On peut imaginer que le monde des sorciers en l'an 40 était un poil plus relax que celui des moldus à la même époque, non ?

**Résumé** : Arrivée à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall fait aussitôt la rencontre de Artémis Evans une élève tapageuse de Gryffondor avec qui elle se lie d'amitié. Elle retrouve Tom Jedusor qu'elle avait brièvement rencontré dans son enfance, mais le jeune garçon envoyé à Serpentard lui fait comprendre qu'entre Gryffondor et sa maison, c'est la guerre. Mais c'est entre Minerva et Caliste Nott, une Serpentarde, que les hostilités naissent vraiment. Cette dernière fait risquer l'exclusion à Minerva en l'obligeant à voler un bijou : la Broche Bestiale. Il y a aussi ce garçon étrange, John, dont Minerva ignore tout, et qui se conduit de manière louche. Enfin, ses frères Hadrien et Firmin McGonagall annoncent à Minerva qu'elle va être fiancée.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKRowling, excepté quelques personnages, et encore...

* * *

**Réponse à Florie-Anne : **Je crois avoir répondu à ta review dans mon blabla au dessus... Mais pour moi, c'est inimaginable de faire parler Artémis correctement, ou alors faudrait que je la tue avant de revoir le ton des dialogues... tu ne voudrais quand même pas la mort d'Artémis, mmh ? En tous cas merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, c'est très agréable d'avoir attiré une nouvelle lectrice, et qui en plus laisse une trace de son passage.

**Réponse à Manone : **Que c'est chouette de te retrouver ! Même pressée, tu prends le temps de me laisser une review (d'une taille tout à fait respectable au passage !) et pour Hamlet j'espère que ça se passera bien... Je sais pas si tu connais les Contes de la Crypte (c'est une vieille série de petites histoires glauques) et l'une parle d'une troupe qui se prépare à jouer Hamlet et...., enfin c'est vraiment une histoire morbide celle là ! En tous cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu lises toujours ma fic, et j'espère que cette seconde année te plaira. Tout comme la première année, elle installe des bases solides à la trame de ma fic, donc ça ne sera pas encore la folle aventure. Bref, merci pour la review ! Biyoo

**Réponse à Mégane :** Grand merci pour ta review, voila la suite ! Avec l'espoir que ça te plaise. Biyoo !

* * *

**DEVINETTE POUR LA VIE**

― Hadri, s'il te plait, dis-le-moi, suppliai-je au comble de l'exaspération.

― On ne va pas te gâcher la surprise, sifflota mon frère allègrement.

― Firmin ?

Il ne daigna même pas me répondre. Je sentais qu'ils faisaient tout pour me mettre en rogne, et ça fonctionnait au-delà de leurs espérances. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis mon retour à la maison, et passé ma stupeur d'apprendre mes fiançailles, je les avais tanné pour connaître le nom de « l'heureux élu ». Mais les jours avaient filés sans qu'ils ne me répondent.

Ma mère ne m'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle officiellement, et je soupçonnais mes frères de vouloir la laisser me révéler l'identité de mon fiancé, afin que ma surprise ne soit pas feinte. Ils lui avaient déjà désobéi en m'annonçant mes fiançailles.

Par ailleurs, j'avais reçu une lettre d'Artémis, et une de Cerena, me donnant de leur nouvelles. J'avais songé à leur confier mes tourments, puis m'étais amusée à imaginer leurs réponses.

― Oh mon D…Dieu, aurait bredouillé Cerena. Ma p-pauvre Minerva, à d-douze ans tu vas être fian… fian… fiancée… C'est horrible, et si c'est un hom… homme de qua… quarante ans ? P-peut-être qu'il est m-même vio…violent ?

Je doutais de la réponse qu'aurait eut Artémis. En générale elle se montrait défiante envers les obligations, ce qui l'aurait conduit à lancer :

― Sacré toi alors ! Faut toujours qu'il t'arrive tout, hein, Min' ! Te fais pas de mouron, on va tellement lui mettre la misère à ton prétendant qu'il va bientôt s'enfuir en courant.

A la fin du mois d'Août, je reçus une lettre d'Artémis, m'invitant à l'accompagner faire nos achats scolaire sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle avait ajouté dans sa lettre :

« _Et si ta mère s'inquiète, rassure-la, on ne sera pas toutes seules : il y aura les trois quart de Gryffondor qui nous accompagneront, sans compter ma mère. »_

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle sous-entendait par « les trois quart de Gryffondor », et cette incertitude m'inquiéta légèrement plus que l'idée de me retrouver seule avec Artémis dans les rues du chemin de Traverse. Je formulais ma demande à ma mère, en prenant soin de lui préparer au préalable son petit déjeuner.

― Je ne sais pas, Minerva, tu ne connais cette fille que depuis un an.

― C'est justement le temps qu'il m'aurait fallu pour découvrir chez elle un potentiel dangereux, arguai-je en songeant à toutes les mauvaises situations dans lesquelles elle m'avait mise.

Ma mère se caressa pensivement le menton, puis réclama :

― Je voudrais d'abord parler à sa famille, pour être certaine que ce sera sans risques pour toi.

Un instant, je faillis éclater d'un rire nerveux : c'était la meilleure, elle allait me marier à un inconnu à mon insu, et elle me faisait un cinéma pour aller voir une amie.

― Mr. Ou Mrs. Evans tu m'as dit ?

― Oui.

Poudre de cheminette en main, elle disparut dans la salle à manger. Elle en revint un peu plus tard, affichant une drôle d'expression. Elle semblait contrariée, et je crus qu'elle allait refuser ; bien au contraire elle articula :

― C'est bon, Minerva, c'est arrangé. Hadrien et Firmin t'accompagneront.

― Il y a un problème ?

― J'ignorais que tu…

Je l'encourageais d'un hochement de tête intrigué.

― Ce n'est rien. Tu as ta liste d'achats ?

Ce fut ainsi que je me rendis sur le chemin de Traverse, quelques jours plus tard, avec mes frères qui refusaient toujours de céder à mes supplications. Gallions en poche, j'attendais, cherchant des yeux Artémis. Je vis tout d'abord un attroupement se détacher de la foule, et de loin, leur démarche me sembla familière. Je plissai les yeux et tout à coup la chevelure rousse de mon amie apparut au milieu du rassemblement. Mon cœur bondit joyeusement dans ma poitrine ; je lui fis un signe de la main, mais manifestement elle m'avait déjà repérée. A mes côtés, Hadrien poussa un grognement réjoui ; j'en compris la signification au fur et à mesure que la troupe s'avançait. Artémis avait à peine exagéré en parlant des « trois quart de Gryffondor ». Il y avait là mon amie, les jumelles Weasley, Alaric Keitch, Heinrich de Graham, Neil Carter, une fillette inconnue et une femme d'âge mûr.

Artémis s'élança en courant sur les derniers mètres et me sauta dans les bras, tandis que la voix d'Heinrich retentissait :

― Alors Serpentard, pas trop intimidé face à tes ennemis en grand nombre ?

Il s'adressait à mon frère Hadrien, qui répondit, enjoué :

― Ravale tes miaous Gryffondor, cette année je te mets la raclée au Quidditch.

― Comment tu vas, Serpent ? intervint Alaric de son éternel ton jovial.

― Content de te revoir Gryffon.

Je soufflai imperceptiblement. J'avais craint malgré moi que la légendaire animosité entre nos maisons ne gâte la journée, mais c'était sans compter sur l'amabilité de mon frère, et l'ouverture d'esprit des deux garçons.

― Tu n'aurais pas maigri Min', pouffa Artémis. Poudlard te manquait trop ?

Du coin de l'œil je vis Hadri s'avancer vers des jumelles souriantes en écartant les bras radieusement. Je rétorquai à mon amie, du ton le plus détaché possible :

― Bof, j'espérais que le jour de la rentrée n'arriverait jamais.

Elle acquiesça en signe d'approbation et nous nous regardâmes. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage, et ses yeux brillant de joie, faisaient écho à mon propre plaisir de me retrouver entourée de nos camarades Gryffondors. En réalité, j'étais heureuse ; heureuse de les revoir, heureuse de l'année qui m'attendait, heureuse des rires qui résonnaient autour de nous, de la bonne humeur des retrouvailles.

Non loin de nous, la dame qui les accompagnait observait la situation d'un œil ravi. Poliment, je m'approchai d'elle et la saluai :

― Bonjour Mrs. Evans.

― Je suis Mrs. Keitch, répondit-elle chaleureusement.

Mes joues me chauffèrent légèrement.

― Excusez-moi… Je croyais que c'était la mère d'Artémis qui devait venir.

― Il s'agit bien de moi.

Elle émit un petit rire amusé, tandis que je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mon amie nous rejoignit, m'agrippant le bras, et annonça :

― Maman, c'est elle Minerva, je t'en ai parlé, celle qui m'a mise dans toutes les situations imaginables l'an dernier. Et elle veut recommencer à transgresser les règles de l'école cette année…

― C'est faux, me défendis-je vivement.

Mrs. Keitch sourit avec attendrissement et hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers les jumelles. Encore un peu honteuse de mon erreur, je demandai à Artémis :

― Alaric, ce n'est pas ton frère ?

― Bin non, sardine.

― Alors pourquoi il porte le nom de ta mère ?

Elle haussa les épaules en feignant l'ignorance, puis lâcha :

― Et toi, pourquoi tes frères ont la même tronche, et toi tu n'as absolument rien en commun avec eux ? Une autre fois les histoires de famille, Min'. Viens je vais te présenter une nouvelle première année !

Elle m'entraina derrière elle, tenant fermement mon bras comme si je comptais ne pas la suivre, jusqu'à faire face à la fillette que j'avais repéré à leur arrivée.

― Min', voila Dolly, ou Doll si tu préfères.

La concernée me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je lui rendis son sourire en prenant soin de moins dévoiler ma dentition.

Nous fîmes nos achats, formant de petites bandes guères étonnantes : Hadrien mon frère, avec les Weaslettes ; Firmin mon second frère avec Neil Carter ; Alaric et Heinrich avec Dolly, et Artémis et moi. Intimidée par notre nombre, et surtout par les trois joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor, je restais discrète, parlant peu et seulement à mon amie.

Au soir venu, lorsque nous nous séparâmes, j'étais secrètement ravie de les retrouver quelques jours après, à l'occasion de notre rentrée à Poudlard. Artémis me lança en partant :

― Eh Min', te pointe pas à l'école trois jours en avance, hein !

Immédiatement je vérifiai que les autres n'aient pas entendus. Heinrich et Alaric me regardaient en souriant ; au mieux j'allai la tuer, au pire, je me contenterai de rougir furieusement. Mais Hadrien me posa une patte sur l'épaule, et nous tournâmes les talons. Il remarqua avec bonne humeur :

― Elle n'en rate pas une pour te mettre mal-à-l'aise.

Même Firmin avait l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

― Tu veux un petit remontant ? proposa Hadri malicieusement.

Je secouai la tête négativement, occupée toute entière à maudire la rouquine. Du même ton, mon frère ajouta :

― En admettant que ça concerne ton fiancé ?

― Tu vas me dire son nom ? bondis-je aussitôt.

Il me pinça affectueusement la joue.

― A la maison.

Le retour fut long, incroyablement long. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué que le trajet « chemin de Traverse-Maison » exigeait plusieurs siècles de voyage. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes paumes étaient moites, et je n'étais tout à coup plus certaine de vouloir connaitre la réponse, lorsque nous fûmes installés dans ma chambre.

J'étais installée sur mon lit, à plat ventre, face à mes frères assis en tailleur à même le sol.

― Alors ?

― On ne te répondra que par oui ou non, décida Firmin, l'expression pour une fois animée de gaieté.

― Est-ce qu'il est très vieux ?

― Non.

― Moins de quarante ans ?

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

― Oui.

― Moins de trente ?

― Oui.

Je soufflai un bon coup. J'étais soulagée.

― Est-ce qu'il est gentil ?

― Très, acquiesça Hadri.

― Trop, objecta Firmin en même temps.

Une nouvelle fois, ma respiration se relâcha. Loin de moi le quadragénaire violent. Je réfléchis quelques secondes : mes craintes venaient d'être écartées, désormais les questions ne venaient plus naturellement.

― Est-ce qu'il est beau ?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, chacun manifestement amusés par ce qu'allait répondre l'autre. Finalement Hadrien affirma :

― Selon les normes esthétiques, il ne se défend pas trop mal.

― Est-ce qu'il est riche ?

Ils rirent.

― Sa famille commence à avoir des moyens.

― Est-ce que je le connais ?

― Oui, lâchèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. La question suivante me vint naturellement :

― Est-ce qu'il est à Poudlard ?

― Affirmatif.

Hadri m'adressa un sourire qui trahissait son exaltation de me voir ainsi mise au supplice. Je restais silencieuse un moment, accusant le coup. Cette nouvelle information réduisait la marge de possibilité. J'en étais à la fois apaisée et effrayée. Je songeai tout à coup à Tom Jedusor, peut-être avec espoir, bien qu'il n'était pas « trop » gentil, il n'en n'était pas moins beau, et pourquoi pas de milieu aisé.

― C'est un Serpentard ?

― Non.

Je ne sus exactement si j'étais déçue ou soulagée.

― Est-ce qu'il est à Gryffondor ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, leur sourire s'élargissant. Oh Merlin, pas Maddey Ollerton s'il-vous-plait, implorai-je silencieusement.

― Ollerton ? questionnai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Hadrien acquiesça tandis qu'au même instant, Firmin disait :

― Non.

― Je plaisantais, se justifia le Serpentard avec malice.

J'eus un rire nerveux et poussai un long soupir exagéré, avant de bondir, en proie à la panique :

― Ce n'est pas Virgile Dubois, au moins ?

Ils s'esclaffèrent bruyamment en secouant la tête négativement. Je me rendis compte que j'étais contente de passer un moment de complicité avec eux, de voir Firmin éclater de rire, même si ils s'amusaient plus ou moins à mes dépens.

― Est-ce que je vais être contente en apprenant le nom ?

― Contente, je n'en sais rien, mais pas trop déçue je pense. Enfin, seule une copine à toi pourrait répondre à cette question.

Je méditais silencieusement ses paroles, en me demandant si « pas trop déçue » était sensé me rassurer, alors que j'y voyais une connotation affreusement négative. Pas déçue au point de changer de nom, de pays et de visage, mais pas très éloigné non plus. J'interrogeai, ayant trouvé peut-être une nouvelle piste :

― Est-ce qu'il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Le visage d'Hadri se fit radieux.

― Oui !

Je me mis à trembler. Les possibilités ne se réduisaient désormais plus qu'à sept… Je ne voulais plus savoir, soudain ; j'avais l'angoisse qui me tordait le ventre, la peur d'être affreusement déçue. Même les sourires de mes frères me semblaient immondes. Hadrien s'inquiéta subitement :

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Min', tu pâlis ?

― Je me sens oppressée… Les devinettes vont me conduire à connaître le nom de celui qui vas me voler ma vie, me dicter ma vie, pour _toute_ ma vie…

Mon frère eut un sourire rassurant, et me releva le menton gentiment, jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent.

― Je serais étonné qu'il en soit capable.

― Hein ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

― Tu es têtue comme une mule Min', il n'est pas encore né celui qui parviendra à te dicter ta vie.

Il ajouta avec un rire affectueux :

― D'ailleurs, ne t'en fais pas : je crois que dans l'histoire il est plus à plaindre que toi.

― Arrête d'essayer de me rassurer, c'est faux.

― Minerva, soies un peu sincère avec toi-même : tu n'es pas facile à vivre, et il va en baver.

Pour donner le change, je posais la dernière question dont j'étais capable, celle qui me fermerait les dernières portes.

― Est-ce qu'on a passé l'après midi avec lui ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et grave.

― Oui.

Neil Carter, Alaric Keitch ou bien Heinrich de Graham ? J'eus la légère sensation de tête qui tourne tandis que j'analysais les réponses qu'ils m'avaient données précédemment.

Neil était incontestablement gentil ; une gentillesse plutôt douce presque faible, comme s'il lui manquait la force de s'opposer. La peau laiteuse, fin de corpulence, châtain, son visage était éclairé par ses yeux verts rayonnant. Il possédait une certaine beauté, purement esthétique, qu'on manquait parfois de remarquer à cause de la discrétion du jeune homme. Quant à sa richesse, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour savoir.

Alaric était également pourvu de gentillesse. C'était une gentillesse aimable, taquine, attentionnée. Lui aussi correspondait au terme « beau », avec sa carrure puissante, ses lèvres pleines et sa mâchoire carrée, mais tout comme Neil, j'ignorais sa situation financière.

Et enfin Heinrich. On le disait gentil parce qu'il se montrait avenant, toujours poli et respectueux des autres. Son visage régulier, ses yeux brun dans lesquels brillait l'intelligence, sa stature finement musclée, lui conféraient une certaine beauté. Je savais qu'il ne manquait pas d'argent, car ses parents étaient des étoiles montantes dans le monde de la couture.

Les trois correspondaient à la description, je n'osais pas aller plus loin, et être ainsi fixée. Firmin me relança :

― Alors, Min' ?

― Est-ce qu'il est l'Attrapeur de l'équipe ?

Mes deux frères se sourirent et ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre.

* * *

**Rooooooh ce serait trop dommage de ne pas laisser la question en suspens encore quelque jours… et puis j'aimerai bien connaître votre pronostique bien que ce soit peut-être évident… J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, vous aurez rapidement le suivant puisque il est déjà tout écris. Enfin je vous laisse marronner encore un peu, le temps de prendre de l'avance, et de recevoir vos petits encouragements (ou vos blâmes...) **


	2. Mon exutoire

**Blabla : **Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre avant de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et le nom du fiancé de Minerva. Quand au fiancé en lui-même sa présence restera plutôt discrète pendant un moment. Ah au fait, dans la première année de Minerva, je mentionne une petite "Célestine" qui était la initialement prévue pour être la soeur de McGo et entrer à Poudlard cette année. Ce ne sera pas le cas. Pour une seule et bonne raison : je pense avoir déjà assez de personnages (voire trop ) et je n'avais plus de rôle à donner à Celestine. Bref, encore une chose, je change deux trois trucs physiques chez mes personnages : dorénavant Heinrich aura les yeux noisette, marron vert quoi, et Alaric aura les yeux ambrés. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas gré. Sinon, si ça vous intéresse, je suis en pleine rupture et c'est dur... Ca faisait six mois que j'étais avec lui (d'où mon délaissement des chroniques pendant 6 mois huhu) et même si c'est moi qui le quitte, j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes...

**Reponse à Megane :** merci de ta review, c'est très sympa de me laisser à chaque chapitre un petit mot ! en tous cas, tu plains peut-être maintenant Minerva d'être fiancée, mais tu changeras peut-être d'avis ! hihi ! Biyoo à bientôt !

* * *

**MON EXUTOIRE**

― _Est-ce qu'il est l'Attrapeur de l'équipe ? _

_Mes deux frères se sourirent et ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre. _

― Eh… non.

Ce n'était pas Neil… Alaric ? Heinrich ? Alaric, Heinrich, Alaric, Heinrich, Alaricheinrich, Ala, Richain, Rich… Les deux noms tournoyaient dans ma tête, me donnant des vertiges… J'eus un pressentiment étrange. Et une grande panique. Il s'agit de quelque chose d'universel : on n'est pas insensible au charme d'une personne, on se surprend parfois à rêver d'elle, cette personne est tellement insaisissable, inaccessible qu'on en rêve sans rêver que cela se réalise ; et puis soudain il semble que l'impossible devient réalisable, et là, la panique… On n'en veut plus, on ne l'a jamais voulu, on ne l'espérait même pas… Mon pressentiment se faisait impérieux. D'une voix minuscule, à la fois question et affirmation, et déjà à demi convaincue de la réponse, je bredouillai :

― C'est Alaric Keitch ?...

La sentence tomba tel un couperet :

― Oui, Min'.

Je restai silencieuse, le temps d'assimiler la révélation. Seulement, dans ma tête, il y avait le néant. Je n'arrivais pas à penser. Les deux mots de mon frère « oui, Min' » résonnaient en moi et faisaient perdre tout le sens de cette longue devinette. Combien de temps suis-je restée silencieuse ? Je l'ignorais, mais tout à coup, je ressentis le besoin irrépressible de parler.

― Il est au courant ?

― Oui.

― Comment tu le sais, Hadri ?

― Maman me l'a dit, sa famille l'a toujours tenu au courant des négociations.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

― Aucune idée.

Je fouillai ma mémoire, mettant les éléments en relation.

― A Noël, c'est ça que Maman préparait ? C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas pu rentrer à la maison ?

― Exactement.

― C'est pour ça qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête après avoir parlé à sa famille quand Artémis m'a proposé d'aller au chemin de Traverse ensemble…

― Pardon ?

― Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fasse mes achats avec lui.

La colère s'empara de moi, visant ma mère. Elle avait du être contente, penser que du fait que je le connaissais, ça allait faciliter les choses. Elle voulait me marier avec lui ?

― Quand sont prévues les fiançailles ?

― Je ne sais pas…

― Et le mariage ? m'alarmais-je.

Je m'imaginais avec horreur en Troisième année et déjà mariée, la bague au doigt, et pourquoi pas le ventre arrondi en Quatrième année ?

― Pas avant que tu aies terminé tes études, me rassura Hadrien.

― De toutes manières, je ne l'épouserai pas. Jamais !

― Tu vois comme tu es têtue ?

Notre conversation s'arrêta là, et la vie reprit son cours. Je n'abordais plus le sujet avec mes frères, et ils eurent le tact de ne pas le faire non plus. En réalité, je voulais taire cette nouvelle au maximum, comme si n'en plus parler la ferait cesser d'exister. Comme si de l'ignorer, elle ne se produirait pas. La seule personne avec qui je désirais vraiment l'évoquer était ma mère, seulement je devais attendre qu'elle m'en parle d'elle-même, afin de ne pas trahir mes frères. J'avais besoin d'exprimer ma colère, de l'accabler de reproches, de lui faire entendre que je ne comptais pas épouser Alaric, qu'elle était injuste de m'imposer cela si tôt. J'attendis, ruminant mes critiques, retenant ma fureur, mais la conversation ne vint pas.

J'attendis jusqu'au dernier moment, lorsque je fus sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, et je crus qu'elle allait enfin se décider à m'annoncer la nouvelle, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Elle embrassa Hadrien et Firmin d'abord, puis venant vers moi m'étreignit tandis que je restais de marbre, et nous dit « au revoir ». Je la fixai, de plus en plus furieuse et incrédule de son mutisme. Elle finit par me demander, soucieuse, se sentant dévisagée :

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Min' chérie ?

Je pesais mes mots quelques instants, et lâchai :

― Tu n'oublies pas de me dire quelque chose ?

Si j'ignorais ce qu'elle me cachait, je n'aurais pas remarqué le fugace embarras qui passa sur son visage.

― De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour tout dévoiler, ce que je savais déjà, et les explications que j'attendais d'elle ; cependant, le regard de Firmin se riva au mien. Ce n'était ni de la supplication, ni des menaces, que son regard reflétait, non il s'agissait de confiance. Je lisais dans ses yeux que j'étais sa sœur, et qu'il ne songeait même pas que je puisse le trahir, m'abaisser à ça pour satisfaire ma colère. Davantage que tout, davantage que d'apprendre mes fiançailles et l'heureux élu, la confiance de Firmin, ce gage d'amour fraternel me laissa sans voix. Je m'empressai de dire à ma mère :

― Tu oublies de me souhaiter une bonne rentrée.

Elle rit, soudain soulagée.

― Bonne rentrée Minerva chérie… Tu recevras une lettre de moi, d'ici quelques jours, si tu as besoin d'éclaircissements, ou d'en parler, n'hésite pas à aller voir tes frères. Ils sauront te répondre.

Elle fut peut-être surprise que je ne l'assomme pas de questions aussitôt, et tourna les talons rapidement. Je fus incapable d'articuler un mot. Dans ma tête, une phrase tourbillonnait, un constat désagréable qui disait : « ma mère est une lâche ». Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de m'annoncer la terrible nouvelle de vive voix, elle n'avait pas osé affronter ma réaction. Ca valait peut-être mieux pour elle, songeais-je avec une ironie écœurée.

C'est ainsi que j'embarquai dans le Poudlard Express. Révoltée, impuissante, et pleine d'une colère qui n'avait pas pu être exprimée. Je m'installai dans un compartiment vide, avec l'unique espoir de n'y être dérangée sous aucun prétexte ; seulement, il y avait des luxes qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre en toute situation. Rester seule dans le Poudlard Express en faisait partie. Il y eut bientôt des Premières années qui me rejoignirent, s'installant sans même me concerter. Deux garçons, une fille, et manifestement elle était la seule à être issue du monde des sorciers.

― Il parait que les escaliers de Poudlard changent tout le temps de sens, alors on ne sait jamais lequel prendre pour aller où on veut, piaillait-elle en se donnant des grands airs.

Ils demandèrent des explications, et elle poursuivit, déblatérant et s'écoutant parler, ravie d'impressionner les deux autres. Je la coupai, excédée :

― Il arrive même que les escaliers se retournent. De haut en bas.

Ils agrandirent les yeux ; je laissais mon petit effet se faire avant d'ajouter sèchement :

― Et ceux qui sont en haut dégringolent toutes les marches. Il y a eut pas mal de morts comme ça.

Ils poussèrent des exclamations horrifiées, et je sus qu'il était temps pour moi de changer de compartiment, si je ne voulais pas les jeter par la fenêtre. Je repris ma valise et sortis, tête haute et dédaigneuse. Je n'avais réellement envie de voir personne, aussi je m'assis dans le couloir du train, seule comme une pestiférée. Il y eut de nombreux élèves pour passer près de moi. Dans une bonne humeur révoltante, ils passaient parfois en courant, des filles poursuivants des garçons ou l'inverse, tandis que leur rire et leurs cris emplissaient le couloir ; ou bien parfois des filles passaient devant moi lentement, parlant à voix basse, peut-être se racontant leur été. Mais personne ne faisait attention à moi, et j'en étais fort satisfaite.

Au terminus, je grimpai dans une carriole occupée par des inconnus de Septième année, et ce ne fut qu'arrivée devant Poudlard que mes amies me retrouvèrent. Cerena fondit sur moi en bégayant :

― Minerva ! On a eu tell… tellem… tellement peur… On a t-trouvé ni t-toi, ni Astrée… Tu… tu étais a-avec elle au m-moins ?

― Non.

― Pff de toutes manière Astrée, il faut toujours qu'elle ne fasse rien comme les autres, nous coupa Artémis en balançant sa crinière dans son dos.

― C'est pas le moment, Artémis, tu ne fais rire personne.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel alors que je cherchais autour de nous notre amie. La rousse lança encore :

― De toutes façons, comment veux-tu trouver une noire, habillée en noir, dans le noir ?

J'admets qu'elle n'avait pas tort pour le coup, mais je fis comme je n'avais rien entendu. Et même lorsque nous fûmes entrés dans le château, je ne la distinguais toujours pas. Avant de m'inquiéter réellement, j'attendis que nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, et installés à la table Gryffondor où je ne pouvais plus la manquer. Mais c'était un fait : Astrée manquait à l'appel.

Artémis me jeta un regard excité et proposa :

― On va la chercher !

Mais je lui ris au nez, et profitai de la cohue pour m'élancer jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour le moins du monde ; tout ce qu'Artémis désirait, c'était de se lancer dans une péripétie, cependant il en était hors de question. L'absence d'Astrée était un sujet sérieux, et non pas un prétexte à s'éclater.

Spontanément, je me dirigeai vers Arnaud, le professeur de DCFM qui avait fermé les yeux sur mon comportement l'année précédente, et m'avait évité l'exclusion.

― Quelque chose ne va pas, Minerva, s'enquit-elle, alarmée.

― Professeur, Astrée Hadassa n'est pas là…

Elle lança un regard circulaire à la table Gryffondor puis revint vers moi.

― Je m'en occupe, va te rasseoir.

Je m'exclamai malgré moi :

― Non ! Je veux…

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Mais une chose était certaine, je ne voulais pas demeurer dans la salle, regarder la répartition tandis que j'ignorais ce qu'il advenait de mon amie. Arnaud eut l'ombre d'un sourire et demanda doucement :

― Me fais-tu confiance ? Me croies-tu capable d'aider Astrée ?

― Oui.

Elle s'adressa à voix basse aux autres professeurs, et se leva.

― Retourne à ta place Minerva.

Je ne vis rien de la répartition. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. La seule chose que je remarquai était le fait que Dolly avait rejoint notre table. A la fin de la répartition, toute notre tablée se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor ; je me mis en fin de rang, traînant les pieds, hésitant à me rendre dans le bureau du professeur Arnaud. Soudain une main m'empoigna le bras, et me tira en arrière, dans un recoin du couloir. Je savais déjà avec certitude de qui il s'agissait. Des bouclettes châtain, des yeux noisette, une expression à la fois dure et douce…

― John.

Il ne me sourit pas, et me dévisagea, le visage sévère dans la semi-obscurité.

― Va-t-en, criai-je en le repoussant.

Il recula, et lâcha :

― Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?

― Peur de toi ? ricanai-je, ça ne risque pas.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

― Peur, oppressée, parce que tu vois ta vie se profiler sans que tu ne l'aies choisie.

― De quoi tu parles John ?

Il me fixa de ses yeux empreints de gravité.

― De tes fiançailles.

― Comment le sais-tu ?

― Tu vas les laisser faire, Minerva ? Tu vas accepter qu'on t'impose cette vie dont tu ne veux pas ?

― Non, m'écriai-je d'une voix stridente.

Il secoua la tête, dubitatif. Il ne me croyait pas, et moi non plus. Tout à coup, je fus en larmes, et l'instant suivant ses bras s'étaient refermés autour de moi, son épaule accueillant mon visage.

― Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! elle ne me l'a même pas annoncé ! Sans mes frères je ne saurais toujours pas ce qui m'attend.

Je laissais jaillir ma colère, ma douleur, mon injustice, pleurant, bredouillant tantôt des phrases, des accusations, tantôt des mots sans queue ni tête. Tout ce que j'avais dû refouler, et garder en moi, sortait peu à peu et me libérait d'un trop plein d'émotions. John m'offrit l'écoute, sans jamais m'interrompre, se contentant d'épancher mon bouillonnement de sentiments. Il était un exutoire.

Je finis par m'écarter de lui. Mes yeux encore humides me piquaient ; mes larmes avaient laissé une trace sombre sur la robe de sorcier de John. Je m'en excusais, mais il haussa les épaules.

― John ?

― Oui ?

Nos regards se croisèrent. Le sien était simplement intrigué. J'avais des centaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, pour chercher à le cerner, à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait, cependant je m'orientais sur une unique piste :

― Si c'était toi, l'an dernier qui a agressé Cerrena McGreghor, c'était toi qu'on appelait l'agresseur ?

Il eut un petit rire.

― C'est ainsi que l'on m'a surnommé ? Oui c'était moi, mais tu remarques que je n'étais pas bien méchant.

Mon ton se durcit.

― Toujours l'an dernier, en avril, Artémis a été poussée dans les escaliers. Il se disait que c'était l'œuvre de l'agresseur.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, de stupeur, de culpabilité, ou peut-être de peine d'être accusé. Je n'en savais rien. Il me toucha le bras doucement.

― T-ais-je déjà fais du mal, ou même essayé ?

― Non.

― Me crois-tu capable d'en faire ?

Son regard rivé a mien attendait une réponse que je ne parvenais à formuler. Oui ? Non ? Je n'en savais rien. Il baissa les yeux tristement et chuchota :

― J'ai pourtant l'impression de t'avoir aidé. A chaque fois que tu allais mal, je t'ai réconforté. Que dois-je faire pour gagner ta confiance ?

― Dis-moi qui tu es !

― Tu devrais le savoir.

Il recula d'un pas et me regarda à nouveau.

― Je suis un ami qui te veut du bien.

Et lentement, il tourna les talons. Je l'appelai, mais il feignit de ne rien entendre, et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au détour d'un couloir où il disparut. Je me rendis compte que l'une de ses phrases était vraie : à chaque fois que j'allais mal, il me réconfortait. Et cette fois encore, sa douceur, sa sérénité m'avait apaisée. Ce que j'avais refoulé et gardé en moi, il m'avait permis de l'évacuer, et je me sentais libérée.

Ne restait plus que l'appréhension de ne savoir où était Astrée.

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir. Dans la salle commune, j'avisais Alaric en grande conversation avec une Cinquième année qu'il fréquentait déjà l'année précédente. Je traversais discrètement la pièce jusqu'au dortoir, un étrange sentiment m'étreignant le ventre. Alaric était la dernière personne que je désirais voir, mais constater qu'il côtoyait une autre fille était insultant pour moi. J'eus la surprise de voir Dolly dans notre chambrée. J'aurais dû m'en douter, songeai-je. Cependant lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le lit qu'elle avait choisi, je bondis férocement :

― C'est le lit d'Astrée, choisis-en un autre.

Les autres filles avaient gardé les mêmes places que lors de notre année précédente ; je savais qu'Astrée se fichait bien de dormir dans tel ou tel lit, et pourtant le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là me poussa à insister.

― C'est qui Astrée ? interrogea Dolly sans bouger.

― Tu ne la connais pas, elle n'est pas encore arrivée, répondit une des jumelle à ma place.

― Elle se paie le luxe de rallonger ses vacances, se mêla Artémis avec malice.

L'inquiétude me fit monter la moutarde au nez, et à mes yeux justifia ma grossièreté.

― La ferme, Artémis. Tout le monde ici sait bien que tu n'as d'yeux que pour ton nombril, mais porter un peu d'intérêt aux autres serait bienvenu de ta part.

Elle afficha une moue désinvolte et haussa les épaules.

― Et toi tu es comme Cerena, tu t'inquiè…

― Lâches Cerena, et prends plutôt exemple sur ses valeurs, m'emportai-je sèchement.

Pour une fois, mes propos eurent le don de lui clouer le bec. Seules les jumelles m'acclamèrent :

― Bien envoyé Minnie !

Quant à Cerena elle faisait semblant de ne pas nous écouter, faussement absorbée par son pyjama.

― On ne dirait pas, mais je me fais du souci pour Astrée, affirma finalement Artémis d'une petite voix.

Elle avait les joues rosies. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de l'impact de mes paroles, ou seulement du fait qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé à répliquer. Je me tournai vers Dolly, toujours confortablement installée sur le lit qui revenait de droit à Astrée. Elle me lança un regard narquois avant de se lever et de libérer le lit de ses affaires.

Lorsque nous nous couchâmes, il y avait comme une tension qui flottait dans notre dortoir habituellement chaleureux. Et je savais très bien que c'était en partie de ma faute.

* * *

**Et voila. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, donc il tombera rapidement (d'ici une semaine ou un peu plus). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'annonce au fait que la Deuxième année sera très certainement courte, il ne se passe pas grand chose, donc sûrement en moins de chapitre que la première. Par contre les choses commencent à s'emballer en troisième année. Bref, je vous laisse, et je vous dis à très bientôt ! **


	3. Ma rivale dans son coeur

**Blabla du 03/06/09 :** Me revoila rapidement encore une fois. Il faut croire que je suis sacrément inspirée pour poster aussi vite, ou surtout que j'ai tellement la flemme de réviser que je passe mes journées à écrire ! Faut bien que mon "exil-révision" serve à quelque chose. En tous cas, moi je m'éclate sur mes Chroniques, et j'ai bien envie de faire avancer ma fic rapidement, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne réellement intéressant. Vous m'excuserez mais bon, mis à part deux trois trucs, la vie d'une fillette de 12 ans n'est pas des plus palpitantes ! Vous serez peut-être déçue d'apprendre que le chapitre ne parle pas d'un triangle amoureux, mais bien au contraire amical. Les véritables histoires de coeur viendront plus tard, Minerva est encore un peu jeune pour courir les garçons. En tous cas, il faut absolument que je remercie **Bergère, Manone, Victoria Boubouille, Camille13, Diox Veritae **et** Megane**, pour leur soutien dans mes premiers chapitres. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

**Réponse à Manone :** J'ai failli oublier de te répondre... Grands Dieux, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais ! Bref, je me dépêche du coup de rattraper ma gaffe, et je te remercie personnellement pour ta review. La relation entre Minerva et Alaric ne sera guère développée dans ce tome, mais bon on peut comprendre qu'elle ne soit pas pressée d'en venir aux fiançailles. Quelle horreur, elle n'a jamais été en couple et déjà elle est promise à un mec. (bon vu que le mec en question c'est Alaric, c'est différent !) bref, biyoo et à bientôt !

* * *

**MA RIVALE DANS SON COEUR**

Au matin, je m'éveillai un peu avant les autres. La chambre était silencieuse, bercée par les respirations paisibles. Discrètement je m'habillai, puis je sortis. Je traversai la salle commune rapidement, m'attendant à croiser par inadvertance Alaric, et cherchant à éviter cette situation. Au réfectoire, il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves. En partie des premières années que le trac de la première journée avait dû empêcher de dormir. A la table des professeurs, Arnaud était déjà là. Je m'élançai vers elle. J'allais parler, mais avec un sourire entendu, elle me devança :

― Astrée est arrivée à Poudlard. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Je sentis mon sang battre à mes tempes.

― A l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je peux aller la voir ?

Son sourire s'élargit, et se fit amusé, tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux d'une main.

― A moins que tu n'aies envie de lui gâter son dernier quart d'heure de sommeil, je te le déconseille. Ton amie se porte comme un charme, et elle ne tardera certainement pas à venir prendre son petit déjeuner.

Je soufflai de soulagement.

Un peu plus tard, alors que je m'étais installée, seule à défaut de connaître les quelques Gryffondors autour de moi, Astrée vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Le poids énorme de l'inquiétude s'envola soudain, et je l'embrassai sur les deux joues. Les autres attablés observaient nos retrouvailles d'un œil surpris et moqueur ; ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne savaient pas que la veille, lorsqu'ils se remplissaient la panse, je me rongeais les sangs.

― Où étais-tu ? interrogeai-je en premier lieu, davantage pour exprimer la peur qui m'avait taraudé que par réelle curiosité.

Elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant, celui qui signifiait « tout va bien », mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Artémis nous fondit dessus.

― Astrée ! Tu tombes bien, Minerva allait finir par transformer le dortoir en sanctuaire dédié à ton retour.

Je fis les gros yeux, riant malgré moi, mais je décelais de la reconnaissance dans le regard qu'Astrée me lança. Les autres filles venaient d'arriver quand Artémis relança notre amie :

― Alors, Hadassa, tu t'es pris des vacances supplémentaires ?

― Un jour seulement, répondit l'intéressée avec une modestie taquine.

― Comment ça se fait ?

― A la maison, on ne voulait plus me laisser partir.

Une des jumelles s'en mêla :

― Tu veux dire que tes parents s'opposaient à ton retour à Poudlard ?

― C'est à peu près ça.

Elle n'en dit pas davantage, et nous rendîmes à nos cours respectifs. Je constatai avec joie que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que les Gryffondor de Première année étaient devenus des Deuxième année. Sinon, Astrée et moi nous intéressions toujours au programme, Cerena était plus silencieuse que jamais, Virgile Dubois faisait toujours le pitre, Maddey Ollerton continuait à répandre son venin qui n'atteignait personne… Que c'était bon de retrouver sa classe.

A la table Gryffondor, les repas étaient joyeux. Une atmosphère bonne enfant, conviviale, où tout le monde était heureux de se retrouver après deux mois isolés les uns des autres. Et pourtant, bien que ça ne touchait que très peu de personnes, il me semblait que quelque chose avait changé. Les liens tissés l'année précédente avec mes camarades de dortoir étaient soudain si frêles, si ténus.

— J'ai l'impression que tu ne passes plus autant de temps avec Artémis, me fit remarquer un soir Astrée.

Elle avait raison. Nous étions dans notre chambre, il était à peine huit heures et demi.

— Je n'aime pas trop Dolly.

En réalité, ce n'était même pas de l'aversion. C'était juste qu'elle était trop présente. Elle prenait trop de place. A chaque fois que j'avais essayé d'aborder Artémis, Dolly était là, à rire, en pleine conversation, ou simplement là, et elle semblait accaparer mon amie davantage que tout Poudlard l'année précédente.

— Je vois. Tu restes davantage avec Cerena et moi par dépit.

Je me tournai vers Astrée, interpellée par son ton ferme. Cependant, un sourire s'étalait sur son visage, signe qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un reproche. Je plaisantai :

— Le véritable dépit, ce serait de rester avec Ollerton et Dubois.

Elle rit, puis déclara en penchant la tête :

— Moi, je les trouve plutôt sympathiques. Enfin, pas très sympathiques, mais accorde-leur qu'ils ont douze ans, c'est un âge stupide. Mais en tous cas, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir du vice, et ça c'est tout à leur honneur.

— Astrée, tu dois être la seule personne au monde à savoir déceler du bon chez deux petits crâneurs imbuvables, m'esclaffai-je bruyamment.

Je me levai de mon lit, et ajoutai :

— Je descends voir un peu Artémis.

Je ne précisai pas que j'espérais la voir seule. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Encore dans les escaliers, j'entendais déjà le rire de Dolly retentir dans la salle commune. Elles étaient installées toutes deux à une table, en compagnie de Neil. Je fermais les yeux un instant et crus me voir à la place de Dolly, une année en arrière. Je les rouvris et m'approchai d'elles.

— Min' ! Tu sors enfin de ta grotte, m'accueillit la rousse.

Je la menaçai en agitant mon doigt sous son nez :

— Encore un mot sur ce ton et j'y retourne illico presto.

Ignorant délibérément Dolly, je me tournai vers Neil qui m'adressa un sourire.

— Assieds-toi avec nous, si tu veux Minerva. Tu peux prendre ma chaise, je vais m'en chercher une autre.

Il se leva, doucement, sans cesser de sourire, et s'éloigna vers une autre table. Je pris sa place en le remerciant à son retour.

— Neil était en train de nous raconter que des Taupes-Museaudur avait percé le sol des vestiaires de Quidditch, pendant l'été, me renseigna Artémis.

Il hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer ses dires. Mon amie me fixa, les yeux pétillants.

— Tu n'as jamais vu les vestiaires de Quidditch, hein Min' ?

Je lui souris soudain. Avant qu'elle ne me propose, j'avais déjà accepté. Ce n'était pas tant par envie d'aller fouiner dans des vestiaires, mais plus pour retrouver ma bonne vieille Artémis. Mais tout à coup, Dolly brisa notre moment de complicité en s'exclamant :

— Dis Artie, on va y faire un tour à ces vestiaires ? J'ai envie de voir une Taupe-Museaudur !

Artémis tourna ses yeux bleus vers la Première Année, et pouffa :

— Un peu, Loule, qu'on va y aller dans ces fichus vestiaires ! Je sais comment y aller discrètement, parce qu'une fois j'avais suivi le Gardien de Poufsouffle qui y emmenait incognito sa petite amie en pleine nuit.

Elle ne semblait apparemment pas gênée par l'idée de choquer Neil.

— Pourquoi ils allaient là-bas ?

C'avait été plus fort que moi, cette question. L'innocence incarnée, égale à moi-même comme toujours. Innocence que personne ne partageait, à la table. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

— Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, m'avertit Artémis en souriant avec perversion.

Mais je venais de comprendre. Dolly s'impatienta, froissant rageusement un parchemin entre ses mains :

— On y va, Artie ?

— Absolument, Loule ! Neil ?

Il eut un sourire désolé.

— Non merci, je me sens un peu patraque ce soir.

— Min', tu viens ?

Je n'avais plus du tout envie. Je pressentais que les deux filles n'en auraient que pour elles, et me délaisseraient complètement. Je prononçai :

— Sans moi.

Je fis mine de ne pas voir le regard que cherchait à me lancer mon amie, et elles finirent par s'éclipser de la salle commune.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, elles ne parlaient que de leur sortie. Je l'avais mauvaise. Et ce fut dorénavant ainsi que les choses semblèrent se dérouler. Il n'était plus possible de passer un moment privilégié avec Artémis, Dolly était toujours là, à lancer une idée quelconque pour laquelle la rousse s'enthousiasmait comme à son habitude. J'en vins à bouder plus ou moins les deux filles.

Je passais mon temps avec Cerena et Astrée. Par dépit peut-être un peu, mais surtout parce qu'après Artémis, c'était les deux personnes avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. Cette période ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques semaines, tout au plus. Mais un soir, Artémis me proposa de l'accompagner au lac. Pour une fois, elle était seule.

— Je n'ai pas encore commencé mon repas, protestai-je, lorgnant le plat de poulet.

Elle m'adressa un regard un peu agacé, et par de grands gestes démonstratifs, s'empara de deux ailes de poulet qu'elle enroba dans des serviettes.

— Alors, tu viens ?

J'hésitais encore. Tout d'abord, il y avait Cerena à qui j'avais promis de ré expliquer une leçon durant le repas. Mais aussi, je pense que je ne voulais pas paraître trop ravie qu'Artémis me fasse cette proposition. Mon orgueil qu'elle avait blessé en me négligeant me l'interdisait. Mais les donnes changèrent lorsqu'Alaric et Neil, sortant de nulle part, s'installèrent face à moi.

— Allons-y, soufflai-je en évitant soigneusement de regarder mon futur « fiancé ».

Et nous quittâmes la Grande Salle, en direction du parc.

— Ca va ? Les cours se passent bien ?

De sa part, c'était une question de pure politesse. Avec l'espoir peut-être d'obtenir un ragot insoupçonné. Enfin, c'était l'opinion que je me faisais d'Artémis.

— Rien à signaler. Oh si, m'exclamai-je en me frappant le front. Je suis tel-le-ment contente d'être revenue ! J'adore Poudlard, j'adore les cours… Je ferais bien d'aller danser dans la Grande Salle.

Nous venions de passer la porte du château, et mon amie éclata de rire.

— Nom d'une pipe en bois ! C'est ça que j'aime chez toi Min', ton sens de l'autodérision !

Je ne répondis rien, mais dans mon fort intérieur ses paroles venaient d'effacer le fossé qui s'était creusé entre nous.

— Et toi, les cours se passent bien ? demandai-je finalement alors que nous arrivions sur les bords du lac.

— On commence la Divination cette année. Tu verrais le prof : Cleveland. Une véritable ordure… mais une ordure foutrement charismatique !

— C'est lui qui m'avait évaluée l'année dernière. Un mauvais souvenir, me rappelai-je.

Elle rit :

— Il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, hein !

Nous nous assîmes sur le coussin d'herbes un peu jauni qui bordait le lac. Je restais un moment silencieuse ; au loin le soleil se couchait, disparaissant à l'horizon dans un orangé magnifique. C'était un beau crépuscule. Artémis, guère sensible à ces subtilités, parla :

— J'aimerais que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Je faillis affirmer que rien n'avait changé, puis au dernier moment me ravisai. A la place, je soupirai :

— Moi aussi.

J'eus néanmoins un sourire pour moi-même : c'était exactement le genre de conversations que j'imaginais dans ce décor. Les retrouvailles entre deux vieilles amies qui s'étaient un peu trop éloignées l'une de l'autre. Artémis remarqua l'air de rien :

— Tu sais, Dolly ne se met pas entre nous.

— Non, elle a pris ma place, maugréai-je.

En voyant le visage d'Artémis s'illuminer, j'eus la sensation que ma jalousie la flattait.

— Elle n'a pas pris ta place, Min' ! Je la connais depuis des années, et pourtant c'est toi que je préfère.

Méditant ses paroles, je pris un caillou et machinalement le lançai dans l'eau. Artémis poursuivit :

— Tu devrais essayer de la connaître.

— Tu vas me dire aussi que c'est une fille formidable quand on gratte un peu ?

Mon amie émit un rire railleur :

— En grattant un peu, éventuellement oui. Mais faut pas trop gratter non plus.

— Je suis sûre que tu dis la même chose de moi dans mon dos !

Elle m'observa, reprenant tout à coup son sérieux. Ses yeux bleus me dévisagèrent.

— Je ne parle pas de toi dans ton dos. Et quand bien même, je dirais que c'est le contraire de Dolly. Il faut beaucoup gratter pour découvrir que tu es géniale.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter ses propos. Je le pris même presque mal. J'entendais par là que de prime abord, j'étais lamentable. En fait, je crois qu'elle cherchait surtout à me dire combien elle m'estimait.

Moi aussi je l'estimais. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi, et cinquante ans après je me le demande encore d'une certaine manière. Artémis avait beau être sympathique, elle collectionnait les défauts, et était souvent insupportable. Et pourtant, c'est certainement la personne que je regrette le plus.

* * *

**C'est vrai, je reconnais que ça fait peut-être un peu mélo comme fin de chapitre, mais bon, tout ne sera pas toujours tout beau et tout rose non plus ! Le prochain est presque terminé, je vous l'envoie d'ici peu ! Biyoo ! **


	4. Chez les Gryffondors

**Blabla du 09/06/09 :** Je crois bien que c'est du post intensif que je fais en ce moment. Mais le bac étant très très bientôt, je vais me mettre à réviser peut-être, j'aimerai bien, malgré la tentation d'écrire les Chroniques ! Sachez que vos reviews m'ont réjouie... Tant d'un coup... Il me semble qu'Artémis n'est pas très appréciée au contraire d'Astrée... Eh bien réjouissez-vous, Astrée a une grande place dans ce chapitre ! D'ailleurs elle aura une grande place dans ce tome, puisqu'elle va mener un combat contre certaines conventions sociales... Enfin, trève de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir ! Et merci encore à mes reviewers/euses ! Ce chapitre est pour vous.

**Réponse à Megane : **Merci du compliment... Cela dit je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de m'améliorer question écriture, mais bon. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**CHEZ LES GRYFFONDORS**

Par respect pour mes propos tenus envers Artémis, je m'arrangeais pour avoir une occasion de parler avec Dolly. Il me fallut plusieurs jours, mais finalement, un matin nous nous retrouvâmes seules l'une avec l'autre à la table Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner. Elle ne semblait nullement contrariée par notre tête à tête inattendu, et s'exclama en saisissant un plat :

— Chouette, il y a des beignets à la pomme ! J'en ai toujours raffolé, mais je dois avouer que je n'en avais encore jamais goûté d'aussi délicieux qu'à Poudlard ! Tu n'en prends pas, Min' ?

Découpant lentement mon omelette dans mon assiette, je répondis simplement :

— Non, le sucré ne me dit rien, au réveil.

Elle leva ses grands yeux noirs plein d'appétit vers moi et sourit, la bouche pleine. Je questionnai, étonnée :

— Sais-tu où sont Artémis et les jumelles ?

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

— Bien sûr ! Elles commencent par Soin au Créatures Magiques, et comme leur leçon du jour les emmène dans la forêt interdite, le professeur leur a demandé de le rejoindre une demi-heure à l'avance.

Je mâchai en observant la jeune fille. Ses grands yeux noirs possédaient quelque chose de fascinant, qui se mariaient bien avec sa bouche aux lèvres charnues et son nez un peu trop en trompette. Je demandai, pour faire la conversation :

— Tu aimes bien les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

— Ah non, s'écria-t-elle. J'ai horreur des créatures magiques. C'est vraiment le cours que j'aime le moins. Et Artémis n'aime pas beaucoup non plus…

— Je sais, la coupai-je avec agacement. Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

Elle cessa de mastiquer, et leva les yeux quelques instants en signe de réflexion. Puis elle lâcha dans un grand sourire :

— Depuis une éternité.

— Combien de temps, insistai-je.

— Trois ans.

J'allais lui demander comment elles s'étaient rencontrées, mais tout à coup, elle annonça fièrement :

— Je connais aussi Alaric depuis trois ans !

Je m'empressai de prendre un visage aussi neutre que possible, et dis, d'un ton faussement dégagé :

— Ah bon ? C'est bien.

Elle sembla déçue.

— Oh ? Généralement ça a davantage d'impact chez les filles.

— Je ne suis guère sensible à son charme, tranchai-je d'une voix ferme.

Elle croqua dans un troisième beignet, plissant les yeux en témoignage d'un sourire.

— Tu viendras à la maison, cet été, Min' ?

Ayant parfaitement compris sa question, mais trop abasourdie pour y répondre, je bégayai :

— Quoi ?

— Oui, à l'Auberge. Tu viendras nous voir, Artémis, les jumelles, Alaric et moi ?

Je secouai la tête, comme pour mieux reprendre mon aplomb, et fis :

— Quelle est cette histoire d'Auberge ? Tu ne vis pas avec Artémis et les autres, que je sache.

Elle me fixa avec malice.

— Bien sûr que si. Nous vivons tous ensemble à l'Auberge de Mrs Keitch.

Elle insista, craignant peut-être que je refuse de saisir :

— Artémis, les jumelles, Alaric et moi. Alors, tu viendras nous voir ?

— Oui… Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être…

Je n'en revenais pas en réalité. Je connaissais Artémis depuis un an, nous avions passé presque l'intégralité de notre temps ensemble, et j'ignorais un détail aussi capital la concernant. Je mourais d'envie de lui poser une multitude de questions à ce sujet, afin de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement, mais ma fierté me l'en empêchait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu m'en parler, et je ne désirais pas avoir l'air d'en être blessée. Ni la supplier de répondre à mes interrogations.

Il s'avéra que les choses se passèrent mieux avec Dolly. Nous ne nous ignorions plus, et même si nous n'étions pas encore les grandes amies du siècle, il y avait du mieux. Mais nous savions que notre amitié avec Artémis était l'unique chose qui nous reliait.

Le premier évènement dans notre salle commune survint lorsque l'équipe de Quidditch annonça les dates des sélections. Comme l'année précédente, ce fut Heinrich qui, debout sur une table, prit la parole.

— Amis Gryffondors, s'exclama-t-il avec fierté. Je suis Heinrich de Graham, en quatrième année, et je joue dans notre équipe depuis trois ans !

Toute notre maison avait fait un cercle autour de lui ; quelqu'un cria quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais Heinrich répondit allègrement :

— Non je ne suis pas Capitaine, mais rassurez-vous ce n'est plus que l'affaire d'une ou deux années.

Il coula un regard en direction d'un grand blond à l'air un peu niais qui protesta en riant. Il devait s'agir du Capitaine actuel. Heinrich poursuivit avec aisance :

— En fait, ce soir, je suis le porte-parole de notre équipe. Nous avions l'an dernier une redoutable équipe, qui malheureusement a du se séparer de deux de ses poursuiveurs et l'un de ses batteurs.

Il y eut à nouveau un cri dans la foule, et Heinrich secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Mais Alaric, qui était à ses côtés, éclata d'un rire franc, et répondit :

— Non, non, les autres membres de l'équipe on les garde. Il n'y a que trois places vacantes.

— Nous avons affiché des parchemins au dessus de la cheminée, reprit Heinrich avec un regard reconnaissant pour Alaric. Ca ne tient qu'à vous d'y apposer votre nom. Les sélections auront lieu le premier samedi d'Octobre.

Heinrich descendit de la table, et Alaric en profita pour rappeler à tout le monde que l'année précédente avait été une victoire pour Gryffondor, grâce à Neil en particulier, lequel eut un sourire rayonnant.

Les trois garçons furent acclamés bruyamment et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Une drôle d'émotion m'enserra le coeur ; davantage à l'égard d'Alaric et d'Heinrich, que de Neil. D'une certaine manière, je les admirais et les enviais, eux les Gryffondors populaires, moi la petite McGonagall maladroite et effacée. Mais il y avait également autre chose : j'étais impressionnée par l'assurance que dégageait Alaric, et je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur.

— Ca ne va pas, Minerva ?

Je me tournai vers Cerena, qui m'observait, inquiète. Un instant, je me demandai ce qu'avait pu afficher mon visage pour sortir mon amie de son mutisme, puis je lui souris :

— Tout va bien.

Elle continua de me fixer, comme dans l'attente d'une question, puis finalement m'apprit le regard soudain fuyant :

— Je me disais... que... ton frère Hadrien doit être en... en train de faire la même chose... Que eux, je veux dire.

Elle désigna Alaric et Heinrich qui plaisantaient maintenant avec des filles de leur année.

— J'avais oublié qu'il était promu Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Le connaissant, il déchaîne certainement les foules Serpentardes.

Nous sourîmes toutes deux en l'imaginant.

— Comment sais-tu ça, au fait, Cerena ?

Elle tortilla nerveusement ses mains devant elle, et s'apprêta à répondre, mais au même moment, la voix chaleureuse d'Astrée résonna dans la salle commune :

— Evidemment, que je suis sûre de ce que je fais.

J'écarquillai les yeux, interdite, et soufflai pour moi-même :

— Elle va vraiment oser...

Mon amie noire s'était avancée jusqu'à la cheminée, et plume en main, s'apprêtait à inscrire son nom parmi les postulants pour intégrer l'équipe. Heinrich s'approcha d'elle avec empressement et lui posa une main sur la hanche, en arguant :

— Astrée, la sélection n'est pas ouverte aux filles.

Souriante, elle lui retira la main, et répliqua avec douceur :

— Si c'est pour ma santé que tu crains, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai de l'endurance, suffisamment pour jouer un match.

Parmi les badauds qui écoutaient la conversation, beaucoup éclatèrent de rire, ouvertement moqueur à l'idée même qu'une fille puisse participer à un match. Astrée se tourna vers eux avec une expression amusée.

Heinrich reprit, d'un ton d'évidence :

— Là n'est pas le problème, Astrée ! Il n'a jamais été question d'intégrer des filles dans notre équipe. Et puis le Quidditch est un sport d'hommes.

Il y eut des hochements de tête approbateurs dans le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Je me rapprochai d'eux, et me fis une place dans l'attroupement. Le regard d'Astrée croisa le mien ; elle ne paraissait pas embarrassée du refus du garçon, ni de se donner en spectacle. Je lui adressai un sourire encourageant auquel elle répondit. Alaric intervint à ce moment :

— Il faut aussi se mettre dans la peau de nos adversaires le jour du Match. Comment pourraient-ils jouer normalement s'ils craignent à tout instant de blesser une jeune fille ?

C'était tout à fait de lui : réflexion, fair-play, et sagesse ; et pourtant sa remarque m'exaspéra. Neil tenta de prendre la parole, mais sa voix fut noyée dans les approbations à l'égard d'Alaric.

— Tout simplement en incluant des filles dans toutes les équipes. Là ce serait équilibré, déclara Astrée.

Des éclats de rire ponctuèrent sa réplique, et je fus scandalisée de constater que certaines filles participaient à l'hilarité générale. Je cherchai des yeux Artémis, mais elle n'était pas présente. C'était sans doute une bonne chose, car je ne doutais pas qu'elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour prendre le parti des garçons. Astrée finit par décréter avec jovialité :

— Même si j'inscris mon nom, ça ne vous engage à rien.

Et elle le fit. Devant une dizaine de paires d'yeux, elle s'empara de la plume et apposa son nom sur le parchemin. De toute l'histoire de Poudlard, ce fut la première fille à oser le faire. Et en plus, c'était une noire, aurait souligné Artémis à ma place.

Heinrich et Alaric haussèrent les épaules, et l'attroupement, conscient que le spectacle était terminé, se dispersa. Je m'élançai vers mon amie, souhaitant lui exprimer mon admiration, mais Alaric était déjà en train de lui adresser quelques mots :

— Il me semble, Astrée, que tu as tout le courage d'une digne Gryffondor.

Et Heinrich à côté d'opiner du chef. Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur dire :

— De votre part, j'en attendais davantage. Au moins le courage d'accepter que les choses puissent changer.

— C'est ridicule, finit par rétorquer Heinrich, une lueur excédée dans ses yeux noisette.

Je m'enflammai :

— Non, c'est lamentable.

Un silence ponctua mes propos, et aussitôt, je fus honteuse de mon emportement. Les deux garçons m'impressionnaient beaucoup, et je n'avais pas mesuré la portée de mes paroles. J'étais à la fois furieuse de leur entêtement, et horrifiée d'avoir pu altérer mes relations avec eux. Alaric m'adressa un regard impénétrable qui me fit me sentir misérable. Je tournai les talons, essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer mon malaise pour de la colère. Ma dignité, toujours ma dignité…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin des cachots où avaient lieux les cours de Potion, je félicitai Astrée :

― Je t'ai trouvée très courageuse. Tu m'as épatée.

Replaçant machinalement son sac sur son épaule, elle répliqua chaleureusement :

― J'espère que ça portera ses fruits.

― T-tu vas vrai…vraiment aller à… à la s-sélection ? S'étonna Cerena qui marchait à nos côtés.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle ; Slughorn n'était pas encore arrivé. « Une des nombreuses pause-café » avaient décrété quelques mauvaises langues. Les Serpentards avaient toujours du venin à répandre, songeais-je pour moi-même.

― Bien sûr, sourit Astrée, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'agissais par provocation ?

Notre timide amie ne répondit pas, ce qui signifiait certainement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire dans cette situation. Mais Astrée, amusée, l'interpréta tel un « oui ».

― Je laisse cette distraction à Artémis, plaisanta-t-elle. Pour ma part, je crois bien que je ferai mon possible pour intégrer l'équipe.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton allègre ; si allègre que je me demandais s'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air ou si elle y tenait vraiment. Nous nous installâmes. Astrée et moi au même bureau, tandis que Cerena se plaçait derrière nous, à côté d'une Gryffondor nommée Erin Grisham. Slughorn entra, et s'excusa jovialement de son retard ; le cours commença, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer de parler avec Astrée.

― Intégrer l'équipe… Ca me parait irréalisable.

― Minerva, toi qui n'as pas l'esprit étriqué, reconnais qu'il est temps pour Poudlard que les filles puissent jouer au Quidditch.

J'hochai la tête, méditant ses propos tandis qu'elle ouvrait son livre studieusement. Mais Caliste Nott, installée devant nous, se retourna vivement et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

― Silence, McGo, on ne s'entend plus parler.

Alphard Black, à côté d'elle, haussa les épaules, mais soudain elle lui enfonça sa baguette dans les côtes. Il bondit de surprise. Elle me fixa avec provocation, mais je l'ignorai, pour mieux me tourner vers Astrée qui m'adressa un sourire en coin. Elle approuvait ma réaction. Mais j'en revins au sujet qui me taraudait :

― Connaissant Alaric et Heinrich, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te laissent ne serait-ce que participer à la sélection.

Elle interrompit sa lecture du chapitre du jour, et posa un doigt sur son menton.

― Ah bon ? Tu les connais si bien ?

Son ironie me fit baisser la tête, gênée d'avoir avancé des choses fausses. Elle avait raison, je ne les connaissais pas. Elle reprit aussitôt :

― Et puis, laisse-leur le temps de s'habituer à l'idée. Ils sont juste un peu surpris, accorde-leur que ce n'est pas commun : depuis toujours, les filles se complaisent à n'être que spectatrices. Et maintenant voila qu'elles revendiquent d'être actrices du match de Quidditch.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients ; sur la table de devant, Caliste attaquait Black à coup d'asperges séchées. Quand Astrée revint, j'articulai doucement :

― Je suis entièrement d'accord avec les principes que tu clames : si les garçons peuvent jouer au Quidditch, les filles aussi. Et je compte bien te suivre dans cette revendication, t'accompagner à la sélection par exemple.

La dague levée au dessus des asperges, elle suspendit son geste, ses yeux bruns brillant de plaisir, et dit :

― Me suivre ? Je préfèrerai que tu avances de front avec moi.

J'hésitai et chuchotai avec sincérité :

― J'en suis incapable. Je n'ose pas. Et puis, s'il y a quelqu'un qui _peut_ réussir, c'est bien toi, Astrée.

Soudain la voix perçante de Caliste retentit tout haut dans les cachots, tandis qu'elle pointait un doigt accusateur sur moi :

― Professeur, je n'arrive pas à travailler dans ces conditions. McGonagall ne s'arrête pas de jacasser. C'est horripilant !

La plupart des Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, alors que Slughorn levait un œil flegmatique sur nous.

― Ne montez donc pas si vite sur vos grands chevaux, Miss Nott... Quel est le problème, mon enfant ?

― Elle ne fait que de parler. Déplacez-la, et installez-la toute seule, c'est infernal, professeur. De toutes façons, elle n'a pas encore commencé la potion.

La fureur bouillonna en moi sans que je fasse le moindre geste. Au contraire, pétrifiée, je suivis la scène comme si elle ne me concernait pas. Slughorn se passa une main embarrassée sur la tête, et ses yeux s'agitèrent de part et d'autre, cherchant peut-être une aide quelconque. Il finit par déclarer :

― Allons miss Nott, s'il-vous plait, prenez vos affaires et allez vous asseoir là-bas, au deuxième rang. Black, vous pouvez la suivre. Minerva ne vous y dérangera plus.

Ses propos furent accueillis par de nombreuses protestations des Serpentards. Gêné, Slughorn agita une main boudinée devant lui et ajouta d'un ton conciliateur :

― Quinze points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour les bavardages de miss McGonagall.

Je serrai les dents furieusement, et comme je m'y attendais, il n'y eut pas la moindre protestation de la part des Gryffondors. Je crus même voir Virgile hocher la tête avec véhémence, mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Malgré tout, je songeais qu'il manquait quelque chose de fondamental chez les Gryffondor de Deuxième année : la cohésion.

* * *

**Voila, le prochain n'est pas encore commencé, et comme je suis à un festival ce week-end, je suis pas certaine de poster dans la semaine. On verra bien ! A très bientôt malgré tout, et bonne chance à ceux qui ont des exams ces temps ci. **


	5. Riposte et sélection

**Blabla du 28/06/09 :**Alors, j'ai pris un peu de retard mais pas trop ! Et puis avec les épreuves du bac c'était prévisible. A ce propos, je suis bonne pour le repasser l'année prochaine il me semble !!! aaaagh naaaaan ! Sinon à part ça, chuis animatrice en colo cet été, j'ai eu ma réunion et chuis tombée sous le charme d'un autre anim !!! Youhouu vivement le mois d'aout ! Je m'égare, bref, alors voila le stéréotype du chapitre qui devrait servir à quelque chose mais qui finalement tourne un peu en rond. Ca devient juste une répétition d'intéractions sociales entre Minerva, Astrée, Artémis et les garçons du Quidditch. Pardonnez-le moi, et je vous promet un chapitre suivant plus sympa. Au passage, mille mercis à **Bergere** pour sa reviews d'une longueur et d'une qualité époustouflante, ainsi qu'à **Camille13**, **Victoria Boubouille**, et **Raphale **pour leur soutien continu et efficace, et aussi à **Selene Appia** pour m'avoir fait part de ses premières impressions. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**RIPOSTE ET SELECTION**

Le midi, au repas, je racontai mes mésaventures à Artémis. Ecœurée par le comportement de ma classe, je voulais rallier la rousse à ma cause, et espérais inconsciemment qu'elle blâme Virgile.

Nécessairement, qui disait parler à Artémis, disait parler également à Dolly. Les deux filles m'écoutèrent en mastiquant leur bouchée de viande, et si j'étais gênée de geindre devant Dolly, ma colère l'emportait néanmoins.

― Quelle bande de nazes, s'insurgea aussitôt mon amie. Je peux te certifier, Min', que ça ne se serait jamais passé ainsi chez les troisièmes années !

Elle avait planté furieusement sa fourchette dans la viande, et pesta encore un peu à voix basse ; j'eus un sourire pour moi-même, réjouie de sa réaction. Puis Artémis tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards, et lâcha, sourcils froncés :

― Et cette peste de Nott… Elle, elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

― C'est différent pour elle, la coupai-je. C'est une Serpentard, elle est là pour embêter les Gryffondors.

Dolly pouffa et se plaqua la main devant la bouche précipitamment. Artémis eut un sourire désinvolte :

― C'est justement le bon prétexte pour lui concocter un sale coup.

Je secouai la tête. Il me semblait que mon amie ne voulait pas comprendre ce que je tentais d'exprimer. En découpant ma tranche de porc, je demandai sérieusement :

― Tu vas me dire que tu trouves les provocations de Caliste pire que l'abandon des Gryffondors à mon égard ?

Elle éclata de rire, et me tapota la joue de la main, railleuse.

― Je crois bien que tu as une trop haute idée de la solidarité, mimi Minnie !

Je me renfrognais aussitôt, et baissant les yeux, m'acharnai sur la viande rageusement. Je détestais quand mon amie se moquait de mon sérieux. Elle s'en aperçut manifestement, et se pencha vers moi par-dessus la table ; je levai les yeux dans sa direction. Elle gardait un léger sourire.

― Ce que je veux dire Min', c'est que dans ta classe il n'y a pas de grande gueule pour contester l'autorité. La seule qui le fait, pas de bol, elle est chez les Serpentards !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un éclat de rire, avant de reprendre :

― Et puis, il faut regarder un peu les choses en face : tu ne te mêles pas tellement à ceux de ta classe, pourquoi risqueraient-ils une retenue pour toi ? Tu parles d'abandon et de trahison avant d'avoir créé des liens avec eux…

J'acquiesçai, comprenant son raisonnement. Elle n'avait pas tort, et pour une fois ses propos étaient réfléchis. J'objectai toutefois :

― Je croyais que même sans s'apprécier réellement, les Gryffondors étaient solidaires quand il y a du grabuge avec Serpentard…

― Bin… En général c'est ça. Mais s'il n'y a qu'à toi que Nott en fait baver, les autres ne comprennent pas ce que c'est. Ca ne doit pas leur venir à l'idée que dans ces moments là il faut ouvrir son clapet !

J'eus un petit rire, et elle lança aussitôt :

― Alors, partante maintenant pour atomiser Nott ?

Sa théorie m'avait non seulement réconforté, mais aussi estompé ma rancœur vis-à-vis des Gryffondors de ma classe. Je voyais d'un œil beaucoup moins critique la perspective d'une petite vengeance envers Caliste. Que l'on m'accorde que j'étais jeune et enthousiaste…

― Pourquoi pas, déclarai-je dans un sourire.

Dolly renchérit en battant des mains :

― Je suis de la partie aussi ! Si cette Caliste Nott en fait baver à Min', on ne peut pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça !

Artémis hocha la tête, et me dit avec un clin d'œil de connivence :

― La voila la véritable solidarité de Gryffondor. Elle n'exige pas qu'une vingtaine d'élèves bondissent au moindre problème, mais elle vient plutôt des gens qui nous aiment !

Je gardai pour moi un certain cynisme qui songeait que ce n'était certainement pas par amitié que Dolly souhaitait me soutenir.

Nous ne décidâmes pas le jour même ce que nous allions infliger à la Serpentarde, et ce fut un merveilleux prétexte pour nous retrouver à chaque moment que nous avions de libre. Dolly en plus, il me semblait revenir à l'année précédente. Nous nous installions la plupart du temps dans la salle commune, autour d'une table, et le plus souvent Astrée et Cerena se joignaient à nous.

― Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner dans vos péripéties, avait averti Astrée.

Effectivement, bien qu'elle fut à notre table, elle ne faisait pas attention à nous et rédigeait ses devoirs, aussi tranquillement que si nous n'étions pas en train de piailler dans ses oreilles.

La première fois qu'elle et Cerena s'assirent avec nous, Artémis lança allègrement :

― Ah non Cerena, tu as du te tromper de table, ici faut avoir du cran pour préparer ce qu'on fait !

La concernée eut un sourire crispé, signe qu'elle tolérait ce que la rousse venait de lui dire. Pour ma part, je bondis :

― Ah non Artémis, tu as du te tromper de cible. Cerena a autant de cran que nous toutes à cette table.

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment moi-même, mais je ne pouvais supporter les railleries incessantes de mon amie. Cerena haussa piteusement les épaules.

― C'est vrai, j'ai un p-peu de cran…

― Ouais, ouais, rétorqua Artémis.

Mais elle intercepta mon regard, et afficha à mon attention une moue innocente, avant de changer de sujet. Ah, misère…

Il s'avéra clairement, au fur et à mesure de nos petites réunions, que c'était Artémis qui présidait. Tout d'abord, elle avait des idées à revendre, des plus farfelues aux plus perverses, mais elle avait aussi la détermination de trancher elle-même lorsque nous proposions nos propres plans.

En vérité, nous nous amusions tellement à considérer toutes sortes d'idées, que nous n'étions pas vraiment pressées d'en trouver une. Des fois, j'avais même l'impression qu'Artémis les déclarait impossible afin de prolonger nos tergiversations.

Le premier samedi d'Octobre, nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé. Au repas du midi, nous en parlions joyeusement, quand, profitant d'un moment de silence, Astrée me demanda gravement :

― Tu m'accompagnes à la sélection, Minerva ?

Artémis fut secouée d'un éclat de rire bruyant.

― Allez, Hadassa, arrête ton char ! Tu ne seras jamais prise dans l'équipe !

― Je t'accompagne, moi, en tous cas, confirmai-je sans faire attention à la rousse.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et me pointa du doigt :

― Min' tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Tu veux être aussi ridicule qu'Astrée ?

Elle exagérait franchement : elle-même n'avait pas peur du ridicule, c'était tout simplement qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que je prenne un parti qu'elle ne cautionnait pas. En tous cas, c''est ce qu'il semblait. Dolly intervint dans un large sourire :

― Je trouve qu'elles ont raison de tenter quelque chose. C'est peut-être vain, mais au moins ça fera réfléchir.

Artémis secoua la tête et râla :

― Vous nagez en plein rêve les filles, on en reparlera ce soir quand toute l'équipe aura bien rigolé à votre compte. Et que vous n'aurez pas touché un balai de la journée.

A la fin du repas, elles nous regardèrent partir, Astrée et moi, en nous souhaitant bonne chance. Moi-même je n'y croyais pas beaucoup.

― Tu n'as pas le trac ? interrogeai-je en essuyant mes paumes moites sur ma robe de sorcier.

Astrée haussa les épaules. Nous venions de passer la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle répondit avec détachement :

― Pas tout à fait le trac. J'ai bien une petite boule d'appréhension dans le ventre, mais ce n'est rien.

Nous poursuivîmes la route silencieusement. Je sentais l'anxiété se répandre dans mon corps tel un venin sournois, m'ôtant tous mes moyens. Je me demandais tout à coup ce que je faisais là, pourquoi étais-je venue alors que je ne croyais pas une seule seconde que ce fut réalisable. Avais-je été influencée par la conviction d'Astrée, ou désirais-je m'opposer à Artémis ? Je ne savais plus ce que j'attendais de cette sélection.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch il y avait de nombreux Gryffondors. Pour la plupart des garçons, mais certaines filles s'étaient installées dans les tribunes. Elles hurlèrent à notre entrée sur le terrain.

― Elles nous encouragent ou elles nous huent ? questionnai-je Astrée.

― Aucune idée.

Et, avec sa sérénité naturelle, elle me prit la main, comme pour me communiquer de son assurance. Ou peut-être pour m'empêcher de faire marche arrière. Pour me montrer qu'elle était là. Et qu'elle comptait sur moi, sans doute.

Nous rejoignîmes le petit attroupement. Il y avait les membres de l'équipes, quatre au total, ainsi que les postulants. J'eus un sursaut de surprise. Parmi les six candidats se tenait Virgile Dubois, essayant d'arracher un balai des mains de son voisin de gauche. Ridicule.

Le Capitaine de l'équipe, un grand blond au regard niais, s'approcha de nous avec empressement et nous indiqua les gradins.

― Il vaut mieux que vous vous installiez là-bas, vous serez mieux pour regarder.

Il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre le but de notre présence. Une bouffée de colère m'envahit, mais Astrée parla à ma place, le ton agréable comme si sa proposition la touchait réellement.

― Merci beaucoup Edgard, mais en vérité nous espérions participer à la sélection.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux pour toute réponse, et se tourna brièvement vers le reste de l'équipe. Je perçus le regard désemparé qu'il adressa à ses camarades. Immédiatement Heinrich fut à ses côtés, nous faisant face.

― Astrée, Minerva, je vous ai déjà dit que nous n'acceptons pas de fille dans l'équipe.

― Les choses pourraient changer, annonça rêveusement mon amie noire.

Alaric nous rejoignit, une curiosité joviale au visage. Il sifflota :

― Eh bien, on s'obstine mesdemoiselles ?

Astrée affirma, tandis que je ne trouvais rien à répliquer :

― Il se pourrait bien que oui.

Heinrich agita une main pressée.

― Inutile d'insister, vous perdez votre temps, et vous nous faites perdre le notre. Encourager l'équipe ne vous suffit donc plus ?

J'aurais préféré garder mon sang froid, mais ce fut impossible. Heinrich ne se rendait manifestement pas compte des énormités qu'il proférait. Je m'indignai :

― En tant que filles, nous sommes juste bonnes à taper dans nos mains quand vous marquez, selon toi. Nous ne sommes que mobilier, en soi, là pour vous accompagner alors que…

― Minerva, me coupa précipitamment Alaric. Il y a un dicton qui conseille de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler !

Son ton s'était empreint d'humour, mais son regard était on ne peut plus sérieux. Astrée lança alors, comme si l'idée venait de lui apparaître :

― Je me suis inscrite sur la liste des candidats, j'aimerais tenter ma chance.

― Hors de question, rétorqua sèchement Heinrich. Cessez vos caprices toutes les deux, et sortez du terrain. Le Quidditch n'est pas un sport pour les filles, c'est tout.

Je m'enflammai, les mots dépassant la pensée :

― Parce que vous avez déjà vu une fille jouer au Quidditch ? Non évidemment, votre esprit étriqué ne le supporterait pas et…

― Minerva ! s'écrièrent cette fois Alaric et Astrée en même temps.

Je voulus poursuivre, mais derrière nous une voix masculine retentit :

― Miss Hadassa et Miss McGonagall…

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Le professeur Cleveland venait vers nous à grand pas. Astrée m'attrapa la main, non volontairement, mais dans un réflexe qui indiquait que nous étions toutes les deux unies contre le reste. Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent ; le professeur de Divination avait cette démarche un peu spéciale, féline et sèche à la fois, souple mais austère.

― Suivez-moi, nous assena-t-il froidement.

Une pensée jaillit tout à coup dans mon esprit, et l'espace d'une seconde avant d'obtempérer, je rivai furieusement mon regard à celui d'Alaric, et proférai :

― Tu as appelé un professeur pour nous punir d'être venues.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, et s'il répliqua quelque chose j'avais déjà tourné les talons. Le professeur marchait à quelques pas devant nous. Il se tourna une seule fois, sévèrement, s'assurant que nous le suivions. Ses lèvres étaient pincées de colère, et ses yeux verts nous fustigeaient. Astrée et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet.

* * *

**J'essaie de vous écrire rapidement le prochain, vu que je suis inspirée ça pourrait aller vite, enfin je ne me fie quand même pas trop à mon inspiration aléatoire ! J'espère que celui-ci ne vous a pas trop déçues ! Biyoo à bientôt ! **


	6. Grandis un peu, Min'

**Blabla du 31/08/09** : Alors, tout d'abord, j'vous ai laissé tomber un bout de temps... La durée d'un été en fait, et si j'avais su que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, je vous aurais prévenu. Enfin bref, me revoila, l'été est fini, et je suis tellement pleine de tristesse... Déjà fini... Alors en vrac, pour ceux qui s'y intéresseraient : j'ai été faire de la main d'oeuvre dans les pyrénées pour ma famille, chuis allée me muscler les jambes (vélo ) vers Gap, j'ai passé 4 jours magiques dans les Alpes, j'ai paumé mon portable, et j'ai été animatrice en colo tout le mois d'août, où j'en ai profité pour tomber amoureuse de mon directeur adjoint, et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en partant hahaha... Enfin voila, je crois que j'ai fais le plein d'émotion là...

Pour ce qui est des Chroniques, ça avance, pas très vite mais ça avance. Maintenant que je suis rentrée de vacances, j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire. Et surtout que dans ce chapitre on entre enfin dans les faits, ENFIN !!! Bon alors pour vous rappeler les derniers évènements : **Minerva** et ses copines aimeraient bien concocter une vengance à **Caliste Nott**, et sinon **Astrée et Min'** qui étaient en train de se disputer avec les **joueurs de Quidditch** se font rappatrier par **Cleveland, le prof de Divination. **

Alors j'en profite pour remercier très fort **Camille13, Sélène Appia** (tu étais déçue que Min et Astrée n'intègre pas l'équipe, tu vas être encore plus déçue là...), **Etoile de Neige** (tu vas encore râler sur la coupure mal placée !), **Bergere** ( je te laisse écrire la suite des chroniques, si encore une fois toutes tes analyses sont justes hihihi) et **Victoria Boubouille** qui n'a pas hésité à me **rappeler à l'ordre** il y a quelques jours pour me faire écrire la suite. Et aussi merci à **Megane** (contente que le chap précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que celui ci aussi !) J'espère que vous serez encore toutes présentes pour m'encourager, car sans vous j'aurai bien moins d'inspirations... **Merci vous êtes géniales !**

**

* * *

  
**

**GRANDIS UN PEU, MIN'**

Nous traversâmes le château à la suite de notre professeur, mais sans emprunter le chemin de la tour d'astronomie. Astrée et moi échangions des regards surpris et peu rassurés. Je crus un moment que nous allions chez Dippet, et mon cœur s'emballa : mes fautes ne m'avaient jusqu'alors jamais emmenées dans le bureau du directeur, et je ne tenais pas à ce que ça change.

Cependant lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant le bureau de Dumbledore, l'étonnement fit place à un vague « mais bien sûr » silencieux. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport entre la métamorphose qu'il enseignait, et le Quidditch, le professeur était surtout le directeur de Gryffondor, et nos bêtises le concernaient.

Cleveland frappa à la porte, et un « entrez » résonna dans la pièce.

― Albus, le salua laconiquement le professeur de divination.

― Je vous remercie, cher collègue.

Cleveland tourna les talons sans un regard pour nous, drapé dans sa sècheresse. Alors Dumbledore se leva, et parvenu près de nous, il posa son index sur le nez d'Astrée en commentant :

― Trop idéaliste, Miss Hadassa.

Puis, se tournant vers moi sévèrement, mais avec un éclat malicieux au fond des prunelles quand il me toucha le nez :

― Trop irascible, Miss McGonagall.

Enfin, il mit un doigt sur son propre nez en souriant :

― Juste comme il faut.

Trop hébétée pour réagir, je le regardai s'éloigner et retourner s'installer derrière son bureau. Il nous invita d'un geste à prendre place face à lui, les yeux pétillant. Puis, il expliqua :

― Si nous suivons votre démarche, Miss Hadassa, il faudrait que tout Poudlard, professeurs et directeur compris, acceptent sans transition de mettre un terme à une vieille coutume.

Il pivota vers moi, et poursuivit, amusé :

― Quant à votre propre démarche, Miss McGonagall, elle risquerait d'endommager l'ouïe de nos chers joueurs. Vous n'avez pas la langue dans votre poche, espérons seulement que vous ne prendrez jamais l'habitude de vous servir de la magie avant votre verve acerbe.

Je me permis un petit sourire. Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans le ton de notre professeur, et pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était plus sérieux :

― Ma démarche ne choquerait pas les esprits, et ne nécessite nul cri.

― Alors vous allez nous aider ? s'enthousiasma mon amie, son visage éclairé d'un sourire.

Le professeur nous observa avant de répondre tranquillement :

― Non.

D'un mouvement de la main, il fit mourir mes protestations sur mes lèvres, et continua :

― _Vous_ allez m'aider. J'attends depuis longtemps le moment propice pour intégrer les filles au Quidditch, et quelque chose me dit que le moment est venu. Cependant, vous ne _pouvez_ pas forcer l'équipe à vous accepter, quelles que soient vos aptitudes aériennes, ni imposer ce nouveau pas en avant à Poudlard. L'école n'est pas encore prête pour ce changement, et il ne tient qu'à vous de la préparer.

― Comment, professeur ? s'enquérait déjà Astrée, les yeux brillants.

Mais Dumbledore me fixa plusieurs instants, dubitatif. Il finit par m'adresser dans un sourire doux :

― Miss McGonagall, loin de moi le désir de vous mettre à l'écart, seulement je ne pense pas que votre place soit ici. Pas encore.

Je m'indignai :

― Pourquoi ?

― Vous feriez mieux d'essayer de réparer les pots cassés avec vos camarades de l'équipe. Les bons rapports sont essentiels, à l'inverse du Quidditch.

Sans un mot, je quittai la salle. Je n'allai pas très loin, et adossée au bureau duquel je sortais, des larmes de frustration m'échappèrent. Je finis par m'éloigner rageusement. Je me sentais écartée vulgairement ; inutile, voire même gênante. Encore une fois, me semblait-il.

Par esprit de contradiction l'idée même d'aller m'excuser auprès de l'équipe me rebutait. Dumbledore m'avait rejetée, et j'en étais vexée ; ce seul argument justifiait mon refus de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Mais il y avait autre chose : malgré mon affliction liée à la dispute avec l'équipe, je ne me sentais pas en tort. Mes propos avaient été justes, et je les pensais encore.

J'errai quelque peu dans Poudlard, ne sachant où me rendre. Ce fut par un pur hasard que je croisai mes deux frères au détour de la Grande Salle. Il était rare de les voir ensemble à Poudlard, au même titre que j'étais moi aussi rarement en la compagnie de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils s'approchèrent d'un même pas, et je tournai la tête discrètement pour essuyer mes larmes. Hadrien m'étreignit, tandis que Firmin, droit comme un « i » nous observait, l'air revêche. Fronçant les sourcils, il me demanda sèchement :

― Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Hadri s'écarta de moi, me laissant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule, et me scruta lui aussi. Je baissai les yeux, et soufflai :

― Rien de grave…

― Si c'est encore pour cette histoire de fiançailles, je te…

― Non, ce n'est pas ça ! m'exclamai-je, peinée.

Son ton dur m'avait blessée, et Hadrien raffermit la pression de sa main sur mon épaule. Il intervint :

― Laisses-nous, Firmin, tu vois bien que Min' n'a pas besoin de tes sarcasmes.

Notre cadet leva un regard offusqué vers le Serpentard, et sans un mot supplémentaire s'en alla avec raideur.

― Pardonnes-lui, me souffla Hadri à l'oreille. En ce moment il est imbuvable avec tout le monde. Il n'y a plus que moi pour le supporter.

J'eus un pauvre sourire, et lâchai, ne sachant si je plaisantais ou non :

― Ca ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Il me donna une petite tape sur la tête, mais un sourire s'étendait néanmoins sur son visage. Il me proposa d'aller nous promener dans le parc, et son bras fraternel toujours passé sur mes épaules, nous sortîmes du château. Je demeurai quelques instants sur les marches de Pouldard, inspirant à pleins poumons l'air chargé du parfum de l'automne.

― On peut rester ici ?

― Tu ne préfères pas aller marcher ? s'étonna Hadri en désignant le chemin de feuilles roussies qui serpentait dans le parc. Comme tu veux, sœurette. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

En quelques minutes, je lui avais tout raconté. L'avantage, avec Hadrien, c'était que je n'avais pas de gêne ; à aucun moment je craignais qu'il ne se moque. Je savais qu'il ne jugeait pas.

D'une voix douce, et croisant ses mains devant lui, il articula :

― Je comprends ta colère, Min', mais je pense que Dumbledore n'a pas tout à fait tort. Tu n'as pas été très respectueuse envers tes camarades de l'équipe.

Je levai un regard déçu vers mon frère, et dis naïvement :

― Tu ne prends pas mon parti, alors ? Toi non plus ?

Une étrange expression passa dans son regard, et il me caressa les cheveux avec une moue indulgente.

― Minerva, il faut que tu grandisses. Ce n'est pas facile de te dire cela, mais tu dois comprendre : lorsque tu agis, ne t'attends pas à être soutenue. Surtout lorsque tu entreprends de telles choses.

Il m'adressa un sourire réconfortant, et me secoua un peu, avant de reprendre :

― Ne fais pas cette tête, sœurette, je ne te gronde pas. Quand tu entreprends quelque chose, il faut que tu sois en accord avec toi-même, et que tu y croies. Parce que si tu as besoin du soutien des autres, tu ne pourras pas mener tes actes à terme.

Je baissai la tête, piteuse. Il avait raison : j'attendais continuellement l'aval d'autrui pour avoir le courage d'agir. J'étais à la fois soulagée que ce soit mon frère qui me fasse la morale, mais aussi gênée. Il me semblait le décevoir, alors que je désirais briller à ses yeux, représenter dignement la benjamine des McGonagall.

Il me serra contre lui, et m'ébouriffa, amusé de mon silence.

― Et puis, mon petit doigt me dit que tu les aimes bien, les joueurs de l'équipe…

― Hadri ! Tu sais toi-même que je vais être la fiancée de l'un ! éclatai-je, le ton presque affolé.

Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il se pencha vers moi, et demanda à voix basse, taquin :

― D'ailleurs, comment sont vos relations ?

― Il n'y a pas de relation entre nous. On ne se parle pas. Et puis je crois qu'il a une petite amie.

J'espérai sincèrement qu'il n'ait pas perçu l'amertume de ma voix. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif, et je bredouillai :

― Une Gryffondor de Cinquième année…

― Comment est-elle ? interrogea-t-il pensivement.

― Châtain. Elle parle fort, et rit tout le temps. Ni grosse, ni fine, entre les deux. Grande en taille, presque autant que lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

― Judith Duncan. Elève médiocre en général, mais très amie avec tout le monde. Rassures-toi, Min', ils ne sont pas en couple.

J'haussai les épaules, délibérément détachée, mais Hadrien posa un doigt au coin de ma bouche et sifflota :

― Je vois comme un sourire qui se contient, là.

Pour changer de sujet, je demandai abruptement :

― Et toi, avec les jumelles, ça avance ?

Un instant, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, puis le regard malicieux il s'étonna, sans perdre de son aplomb :

― D'où sors-tu ça, toi ?

― Je ne trahirai pas ma source.

― Je vois. Ce ne peut être qu'Artémis Evans…

― Non, ce n'est pas elle, le coupai-je aussitôt, ma voix plus aigue qu'habituellement.

Ma réaction le fit sourire, et il secoua légèrement la tête, avec assurance.

― Il n'y a pourtant qu'elle que tu fréquentes et qui aime autant colporter les ragots. Pour répondre à ta question, il n'y a rien entre les Weaslettes et moi. A part de l'amitié.

Je n'étais pas certaine de croire à son affirmation ; durant une année j'avais été persuadée qu'il entretenait une relation avec les jumelles, et m'étais efforcée de déceler des preuves de partout. J'avais du mal à accepter de m'être trompée.

Hadrien me regarda dans les yeux, et malgré l'éclat malicieux qui dansait dans les siens, il paraissait sérieux.

― Parole de frère aîné McGonagall.

Et il m'adressa un sourire franc. Je le crus sur parole, mais objectai néanmoins :

― Et le soir où vous êtes sortis tous les trois de la salle de bain des préfets, dans la nuit ?

― Il est naturel que je fasse profiter mes amies d'une immense baignoire, rétorqua-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Il s'arrêta, et au loin, me montra du doigt l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui revenait.

― J'imagine que tu vas battre en retraite, supposa-t-il, entre la taquinerie et le sérieux. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure. Et essaies de réparer les pots cassés, surtout avec Alaric, Neil et Heinrich. Ils n'ont peut-être pas toujours raison, mais ils valent le coup.

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai dans la salle commune, Astrée était déjà là. Artémis, Dolly et Cerena l'entouraient. Il ne manquait que moi pour que le groupe soit au complet. Je tirai une chaise, et m'installai à leur table, avec un regard interrogateur en direction d'Astrée, mais Artémis s'écria aussitôt :

― Min', Hadassa ne veut rien nous révéler ! Fais la parler, s'il te plait !

Docilement, je rivai mon regard à celui d'Astrée, et questionnai :

― Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a proposé, Dumbledore ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à Artémis, et déclara joyeusement :

― Je n'en dirai pas plus à Minerva qu'à vous, les filles. Pour l'instant en tous cas. Mais vous serez les premières prévenues quand il faudra agir.

― Ca ne marchera pas, de toute façon, affirma la Rousse, boudeuse.

Sa remarque fielleuse passa inaperçue car au même moment les joueurs de Gryffondor firent irruption dans la salle commune. Je me tassai sur ma chaise, et détournai la tête, espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne me verrait. Mais toutes mes précautions se révélèrent inutiles, car ils ne coulèrent pas même un regard vers notre table. A la cantonade, ils annoncèrent joyeusement la nouvelle constitution de l'équipe ; des cris d'acclamation leur répondirent.

Une partie de la salle se rassembla autour des joueurs, et les cris se calmèrent ; nous pûmes enfin reprendre un semblant de conversation. Dolly, soudain surexcité, tapa dans ses mains et s'exclama alors que nous nous tournions toutes les quatre vers elle :

― J'ai oublié de vous dire : tout à l'heure j'ai croisé Caliste Nott.

Ses grands yeux noirs brillèrent, et elle baissa le ton :

― Elle s'est montré très, très, très peu aimable avec moi. Mot pour mot, elle m'a dit : « Dégage, morveuse. ». Je propose de rouvrir les réunions de « recherche de vengeance ».

Artémis et moi éclatâmes de rire, tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait les lèvres de Cerena ; Astrée pour sa part, malgré son air malicieux, secouait la tête, faussement exaspérée. Et nous reprîmes notre passe-temps favori… Ah, la jeunesse…

Et pourtant, le lendemain, durant le cours de Potion, j'en étais toujours au même point. Aucune vengeance n'avait été retenue, et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois derrière le duo Alphard / Caliste, craignant que la serpentard ne me fasse encore perdre des points. Mais ce jour là, elle paraissait bien trop occupée à parler avec son binôme pour s'intéresser à moi, ou au cours d'ailleurs.

De mon côté, bien qu'intéressée par la potion de souplesse accrue, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui pouvait tant captiver Caliste dans le récit de son voisin. Je finis par avancer discrètement mon bureau vers le leur, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Astrée. Elle me chuchota :

― Ne viens pas te plaindre si elle s'en prend à toi, Minerva.

J'haussai les épaules, et me concentrai sur la voix basse d'Alphard. Il soufflait :

― … en plein cours de Divination, devant tous les Serpentards de Troisième année… Cleveland a raconté qu'il existait quelque part, planqué à Poudlard, un jeu de carte…

― Un jeu de carte ? renifla Caliste avec un mépris marqué.

Son binôme s'empressa de répondre :

― Pas n'importe quel jeu de carte. Il a appelé ça « Les Atouts »…

― Qu'il s'appelle « Les Atouts » ou bien « La Cravate d'un Moldu » ça n'est qu'un lamentable jeu de carte. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te tenait tant à cœur de m'en parler. Tu souffres d'un manque de batailles explosives, Black ?

Je me demandai quelques instants comment Alphard pouvait supporter la condescendance de la Serpentarde, mais il reprit, la voix mal assurée :

― Il a prétendu que les Atouts ont certaines caractéristiques assez spéciales. Mais il n'a pas voulu dire quoi.

― Comment tu es au courant de tout ça, toi ? s'enquit-elle sans douceur.

― Mon frère Cygnus est dans la classe à qui Cleveland en a parlé.

Elle conserva un petit moment de silence, tandis qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit. Elle finit par déclarer froidement :

― J'irai demander exactement à ton frère ce qu'il s'est passé.

Au même moment, je m'écriai tout haut, à l'adresse de Slughorn :

― Professeur ! Caliste Nott ne fait que parler, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ma potion.

La Serpentarde se tourna d'un bond vers moi, son regard bleu se plissant de colère ; elle riposta aussitôt :

― C'est FAUX professeur. Et regardez son bureau, c'est Hadassa qui a fait tout le travail.

Mais ce ne devait pas être le jour idéal pour engager un débat sur la question. Slughorn, oubliant son flegme l'espace d'un moment, se leva, sourcils froncés et donna une petite tape sur son bureau. Excédé, il dit, la voix plus forte qu'habituellement :

― Miss Nott, ainsi que Miss McGonagall, puisque vous ne savez pas vous respecter, il n'est plus question de vous revoir l'une à côté, devant ou derrière l'autre.

Je soufflai de déception. Lorsqu'il fallait punir les Serpentard, il se contentait de donner une consigne ridicule ? Mais, la lèvre tremblotante de colère, Slughorn poursuivit :

― Miss Nott, prenez vos affaires et allez vous installer au fond, aux côtés de Baldwin. Ce sera votre place définitive.

J'observai avec délectation Caliste taper rageusement de ses poings sur la table, avant d'obtempérer. Un petit sourire satisfait flottait ses mes lèvres, et je ne parvenais à le réprimer. Mais Slughorn darda son regard sur Astrée, et bien qu'il parla moins sévèrement, je me raidis :

― Miss Hadassa, venez vous asseoir auprès de Black. Allons, il ne mord pas, mon enfant, vous pouvez vous approcher. Quant à vous, Miss McGonagall, à moins de trouver une place libre, vous resterez seule.

Il promena son regard dans la salle, cherchant vaguement, tandis que je me réjouissais d'avoir échappé à la compagnie d'un Serpentard.

― Tiens, en voila une ! s'exclama-t-il, toute bonne humeur retrouvée.

Je tournai la tête lentement, et poussai un grognement inaudible. Avec presque de la bienveillance, Slughorn prononça :

― Vous pouvez prendre vos affaires, Miss McGonagall, et aller prendre place aux côtés de Jedusor. Vous avez une certaine dose de chance, mon enfant, et il me tarde de voir ce que donnera votre travail commun.

La voix de Jedusor s'éleva, dénuée de toute joie :

― Ce sera une place définitive ?

― Bien entendu, roucoula le professeur.

Et alors que, toutes mes affaires dans les bras, j'avançai vers ma nouvelle table, mon regard croisa celui insondable de Tom Jedusor. Et je songeai que si les cours de Potion derrière Caliste étaient affreux, ils allaient désormais être épouvantables.

* * *

**Voila, je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim... Enfin, je commence à dévoiler le titre, c'est une belle avancée ça ! Et Enfin un rapprochement entre Min' et Jedusor... Prochain chapitre... euh dans je ne sais pas combien de temps... Je vais essayer de faire vite, c'est promis. C'est pas l'envie ni le temps qui me manque. Allez je le commence ce soir. D'ici là gros biyoo et à bientôt ! **


	7. Parole de McGonagall

**Blabla du 04/09/09 :** Moi, personnellement, je trouve que j'ai fait vite. Vos reviews m'ont bien encouragée, d'ailleurs grand merci à vous tous et toutes ! Bon alors euuh... Il est 1h40 (du mat') et je viens juste de terminer le chapitre. Il n'a pas grande importance et pourtant je l'aime bien. Je fais parler en majeure partie Artémis (oui je sais, vous ne l'aimez pas...) et sinon je vois se dessiner un petit groupe que je n'avais pas prévu : Artémis, Dolly, Astrée, Cerena et Min'. Oui elles se sont regroupées sans mon aide, et finalement je trouve que ça passe bien. Mal assorties et complémentaires, c'est mignon. Et maintenant, place au chapitre !

* * *

**PAROLE DE MCGONAGALL**

― Et vous ne vous êtes rien dit ?

Les yeux bleus ciel d'Artémis fouillaient mon visage avidement, espérant un détail croustillant. Je répondis en me servant une part de gratin :

― Il a fait toute la potion tout seul, et on ne s'est absolument pas parlé.

Mon amie soupira, et Dolly remarqua, mastiquant avec appétit une bouchée de viande :

― Au moins tu n'as pas été placée à côté de Nott.

Un soleil encore curieusement estival pour la saison illuminait la Grande Salle, ce midi-là, et la plupart des élèves étouffaient dans leur robe de sorcier. Je retroussai les manches de la mienne, tout en picorant dans mon assiette. Artémis, face à moi, affirma, la bouche pleine :

― Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais moi-même demandé d'être à côté de Nott.

Un petit bruit d'étouffement me parvint, à ma droite. Cerena avait manifestement du mal à approuver les propos de la Rousse.

― Pourquoi ?

La bouche d'Artémis s'étira sur un large sourire.

― Pour lui en faire baver.

― Je ne pense pas que Minerva ait véritablement envie d'en faire baver à Nott.

― Ne mélange pas tout, Hadassa, rétorqua mon amie en affichant une moue excédée. C'est toi qui n'en n'as pas envie. Et Min' devrait, ce serait de bonne guerre.

Reposant couteau et fourchette, je tranchai calmement :

― De toute manière, le débat est clôt puisque je ne suis pas à côté d'elle.

Les filles approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, et nous conservâmes un moment de silence, chacune la tête dans nos assiettes respectives, jusqu'à ce que Dolly constate malicieusement :

― C'est Dubois qui doit être déçu de ne pas être l'heureux binôme de Nott.

Astrée releva la tête, et annonça pensivement, d'un ton sérieux à peine démenti par la lueur de malice dans ses prunelles :

― En y réfléchissant bien, je crois l'avoir vu, sur le moment, essayer de tasser Maddey sous le bureau pour faire croire à une place libre.

Ses propos étaient faux, je le savais, et pourtant j'éclatai de rire ; en face, Dolly écarquillait les yeux, bluffée. Elle finit par comprendre qu'Astrée faisait de l'humour, et eut un petit hochement de tête insondable, sans un sourire.

Le jour suivant, je ressentis une étrange boule d'appréhension dans mon ventre en descendant jusqu'aux cachots. J'ignore si je craignais davantage un conflit avec le Serpentard, ou bien la même indifférence qu'il avait arboré à mon égard. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Cerena me tapota le bras et me dit, avec un misérable sourire :

― Bonne chance.

De toute manière, il allait falloir que je m'adapte à ma nouvelle place, puisqu'elle était définitive. Jedusor était déjà assis lorsque je m'installai à notre bureau commun. Il ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence, et demeura concentré, ou perdu dans ses pensées, le regard droit devant lui et immobile. Slughorn donna les consignes, et nous pûmes commencer les potions. Mais Jedusor semblait travailler seul : il allait chercher les ingrédients, les découpait, et les disposait dans le chaudron sans laisser penser à aucun moment qu'il m'avait vue.

Contrariée, je finis par tirer le chaudron commun vers moi, alors qu'il venait de le lâcher. Il se tourna vers moi, et nous échangeâmes un regard noir.

― Je te rappelle que nous sommes binômes, m'indignai-je à voix basse, oubliant toute retenue. Je ne suis pas seulement là pour te regarder faire.

Ses fines narines palpitèrent lorsqu'il répliqua :

― Je te donnais l'opportunité d'avoir un Optimal sans rien faire, _Binôme_.

J'inspirai profondément, puis expirai, avant de parler d'une voix que je m'efforçai de faire paraître neutre :

― Cette opportunité ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis en cours de Potion, je veux apprendre à faire une potion.

Mes propos n'étaient pas pleinement véridiques ; en effet, je voulais apprendre, cependant, s'il s'était agi d'Astrée, j'aurai volontiers accepté le temps d'un cours qu'elle travaille pour deux. Pourtant, dans cette situation, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose ; une tentative d'intégration, de reconnaissance, ou peut-être même de domination. Il était tout simplement impensable de me laisser mettre à l'écart vulgairement par Jedusor.

Ses prunelles sombres affrontèrent les miennes un moment, tandis que sous le bureau, à l'abri des regards, je me tordais les mains à m'en faire mal. Finalement, il déclara, insondable :

― Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les Potions.

J'allai parler, mais il poursuivit, une étincelle moqueuse traversant son regard :

― Et je le pense toujours.

― Détrompes-toi, ce cours me plait, ripostai-je avec conviction.

Il haussa les épaules, décrétant :

― Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, mais tu peux participer.

Nulle arrogance dans sa voix ; le simple constat de sa condition. Je me détendis quelque peu, et le regard que nous échangeâmes cette fois-ci fut à l'image d'une poignée de main. Nous étions tombés d'accord sur le point de discorde, et bien plus que cela, nous venions chacun d'accepter une part de l'autre. Je reconnaissais qu'il était entièrement indépendant, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi ; de son côté, il admettait que je ne n'étais pas oisive, et que les potions pouvaient m'intéresser.

Lorsque je quittai les cachots, je me sentais plus légère. Mes appréhensions quant aux cours de Potion avaient disparues ; finalement, être à côté de Jedusor n'était pas si terrible que je l'avais craint.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le soir, dans mon lit, que je repensais à ma conversation avec Hadrien. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et mis à part les Jumelles, encore à la salle commune, notre chambrée était silencieuse depuis quelques minutes. Je chuchotai :

― Psst, Artémis, tu dors ?

Son grommèlement me parvint du lit d'à côté :

― Tout dépend de ce que tu as à me dire.

― C'est à propos de mon frère.

Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse, avant de répéter :

― Tout dépend lequel.

― Hadri.

― Je ne dors pas.

Je profitai d'un moment de silence pour guetter si les Jumelles ne revenaient pas. Des voix et des rires me parvenaient de la salle commune, mais nul bruit de pas dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs.

― Alors, quoi, ton frère ? S'impatienta la Rousse.

― Il ne sort ni avec Josy, ni avec Kimy.

Je l'entendis se redresser dans son lit.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

De l'intérêt venait de s'éveiller dans sa voix.

― Il me l'a dit.

― Et tu le crois, pouffa-t-elle.

Sa remarque ne me plut qu'à moitié. Artémis était reine en matière de cachotteries, de ragots, et de petits détournements de vérité, c'était son quotidien. Mais je n'appréciais guère qu'elle étende ses manies à mon frère et moi.

Je répliquai sérieusement :

― Il m'a donné sa parole de McGonagall.

Elle fut secouée d'un rire silencieux, alors que je fronçai les sourcils.

― « Sa parole de McGonagall… » Que c'est mignon… Je suppose que c'est un gage de vérité inestimable…

― Inestimable, oui, marmonnai-je.

Et elle riait. Moi-même je finis par sentir un sourire naître sur mes lèvres, gagnée par l'autodérision. D'une voix plus rêveuse, elle reprit :

― Alors ça signifie que ton frère est encore un cœur à prendre ?...

Pour couper court au tour que prenait la conversation, j'ajoutai bêtement :

― Et Alaric ne sort pas avec Judith Duncan.

― Bin non, je le sais. Pourquoi, il t'intéresse, Min' ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Evidemment, pour le commun des mortels, cette information n'avait aucune raison d'avoir de l'importance à mes yeux. A moins que j'avoue être sa future fiancée. Je tentai de rectifier le tir d'une voix mal assurée :

― Bien sûr que non, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient en couple.

― Bah, ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de temps, vu comme ils se tournent autour.

Je me tournai dans mon lit avec mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie, mais plutôt comme de la rancœur. Son comportement me paraissait tout à fait irrespectueux de ma personne. Inconvenant, même.

Artémis reprit soudain, en proie à une nouvelle idée :

― Au fait, en parlant d'Alaric, il veut que tu saches que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait venir Cleveland lors de la sélection.

― Je m'en doutais.

J'ajoutai avec une mauvaise foi indécelable :

― Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il en a à faire, de mon avis.

― Ouais… Moi non plus, reconnut-elle avec franchise.

Je m'endormis en la maudissant.

* * *

L'histoire des Atouts que j'avais entendue de la bouche d'Alphard m'était complètement sortie de la tête, sûrement à cause de ma nouvelle place en Potion. Et pourtant, il fallut bien m'en souvenir ; ce fut d'une certaine manière grâce à Cerena. Un soir, dans la salle commune, je la sentis me tirer par la manche. Nous étions autour d'une table, Artémis, Astrée, Dolly, Cerena et moi, comme à notre habitude. Je me penchai vers elle, intriguée par sa mine soucieuse. Elle chuchota, assez bas pour n'être entendue que de moi :

― Je crois que… qu'il va se p-passer quelque chose… d'intéressant… cette nuit.

― Intéressant comment ?

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure.

― Comme quelque chose qui te plairait… peut-être… Mais qui plairait à Artémis…

Instinctivement, je levai les yeux vers la concernée, mouvement qu'elle ne manqua pas. Elle et Dolly nous regardaient en silence, cherchant à entendre un mot ou deux. Elle déclara mi-figue, mi-raisin :

― Si on vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à le dire, on se déplacera.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, et relançai Cerena d'un geste de la tête.

― J'ai entendu Caliste proposer un rendez-vous à Tom Jedusor.

J'hochai la tête, assimilant l'information. Cerena rajouta, d'un ton qui se voulait important :

― A minuit tapante.

L'horloge indiquait vingt-trois heures quinze. Et Artémis nous observait toujours, guettant la moindre émotion sur mon visage. J'ignore pourquoi, je la pris en pitié et eus envie de lui faire partager la confidence. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un prétexte à moi-même, pour justifier mon besoin docile de lui révéler ce que je savais. Je suggérai à l'attention de Cerena :

― Puisque tu penses qu'Artémis serait intéressée, pourquoi ne pas lui en parler aussi ?

Elle s'empressa d'acquiescer, comme si elle n'avait attendu que mon aval pour parler à voix haute. J'adressai un hochement de tête à Artémis, lui faisant comprendre que je venais de l'intégrer à l'intrigue. Elle me sourit, et ses yeux se posèrent avec curiosité sur Cerena. Cette dernière, la voix rendue assurée par notre écoute, déclara :

― Caliste Nott a donné rendez-vous à Tom Jedusor à minuit au septième étage, dans le couloir où l'un des mur est vierge.

Elle me jeta un regard interrogatif, et d'un signe du menton, je l'incitai à poursuivre.

― Elle lui a dit : « J'ai eu de source sûre une information qui te concerne, et me concerne aussi par extension. Je ne peux te la révéler tant que des oreilles indiscrètes sont autour de nous ; c'est terriblement important. Terriblement. »

Ce fut à cet instant que le souvenir des Atouts refit surface. Cela me semblait tellement évident que je ne songeai pas une seule seconde me tromper dans l'interprétation de ses propos. Mais au même moment, Artémis m'agrippa le bras avec excitation et s'exclama :

― Enfin, Min' ! Enfin une nouvelle aventure ! Elle est pour toi et moi, celle là !

― Je suis de la partie, décréta Dolly en adressant un clin d'œil à la Rousse.

― Moi aussi, fit Cerena.

Elle me regardait, mal assurée, attendant mon consentement. Mais ce fut Artémis qui répliqua à ma place :

― Non, non, à trois on est déjà trop, alors n'y compte pas ma belle.

Je lui laissai à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je n'haussai pas le ton ; je ne tapai pas de mon poing sur la table ; je n'eus même pas un froncement de sourcil. Je me contentai de dire, simplement, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

― J'aurais honte à ta place, Artémis.

Je désignai Cerena en affirmant d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

― Elle vient. Et Astrée vient aussi, si elle le désire.

Cette dernière déclina l'offre d'un sourire chaleureux. Et je repris, tranchante :

― C'est Cerena qui nous a donné l'information. Et que les choses soient claires, je préfère qu'on se fasse attraper toutes les quatre plutôt que d'y aller sans elle.

Je faillis rajouter que si l'une d'entre nous devait ne pas venir, c'était Dolly, mais je me retins. C'était mesquin. Les yeux d'Artémis étaient rivés aux miens, stupéfaite. Elle ne remarqua pas que je tremblais. C'était la première fois que je parlais aussi furieusement à une amie, et à elle par extension.

Cette conversation marqua peut-être un déclic dans notre relation ; je pense qu'elle comprit le raisonnement suivant : elle pouvait jouer les impératrices tant qu'elle voulait avec moi, mais que lorsque j'avais mon mot à dire, c'était sans appel.

Elle eut un petit hochement de tête, et dit doucement :

― D'accord, on y va toutes les quatre.

Nous nous levâmes dans un ensemble parfait.

― Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir, Hadassa ?

― Certaine.

― On te racontera, promit Artémis.

Astrée pouffa, le nez dans son bouquin :

― Si ça te chante.

Je fis signe à Dolly et Cerena d'avancer, leur disant :

― Marchez devant, je veux parler à Artémis.

La concernée demeura à mes côtés un petit moment en silence, avant de s'excuser platement. Je l'écoutai, et sans tenir compte de ses propos, déclarai à voix basse :

― Je voudrais juste que tu laisses un peu Cerena tranquille. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de l'exclure tout le temps ?

Nous venions de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, nous obligeant à baisser encore d'un ton.

― Elle va nous faire griller, Min'. Et puis, souviens-toi l'an dernier c'était seulement toi et moi. On n'avait pas besoin de Cerena.

― On n'avait pas besoin de Dolly non plus.

Elle eut le bon sens de se plonger dans un silence fautif. Petite mesquinerie qu'elle avait bien cherché. Nous marchâmes un peu sans parler, et je finis par m'assurer :

― Tu vas la lâcher alors ?

Un grand sourire lui éclaira tout à coup le visage, et elle rétorqua, les yeux pétillants :

― Parole de McGonagall.

_Un gage de vérité inestimable…_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ; sacrée Artémis, quand j'y repense…

* * *

**Voila. Bon alors, autant vous prévenir, je n'ai pas la plus petite idée de ce que sera le chapitre suivant... Donc l'écriture sera peut-être un peu plus longue... Faut que je décide de ce que je révèle ou pas. **

**Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, toujours au rendez-vous : Ashkelm ** (Alors, ce clash entre Tom et Min' ? Pas trop perturbant ?)** Bergère **(je dirais plutôt : "les reviews de Bergere sont toujours un peu plus longues que le chapitre en lui-même !" ! Je dis ça, mais j'adore !) **Camille13 **(t'attends encore la suite ? hihihi) **Raphale **(je viens de voir que tu as une fic sur le seigneur des ténèbres... je vais y jeter un oeil !) et **Victoria Boubouille **(je sais pas si je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai un sourire chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo... je le trouve tout simplement chouette ! "boubouille" ! maintenant à toi de me dire si le cours de potion était abominable ou passionnant !)

Sinon, j'espère que **Selene Appia**,** EtoileDeNeige **et **Megane **passeront par ici, elles m'ont manqué ce chapitre !


	8. Le Descendant

**Blabla du 27/09/09 :** Allez, j'avoue, un mois pour pondre un chapitre pas si terrible. Surtout que jusqu'à il y a une heure il était pratiquement terminé... C'est juste que... flemme... autre chose en tête... quelques petites vacances à Grenoble... Bref j'ai été pas mal détournée de . Mais me revoila, sans promesse de tenir un rythme de "un chapitre par semaine", mais au moins pour dire que je n'oublie pas mes Chroniques. Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas fantabuleux, mais il faudra bien qu'il fasse l'affaire, huhu...

**LE DESCENDANT**

Nous n'avions pas fait dix pas, qu'une idée me traversait l'esprit. Je leur enjoignis fiévreusement de m'attendre, et retournai à la tour Gryffondor en trottinant silencieusement. Parvenue à mon dortoir je farfouillai dans ma valise, et retrouvai le cadeau de mes frères du Noël passé : les diverses potions. L'une était parfaitement adaptée aux circonstances, appelée très justement la _Potion de Caméléon_. Ou comment se fondre dans l'environnement. Je m'en emparai et rejoignis mes amies en ne répondant à leur questions que par l'horripilant : « Vous verrez. »

Nous fûmes la discrétion incarnée, tout du moins jusqu'au Septième étage. Une fois là-haut, nous distinguâmes une lueur, au détour du couloir qui nous intéressait. Mais personne de volontaire pour aller vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. J'avais, ou je me permettais, l'impression de tenir les rennes ce soir là. De fait, je décrétai :

― Il faut qu'il y en ait une qui y aille.

Les autres acquiescèrent mais aucune ne se proposa. Je soufflai :

― Dolly, tu y vas.

Elle leva un regard surpris vers moi, et je devançai son « pourquoi » en affirmant :

― Tu as voulu venir avec nous, alors ce n'est plus le moment de se désister.

Avant de répondre, elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir posément à mes propos. Puis, elle objecta avec calme :

― Il n'est pas question que ce soit moi qui aille droit dans la gueule du loup ; j'ai voulu venir, mais toi aussi Minerva, et Artémis et Cerena également.

Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés aux miens. Je n'étais pas bien certaine de discerner s'il s'agissait d'un éclat narquois ou grave dans son regard, cependant j'admettais que j'avais manqué de jugeote. Les petites réflexions à Artémis étaient une chose ; la mesquinerie affichée en était une autre.

― Tu as raison, approuvai-je doucement. Nous allons y aller toutes les quatre, ensembles.

Et nous nous glissâmes dans le fameux couloir. La lumière ne provenait que d'une bougie, contre un mur. Nous soufflâmes de soulagement. Cerena interrogea :

― Quelle heure ?

― Minuit moins vingt.

― Trouvons une cachette, s'impatienta Artémis.

Je regardai autour de nous. Ce n'était qu'un couloir, plutôt large, mais en cul de sac. Et mis à part quelques tableaux et des zones d'ombres, il n'y avait guère de quoi se dissimuler. Elles s'en étaient aperçues aussi, et je levai alors mon poing fermé sur le petit flacon.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est, Min' ?

― Le remède à tous nos problèmes, sifflotai-je avec détachement.

Artémis essaya de me l'arracher des mains et nous nous débattîmes l'une contre l'autre durant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Cerena remarque, une note d'affolement dans la voix :

― Vite… Nous n'avons pas t-tout notre t-temps…

Je ramenai le flacon à moi d'un geste sec, tandis qu'Artémis pestait :

― Allez, accouche Min'.

Je consentis à leur expliquer, tandis qu'un sourire s'étalait peu à peu sur leur visage. Nous convînmes que c'était à Cerena d'en avaler la première gorgée. Elle sembla aussi joyeuse que si nous ne cherchions qu'à vérifier l'absence de poison dans la potion.

― Dépêches-toi Cerena, à la fin, la pressa Artémis sans douceur.

Ce fut ce qui la décida. Elle avala une gorgée, et la Rousse en profita pour râler :

― Ne bois pas tout ! On est encore trois à passer après !

Mais nous étions trop intriguées par les effets de la potion pour relever sa mauvaise foi. Et, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente insoutenable, Cerena s'enquit, terrifiée :

― A-alors ?

― Rien. Essaie de te placer près d'un mur pour voir si tu adoptes au moins sa couleur.

― Mais je-je n'ai aucune envie d'être… g-grise !

― Cerena ! grondai-je à vois basse.

Elle se précipita contre le mur, et n'osa plus me regarder.

― Toujours rien…

Artémis tapa du pied et m'arracha le flacon des mains, dans le but de le jeter par terre, mais je l'arrêtai tant bien que mal.

― Attends, on dirait que Cerena vire au gris…

― Moi je la trouve seulement blanche comme un linge. Bon sang, il faut partir avant que Jedusor et Nott ne débarquent.

Mais je ne m'étais pas trompée. Cerena prenait petit à petit la couleur du mur, ainsi que sa texture. Nous la regardâmes en silence se fondre dans le décor. Je fus finalement forcée d'admettre, déçue :

― Ce n'est pas très convaincant.

Dolly vint à ma rescousse :

― Je pense qu'ils n'y verraient que du feu si Cerena se mettait dans le coin mal éclairé, là-bas.

― Très bonne idée, l'approuva la Rousse.

Et elle me prit le flacon des mains par surprise. Main tendue, je la regardai avaler une généreuse gorgée, me retenant de lui faire la même réflexion qu'elle avait adressé à Cerena. Finalement, notre timide amie alla se poster au bout du couloir, se dissimulant dans l'obscurité, tandis que Dolly et moi accompagnions Artémis à l'autre extrémité du couloir, celle par laquelle nous étions arrivées. Elle se glissa dans l'ombre d'une armure, et bientôt nous ne la distinguâmes seulement parce que nous savions où elle était.

― Alors ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

― C'est parfait, minauda Dolly. Chut ! j'entends des pas au bas de l'escalier.

Je tendis l'oreille. Effectivement, l'on pouvait percevoir une démarche saccadée se rapprocher. Je débouchai prestement le petit flacon de potion, mais Dolly me l'arracha des mains en soufflant :

― Moi d'abord.

― Hors de question.

Et je le lui repris violemment. Sans doute trop violemment, même. Je vis distinctement le flacon s'échapper d'entre mes doigts, et se briser au sol, répandant bris de verre et liquide brillant.

― Tu l'as laissé tomber, m'accusa Dolly en élevant le ton.

― Si tu ne me l'avais pas pris, on n'en serait pas là !

Je l'aurais giflée, à cet instant. Les pas se rapprochaient et nous n'avions plus de quoi nous cacher. Artémis, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître les éclats de verre. Elle souffla rapidement :

― Allez vous mettre là-bas, dans le coin d'ombre avec Cerena, je vous dirai si on vous voit.

C'était terriblement optimiste, mais il fallait reconnaître que nous n'étions plus vraiment en position de faire les difficiles. Dolly et moi traversâmes le couloir en courant, une seule idée en tête : trouver une cachette.

― Qu'est-ce-ce q-que v-vous… f-faites là, bégaya Cerena.

― Potion perdue, on essaie de se planquer.

Mais à peine nous étions-nous glissées dans l'obscurité, nous distinguâmes la silhouette d'Artémis qui nous adressait des signes. Je m'élançai vers elle, Dolly sur mes talons, et passai à nouveau dans le couloir en priant pour trouver de quoi me dissimuler. Je ne me sentais pas la force d'affronter Jedusor et Nott.

― On vous voyait de là. Essayez de vous cacher avec moi.

― Artémis, minauda Dolly, tu ne crois pas _vraiment_ que nous allons être cachées par une armure ?

La Rousse nous regarda dubitativement alors que nous nous étions mises derrière l'armure. Elle s'empressa de dire, alors que les pas retentissaient dans l'escalier :

― Retournez avec Cerena, c'était mieux.

Mais je lisais dans ses yeux gênés que l'on nous voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Nous nous précipitâmes une nouvelle fois dans le couloir, toujours obsédées par l'idée de trouver une planque. Soudain, je remarquai une porte sur ma droite, au milieu du couloir.

― C'est quoi ça ?

― Discute pas, on fonce.

Et Dolly et moi pénétrâmes sans réfléchir dans une pièce d'un noir d'encre. Tandis que nous soufflions, sourire soulagé aux lèvres, nous éclairâmes avec nos baguettes et découvrîmes une minuscule salle pas plus grande qu'un cagibi. Dolly m'adressa un regard ravi, et se laissa tomber par terre, secouée d'un petit rire.

― Je sais pas toi, Min', mais moi à l'instant où je te parle, j'aime plus que tout les surprises farfelues de Poudlard.

― On est bien d'accord, approuvai-je en l'imitant.

Nous ne discutâmes pas davantage de l'incongruité de cette salle ; collée contre la porte, je tentai dans un premier temps d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Constatant mes efforts vains, je finis par m'escrimer à lancer des sortilèges de « _désinsonorisation_ » de la porte, sans plus de succès. D'autant plus que Dolly avait décrété qu'il était l'heure de retourner dans le couloir.

― Oublies ça, Doll, maugréai-je, à moins que tu n'aies envie de te retrouver nez à nez avec Nott et Jedusor.

― Ce doit bien faire une heure qu'on est enfermée, ils sont partis, Minerva…

Je me tournai vers elle, et ripostai avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix :

― L'attente te semble longue parce que tu ne fais _rien_. On n'est même pas là depuis vingt minutes. Et puis quand ce sera fini, Artémis et Cerena viendront nous prévenir, tu ne crois pas ?

Mielleuse, elle me contra, une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux :

― Ma chère Minerva, je dois peut-être te signaler que nous n'entendons rien qui vienne de l'extérieur. C'est aussi pour ça que tu bataille avec la porte depuis une heure, inutilement, sinon nous aurions sans doute entendu Artémis et Cerena. Et, par ailleurs, si tu as bien remarqué, nous sommes passées de nombreuses fois dans ce couloir sans ne jamais voir la porte ; nos amies ne la voient peut-être toujours pas.

Furieuse contre la pertinence de ses arguments, autant que contre mon incapacité à lui répondre vertement, je finis par céder, et acceptai de sortir. Mais je ne nie pas qu'au fond de moi, une petite voix espérait tomber sur Nott et Jedusor afin de faire ravaler ses railleries à Dolly.

Toutefois, à notre sortie lente et anxieuse, il n'y avait plus que Cerena et Artémis dans le couloir. Cette dernière en profita pour lâcher :

― Pas trop tôt, les chanceuses.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que nous les avions rejointes, à l'escalier, que je me tournai et cherchai des yeux notre porte salvatrice. Disparue.

― Pourquoi n'y est-elle plus ? s'étonna Dolly, faisant écho à mon propre constat.

― Je n'en sais rien.

― Comment l'avez-vous fait apparaître ? s'enquit Artémis, avide.

― On n'en sait rien. Alors, ce rendez-vous ?

Une expression d'extrême satisfaction traversa les traits de mon amie rousse, et malgré le doigt qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres, signe qu'elle ne dirait rien jusqu'au dortoir, ses yeux brillants trahissaient son impatience.

Dans la salle commune, ne restait plus que quelques couples de Sixième et Septième année qui s'embrassaient longuement. Une des filles se dégagea de l'étreinte de son petit ami, et posa sur nous un regard surpris, alors que nous venions de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, et pivota vers nous, sourcils froncés.

― Que faisiez-vous dans le couloir à cette heure-ci ?

Ce fut Artémis qui répondit nonchalamment, d'un naturel étonnant :

― La ronde des Préfets…

― Ah, d'accord…

Et la fille fit mine de se lover à nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon, avant de comprendre les propos de mon amie. Mais nous avions déjà grimpé les escaliers des dortoirs, lorsque nous entendîmes sa voix outrée retentir :

― Mais, vous n'êtes _pas_ Préfets !

Et toutes les quatre de ricaner, relâchant petit à petit la tension de la soirée.

Dans le dortoir, les Jumelles et Astrée dormaient à poing fermés. Artémis, dans une obscurité à toute épreuve, nous conduisit jusqu'à l'étroit écart entre son lit et le mien, nous fit asseoir et d'un même mouvement envoya une couverture au dessus de nos têtes, et alluma sa baguette. Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques instants, installées en cercle, éclairées faiblement par le _Lumos_, et dissimulées par la couverture. Artémis finit par sourire :

― On est serrées comme des sardines, les copines, mais c'est nécessaire. Cerena et moi avons entendu des choses con-fi-den-ti-elles… De la plus haute importance.

Tout à coup, je n'étais plus certaine qu'il s'agisse des Atouts ; ils ne m'avaient pas semblé « de la plus haute importance ». Mais je connaissais aussi le penchant de mon amie pour l'exagération. Je rompis le silence en demandant :

― Les Atouts ?

Elle me jeta un regard surpris, avant de reprendre contenance.

― Pas un brin. A propos des prétendues origines de Tom Jedusor.

― Quelles origines ?

― Vas-y Cerena, annonce-leur.

La timide blonde grimaça, tandis qu'Artémis nous regardait gravement, se délectant du suspens.

― Je-jesudor… euh, Jedusor… il… il est le… le… le…

― Le quoi, bon sang ! m'impatientai-je.

― Le d-descendant de… de…

Artémis estima sans doute que trop de suspens n'était pas bon pour son petit effet, et termina dans un murmure rauque :

― De Salazar Serpentard.

Dolly et moi régalâmes Artémis d'un hoquet de stupeur spontanée.

― Tu veux dire, Salazar Serpentard, le…

― L'un des quatre fondateur de Poudlard, oui.

― Mais pourquoi ?

― Et comment ?

Artémis nous fit vivement signe de baisser d'un ton, et reprit son masque machiavélique.

― Comment Caliste est-elle au courant ? Aucune idée. Jedusor n'a pas été très curieux, et elle n'en a pas parlé.

― Comment ça s'est passé ? l'interrogeai-je fiévreusement.

― Nott le lui a annoncé de but en blanc, à peine arrivée. Et Jedusor a conservé une indifférence presque insultante pour son ancêtre. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air intéressé.

― En même temps, coupa Dolly, excepté la médiocre fierté à tirer de ce nom, je ne vois pas quels avantages cela peut rapporter.

― Et moi, renchéris-je, je pense qu'il ne l'a pas crue. Si Jedusor était le descendant de Serpentard, ses parents le lui auraient dit.

Mes trois amies méditèrent un moment mes paroles. Artémis finit par me demander :

― Alors tu penses que c'est du baratin ?

― Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que _lui_ ne l'a sans doute pas crue.

Dolly en profita pour dire :

― Et c'est sûrement faux. Salazar Serpentard n'est pas l'idole de la génération, mais ce n'est pas un nom quelconque non plus. Et ça m'étonnerait que ses descendants ignorent leur lignée.

― Pourquoi lui aurait-elle fait croire ça, si c'est faux ?

― Pour se donner de l'importance devant lui, répondis-je après une courte hésitation.

― En tout cas, ça a bien foiré, parce que le supposé descendant de Serpentard n'a pas bronché. Même pas un petit signe pour montrer qu'il la croyait, ou le contraire. Rien. Il lui a demandé du bout des lèvres pour quelles raisons supposait-elle ça, et c'est tout. Ou alors il cache très bien sa joie.

― Ou peut-être, intervint Dolly, qu'il a été trop sidéré par la nouvelle pour réagir.

― Et qu'il va comprendre petit à petit ce qu'elle lui a dit ?

― Arrêtez de délirer, les Sardines, tout le monde sait que Jedusor est assez intelligent pour assimiler une information rapidement.

Nous tournions en rond. Heureusement, Cerena posa la bonne question :

― Qui d'entre n-nous p-pense q-qu'il est le d-descendant de S-Serpentard ?

Nous nous concertâmes toutes quatre du regard, la lueur blême de la baguette accentuant la gravité de nos visages. Finalement aucune de nous ne leva la main, et Cerena finit par déclarer, hésitante :

― Eh bien… m-moi, je p-pense que… que c'est v-vrai.

― Pourquoi ?

C'est moi qui avais posé la question ; Artémis semblait trop surprise de voir Cerena donner son avis pour contester.

― P-peut-être u-une histoire de b-bâtard, d'enfants igéliti… illétigi… illégitime… de lignée éteinte q-qui feraient qu-que… le dernier des… descendant ne s-soit pas au courant…

Cerena avait quelques problèmes pour s'exprimer, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel. J'échangeai un regard mitigé avec Artémis ; elle conclut :

― Je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser. Je vous propose quelque chose : tenons-le à l'œil. Min', toi qui es en Potions avec lui, tu pourras détecter si quelque chose change. Et ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est voir à la bibliothèque si nous trouvons l'arbre généalogique de Salazar Serpentard. De ses descendants, j'entends par là.

Elle marmonna quelque chose comme « ses grands-parents je m'en contrefous… » avant de terminer :

― Allez, au plumard les Sardines, et pas un mot de tout ça. A personne.

* * *

**Voila... Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter ce dernier passage. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à établir dans ma tête les différentes réactions, et de tenir une certaine cohérence. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certaine d'y avoir réussis. Je vous remercie, mes chers reviewer et revieweuses qui ne m'abandonnent pas. Je poste bien tard par rapport à votre rapidité de review, mais je vous avais bien dit que je n'étais pas trop inspirée pour ce chapitre... Pour le suivant par contre, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer qu'on va apprendre ce que trâme Astrée par rapport au Quidditch. Et sûrement vais-je caller un cours de Potion héhé ! Et il s'appellera : "Quidditch au Féminin" ! Biyoo !  
**


	9. Quiddtich au Féminin

**Blabla du 30/09 : **Et Voila, **Camille13** a insisté, alors j'ai cédé... Non, nous ne parlons pas de faiblesse d'esprit ici, mais bien de dévouement face à mes revieweuses ! Donc nous voila avec le chapitre promis, et d'ailleurs le suivant est fini lui aussi (oui je ne poste pas pendant 3 mois, et pof en une nuit je ponds 3 chapitres) je le fais aussi parce que je suis de super humeur : quelques mois sabbatiques pour profiter du salaire de l'été, y'a de quoi être heureuse !!! Yahu !

Et bonne lecture, ainsi que merci à **Camille13 **(ton impatience aura eu raison de moi !) **Victoria Boubouille** (merci du soutien continu !) et **Lolilup **(je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas répondu la dernière fois, donc je me rattrape ce coup ci : tu as trouvé les mots juste pour Dolly, elle a en tous cas "le potentiel d'une traitre" même si je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet ! Tu as aussi reconnu la salle sur demande, et quant à l'âge de minerva quand elle fait ses petites remarques au présent, on peut penser qu'il s'agit des années harry potter, donc oui elle n'est plus très jeune ! en tous cas, merci pour tes review et encore désolée de t'avoir ignorée si longtemps (et bien malgré moi) )

* * *

**QUIDDITCH AU FEMININ**

Mon cours suivant de Potions ne survint que le surlendemain. Déjà installé lorsque je m'approchai de notre table commune, Jedusor me décocha un regard impénétrable, et nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot. Du moins pendant la moitié du cours. Précisément jusqu'au moment où, par mégarde, je laissai couler cinq gouttes de sève d'épicéa dans le chaudron. Il n'en fallait en réalité que trois. Jedusor repoussa brutalement mes mains restées ballantes au dessus de notre ustensile, et siffla :

― Idiote.

― Je suis désolée, je… je n'ai pas fait exprès.

― Evidemment que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Ca ne m'étonne guère.

Ses yeux noirs baissés soucieusement sur la potion fumante, il agita en vain sa baguette, avant de persifler à mon attention :

― Ce sont ces maladresses qui font la différence entre un sorcier et simulacre de sorcier.

J'encaissai le coup sans protester, et fis un geste pour m'approcher du chaudron.

― Je vais essayer de réparer ça… Ou d'en refaire une.

― N'y touche plus. Je ne veux plus te voir approcher une main du chaudron. Tu saccages mon travail, avec tes hésitations et tes gaucheries.

A la fin du cours, nous n'obtînmes qu'un Acceptable, qui me valut un sinistre regard de Jedusor. Je quittai les cachots relativement aigrie, tant par ma maladresse qui avait détruit la fragile entente avec lui, tant par ses remarques acerbes auxquelles je n'avais pas pu répondre.

Lorsque je retrouvai les filles durant le repas, je me contentai d'un évasif :

― Rien à signaler.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'évoquer cet épisode encore cuisant.

― Après manger, j'ai une heure de libre, annonça Dolly. J'irai jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, voir si les descendants de Salazar Serpentard sont trouvables.

Mais le soir, lorsque nous la retrouvâmes dans la salle commune, elle n'avait rien déniché. Et nous grommelions notre mauvaise humeur générale lorsqu'Astrée, parvenue à notre table, nous glissa à voix basse, une curieuse expression au visage :

― Les filles, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

Artémis fut la première à réagir :

― A propos de Jedusor ?

― Euh…

Astrée cligna des yeux, légèrement prise au dépourvu, puis rectifia :

― Pas du tout, ça concerne le Quidditch.

Petit soupir de déception du côté de la Rousse, mais sursaut imperceptible chez Dolly et Cerena.

― Installe-toi Hadassa, finit par dire Artémis. Mais attention à ce que tu vas baver, ça a intérêt à être une bonne nouvelle.

Astrée plaça une chaise entre la mienne et celle de Dolly, tout en répliquant dans un sourire :

― Concernant le Quidditch, on n'a pas la même conception d'une bonne nouvelle. Mais les filles seront peut-être contentes.

― Allez, accouche ! la pressai-je.

Elle me jeta son regard spécial « ne-fais-pas-ta-Artémis » atténué par un léger sourire en coin, avant de parler :

― Tout d'abord, j'ai eu un entretien avec Dumbledore, (elle m'adressa un regard entendu) qui lui-même en a parlé à Dippet. Ensuite, j'ai eu deux conversations avec Dumbledore, pour en arriver à vous parler.

Elle nous regarda en souriant, et je discernai un certain amusement à nous faire patienter, à l'instar d'Artémis.

― Mon but est, et restera, de pouvoir faire intégrer les filles dans les équipes de Quidditch, mais pour ce faire, il va y avoir quelques démarches préliminaires. L'école et ses élèves ne sont pas préparés à un changement aussi radical, et notre plan ― à Dumbledore et moi ― c'est de faire entrer en douceur dans la tête des gens, l'idée que les filles sont capables de jouer au Quidditch.

Artémis remarqua, goguenarde :

― « En douceur » dis-tu ? Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'aurais qualifié ta tentative aux sélections…

― C'est vrai, pouffa Astrée, j'ai de la chance que Dumbledore me donne un coup de main.

― Et que proposez-vous, ce cher Dumbledore et toi ?

― La création d'un club de filles, réunies par un objectif commun : l'intégration des filles au Quidditch.

Pour la première fois, je notai une ombre froide dans les yeux d'Astrée, alors qu'elle fixait avec insistance la Rousse. Elle semblait sous-entendre : « n'espère même pas entrer dans le club » ce que, pour ma part, je trouvais tout à fait justifié. J'eus toutefois la surprise de voir Dolly taper dans ses mains avec enthousiasme, et questionner aussitôt :

― Génial ! Et ce club, que va-t-il faire pour intégrer les filles au Quidditch ?

― J'ai pensé, et Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi, qu'une simple sensibilisation au Quidditch serait bien pour commencer. Juste histoire de montrer que les filles peuvent être autre chose que des spectatrices qui n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Et aussi pour faire connaître notre club.

― « Notre » club ? railla Artémis.

Mais en même temps je demandai :

― Concrètement, ça donne quoi ?

Astrée me sourit chaleureusement.

― On a droit à une dizaine de minutes sur le terrain avant le match, pour encourager les équipes.

― D-devant tou…tout P-Poud-poudlard ? s'alarma Cerena, soudain affolée.

― Justement, oui. C'est ça l'intérêt. Devant tout Poudlard, comme les joueurs. Et au moins notre club n'échappera à personne.

― On aura droit à des balais ?

― Non.

Astrée ne s'était pas renfrognée, mais une brève contrariété avait traversé son visage. Elle retrouva aussitôt son enjouement, et poursuivit :

― Nous pouvons par contre utiliser la magie pendant notre passage sur le terrain.

Aucune de nous ne parla durant un petit moment, assimilant la nouvelle. Je finis par déclarer, sincèrement :

― C'est une très bonne idée, ça, Astrée. Je suis totalement avec toi, et j'entre dans le club tout de suite.

Afin de demeurer enthousiaste, je repoussai l'idée que nous allions devoir parader devant tout Poudlard réuni. Dolly affirma à son tour, un grand sourire lui dévorant le visage :

― Comme Min' ! Je suis à cent pour cent dans le club !

― Un p-peu p-pareil p-pour moi, bredouilla Cerena.

Nous nous tournâmes toutes vers Artémis, qui eut un sourire dédaigneux.

― Sans moi. Mais je vous encouragerai de loin, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin.

Sur ce, elle se leva, et quitta notre table sans un mot de plus. Je la suivis des yeux, alors qu'elle rejoignait Neil et Heinrich qui l'accueillirent à grands sourires. Je soupirai :

― Trop fière…

― Et trop fataliste, renchérit Astrée. Elle ne croit pas une seule seconde que les filles puissent un jour jouer au Quidditch.

― Remarquez, pour une fois qu'elle ne se mêle pas de quelque chose…

Nous digressâmes un long moment, avant que Dolly ne remette le sujet du club sur la table. Alors Astrée dit :

― Pour l'instant, nous voila déjà quatre dans le club. Pour commencer, il faudrait trouver d'autres filles, parce que quatre filles sur le stade de Quidditch devant tout Poudlard, ça ne pèse pas bien lourd.

― Il y a les Jumelles qui devraient être intéressées.

Astrée leva un regard exalté vers moi, et aussitôt nous les interpelâmes. Les deux rousses s'installèrent à notre table, souriantes, et écoutèrent les explications de notre amie noire.

― Ca, c'est une excellente nouvelle, rugit Josie. T'en penses quoi Kimie ?

― J'en pense que la question ne se pose même pas. A partir d'aujourd'hui, date de notre entrée dans le club, nous lui consacrerons un tiers de notre temps.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et à la fin de la conversation, nous convînmes que chacune, dans un premier temps, en parlerait à sa classe respective pour tenter de rallier d'autres filles à notre cause.

― Il n'y a que moi qui suis la seule du club dans ma classe, râla Dolly.

― Tu n'es pas obligée de faire une annonce pendant le cours. Tu peux prendre les filles de Première année séparément. De toutes façons, il faudra bien que nous fassions pareil avec les Quatrièmes, Cinquièmes et Sixièmes années, puisque aucune de nous n'est dans leur classe.

― Nous acceptons seulement les Gryffondors ?

― Bien sûr que non ! C'est Poudlard en entier qui est concerné, nous prenons toutes les maisons, à condition qu'il s'agisse d'une fille.

* * *

Ce fut moi, le lendemain, qui fis l'annonce générale dans la classe. Astrée, Cerena et moi nous étions rendues en avance au cours de DCFM afin de toucher deux mots au professeur Arnaud. Elle nous accueillit dans la classe avec un sourire étonné.

― Que vous arrive-t-il, _mes demoiselles_, pour que vous veniez de si bonne heure ?

Elle avait prononcé « mes demoiselles » en français, en nous faisant signe de nous approcher de son bureau.

― On voudrait vous demander une autorisation, professeur.

Elle rangea rapidement les parchemins qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et nous observa, de ses yeux bleus aux longs cils.

― Demandez, demandez…

Elle fut très surprise de notre requête, et se révéla également intéressée par notre projet. Une petite voix me souffla à l'oreille que dans cette situation, Artémis aurait regardé Arnaud bien en face et aurait siffloté avec allégresse : « nous sommes désolées, mais nous ne prenons pas les professeurs, seulement les élèves. » mais, ce n'était pas à moi de faire ce genre de réflexion.

Le professeur accepta aussitôt notre demande, et nous offrit même de faire notre discours dès le début du cours. Et ce fut moi qui m'y collai. Bien sûr, Cerena et Astrée étaient à mes côtés, mais ce fut moi qui parlai, qui bredouillai, qui perdis mes mots, et revenais aussitôt sur mes paroles sans aucune cohérence, et surtout, surtout… qui affrontai pour la première fois, debout face à la classe, les innombrables paires d'yeux braqués sur moi. Ce fut moi qui décelai l'ennui chez mes interlocuteurs, qui remarquai les premiers bavardages, me donnant envie de lancer d'acerbes remarques, tandis que je m'embrouillai dans mes propos, déconcentrée par les légers sourires que se glissaient mes camarades. Et aussi, aussi… qui vis pour la première fois des mains se lever à mon attention, attendant que je les désigne pour parler.

Je donnai la parole à une Gryffondor, Erin Grisham.

― Il s'appelle comment le club ?

― Nous attendons d'avoir de nouveaux membres pour choisir un nom.

Une Serdaigle leva aussitôt la main, je l'interrogeai :

― Vous êtes combien pour l'instant ?

― Six, je l'ai déjà dit. Une autre question ?

Astrée m'adressa un regard qui signifiait en quelques sortes : « déstresse un peu ». Une nouvelle main se leva, et une nouvelle question retentit :

― Pourquoi vous voulez parader sur le stade avant le match ?

Ils n'avaient rien compris, me lamentai-je, avant de répéter :

― Pour montrer que les filles aussi peuvent occuper le terrain, et pour encourager notre équipe…

― Parce que vous trouvez que tout Poudlard dans les gradins ne suffit pas à encourager une équipe ? ricana un Serdaigle.

― Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Lewis, intervint notre professeur.

Un autre demanda la parole, et je l'interrogeai :

― Et pourquoi vous voudriez que des filles de toutes les maisons encouragent Gryffondor ?

Ce fut Astrée qui parla, calmement :

― Nous ne voulons pas encourager seulement Gryffondor, mais prouver que nous pouvons nous faire une place dans le match.

― Désolée, mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre parader dix minutes avant un match, et intégrer les filles aux équipes.

― Tu n'as pas levé la main, Olivia, glapis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, et aussitôt une autre main s'éleva :

― Pourquoi est-ce que…

― Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole, Brent, le coupai-je sèchement. Et je n'ai pas encore répondu à la question précédente.

Une nouvelle fois, Astrée se chargea de réexpliquer les objectifs de notre club, tandis qu'Arnaud s'était approchée de moi discrètement, et m'avait posée une main sur l'épaule. Elle me souffla imperceptiblement :

― Ne t'enflammes pas, Minerva. Ils ne comprendront pas mieux.

Pendant les explications de mon amie noire, les bavardages avaient repris, et la plupart des élèves montraient ouvertement qu'ils se fichaient de nos paroles. Notre professeur réclama le silence, et de nouvelles mains se levèrent. Astrée interrogea une Serdaigle :

― Et vous pensez pouvoir faire entrer des filles dans les équipes ?

― Avec de la patience et du soutien, je le pense, oui.

― Et si par exemple, on trouve que c'est une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait que les garçons qui puissent jouer au Quidditch ?

Je fus sidérée que ce soit une fille qui pose la question. Astrée lui répondit chaleureusement :

― Vous êtes libres d'avoir vos propres opinions, nous ne forçons personne à penser comme nous.

La même fille releva aussitôt la main, et Astrée lui fit signe de parler. Elle avait un ton odieux :

― Eh bien, d'une certaine manière, si. C'est ce que vous tentez de faire, si j'ai bien compris. « Faire accepter sans brusquerie l'idée que les filles puissent jouer au Quidditch ». N'est-ce pas forcer l'école à penser comme vous ?

Elle nous adressa un regard triomphant, tout en tapant dans la main d'une autre fille. Je vis au visage décontenancé d'Astrée qu'elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. A présent, tout le monde se taisait, attendant avec impatience notre répartie, et déjà de petits sourires narquois se dessinaient aux coins des bouches. Ce fut finalement moi qui parlai, cherchant à contenir ma colère :

― Eh bien, d'une certaine manière, comme de toutes les manières, non. Nous désirons seulement que les personnes qui ont l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire (je lui lançai un regard appuyé) acceptent un changement progressif, sans être chamboulé par quelque chose de radical. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il y aura toujours des indécrottables pour s'y opposer, et malheureusement, même les indécrottables ont la liberté d'opi…

― Miss McGonagall, siffla notre professeur, oubliant soudain toute douceur.

Mais au même instant, la voix d'une Gryffondor s'élevait, sardonique :

― Alors si nous avons le droit de nous exprimer, je dirais simplement que je n'ai pas envie de subir la honte d'être dans votre club…

Une autre annonça :

― Désolée, mais si c'est pour encourager les joueurs, les gradins suffisent. Je sais rester à ma place, moi.

Et un murmure d'approbation générale s'éleva, laissant pressentir d'autres remarques du même acabit, lorsque la voix glaciale du professeur résonna, faisant taire toute la classe :

― Terminé. Vous ne savez pas vous conduire correctement.

― S'il vous plait, professeur, j'avais une question…

C'était Virgile. Arnaud hésita un instant, et lui donna la parole d'un signe de tête, non sans promener sur la classe un regard menaçant.

― Euh… Pourquoi vous n'acceptez que les filles ?

Ce fut le coup de grâce ; pire que les objections et les critiques, l'œuvre de celui qui n'avait rien compris, et qui résumait en une question l'inutilité de débat acharné que nous venions de mener.

* * *

**Bon voila, je vous l'avoue, je me suis éclatée à faire ce chapitre ! j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Le suivant est prêt (mais il m'a gonflé) donc j'attends quelques jours pour vous le mettre ! et merci encore à mes fidèles ! Biyoo !**


	10. Quidditch au féminin 2

**Blabla du 09/10/09 :**Me revoila après quelques 10 jours. Le chapitre était écrit, mais j'attendais de prendre de l'avance... Que dire, si ce n'est que ce chapitre n'est pas tip-top, mais qu'il faudra s'en contenter ! Encore une fois, merci à mes fidèles **Camille13 **, **Victoria Boubouille** ,** Etoile de Neige** , **Selene Appia** , **Bergère** et **Ashkelm**, ça fait longtemps que vous m'encouragez, et vous êtes toujours là, merci infiniment (je vous aime !!!) . Et sinon, autre nouvelle, j'ai refait le prologue du Tome 1, et comme je l'aime bien, je vous le mets ici :

_"Je ne pleurerai plus les morts, prisonniers de leur sommeil éternel. Depuis longtemps, j'ai cessé de m'apitoyer sur ces tristes oubliés, ces lâches ou ces héros, qu'on aimait, qu'on détestait, et dont on ne se souvient plus._

_Lorsque j'aurai disparu à mon tour, lorsque je les aurai rejoint, il ne restera plus rien témoignant de leur courte vie, si courte qu'ils n'appartiendront même plus au passé. Leurs noms sont déjà à moitié effacés sur les tombes._

_Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de larmes à verser sur le compte de ces personnes qui furent chères à mon cœur ; bourreaux les uns des autres, victimes de l'époque, emportés par le sort qui se voulait implacable en ce temps là…_

_En moi, la vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, et j'entends les voix du passé me supplier : « conte notre histoire, disent-elles, elle mérite de rester dans les mémoires. » Peut-être est-ce aussi la culpabilité qui me ronge, celle d'avoir été épargnée, d'avoir eu le droit de vivre, tandis que les autres n'ont pas vu leur vingtième printemps. Mais je ne me lamenterai pas sur le passé, et sur ce qui aurait pu être ; mon chemin a été différent, et l'injustice a voulu que je sois seule avec le poids de mes amis oubliés._

_Je prends donc ma plume gorgée d'amertume, cela adoucira peut-être ma retraite dans cette petite maison d'écosse. Mes écrits m'apporteront peut-être la paix, qui, de toute ma vie, m'a été refusée. Je me suis toujours demandé : peut-on penser avoir gagné une guerre lorsqu'on y a tout perdu sauf la victoire ? Je vais donc écrire. Pour moi, pour ceux qui me suivront, et pour ces voix qui implorent qu'on ne les oublie pas…"_

* * *

**QUIDDITCH AU FEMININ 2**

Le soir, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle commune, Astrée, Cerena, Dolly, les Jumelles et moi. A nos mines dépitées, je sentis que le compte rendu de la journée n'allait pas être joyeux. Ce fut moi qui commençai. Je leur décrivis tout, chaque propos tenu par les élèves, et chacune de nos réponses. Kimie ricana à la fin :

― Tu lui as quand même envoyé un bon truc dans les dents, à cette Serdaigle.

Puis Dolly entama son récit :

― D'abord, j'étais dans le cours de Slugorh qui n'était pas très emballé pour me laisser faire mon discours. Il ne m'apprécie pas des masses, je crois. En plus, la classe a commencé à râler que nous perdions du temps pour faire nos potions.

― Les lèche-bottes, commenta Josie avec aigreur.

― Et puis, ils n'ont pas laissé le débat s'installer, en me coupant aussitôt. Ils ont décrété que, puisque les Premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch, notre club ne les intéressait pas.

― Ta classe était avec celle des Serpentards ?

Elle acquiesça, et Josie haussa un sourcil en ricanant :

― Courageuse petite.

― Et vous deux, demandai-je aux Jumelles.

Elles se concertèrent du regard, et Josie lâcha :

― Nous, on a eu droit au grand jeu…

― C'est-à-dire à la soirée de retenue avec Cleveland, compléta l'autre.

J'émis une petite exclamation de surprise.

― Ah ça, on en a eu, nous, du débat… Tellement qu'à la fin, on en a eu marre et on a préféré se rabattre sur les maléfices, pour faire taire les « indécrottables » comme dirait Minnie.

― Vous vous rendez compte que vous décrédibilisez le club, souffla Astrée, une étincelle de colère dans les yeux. Déjà que les ripostes de Minerva étaient déplacées, user de maléfices pour prôner la cause féminine, c'est stupide.

Le visage jovial de Kimie s'assombrit, et elle lança :

― Ecoute, Astrée, nous la verve et l'éloquence, ce n'est pas notre truc. Josie et moi on n'a que les sortilèges pour parer les attaques, et crois-moi, ils ont prouvé notre supériorité féminine aujourd'hui…

― Je crois que vous ne prenez pas assez le club au sérieux.

Josie plissa les yeux, et amorça un geste pour se lever. Elle allait partir, et rendre éphémère un club dans lequel j'avais placé des espoirs. Mais finalement, elle dit :

― Si. On prend le club très au sérieux, Kimie et moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que le Quidditch est notre passion. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour faire passer le temps et nous amuser, mais pour parvenir à entrer dans les équipes.

― Il faut nous excuser si nous nous enflammons pour un rien, poursuivit sa sœur, mais on n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de réfléchir avant d'agir.

Astrée eut un hochement de tête compréhensif, et toute chaleur retrouvée, elle s'excusa :

― Désolée. Les réactions des élèves m'ont mise à cran. Oublions ça.

Et les Jumelles reprirent leur récit :

― Au début, ce n'était déjà pas très encourageant ; des questions du même type que pour vous, avec peut-être un peu moins de fiel parce que dans la classe on est considérées comme les « grandes gueules » attitrées, et les autres n'aiment pas trop nous chercher des poux, en règle générale.

― Mais voila, premier problème : là, l'annonce du club n'entrait plus dans « la règle générale », comme si ils trouvaient que nous poussions les exigences un peu loin. Et le second problème c'est que nous ne sommes pas les seules « grandes gueules » de la classe. Il y a aussi…

― Artémis, devinai-je.

― Tout juste Auguste. D'habitude, ce n'est pas grave puisque nous sommes du même côté. Mais là, elle a commencé à avoir une réaction « d'indécrottable » et du coup, toute la classe s'est sentie encouragée qu'Artie prenne leur parti. Et ils n'ont plus hésité à balancer leur avis sur le club…

L'entrée d'un groupe dans la salle commune les interrompit. C'était essentiellement des filles, qui pépiaient bruyamment, toutes s'adressant à l'une d'entre elles au milieu, et dont je n'arrivais pas à deviner l'identité.

― Et du coup, chacun y allait de sa moquerie…

― Et Cleveland, il n'intervenait pas ?

― Oh, Cleveland… Il a fallu faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il nous autorise ce « discours », alors il est parti du principe que : nous voulions avoir l'attention de la classe, alors c'était à nous de la gérer. Une vraie raclure.

Le groupe de fille jacassa de plus belle en s'approchant de nous, et je notai quelques regards noirs à notre attention. Mais la personne au milieu demeurait toujours dissimulée. Les Jumelles, qui ne manquaient pas la scène, eurent un sourire venimeux, et reprirent :

― Quand on a jugé que c'était intolérable, j'ai lancé un maléfice sur une personne prise un peu au hasard, pour faire taire tout le monde. Et comme Josie en relançait un par-dessus, je n'ai pas résisté à en jeter un dernier…

― C'étaient quels maléfices ? s'enquit Dolly avec avidité.

Il me sembla que la salle commune se taisait à mesure que les filles avançaient vers nous. Comme une tension dans l'air.

― D'abord, le sortilège de _Bloclangue_, histoire de faire taire notre cible.

― Et puis le fameux sortilège du « sourire édenté », qui fait tomber toutes les dents en quelques instants. Réparable facilement, heureusement pour notre cible.

Le groupe n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de nous, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une illusion : le silence s'était fait aux alentours, dans l'attente de quelque chose, qui semblait devoir se passer là où nous étions.

― Et enfin, le merveilleux, le somptueux, le mystérieux maléfice de « l'emplumade »… De magnifiques plumes violettes qui prennent racine parmi les cheveux, et encadrent joliment le visage. Et, il faut bien le préciser, Pearl l'infirmière n'a pas de contre-maléfice direct à ça. Les plumes tombent au bout de quelques heures.

Soudain le groupe de filles s'écarta et je pus reconnaître au milieu le visage furieux d'Artémis, « joliment encadré de plumes violettes » qui retombaient avec panache parmi ses cheveux, et lui donnaient un vague air grotesque.

Je me tournai vers les Jumelles, qui affichèrent un sourire faussement penaud :

― Ah oui, et on a oublié de préciser : notre cible, c'était Artémis.

― « Choisie un peu au hasard », hein ?

Et nous rigolâmes toutes les six, bêtement, incontrôlablement, pour diverses raisons : pour les contrariétés de la journée, parce que « leur cible » l'avait plus ou moins cherché, et puis parce que, finalement, elle était drôle ainsi affublée de plumes ridicules.

Mais à peine nous eut-elle dépassée, mon amusement retomba comme un soufflet. Et les jours qui suivirent ne me réservèrent pas de cadeau, ni à moi, ni aux autres filles du club. Tout d'abord, même déplumée, Artémis afficha à notre égard un dédain proche de l'ignorance, et je me pris parfois à regretter de m'être moquée d'elle. Mais nous devions aussi, malgré le peu d'encouragement, continuer à répandre le message de notre club.

― Si nous arrêtons maintenant, ce sera fini définitivement, déclara fermement Astrée, un soir. Alors autant essayer jusqu'au bout, et tant pis si nous passons de mauvais quart d'heures, mais il reste de nombreuses classes à convaincre.

Pour minimiser, je dirais que « mauvais quarts d'heures » avait été plutôt optimiste. Nous ne fûmes pas vraiment huées, mais nous voyions bien que les réactions étaient hostiles. Les classes de Septième années dans lesquelles nous eûmes le droit de discourir nous considérèrent ouvertement comme des gamines capricieuses.

― Cela va faire sept ans que nous sommes à Poudlard, et je parle au nom de toutes mes camarades, avait clamé une Poufsouffle brune. Les filles n'ont jamais joué au Quidditch durant toutes nos années, et nous nous en sommes très bien portées. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous, la jeunesse Poudlarienne, voudriez changer Poudlard à peine arrivées.

De la condescendance, du mépris. Et les Jumelles et Dolly ne rencontrèrent pas davantage de succès. Je pense qu'avec une autre approche, certaines filles se seraient laissées tenter. Mais nous avions raté notre première manche, donnant au club la réputation de filles qui insultaient et lançaient des maléfices à ceux qui osaient donner leur avis. Nous n'étions pas huées dans Poudlard, mais personne ne voulait plus entendre parler du club.

Un soir, une nouvelle fois réunies dans la salle commune, il fallut nous rendre à l'évidence :

― Personne n'entrera dans le club, c'est définitif.

― Définitif jusqu'au premier match, précisa Astrée.

― Tu rêves.

― Pas tant que ça. D'accord, nous admettons que nous sommes juste toutes les six, d'accord c'est loin de ce que nous espérions, mais ce n'est que le début. Nous n'avons pas encore fait nos preuves.

― Tu penses sérieusement que nous allons tenter des filles, en paradant rouges de honte devant tout Poudlard qui hait déjà le club ? pleurnicha Dolly.

― Oui. Celles qui veulent se donner en spectacle verront que c'est ce que nous faisons et voudront elles aussi être sur le devant de la scène. Et puis, peut-être que si nous encourageons les Gryffondors et qu'ils gagnent, des filles voudront encourager leur équipe ?

J'objectai :

― Le club ne devrait pas être impartial ?

Ce fut l'une des Jumelle qui poussa un soupir :

― Bon sang, Minnie, on est toutes Gryffondors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les encouragerait pas ?

― Et puis, ça pourrait donner envie à des filles d'encourager les leurs au prochain match, répéta Astrée.

― Vous croyez que Gryffondor a une chance contre Poufsouffle ?

Le coq-à-l'âne de Dolly nous dérouta quelques instants, avant que Josie n'éclate de rire :

― Une chance ? Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ! On a Neil, l'attrapeur, qui pète la forme ces temps-ci, et tu oses demander si on n'a « qu'une » chance ?

Des élèves avaient entendu l'exclamation de la Jumelle ; ils lui adressèrent quelques sourires approbateurs qu'elle snoba ostensiblement, en précisant à notre attention :

― Et je ne dis pas ça pour faire la lèche. Contrairement à beaucoup de bécasses, je vois clairement ce que vaut Neil sur un balais : généralement pas grand-chose, mais quand il tient une pêche pareille, on peut être sûr qu'on les atomisera ces Poufsouffles !

― N'empêche, intervint Dolly avec véhémence, même si Neil ne fait pas des miracles, ce qui est certain c'est que Heinrich pourra marquer une dizaine de buts à lui tout seul…

― Une dizaine quand même pas. Tu ne serais pas en train de l'idolâtrer un petit peu, Doll ?

Elle se hâta de rétorquer, rougissante :

― Oh non, et puis je préfère Alaric…

Allons bon… J'allais être fiancée à un bourreau des cœurs, maintenant. Cependant je ne croyais pas totalement ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer : trop d'empressement, et pas assez de conviction. Des paroles censées contrer les hypothèses. Une pirouette que j'utilisais moi aussi…

Et avant que nous ne digressions davantage, je pris soin de recentrer le sujet :

― Que diriez-vous de trouver un nom à ce « club » ?

― C'est pas de cette manière qu'on changera ce que les gens en pensent, soupira une des jumelles.

― « Les Filles Révoltées », c'est bien, non ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers Josie, qui nous souriait, savourant sa proposition. Astrée enchaîna :

― Ou bien, « La Force du Sexe Faible »…

― Ca veut dire pareil, Hadie, riposta la jumelle. Sauf que t'as voulu faire un jeu de mot entre « fort » et « faible ».

Elles avaient pris l'habitude de raccourcir le nom Astrée Hadassa à un simple Hadie. Nous pouffâmes toutes et Astrée admit :

― D'accord, ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle. Peut-être quelque chose qui se rapproche plus du Quidditch, comme « La Balle est dans notre Camp »…

― Encore un jeu de mots, Hadie.

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

― C'est plus fort que moi. Sinon, il y a « l'Envol des filles » ?

Et à notre grande surprise, Cerena desserra les lèvres, et proposa timidement, en me regardant :

― Ou a-alors : le « Quidditch au Féminin »… On p-pourrait l'agébr… l'abréger en Q.A.F.

Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus séduisante, mais à ce niveau là, plusieurs facteurs entraient en compte : il s'agissait des premiers propos de Cerena depuis le début de notre « réunion », et il me brisait le cœur de devoir refuser ; la fatigue commençait à me tirailler, et je n'avais guère envie de continuer le débat des heures durant ; et puis, les autres filles regardaient Cerena avec une certaine approbation dans les yeux.

― Le Q.A.F… faire partie du Q.A.F… Réunion pour le Q.A.F… Le Q.A.F va faire son entrée sur le terrain… oui, ça sonne bien, apprécia Astrée en souriant chaleureusement.

Le « Quidditch au Féminin » était né, et les étoiles dansantes dans les yeux de Cerena me firent oublier tout scrupule à nommer notre club ainsi.

* * *

**Je reconnais que le chapitre n'était pas le plus fabuleux de l'histoire, mais malheureusement il est nécessaire... Le suivant est écrit et je l'ai intitulé _"Les joies de Minerva"_ titre tout à fait ironique. Peut-être que lorsque je l'aurais posté, vous verrez Dolly un tant soit peu différemment... Merci de me lire. Et au passage, j'ai édité sur mon profil les titres et résumés des Tomes suivants des Chroniques. Si ça vous intéresse, je vous les donne ici : **

**TOME I Première année :** // TERMINEE // M. McGonagall, onze ans, sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Elle ignore encore que le petit garçon, là-bas, s'appelle Tom Jedusor, que les filles n'ont pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch, et que son frère aîné est polygame. Mais elle se fond plutôt bien dans un Poudlard léger, et cette première année fonde les bases sur lesquelles elle évoluera par la suite.

**TOME II Les Atouts :** // EN COURS // M. McGonagall, douze ans, dans le Poudlard Express. Elle ignore que le petit garçon, là-bas, sera son binôme en cours, qu'un autre va lui donner son premier baiser, qu'on fête la St Valentin sans elle, et qu'un combat ça met du temps à se gagner. Mais à nouveau, c'est tout en légèreté que son année est retranscrite, sur le ton d'une McGonagall encore guère concernée par l'adolescence.

**TOME III L'Oeil du Chat : **// A VENIR // M. McGonagall, treize ans, à la cérémonie de répartition. Elle ignore que le demi-géant, là-bas sous le Choipeau, sera à Gryffondor, que certains professeurs s'intéresseront subitement à elle, que les hormones rendent déloyale, et qu'il n'y a guère besoin de morts pour annéantir une famille.

**TOME IV Les Marionnettistes :** // A VENIR // M. McGonagall, quatorze ans, dans son lit. Elle ignore que le jeune homme, là-bas, est gravement malade, qu'une série de lettres vont la mener par le bout du nez, qu'une amie ce n'est pas éternel, et que la cruauté de certaines personnes n'a pas de limites.

**TOME V La Plume de la Folie : **// A VENIR //

**TOME VI Les Soldats de l'Ombre :** // A VENIR //

**TOME VII Le Temps des Souffrances : **// A VENIR //


	11. Les joies de Minerva

**Blabla du 13/10/09**** : **Je reviens très rapidement, en réponse à vos reviews qui m'ont enchantée. Que dire d'autre ? Vous savez quoi, à la Toussaint je vais passer une semaine chez mon idéal masculin ! Je ne tiens plus d'impatience !!! Pour en revenir aux Chroniques, les voila qui avancent petit à petit... J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'aime bien le rythme dedans, et la petite conversation avec Dolly. Donc grand merci à **Camille 13 **(toujours là pour moi, à ce que je vois !),** Ziiya **(Une nouvelle lectrice ! chouette ! j'espère que mes chroniques ne te lasseront pas...)** Germinerica **( je t'avais dit "dans l'aprem" mais j'avais oublié que le chapitre n'était pas terminé... haha je me revois encore commencer à le poster avant de me rendre compte effroyablement qu'il est qu'à moitié fait !) et enfin RAR à** : **

**AKP : **Merci pour les compliments, je suis aux anges !Alors le Q.A.F. n'entrera pas en action avant le chapitre suivant, enfin je crois, mais par contre il sera plutôt pas mal présent dans le Tome. Et quant à Jedusor, j'espère que dans ce chapitre il ne te décevra pas, mais tu risques de ne pas trop le reconnaitre. Moi aussi je préfère quand c'est écrit à la première personne, surtout quand c'est moi qui l'écrit héhé ! Sur ce, merci encore pour cette review pleine de surprise, et j'espère te lire à nouveau pour ce chapitre ! Biyoo !

* * *

**LES JOIES DE MINERVA**

Un automne pluvieux tomba peu à peu sur Poudlard, tandis que mon humeur se dégradait également. Les cours de Potions se révélaient insupportables. Un jour où j'ouvrai mon livre afin d'étudier les ingrédients nécessaires, Jedusor lâcha, méprisant :

― Inutile. Tu te contentes de me regarder faire.

A la fin d'un cours, je tentai d'en parler à Slughorn, mais le professeur, après avoir écouté mes doléances, soupira :

― Miss McGonagall, vous ne mesurez pas votre chance d'être aux côtés de l'élève le plus doué de ma classe. Et, vous devriez lui être reconnaissante de vous montrer sa technique. On dit que les grands maîtres de Potions ne dévoilent jamais leurs secrets.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait nulle trace d'ironie dans sa voix. Je n'avais plus qu'à abandonner l'idée de retoucher un jour au chaudron.

Pour ne rien arranger, malgré le fait que mes devoirs étaient généralement excellents, les critiques pleuvaient sur ma pratique de la magie.

― Miss McGonagall, vous n'avez pas le moindre contrôle sur votre baguette, s'époumona un matin Cleyborn, le professeur de sortilèges.

Et ma classe ricanait. Je traversais une période guère agréable, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui me manquait, c'était la nonchalance d'Artémis. Sa propension à rire de tout, et de ce fait, à alléger le poids des petits travers du quotidien. Et le pire, c'est que je ne comprenais pas pour quelles raisons elle m'en voulait. Car elle m'en voulait, c'était désormais une certitude. Nous ne nous adressions plus le moindre mot, et souvent, je la voyais jeter des coups d'œil goguenard à notre groupe nommé Q.A.F.

Astrée avait une théorie plausible à cette réaction :

― Tu n'as pas remarqué sa tendance à vouloir toujours se mêler de tout, et à tout contrôler ? Eh bien, là en l'occurrence, nous avons crée un groupe auquel elle s'est opposé et qu'elle désapprouve. Imagine un peu le coup qu'elle a pris dans son égo. Elle est furieuse pour l'instant, mais ça lui passera.

― J'aimerais tellement te croire…

― Elle reviendra d'elle-même.

Un soir pourtant je ne pus résister. Le hasard voulut que nous nous croisâmes dans le dortoir. Elle allait sortir, sans un regard pour moi, quand je l'interpelai :

― Artémis, attend !

― Quoi ?

Sa sècheresse faillit me dissuader de continuer. Mais je serrai les dents, et lâchai difficilement :

― Tu me manques.

Une ombre traversa son regard, et elle arqua un sourcil exagérément.

― Tiens donc ? Tu m'as préféré le Quidditch, et maintenant tu regrettes ? Retourne auprès de tes balais, puisqu'ils sont si importants.

― Tu n'as rien compris, je n'ai jamais…

― Laisse tomber Minerva, me coupa-t-elle avec condescendance.

Puis elle tourna les talons, et quitta le dortoir, sans que je ne tente de l'en empêcher. J'étais trop abasourdie par sa réaction. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, avant que la porte ne se ré-ouvre.

― Alors, elle t'a jetée, toi aussi ?

La voix moqueuse de Dolly. La dernière que j'avais envie d'entendre. Elle reprit, désagréable :

― Quoi, ça t'étonne ? Tu croyais qu'elle allait m'envoyer au diable, moi qui suis une sœur pour elle depuis des années, mais que toi, qu'elle connait depuis peu, elle allait te faire un grand sourire et t'embrasser sur les deux joues ?

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de mes mains, et la colère commença à submerger mon esprit, et embrouiller mes pensées. Mais je ne cédai pas.

― Que veux-tu, Dolly ? Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

Mon flegme sembla la mettre hors d'elle. La fillette s'avança vers moi, les poings serrés, et cracha :

― Parce que tu as tout gâché ! Artémis et moi on était les meilleures amies au monde, et tu me l'as volée. Depuis qu'elle te connait, il n'y en a plus que pour toi…

Je voulus parler, mais elle me fit signe de me taire, et poursuivit furieusement :

― Quand elle était en première année, et qu'elle m'écrivait, elle me disait tout le temps qu'elle avait hâte que j'entre à Poudlard, que je lui manquais… Mais l'année dernière, dans ses lettres, elle ne parlait déjà plus que de toi… « Moi et Min' on a fait ça… » par ci, « Min' est vraiment géniale, il faut que tu la rencontres » par là…

Je pris le parti de me taire, la laisser évacuer son flot de rancœur, et en même temps interloquée par ses aveux. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, l'amertume avait remplacé la colère, et elle s'était laissée tomber sur le lit à côté du mien.

― Même cet été quand elle est revenue à l'auberge, elle n'était plus pareille. Elle parlait toujours de toi, et me disait combien tu es une « amie formidable » voire même « irremplaçable », elle me racontait tout ce que vous avez fait, et faisait déjà des projets pour cette année… Elle ne semblait même plus se souvenir que j'allais entrer à Poudlard en septembre. Elle m'avait _oubliée_.

Enfin, elle se tu, et le silence dans lequel fut plongé le dortoir me parut étrange. Je ne pus qu'articuler avec sincérité :

― Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas tout ça…

― Maintenant tu le sais, rugit-elle tout à coup. Tu sais que tu as gâché une amitié ! Et je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'élança vers la porte, tandis que je lui lançai :

― Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Je n'ai pas tenté de te l'enlever, Dolly.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, et quitta le dortoir. Ses confidences mêlées de peine et de rancœur m'avait affectée. Mes sentiments à son égard avaient changé ; je ne voyais plus qu'une petite fille torturée de voir son amie la délaisser, et quelque part j'avais de la compassion pour elle. Mais malheureusement, dans la distribution des rôles, j'avais hérité du mauvais, et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de me détester. Même si, au final, Artémis m'ignorait et que j'en souffrais.

Le lendemain, tandis que nous nous réunissions entre membres du Q.A.F, une place était inoccupée. Astrée nous apprit, le ton léger, mais le regard déçu :

― Dolly a quitté le Q.A.F. Ce n'est pas contre nous, mais parce qu'elle veut redevenir l'amie d'Artémis.

Il y avait comme une note de désapprobation dans la voix de la noire. Josie renchérit :

― Quelle imbécile ! Artémis serait revenue toute seule, de toutes manières. Rassures-nous Minnie, tu ne comptes pas faire pareil ?

― Bien sûr que non.

Le premier match de Quidditch, opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, était deux semaines plus tard. Il ne nous restait guère de temps pour préparer la première action du Q.A.F, supposée encourager les filles de Poudlard à nous rejoindre. Alors nous commençâmes à réfléchir sérieusement à ce que nous allions proposer sur le terrain.

Nos « réunions » du Q.A.F se déroulaient désormais dans notre dortoir. Et ni Artémis, ni Dolly ― elles semblaient s'être réconciliées ― n'y venait avant vingt-trois heures. Du coup nous avions beaucoup de temps pour nous entraîner. Et nous mîmes au point quelque chose que je ne trouvais pas trop mal.

Ce devait être une semaine avant le match, alors que nous faisions nos devoirs dans la salle commune entre membres du Q.A.F, quand Heinrich, Alaric et Edgard, le capitaine de l'équipe, vinrent nous parler. Ce fut Heinrich qui entama la conversation :

― Je constate désagréablement que vous n'en n'avez pas démordu concernant votre club ridicule.

― En effet, commenta Astrée avec une légèreté forcée.

― Et j'ai appris que, envoyant au diable toutes les convenances, vous comptez accaparer le terrain pendant dix minutes avant notre match.

Alaric lui posa une main ferme sur le bras, et prit la parole, d'un ton plus posé, mais pas moins mécontent :

― Vous avez décidé de n'en faire qu'à votre tête, soit. Vous ne nous avez pas écouté, soit. Vous faites preuve d'une certaine dose de détermination dont vous pourriez faire meilleur usage, soit. Mais nous vous demandons une dernière fois de renoncer à ce caprice, et d'annuler ou de donner un autre but à votre club.

― Pas question, rétorquai-je aussitôt.

Nos regards se croisèrent furieusement. Je décelai la colère qu'il réprimait. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard, muets l'un comme l'autre, et certains d'avoir raison. Ce fut Heinrich qui reprit la parole :

― Dans ce cas, si vous décidez d'apparaître sur le terrain, nous vous demandons…

― Nous vous interdisons, le coupa Alaric en me fixant.

― … Nous vous interdisons de mentionner l'équipe de Gryffondor dans votre parade. Nous ne voulons pas être mêlés à vos lubies.

Etrangement, ce fut Cerena qui réagit, de sa petite voix blessée :

― Nous… On v-voulait v-vous enrou… encourager…

Les trois joueurs ne répondirent pas aussitôt, peut-être touchés par la déception que notre amie affichait. Puis finalement, ce fut Heinrich qui trancha sèchement, reprenant tout son aplomb :

― Eh bien, encouragez les Serpentards.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Kimie siffla entre ses dents :

― Sales types.

― Ca m'étonne de voir Alaric aussi cassant, lança sa jumelle. Il est plutôt conciliant, d'habitude, toujours prêt à couper la poire en deux.

― Sale type, répétai-je, furieuse.

Malheureusement, pour ne rien arranger, le lendemain durant le repas de midi, je reçus une lettre de ma mère. En l'ouvrant, je songeais qu'il devait s'agir de la fameuse lettre dans laquelle j'étais censée apprendre bien tardivement mon triste avenir.

« _Minerva, _

_La nouvelle que je dois t'annoncer n'est pas seulement difficile, elle est aussi inattendue. Pour moi, il est très dur de devoir te faire part de cela ; c'est cette nouvelle qui va faire de toi une jeune femme, et non plus ma petite fillette, mon enfant. Comme tu dois maintenant t'en douter, il s'agit de ton mariage. _

_La grandeur des McGonagall, autrefois synonyme de renommée, richesse et puissance, s'est éteinte, mais certaines traditions demeurent. Jadis nous comptions parmi les plus illustres familles, et nos ancêtres se mariaient entre gens de leur rang. Aujourd'hui peu se souviennent combien notre sang est pur et irréprochable ; de fait, il m'a fallu trouver un compromis convenable. _

_Les Keitch ne sont pas nobles au sens propre, mais grâce à la Compagnie de la Comète, ils commencent à se faire un nom dans le monde du Quidditch, qui est peut-être celui qui nous gouvernera demain. Alaric Keitch est un bon parti, et tu as toutes tes chances de t'épanouir à ses côtés. J'espère que tu sauras te réjouir de cette nouvelle. _

_Si cela peut me rendre pardonnable quant au Noël dernier que nous avons passé séparées, saches qu'il s'agissait justement de mes arrangements avec la famille Keitch. Nous avons prévu vos fiançailles pour le mois d'août. _

_Tendrement, _

_Maman. _

_P.S. : Hélas, je crains devoir t'annoncer que nous serons une nouvelle fois séparées à Noël. Je prépare quelque chose d'important. »_

Ma première réaction fut de froisser rageusement la lettre. Ma mère usait de tant de fioritures, de tant de justifications, que la nouvelle en elle-même passait presque inaperçue… Puis finalement, je lissai brièvement le parchemin, me saisis de ma plume, et rédigeai hargneusement au bas de la lettre :

« _S'il s'agit « une nouvelle fois » d'arrangements qui me concernent, pourrais-tu m'en parler rapidement ? Pas dix mois plus tard, par exemple. _

_Minerva. »_

J'aurais pu être satisfaite de ma réponse concise et sèche, mais j'étais bien trop en proie à un sentiment d'injustice. Sentiment qui ne m'abandonna pas lors du cours de Potion. J'allais, pas moins de six mois plus tard, être fiancée à un abruti, permettez-moi l'expression. J'en étais écœurée. J'étais destinée à passer ma vie aux côté d'un… d'un… d'une ordure pétante de machisme. Et le pire, c'était que des filles allaient m'envier pour cela. J'en aurais pleuré d'impuissance. Bien que je connaissais la nouvelle depuis près de deux mois, je venais de mesurer combien je ne voulais pas d'Alaric Keitch. Combien il était un inconnu pour moi, et combien je désirais qu'il le reste.

J'en étais donc réduite à fulminer amèrement dans mon coin quand tout à coup, le livre de potion s'ouvrit sous mes yeux. Et d'un doigt désinvolte, Jedusor tapotait la recette inscrite sur la page de droite.

― Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

― Est-ce la recette que tu ne comprends pas, ou bien le fait que je t'indique de la lire ?

Prise au dépourvu, et las, je préférai ne pas répondre à ses sarcasmes, et demeurai silencieuse. Il finit par déclarer, me sondant de ses yeux sombres :

― J'en ai marre de toujours tout faire. Je voudrais te regarder préparer cette potion, _Binôme_.

Un peu incrédule, je n'en saisis pas moins l'occasion, non sans prévenir :

― Ne viens pas pousser des « oh » et des « ah » si nous n'obtenons pas un Optimal.

Et je m'attelai à la tâche avec beaucoup de sérieux, tandis qu'il observait chacun de mes gestes attentivement. Il n'intervint qu'à un seul moment, retirant vivement ma main qui allait verser deux pincées de sels marins au lieu d'une. Mais il eut l'étrange tact de ne pas me le faire remarquer.

Quand Slughorn passa auprès de notre bureau, il jeta un regard plein d'espoir dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait, et se réjouit :

― Excellent, excellent ! Je flaire un nouveau Optimal pour le duo de la classe.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Jedusor se pencha vers moi, et murmura :

― Tu vois, _Binôme_, tu es tout à fait capable de réussir parfaitement une potion, toi aussi.

― C'est toi qui en doutais, il me semble.

Il secoua la tête avec légèreté, et remarqua :

― Peu importe, aujourd'hui j'ai la preuve, et tu l'as aussi, que tu peux avoir un O en Potions.

J'eus la vague impression qu'il n'avait pas agi au hasard. Peut-être avait-il perçu mon mal-être passager, ce jour là, et avait-il cherché à égayer subtilement mes sombres ruminations. Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais.

Il m'observait, un petit sourire vaguement amusé au coin des lèvres. Tom Jedusor. Un mystère pour l'humanité.

* * *

**Et voila, déjà fini. Oui, on peut dire qu'on ne reconnait pas vraiment Jedusor sur ce coup, et ça va pas s'arranger. J'espère que ça vous aura néanmoins plu, et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment à vous délecter des emm**** de Minerva, sadiques que vous êtes !!! Le prochain n'est pas écrit, et je ne sais pas quand je trouverai la motive de le faire... Mais je vais essayer d'être raisonnable ! **


	12. Nous n'avons peur de rien

**Blabla du 11/11/2009 :** Voila, il m'a fallu un mois pour pondre ce chapitre assez important dans l'histoire du Quidditch, et avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire !!! Alors pour ceux qui connaissent l'auteur **Ashkelm** et sa fanfiction **Chroniques de Margaret** (que je suis avec assiduité) il a, dans son dernier chapitre, fait une grosse référence à mes propres chroniques de Minerva. Ca m'a fait très plaisir, et en lisant les reviews qui lui ont été adressées, j'ai été surprise de constater que ça n'avait échappé à personne, et que de fait nous avons nos lecteurs en commun. Enfin tout ça pour dire que moi aussi à mon tour je ferai une référence à ses chroniques dans le Tome III, et au passage, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous le conseille absolument !!! Il a un style d'écriture formidable, et j'avoue que c'est en lisant ses chroniques que j'ai décidé de commencer celles de Minerva. Et que je m'en suis franchement inspiré !

Et puis, je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews fantastiques : **Camille 13** (tu ne supportes décidément pas les machos !!! t'as bien raison !) **Ziiya** (non elles n'encourageront pas les Serpentards !!! non mais quand même ! vaut mieux des Gryffondors machos !!!) **Victoria Boubouille** (la sadique de première, tu n'espère qu'un truc c'est de te régaler d'un vrai flop du Q.A.F !!! Et bien, tu verras par toi même ! Mais t'inquiète, je ne me serais jamais permis de leur faire réussir du premier coup.) **Caramelise** (tiens, j'ai glissé dans mon chapitre un passage avec John, et je pense que fidèle à toi-même tu vas faire une théorie réussie de ce qu'il laisse entendre ! alors que je fais tout pour que personne ne comprenne rien, et toi t'arrive et paf ! tu devines !) **Selene Appia** (encore un chapitre où tu vas minimiser les tracas de Minerva, comme d'habitude !!! Raaah qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je lui fasse subir pour que tu admette qu'elle a des gros ennuis !!! Si par inadvertance elle meurt durant le Tome 2 et que ma fanfic se termine, il faudra bien préciser que c'est de ta faute héhéhé !!! ) et **Ashkelm** ( rien à voir avec , mais en ce moment on n'a pas l'occasion de se croiser sur msn et je m'en excuse, j'ai "déménagé" et je n'ai plus msn ici... ce qui ne m'empêche pas de regretter nos conversation pleines de projets de bouquins, et d'avis donnés et reçus... à reprendre très vite ! gros bisous !)

Puis aussi : **AKP :** Je vois que tu ne me laisses pas tomber ! J'ai adoré ta review, très empreinte de vérité quant à ta vision de la relation entre Jedusor et Minerva. Un début d'entente, pourquoi pas une espèce d'affection entre eux, qui va faire changer leur relation. Et je suis du même avis que toi, cette "gentillesse" soudaine le rend plus humain, et c'est justement quelque chose que j'aime bien. On le considère comme le gros méchant de l'histoire, celui qui n'éprouve pas de sentiment, mais ma version est différente. Je le fais un peu sortir de la personnalité que lui a donné Rowling, mais je ne peux pas garder un personnage aussi froid. En tous cas, les compliments que tu m'as fait me font super plaisir ! J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de lire ce nouveau chapitre !!!

et enfin **Natsuki : **Merci pour cette review pleine d'enthousiasme ! Alors je vois que tu apprécies cette drôle de gentillesse de la part de Jedusor, mais que tu te réjouis de voir Dolly péter un plomb ! T'as bien raison, on la comprend mieux quand elle s'énerve. J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue pour pondre ce nouveau chapitre en tous cas !

* * *

**NOUS N'AVONS PEUR DE RIEN**

Les cours de Potions changèrent de visage. Peut-être Jedusor ne s'était-il conduit ainsi dans le seul but de me réconforter, ce jour là, mais ce fut le point de départ d'une certaine tolérance mutuelle, que nous avions déjà frôlé quelques temps auparavant.

― J'ai l'impression que tu ne restes plus aussi souvent avec Nott, lui fis-je remarquer durant un cours de fin de semaine.

Il me lança un regard que j'estimai empreint de reproche, mais consentit à répondre laconiquement :

― Elle est occupée.

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je le questionne, et pourtant, je ne pus me retenir de demander :

― A propos des Atouts ?

Il y avait de la curiosité dans ma question, mais aussi une part de « m'as-tu-vue ». D'une certaine manière, j'avais envie de lui prouver que je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie, en étalant mon piètre savoir ; un comportement typiquement de mon âge, et pourtant si ridicule. Malgré tout, Jedusor ne sembla pas y être sensible. Il lâcha avec indifférence :

― Exact.

― Et toi, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

L'expression agacée, il rétorqua :

― Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y intéresser.

Habile pirouette pour me faire comprendre que le sujet était clôt, tout en ne répondant pas, bien entendu, à ma question initiale.

Le soir même, je retrouvai le Q.A.F. dans la salle commune. Le match se déroulerait le lendemain.

― Nous y voila, remarqua bien inutilement Astrée.

― Ne pourrions-nous pas nous entraîner une dernière fois ? m'enquis-je, sentant la panique m'envahir peu à peu.

Je m'étais contrainte à ne pas y penser, jusqu'à ce soir-là, veille du fameux match. Kimie répliqua :

― Cela va de soi. Je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit si on rate la dernière mise au point.

― Moi je-je… je crois que m-mise au point ou pas, je ne f-fermerai pas l'œil de la n-nuit…

Cerena s'attira des regards compatissants, mais je sentais que si c'était elle qui était la plus angoissée, nous n'en menions pas larges non plus.

― J'admets que je ne suis pas tranquille, reconnut Astrée calmement.

Mais une petite étincelle dans ses yeux d'ambre trahissait son anxiété.

― Je crois bien que notre « Chef » a la trouille. On comptait sur toi pour nous réconforter, Hadie.

Plutôt que de nier son état, Astrée rectifia en souriant :

― Je ne suis pas votre Chef.

― Bien sûr que si, rétorqua aussitôt Josie. On n'aurait suivi personne d'autre que toi sur un projet aussi périlleux.

J'intervins à mon tour :

― Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore aurait permis à une autre élève de tenter ce club.

Et j'en savais quelque chose. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il m'avait gentiment écartée du projet. Nous passâmes un long moment donc à peaufiner notre parade. De fait, nous nous sentions un peu plus confiante à propos du lendemain, et surtout, les instants consacrés à nos numéros étaient des instants où nous n'angoissions pas.

Et pourtant lorsque nous nous couchâmes, nous ne pûmes plus échapper au venin insidieux du doute et de l'appréhension. Dans le dortoir, aucune de nous ne parla, et pourtant j'entendais les autres filles se tourner et se retourner dans leur lit. Et si je trouvai le sommeil, il fut de courte durée. Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures lorsque je m'éveillai brutalement. Et impossible de fermer l'œil à nouveau. Alors la peur m'assaillit de nouveau.

Silencieusement, j'enfilai une robe de sorcier par-dessus mon pyjama, et descendis dans la salle commune. J'étais dans un état d'agitation extrême, et j'en venais à ne plus vouloir vivre cette journée. Je mourais d'envie de tomber gravement malade subitement, ou de me casser une jambe en me rendant au petit déjeuner. Mais alors que je faisais les cents pas, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule dans la salle commune. Confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée, un jeune homme me souriait chaleureusement. Un jeune homme dont le visage m'était familier.

― John ?

― Aurais-tu un doute ?

Et il éclata de rire. Je ne pus que grimacer un rictus, loin de partager son apparent bien-être. Je traversai la salle et m'assis face à lui, sur un canapé moelleux. Je réprimai un bâillement.

― Que fais-tu debout, John ?

― N'est-tu pas contente de me voir ? demanda-t-il allègrement.

― Que veux-tu dire ?

Il se passa la main dans ses bouclettes châtaines, détendu :

― Qu'une petite conversation anodine avec moi ne pourrait te faire que du bien.

― Parce que je n'ai pas l'air bien ?

Il me dévisagea tranquillement.

― En toute sincérité, non. Tu es inquiète.

― Je me sens transparente, soupirai-je.

― Seulement avec moi.

Nous demeurâmes un moment silencieux. L'esprit encore ensommeillé, je ne cherchais pas à décrypter ses propos singuliers. A la place, je finis par interroger :

― Pourquoi es-tu levé si tôt ?

Il haussa les épaules, mais devant mon regard insistant répondit néanmoins :

― Parce que je me sentais _bien_. Si bien, si vivant, que je n'en trouvais plus le sommeil.

― T'ai-je déjà dit que je te trouve étrange ? m'enhardis-je à souffler, avec un brin de malice.

Il eut un éclat de rire, et ses yeux noisette pétillèrent.

― Sûrement pas aussi souvent que tu ne l'as songé.

― Mais j'y pense, que fais-tu dans cette salle commune, tu n'es pas de Gryffondor que je sache ?

― En es-tu bien sûre ?

Il haussa un sourcil entendu à mon attention. Mais je n'entrai pas dans son jeu :

― Absolument, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans ma maison.

― Aujourd'hui, tu m'y vois, pourtant !

Il me souriait, un peu amusé, un peu railleur.

― John, tu te moques de moi ! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas de Gryffondor, inutile d'essayer de me faire gober ça.

― Ah, soupira-t-il. Tu n'es pas assez crédule.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire de quelle maison tu es ? C'est Serpentard ?

― Si c'était le cas, tu le verrais d'un mauvais œil ?

John resterait John, à mes yeux, qu'il appartienne à Serpentard ou à Poufsouffle. Sa maison n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, et il n'en serait certainement pas moins mystérieux. Et puis, j'avais bien un Binôme Serpentard…

― Ca ne changerait rien, affirmai-je.

Il eut un sourire éclatant.

― Tant mieux, et puis de toute manière peu importe, puisque je ne suis pas de Serpentard.

― Mais appartiens-tu au moins à une des Maison ?

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement, avant de réapparaitre innocemment sur son visage.

― John n'appartient à rien ni personne, qu'on se le dise !

― Je n'aurai sûrement jamais aucune réponse, soupirai-je, malgré tout amusée.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur dans ma direction :

― Tu as détourné la conversation, je voulais savoir ce qui t'inquiète au point de ne plus trouver le sommeil.

Notre échange m'avait complètement réveillée, et je me sentais d'humeur taquine.

― Seulement lorsque j'aurai mes réponses, clamai-je, enthousiaste.

Mais le sérieux soudain de son ton m'étonna, quand il répliqua :

― Minerva ! Je ne plaisante pas, je suis vraiment soucieux de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

J'étais l'amie d'un fou... Alors je lui confiai mes tourments : les difficultés du Q.A.F, la dure journée qui m'attendait, l'échec cuisant auquel je me préparais, la bouderie d'Artémis et surtout, mes fiançailles avec Alaric. Il m'interrompit rarement, et seulement afin d'avoir des explications supplémentaires. Enfin, lorsque j'eus terminé, il commenta doucement :

― Je te trouve très courageuse.

― Courageuse ? Mais enfin, pour quelles raisons ?

J'étais sincère. Mes lamentations me donnaient davantage la sensation d'être une pleurnicheuse.

― C'est tout de même courageux de suivre ton amie Astrée dans l'entreprise la plus révolutionnaire de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas rien de prendre ce risque, alors que ça pourrait très bien échouer et vous mettre l'école à dos. Mais c'est tellement courageux de clamer haut et fort ses opinions, bien plus courageux que tous ceux qui vous rejoindront une fois que vos convictions seront entrées dans les mœurs.

Je ne répondis rien, et bientôt il m'annonça devoir retourner à son dortoir. Il me salua d'un mouvement de tête, me sourit, et déguerpit en silence. Mais comme je m'y attendait, à peine eut-il disparu, qu'un Gryffondor mal réveillé apparaissait en haut des escaliers en colimaçon. Manifestement, John n'avait guère eut envie de croiser quelqu'un d'autre, mais je me demandais comment il avait pu entendre l'élève se préparer à descendre.

Les filles du Q.A.F me rejoignirent rapidement, ayant apparemment des difficultés elles aussi à dormir plus longtemps. Les jumelles, comme à leur habitude, se moquèrent de nos cernes respectives, jusqu'à ce que je leur fasse remarquer qu'elles-même avaient mauvaise mine.

Nous étions installées toutes les cinq à la table Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner, et aucune de nous n'avait grand appétit. Néanmoins Astrée nous encourageait avec véhémence :

― Mangez, les filles, il n'est pas question de faire un malaise sur le stade. Allez Cerena, prend une tartine...

― Si c'est notre Chef qui l'ordonne, ricana Josie.

― Ce que Chef ordonne, membre du Q.A.F fait, renchérit sa jumelle.

Venant de toutes tablées, je percevais les regards soit curieux, soit désapprobateurs des autres élèves. J'en avais le ventre noué d'angoisse. Les autres filles avaient également remarqué, mais nous ne fîmes aucune remarque, et nous contentâmes de grignoter du bout des lèvres. Excepté Astrée qui mangeait franchement, le visage serein, malgré ses doigts qui tapotaient nerveusement la table.

― Astrée, supplia Cerena, si ça ne ma... ma... marche p-pas, on ne reco... recommencera pas, hein ?

Un éclair de mécontentement traversa les yeux de l'intéressée, avant qu'elle ne réponde :

― N'y pensons pas, nous verrons bien.

Notre petit déjeuner terminé, nous quittâmes la Grande Salle et nous rendîmes à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch. Le chemin fut silencieux. Je marchais avec mon amie noire en tête, et les seuls mots que nous échangeâmes concernaient la qualité de notre sommeil. De l'entrée du stade, nous entendions les joueurs bavarder joyeusement dans les vestiaires.

― Ils ne sont certainement pas aussi anxieux que nous, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

― C'est sûr, approuva Kimie, qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent, ils seront acclamés quand même...

Des groupes d'élèves passèrent à côté de nous, se dirigeant vers les gradins. A un moment, j'entendis distinctement fuser les mots « … ne cherchent qu'à se donner en spectacle... Navrant de ridicule... » malheureusement, il me sembla reconnaître la voix d'Artémis. Mais à nouveau des élèves passaient, et nous jetaient des regards hostiles, lorsqu'ils ne lâchaient pas des soupirs dégoûtés.

― N'y faites pas attention, conseilla Astrée la voix douce.

La plupart des élèves étaient placés, le moment redouté se rapprochait petit à petit. Je serrai ma baguette dans mes mains, et notai que Cerena tremblait de tous ses membres. Alors Astrée entonna un chant, de sa voix chaude et rassurante.

_Quant au monde, _

_Qu'il soit envers nous irascible ou doux, _

_Que nous feront ses gestes ? _

_Il peut bien si il veut, _

_Nous caresser et nous prendre pour cible. _

_Unis par le plus fort et le plus cher des liens, _

_Et d'ailleurs possédant l'âme adamantine, _

_Nous sourions à tous, et n'avons peur de rien. _

Au moment où le chant se terminait, la voix amplifiée magiquement de l'élève qui commentait le match s'éleva dans tout le stade.

― Elèves de Poudlard, c'est une grande première aujourd'hui, puisque cinq filles vont entrer pour la première fois sur le terrain de Quidditch, sous vos yeux ! Culottées diraient certains, téméraires penseraient d'autres. Qu'en est-il, en vérité ? Le numéro qu'elles ont préparé spécialement pour aujourd'hui va-t-il nous conforter dans l'idée qu'elles ne jouent qu'au « m'as-tu-vue » ? Recevront-elles des jets de tomates, seront-elle privées d'assister aux matchs à l'avenir ?

Les élèves acclamaient l'annonce à grand cris et sifflements. Josie eut un ricanement aigre :

― C'est chouette un commentateur impartial...

Enfin, il termina en nous demandant d'entrer sur le terrain, rappelant d'une voix moqueuse que nous recrutions.

Le coeur battant, nous nous prîmes par la main toutes ensembles, formant une ligne, et nous avançâmes sur le stade. Tous les élèves se déchaînèrent en sifflements, hurlements et huées, mais nous nous tenions fermement les mains, comme pour qu'un courage séculaire se diffuse parmi nous. « _Unies par le plus fort, et plus cher des liens, nous sourions à tous et n'avons peur de rien... » _

Jamais, je crois, mon coeur n'avait battu si fort qu'en cet instant ; et pourtant ce n'était déjà plus de la peur. Il ne s'agissait plus que de l'émotion brut, celle qui fait tambouriner le coeur, et trembler les membres, mais qui confère aussi l'assurance de ceux qui ne peuvent plus reculer. Et la présence d'Astrée, des Jumelles et de Cerena à mes côté faisait résonner en moi une énergie toute particulière.

Nous nous lâchâmes les mains, brandîmes nos baguettes dans un ensemble aussi parfait que spontané, et notre numéro commença. J'entendis la voix chaude d'Astrée nous souffler, comme une mélodie de l'espoir :

― Nous sourions à tous, et n'avons peur de rien...

C'était à elle d'ouvrir le bal ; elle agita sa baguette, les traits soudain crispés par la concentration, et prononça la formule magique. Alors, une femme aux couleurs de Serdaigle, chevauchant un balais, jaillit de sa baguette et s'envola. Le sortilège n'était pas compliqué, mais demandait énormément de concentration, et de détermination ; Astrée s'en sortait très bien. La femme éthérée était de taille réelle, et si ses couleurs bleu et airain étaient vives, elle manquait légèrement de consistance, un peu comme un hologramme.

Je me lançai alors, et de la même manière, fit s'échapper de ma baguette une femme à cheval sur son balais, ses longs cheveux volants dans son dos. Elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle s'envola vers la « Femme-Serdaigle » d'Astrée, et toutes deux pirouettèrent dans les airs, à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

En même temps, les Jumelles firent apparaître une « Femme-Poufsouffle » et une « Femme-Serpentard » toutes deux juchées sur leur balais volant, qui s'envolèrent gracieusement jusqu'à leurs homologues des autres maisons. Elles voletèrent quelques instants, aussi habiles et rapides que des vrais joueurs de Quidditch, et s'immobilisèrent dans les airs, en ligne, tandis que Cerena préparait son sortilège.

Mais il ne vint pas. Pétrifiée, Cerena se tenait à mes côtés, le front luisant de sueur, la baguette brandie, mais incapable d'articuler un mot.

― Regardez, commenta l'élève qui présentait le Match, on dirait qu'elles ont déjà terminé. C'est pas trop tôt.

Ma « Femme-Gryffondor » brandit le poing dans sa direction, et j'entendis, comme lointains, des rires venant des tribunes. Mais enfin, la voix de Cerena s'éleva, comme amplifiée, lorsqu'elle hurla la formule magique. Une immense banderole se matérialisa dans le ciel, au niveau de nos femmes volantes, comme si elles la tenaient.

― Merci, Cerena, murmurai-je, éperdue de reconnaissance.

« **LE QUIDDITCH AU FEMININ EST FIER DE VOUS PRESENTER SES JOUEUSES **» proclamait la banderole. C'était pour le moins audacieux, mais nous avions décidé de tenter notre chance. Afin de souligner que l'affiche parlait d'elles, nos femmes volantes se mirent à enchaîner joyeusement loopings et descentes en piquet dans le ciel. Je sentais une transpiration glacée me couler à grosse goutte sur les tempes, trahissant la difficulté que j'éprouvais à rester concentrée. Pourtant, la seconde partie allait débuter, et je ne devais pas flancher. Surtout que j'avais le plus gros rôle.

Je donnai moi même le signal en faisant accomplir un sprint à ma « Femme-Gryffondor » ; les autres filles réagirent en murmurant une formule magique. Tout à coup, leur femme volante prirent chacune les couleurs de Serpentard, et s'élancèrent à la poursuite de la mienne. Les « Femmes-Serpentard » des jumelles étaient équipées de battes, et frappaient des cognards invisibles dans la direction de ma « Femme-Gryffondor » qui pirouettait dans les airs, feignant d'esquiver les balles. Je lui fis accomplir des prouesses aérienne, tandis que la « Femme-Serpentard » d'Astrée s'appliquait à lui barrer la route et à la déstabiliser. Puis, ma « Femme-Gryffondor » sembla apercevoir un Vif d'Or imaginaire, et elle se lança dans une descente en piquet.

Tremblante de concentration, je la fis remonter au tout dernier moment, brandissant son poing fermé comme si elle était parvenue à attraper la minuscule balle. Alors les autres femmes volantes prirent les couleurs de Gryffondor et toutes quatre firent un tour de stade, mimant une parade de victoire.

Cerena agita sa baguette, et la banderole afficha un nouveau message : « **LE QUIDDITCH AU FEMININ SALUE LA VICTOIRE IMMINENTE DE GRYFFONDOR **»

Puis la banderole disparut, suivie des femmes volantes. Je fus la dernière à faire disparaître la mienne, qui avant, s'inclina malicieusement devant moi. Nous rangeâmes nos baguettes rapidement, et nous reprîmes toutes par la main, adressant aux gradins une brève révérence. Seules des huées nous répondirent, et des sifflements moqueurs. Mais il me sembla qu'ils étaient moins forts qu'à notre entrée.

― Et voilà, s'exclama le commentateur, c'est bien que ce nous pensions tout bas. Un spectacle inutile que quiconque aurait pu faire, mais que seulement cinq filles ont pensé à tort devoir montrer à tout le monde. J'espère qu'elles se sont au moins bien amusées, parce qu'elles sont les seules...

La voix du professeur Arnaud résonna derrière le micro magique :

― Beckett, gardez votre avis pour vous, s'il-vous-plait.

Mais des rires moqueurs et des sifflements trahissaient qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ce qu'il venait de dire. La main d'Astrée pressa plus fort la mienne, réconfortante, et nous avançâmes jusqu'aux gradins où nous trouvâmes une place à l'écart des autres. Mais fort heureusement, l'attention de la foule s'était reportée sur le terrain, où les joueurs Gryffondor et Serpentard venaient d'entrer.

Je ne pus suivre le match avec autant de ferveur qu'habituellement. Notre échec cuisant me préoccupait, amplifié par les rictus goguenards que nous adressaient les élèves les plus proches de nous.

― Je laisse tomber, décrétai-je sombrement. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous sommes dans une école qui n'acceptera jamais un pas de travers.

― D'abord, on va aller casser la gueule à cette raclure de commentateur, s'enflamma une jumelle, des éclairs dans les yeux.

― Mais il est hors de question d'abandonner ! Ce serait le meilleur moyen de nous décrédibiliser.

― Oh, tu sais Hadie, on ne peut pas se vanter d'être très crédible...

La noire haussa les épaules furieusement.

― Peu importe, ce serait ridicule de nous arrêter dès le premier obstacle. Vous vous êtes lancé les filles, vous avez fait un premier pas. Nous y avons cru ensemble, et nous avons tremblé ensemble ; ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser tomber. « _Quant au monde, qu'il soit envers nous irascible ou doux, que nous feront ses gestes ? Il peut bien s'il veut, nous caresser et nous prendre pour cible... _» récita-t-elle la voix passionnée. Nous voulons faire progresser les choses, nous nous moquons du reste.

― Peut-être que Dippet ne nous autorisera plus à recommencer, supposai-je.

― Et peut-être que Dumbledore aura les mots pour le convaincre, répliqua Astrée du tac-au-tac. Tu cherches à te dérober Minerva.

Un remarquable but tiré par Heinrich retint mon attention. Les Gryffondors l'acclamèrent à grands cris de joie.

― Ca ne marchera jamais, me lamentai-je.

― On n'en sait rien rien, Minerva. Ce n'est que le début, il faut laisser à Poudlard le temps de s'habituer à l'idée.

― Nous, on reste, décrétèrent les jumelles. Et t'as pas intérêt à te carapater Minnie, parce que de nous toutes, tu es celle qui aime le plus le Quidditch.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieuses. Je ne suivais le match que d'un oeil, mais je vis néanmoins les Serpentards marquer trois buts consécutifs. Alors, lorsqu'enfin, les poursuiveurs Gryffondors reprirent le dessus en cumulant pas moins de soixante points d'affilé, et que Neil attrapa le Vif d'Or, je bondis de mon siège et les acclamai avec ferveur, oubliant l'espace d'un instant mes tracas. Mais la voix de Beckett, le commentateur, eut tôt fait de me les rappeler :

― Et la victoire pour Gryffondor, une très bonne équipe qui vient de sauver quelque peu la réputation de sa maison, après la parade minable des filles Gryffondors.

Astrée me posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, mais au même instant, je vis avec stupéfaction Neil, l'attrapeur, encore sur son balai, s'élancer vers Beckett, et le pousser fermement, avant de s'emparer du micro magique. Sa voix résonna dans le stade :

― J'ai trouvé remarquable le numéro du Q.A.F, et si j'ai fait gagné mon équipe en attrapant le Vif d'Or, c'est en grande partie pour ne pas décevoir les cinq filles qui nous ont si bien encouragé. Merci à elles.

Seuls des cris désapprobateurs lui répondirent, mais ils me parurent moins féroces que précédemment. Néanmoins, il n'y eut pas de grand retournement de situation, les élèves ne nous regardèrent pas avec une soudaine admiration, et personne ne nous tapa sur l'épaule en s'excusant d'avoir mal réagi. Non, excepté les quelques rugissements mécontents, personne ne fit attention à son annonce, les élèves étant occupés à se ruer sur l'équipe pour la congratuler.

― Vou... vous av-avez entendu... euh... ce qu'il a d-dit ?

― Je crois bien que oui !

― Il y a qu...quelqu'un q-qui a tr-trouvé notre numéro rem... remarquable !!!

― Et c'est même l'attrapeur de l'équipe, ma vieille, sifflota Josie.

― C'aurait été Alaric ou Heinrich, ils auraient eu plus d'influence sur l'école, commenta sa jumelle. Il faut avouer que Neil a presque autant de charisme qu'un beignet, mais c'est déjà ça...

Tandis que tous les élèves avaient déjà quitté les gradins, nous restions assises, immobiles, clouées à nos places, et malgré les quelques mots que nous échangions, nous étions toutes en train d'analyser les évènements.

― Dippet ou Dumbledore va certainement nous entretenir à propos de notre numéro, annonça Astrée. Je pense que ce sera favorable.

― Vous croyez que d'autres filles se joindront à nous ?

Personne ne répondit aussitôt. En fait nous n'en savions rien. Kimie pouffa :

― On est bien entre nous, au pire.

― En tous cas, on doit une fière chandelle à Neil, m'exclamai-je.

Elles acquiescèrent, puis nous demeurâmes silencieuses un petit moment. Il n'y avait plus personne ni dans les tribunes, ni sur le terrain. C'était une drôle d'impression : ce stade, quelques minutes plus tôt, assourdissant et tumultueux était devenu désert, immobile, silencieux. Enfin, Astrée déclara, la voix chaude :

― Eh bien, nous sommes lancées. Le plus dur reste à faire maintenant : faire nos preuves. Et préparer le numéro du prochain match.

Rieuse, elle rajouta en se levant :

― En route pour la gloire, les filles. _Nous sourions à tous, et n'avons peur de rien_...

* * *

**Et voila un chapitre de terminé ! Je suis un peu hésitante quant au numéro qu'elles ont accompli... Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas "trop" pour leur âge... Le prochain chapitre viendra sûrement rapidement, il faut juste que je décide de quoi il sera fait. Enfin bon, vous venez d'avoir un petit aperçu des performances du Q.A.F !!! A très vite !!! **


	13. Un Binôme et des tracas

**Blabla du 05/12/09 :** Eh yoooo ! Du retard encore du retard ! Mais ma vie est passionnante, ne le saviez-vous pas ? Au point que j'ai besoin d'écrire pour avoir un peu de palpitant ! Bon, bêtises à part, merci pour vos reviews comme toujours adorables... Je ne m'en lasse pas. Cette fois-ci je fais bref, parce que ce chapitre a été long à écrire et n'est pas franchement le plus intéressant (en gros il me sort par les globes)... Enfin bon, je vous souhaite malgré tout une agréable lecture.

**Natsuki :** merci pour cette review, je vois que la théorie du fantome, concernant John te titille toi aussi... Mais qu'ais-je donc laissé échappé pour que ce soit si clair !!! héhé ! Sinon je te rejoins sur l'avis que la prestation au match était "too much" malheureusement, mais je le trouvais tellement chouette !! Encore merci, et j'espère que celui ci te plaira... Biyoo !

* * *

**UN BINOME ET DES TRACAS**

Il y eut une fête le soir même dans la salle commune Gryffondor. Tous les Gryffondors y étaient, sans exception, et il me sembla même apercevoir quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, mais je n'en n'étais pas certaine. Il y avait des gateaux et du jus de citrouille, et tout le monde s'amusait. Astrée, les Jumelles, Cerena et moi restâmes ensembles. Personne ne faisait attention à nous ; en général ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée, mais ce soir-là, j'avais la drôle d'impression que l'on nous évitait soigneusement. On ne nous raillait pas non, on nous ignorait discrètement.

— C'est t-toujours mieux qu… que les mo-moqueries, supposa Cerena, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

— Moi, ça me dérange. D'habitude, on est toujours au cœur de la fête, Josie et moi.

Astrée haussa les épaules nonchalamment en croquant dans un gateau.

— Le revers de la médaille…

— J'aimerais bien savoir de quelle médaille tu parles !

La noire eut un sourire et hocha la tête, l'air de dire : « bien vu ». De là où nous étions, j'entendais la voix enthousiaste d'Artémis résonner, enveloppée par le rire de Dolly. Je ressentis une pointe de tristesse ; je secouai la tête et me forçai à songer à autre choses. J'avisai Neil confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, seul. Je ne l'avais pas encore remercié, et décidai de le faire pendant qu'il n'était pas entouré.

— Je t'accompagne, décréta Astrée lorsque je leur fis part de mes pensées.

Le jeune homme ne nous vit pas nous approcher, et sursauta lorsque nous nous installâmes face à lui. Ses yeux verts habituellement ternes brillaient de joie ce soir-là.

— Tu as été fantastique pendant le match, le complimentai-je à voix douce.

— Je sais, reconnut-t-il sans arrogance. C'est rare que je me sente si bien, si… _vivant_…

J'eus malgré moi un léger tressaillement tandis qu'Astrée le félicitait à son tour. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer ne m'étaient pas étrangers, dans toute leur singularité. Je les avais déjà entendu quelque part, et les circonstances me revinrent instantanément. Le matin même, John avait tenu les mêmes propos, mot pour mot . « Si bien, si… _vivant_… »

— Minerva, ça va ? s'inquiéta Neil, me fixant soucieusement.

Je répondis avec franchise :

— Je trouvais étrange ta manière de dire que tu te sens bien. Surtout que j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de la même manière ce matin…

Il fronça les sourcils imédiatement.

— Qui ça ?

— Euh… un ami.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais finalement se retint au dernier moment, et se contenta d'hocher la tête en s'efforçant de sourire. Je dis alors, pour faire dévier la conversation :

— Merci pour ce que tu as dit à la fin du match. C'était très gentil de ta part, et plutôt audacieux de défendre une cause perdue contre tout Poudlard.

— Ca n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès, dit-il avec une moue de regret. Et je crains que ce ne soit quitte ou double au prochain match.

— Que veux-tu dire, s'enquit Astrée.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

— Vous vous êtes imposées, présentées. Maintenant le prochain match sera déterminant, je pense : soit les élèves s'enfermeront à double tour dans leur carcan d'idées avant-gardistes, soit ils accepteront de réfléchir un peu plus.

Il eut un sourire discret et nous annonça à voix basse :

— Il ne le vous dira certainement pas, mais Heinrich vous a trouvé très intrépides. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous décourager, il a été surpris de vous voir vous obstiner.

— Il doit être encore plus fâché contre nous, maintenant qu'on l'a fait.

Neil rit doucement.

— Il fait semblant, par orgueil, mais je crois qu'il espère que vous continuiez.

Je sentis un sourire m'étirer les lèvres sans que je ne puisse le réprimer. Enfin, Neil ajouta, en regardant timidement Astrée :

— Et moi, j'espère vraiment que vous allez réussir.

Je vis les yeux de mon amie briller, chose inhabituelle.

Finalement, épuisées par notre insomnie de la veille, et lassées d'être ignorées dans la salle commune, nous allâmes toutes les cinq nous coucher de bonne heure.

Dès le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes compte que la majorité des élèves avaient la même réaction que les Gryffondors, à l'égard du Q.A.F. L'ignorance. Ils faisaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et nous évitaient plus ou moins. C'était quelque part pire que les moqueries.

― Ils nous fuient, tempêta Josie le midi. Les filles de ma classe sursautent quand je leur parle, et vérifient que personne ne les voient avoir une conversation avec moi !

― Effectivement.

Astrée ramena ses cheveux tressées dans son dos, et rajouta le ton docte :

― Ils n'ont pas pu nous empêcher, alors maintenant ils font comme si nous n'avions rien fait. Au fait, nous avons rendez-vous dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore à dix-huit heures.

― Toutes les cinq ? m'étonnai-je.

Astrée acquiesça en souriant.

― Il croit en nous.

Ce fut la petite voix de Cerena qui lâcha un commentaire cynique :

― Il est b-bien le seul…

Les Jumelles émirent un ricanement d'approbation.

A dix-huit heures tapantes, nous nous retrouvâmes comme convenu devant le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Il nous ouvrit lui-même, souriant, et nous invita à entrer. Prévoyant, il avait disposé cinq chaises devant l'imposant bureau en bois, et nous nous y installâmes dans un concert de raclement.

― J'ai été très satisfait de votre prestation, déclara-t-il sans crier gare. Si vous aviez été élèves de Sixième ou Septième année, j'aurai simplement salué votre imagination pour un si étonnant numéro. Seulement, vous êtes bien plus jeunes, et vous avez agréablement surpris un vieux professeur de Métamorphose. Inutile de rougir, miss McGregor.

Cerena eut un raclement de gorge qui semblait camoufler un couinement, tandis que Dumbledore souriait, amusé.

― Où vous êtes-vous entraînées jusqu'alors ?

― Dans notre dortoir, professeur.

― En l'absence de vos autres camarades de dortoir, j'ose imaginer, supposa-t-il malicieusement.

Je répondis moi-même, alors que ses propos avaient ravivé une pointe de douleur :

― Naturellement, professeur.

Il me fixa avec intensité, et la soudaine douceur de son regard me persuada qu'il devinait mes pensées.

― L'amitié est la plus belle des magies, miss McGonagall, et en cela je ne vous apprends rien. Ce que vous entreprenez toutes les cinq est à double tranchant ; vous êtes des pionnières, et en plus de devoir affronter la société, cela inclue malheureusement d'être parfois incompris de ses plus proches amis.

J'hochai la tête, émue. Il disait vrai : il était déjà assez difficile pour moi de subir l'hostilité de Poudlard, mais s'y rajoutait aussi celle d'Artémis, qui était bien pire, en soit. Dumbledore poursuivit, avec sagesse :

― Ne voyez pas dans l'attitude de miss Evans un acte de trahison, car si elle vous tourne le dos à un pareil moment, ce n'est pas un abandon volontaire. Mais pendant que vous vous confrontez aux mœurs, elle mène son propre combat contre une part d'elle-même, afin de puiser le courage de vous rejoindre.

Il nous parlait à toutes les cinq, mais je savais que c'était à moi en particulier qu'il s'adressait. Il tentait de m'ôter tout ressentiment à l'égard de mon amie. Et je croyais en ses propos.

Il me sourit avec douceur, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

― Sentimentalisme à part, vous m'avez déclaré vous être entrainées dans votre dortoir. La pratique de la magie en dehors des salles de classe est interdite, mais j'aurais pu faire semblant de croire que vous l'ignoriez.

Une des Jumelle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais il la coupa d'un geste de la main, et poursuivit, amusé :

― Ou bien penser naïvement que vous vous êtes limitées à la théorie. Personne n'y aurait fait d'objection. Seulement, le professeur Dippet, bien moins crédule que moi, estime que cinq élèves, pionnières ou non, n'ont pas à faire fi d'un règlement que d'autres respectent.

― Mais où allons-nous nous entraîner ? s'inquiéta Astrée, le regard vif.

― Patience, miss Hadassa, nous y arrivons. Le professeur Dippet était déjà peu enthousiasmé par la perspective du Q.A.F, et malgré qu'il ait trouvé votre prestation brillante, le fâcheux accueil qui vous a été fait l'a conforté dans son scepticisme.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer ; était-ce une manière de nous annoncer que nous devions cesser le Q.A.F ?

― Il me rejoint sur l'avis qu'il vous faut un lieu officiel pour vous entraîner, cependant, nous pensons tous deux qu'une salle ne peut vous être allouée qu'à partir d'un certain nombre de membres.

― Cinq, professeur, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

― Non. Si vous êtes à nouveau cinq sur le terrain au prochain match, vous le serez à tous les autres, et l'on vous considèrera comme un cercle fermé, un groupe d'insensées auquel personne n'adhère.

J'échangeai un regard affolé avec les jumelles. Nous savions toutes que personne ne nous rejoindrait. Ce fut Astrée qui prit la parole, du ton posé de la femme d'affaire :

― Combien faudrait-il d'élèves pour obtenir la salle ?

― J'estime que huit serait suffisant, pour commencer.

― Pour commencer ? m'étranglai-je littéralement. Mais, professeur, nous ne trouverons jamais trois personnes qui accepteraient d'intégrer le Q.A.F.

A ma grande surprise, il abandonna son sérieux pour rétorquer joyeusement :

― Il le faudra bien, pourtant, si vous voulez mener à terme votre projet. J'ai du prendre des mesures nécessaires pour m'assurer que vous ne vous servirez plus de magie dans votre dortoir, à mon plus grand regret. Je pense que pour vous montrer convaincantes auprès de vos camarades, il vous faudra surtout être convaincues qu'il s'agit de votre dernier recours.

Un peu plus tard, il nous congédia gentiment, en nous souhaitant bon courage. Et à peine eut-il refermé la porte, une des Jumelles dit :

― Je te préviens, Hadie, si tu donnes raison au vieux fou, on ne te parle plus jamais.

Astrée rétorqua avec sérieux, malgré une pointe de malice :

― Eh bien, justement, je suis d'accord avec lui.

Les Jumelles eurent un soupir désespéré.

― C'est vrai : nous pourrions très bien continuer seulement toutes les cinq, parce qu'on pense se suffire à nous même. Mais comme il l'a dit, dans ce cas personne ne nous rejoindra jamais, et nous n'aurons pas l'impact nécessaire. Alors que là, il nous met au pied du mur. On est obligées de convaincre au moins trois personnes, et de surcroît on lui prouvera qu'on en est capable, qu'il a choisi les bonnes pionnières.

― Les bonne pionnières, se moquèrent les Jumelles. Tu parles comme lui, maintenant...

Mais j'intervins avec sérieux :

― Astrée, soit un peu réaliste : il n'y aura jamais personne pour nous rejoindre !

― Au contraire ! On peut jouer de la déclaration de Neil. Il a prétendu avoir attrapé le Vif d'Or pour nous récompenser de nos efforts. Nous avons encouragé Gryffondor, et Gryffondor a gagné. Pourquoi ne pas motiver les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles à nous rejoindre en prétendant que ça ferait gagner leur équipe ?

Il n'y eut que les Jumelles pour rompre le silence en s'esclaffant :

― Tu veux vraiment les prendre pour des billes !

Ce coup ci, même Astrée ne put réprimer un gloussement, et quelques instants plus tard, nous riions toutes les cinq, nous libérant de la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. Finalement, un peu plus tard, je déclarai :

― Pour ma part, je veux bien qu'on essaie de recruter d'autres personnes, mais il est hors de question que je recommence la propagande dans les classes.

― Tu l'as dit, Bouffie, après un fiasco pareil il vaut mieux trouver autre chose.

Astrée approuva, et proposa, songeuse :

― On pourrait faire circuler des parchemins de recrutement dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas.

― Bonne idée ! Ou en faire afficher dans chacune des salles communes.

Cette dernière suggestion remporta l'unanimité, et il fut convenu que les Jumelles, connaissant des personnes fiables chez les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, s'occuperaient de faire placarder notre appel à la candidature.

― Et pour Serpentard ?

― Je demanderai à Slughorn de le faire, signala Astrée.

Et elles le firent. Quant à moi, je me chargeai d'afficher le parchemin dans notre propre salle commune, sous les regards narquois des Gryffondors, en feignant de ne pas entendre les rires qui fusaient.

Le lendemain, en cours de Potions, Jedusor m'annonça tranquillement :

― J'ai vu l'affiche de ton club, dans notre maison. Elle n'y est pas restée longtemps.

― Je m'en doutais.

Il rajouta, avec un petit sourire moqueur, comme pour me rappeler l'inutilité d'une telle entreprise :

― Ils ne l'ont pas arrachée tout de suite. Ils ont d'abord beaucoup rigolé, et les débats sur le rôle d'une femme ont fusé. Puis l'affiche a été brûlée. Il n'y a pas eut une fille pour les contredire.

Son sous-entendu ne m'échappa pas. Je rétorquai plus sèchement que je ne l'avais prévu :

― Peu importe, je ne comptais vraiment pas sur l'indépendance d'esprit des Serpentards.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, sa voix était teintée d'indifférence lorsqu'il dit :

― Les Serpentards sont pour la plupart issus de familles nobles et puissantes, ils n'ont que faire de l'indépendance d'esprit. Elle ne leur apporterait rien de plus que ce qu'ils ne possèdent déjà.

Je devinai à son ton que ses propos n'avaient pas pour but de défendre sa maison. C'était un simple constat. Mais je ne décelai pas encore le mépris qu'il nourrissait envers la passivité de ses camarades. La question suivante franchit mes lèvres malgré moi :

― Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, du Q.A.F ?

D'un délicat coup de baguette, il fit tourner doucement notre potion dans le chaudron, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée bleuâtre s'en échappait. Je notai qu'elle attirait des regards envieux, dans la classe ; Slughorn l'avait citée dans les signes d'une potion réussie. Les yeux fixés sur la potion en question, Jedusor émit un petit rire suffisant, puis répondit :

― Ton club ne me concerne pas. Je ne m'intéresse pas au Quidditch, et cela m'est parfaitement égal que les filles aient le droit d'y participer.

Une bouffée de colère monta en moi, et je m'apprêtai à répliquer vertement, mais son rire m'en dissuada. Un rire différent ; moins arrogant, plus amusé, moins perceptible aussi, mais davantage spontané.

― Tu n'aimes pas que je contredise ce qui te parait essentiel, n'est-ce pas _Binôme_ ?

― Sale Binôme, ripostai-je, toute colère passée.

A nouveau il eut un léger sourire, avant de déclarer :

― Je pense néanmoins que le Quidditch sera ouvert aux filles tôt ou tard, et qu'elles feront de féroces adversaires.

L'après-midi même, je changeai de place en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous partagions ce cours avec les Serpentards, ce qui avait toujours été pour moi un fardeau, jusqu'à ce jour. Je pris mes affaires, et m'installai aux côtés de Jedusor, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

― Pourquoi tu n'es plus à côté de Caliste, en cours? l'interrogeai-je en milieu d'heure.

Il me lança un regard ombrageux, manifestement agacé par ma question, mais consentit à répondre avec indifférence :

― Elle veut être seule.

Il ajouta, mi-moqueur, mi-dédaigneux :

― Elle passe ses cours à élaborer des hypothèses et des plans, à propos des Atouts. Elle a bien trop peur que son voisin de table ne lui vole ses découvertes.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'entrai dans la salle commune après une journée de cours, Astrée, les Jumelles et Cerena me fondirent dessus, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

― Minnie, on a deux filles de Poufsouffle qui veulent se joindre au Q.A.F !

― Vous voulez rire ?

Les Jumelles me secouèrent comme un prunier, exaltées, alors que Astrée disait :

― Deux Poufsouffle de Quatrième année ! Elles ont abordé Kimie et Josie après le cours de Botanique, pour leur dire qu'elles étaient intéressées.

Je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil et lâchai avec ravissement :

― C'est merveilleux...

Les Weaslettes trépignaient littéralement.

― C'est tout ? Juste merveilleux ? Mais Minnie, c'est une révolution !!!

― On les retrouve demain midi, après manger, dans le parc, m'apprit Astrée.

Josie retroussa ses lèvres sur un sourire satisfait, et nous mit en garde :

― Vous allez voir, les filles, elles sont plutôt spéciales. Vous comprendez ce que je veux dire.

Et tandis que sa soeur hochait la tête sentencieusement, j'eus la sensation que derrière leur belle assurance, elles nourrissaient quelques appréhensions.

Le lendemain après-midi, effectivement, je compris que je Josie avait sous-entendu. Nous attendions depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, installées sur la berge du lac, et nous meublions comme nous le pouvions les blancs anxieux de la conversation.

― Les voila, annonça Josie, claironnante.

Deux filles s'approchaient de nous, s'annonçant d'un long rire tonitruant. Je les connaissais de vue. On les manquait rarement en réalité : exubérantes et bruyantes, elles aimaient se faire remarquer. "Des Artémis version Poufsouffle" avait remarqué une fois Josie en ricanant ; mais ce jour là Artémis avait laissé entendre qu'elle n'avait que mépris pour ces "enragées sans cervelle" selon ses propres termes. Parvenues à notre niveau, elles se présentèrent. L'une, aux cheveux noirs, s'appelait Cassandre Wells, la seconde, plus claire de chevelure, se nommait Augusta McKerral ; je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être quelque peu intimidée face à ces deux adolescentes de quinze ans si sûres d'elles. Mais Astrée, dont la sérénité ne flanchait pas, se posta face aux Poufsouffles et se lança dans un long monologue qui évoquait toutes les difficultés auxquelles se confrontait le Q.A.F.

― C'est vraiment pour vous que Gryffondor a gagné ? s'enquit finalement Augusta, en interrompant Astrée.

Les yeux de la noire firent des étincelles, mais elle répondit, aimablement :

― Bien sûr que non, Gryffondor aurait gagné dans tous les cas. N'y voyez pas de vantardise : l'attrapeur a juste prétendu cela pour nous valoriser un petit peu.

― Mais l'équipe de Gryffondor ne vous encourage pas ? s'étonna l'autre Poufsouffle, les yeux plissés de scepticisme.

Astrée ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Josie fut plus rapide et s'exclama :

― Bien sûr que si, enfin ! Toute l'équipe est avec nous, ils nous soutiennent et n'attendent qu'une chose : que l'on puisse entrer dans l'équipe.

Je crus tout d'abord qu'elle était ironique, mais je ne vis nulle trace de moquerie sur son visage. Elle était simplement en train de mentir effrontément. Astrée avait froncé les sourcils, et je voyais qu'elle hésitait à contredire Josie. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et finalement lâcha :

― Enfin, tout ça ils le suggèrent seulement. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se permettre de nous le dire explicitement.

Les deux Poufsouffle nous fixaient maintenant avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Elles posèrent encore quelques questions, et prirent congé, tandis que nous rejoignions nos cours respectifs.

― On en parle ce soir, décida Astrée avant que nous nous séparions.

Tout l'après-midi, j'appréhendais notre "réunion" du soir. Je m'attendais à une violente altercation entre les filles, mais c'était sans compter sur la sagesse d'Astrée, et la malice des Jumelles.

― Je ne voulais pas leur mentir, argua la noire. Il fallait qu'elles sachent exactement à quoi elles devaient s'attendre.

― Il me semble d'ailleurs les avoir vu un peu verdir quand tu as évoqué l'hostilité constante des autres, pouffa Kimie.

Josie ajouta, pétillante :

― C'est pour ça que j'ai raconté le bobard par rapport à l'équipe, pour leur redonner un peu des couleurs... et pour voir si elles allaient tilter !

Cependant, le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, une jeune Poufsouffle s'aventura à notre tablée, l'air peu à l'aise, et glissa à Astrée :

― Cassandre et Augusta m'ont chargé de vous dire que tout bien réfléchi, elles ne veulent pas faire partie de votre club.

― Pourquoi ne viennent-elles pas nous l'annoncer elles même ? la questionnai-je sans douceur.

Elle balbutia une réponse incompréhensible, désormais apeurée, et Josie en profita pour clamer :

― Minnie a raison ! Qu'elles viennent nous le dire en face, sinon au prochain match on les traînera sur le terrain par la peau des fesses !

Et elles éclatèrent de rire, alors que la petite Poufsouffle déguerpissait sans demander son reste. Astrée eut un soupir, et tenta de camoufler sa déception derrière un sourire. C'était la première fois que je la voyais perdre son masque de tranquille assurance, et j'en perdais ma propre confiance. Heureusement, Kimie lui tapota l'épaule, et commenta :

― Te bile pas, Hadie, de toute manière elles étaient nulles. Des vraies cruches qui nous auraient davantage mis des batons dans les roues qu'autre chose.

Mais malgré toutes les plaisanteries des Weaslettes, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'éprouver un léger abattement. Dont nous ne parlions pas, non pas pour nous le cacher les unes au autres, mais pour lui donner moins d'importance. Le Q.A.F ne marchait désespérément pas.

* * *

**Voila. Vous aurez peut-être l'impression que le chapitre se termine abruptement, et c'est le cas ! Je ne comptais pas l'arrêter là, mais le probleme est que je n'ai plus de logiciel pour écrire, donc j'écris les chapitre sur ma boite hotmail, ce qui me déstabilise complètement niveau longueur... et j'ai trouvé que là c'était bon... pardon... **


	14. La salle sur demande

**Blabla du 18/12/09 :** Je vous avais fait une superbe introduction, et je m'étais particulièrement appliquée à vous mettre un petit mot gentil à chacun(e), et cette merd... d'internet a planté. Je suis dégoutée. Bon rassurez-vous, si vous perdez les petits mots de remerciement, vous coupez aussi à mon radotage sur ma vie et le nouveau garçon qui me fait tourner la tête... Alors je crois bien que vous avez gagné au change !!!

Sans plus attendre (parce que je n'ai pas le courage de tout retaper) je vous livre mon chapitre ! YAHU !

* * *

**LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE**

Quelques jours plus tard, il nous fallu bien reconnaître que la situation était critique, voire pire. Le match entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se déroulait en fin novembre, soit deux semaines et demi plus tard. Nous étions toujours cinq ; nous n'avions encore rien prévu ; nous ne pouvions pas poursuivre nos entraînements dans le dortoir ; et nous n'avions pas de salle.

– Il y a au moins un élément positif, décréta Astrée un soir. Le Q.A.F n'a pas encore été interdit.

– Hé Hadie, le sarcasme c'est notre truc à nous. D'une ça ne te va pas, et de deux, si ce n'est pas toi qui nous donne l'espoir, ce ne sera personne.

La noire eut un pâle sourire, et secoua la tête, tentant de se donner l'air confiante. Cependant, au même instant, Artémis nous fondit dessus furieusement :

– On ne peut plus faire de magie au dortoir !

– Très juste, répliquai-je froidement. Nous l'avions déjà toute remarqué, mais merci pour l'information.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et je remarquai que ses narines palpitaient de colère. Elle me fixa :

– Si c'est encore à cause de vos idioties de Q.A.F…

– Ca l'est, coupai-je.

– Et vous vous fichez du monde ! Si à cause de vos conneries plus personne ne peut faire de magie au dortoir, ça vous est bien égal !

Josie s'esclaffa :

– Allons, Artie, « plus personne » ne se limite qu'à Dolly et toi. Nous n'allions pas priver tout Gryffondor de magie, non plus.

Dolly se rapprocha doucement de nous, et se pendit au bras d'Artémis avec un regard triomphant à mon attention. Puis, elle siffla insidieusement :

– N'avez-vous pas remarqué que votre Q.A.F n'ira pas très loin ?

– Nous verrons bien, dit simplement Astrée avec cordialité.

– Le Q.A.F existe depuis un mois, vous avez fait des annonces dans les classes pour recruter, vous vous êtes produites sur le terrain, vous avez posté des affiches, et vous n'avez toujours personne. On se contente de vous huer. Il n'y aura jamais p…

Kimie rugit soudain, le regard flamboyant :

– Dolly ça suffit ! Encore un mot et j'écris à ta mère ; je te laisse imaginer la beuglante qu'elle va t'envoyer.

C'eut au moins l'avantage de faire taire Dolly. Et quelques instants plus tard, Artémis la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se soient éloignées de nous. Mais il me sembla que si la rousse semblait agacée, ce n'était pas à notre égard.

– Bien envoyé, Kimie, ne pus-je m'empêcher de complimenter. Tu connais bien sa mère ?

Ce fut Josie qui me répondit, détachant son regard des deux filles éloignées.

– Et comment qu'on la connait ! Mrs Horton est comme notre mère ! C'est elle qui nous a élevé.

Nous étions installées en cercle, dans de confortables fauteuils autour de la cheminée. Je levai les yeux vers Josie, à la fois surprise de ses révélations, et curieuse d'en savoir plus, une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Je croyais que vous vivez avec Mrs Keitch ?

Elles eurent un regard de connivence entre elles, tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur leurs lèvres. Astrée, Cerena et moi buvions littéralement leurs paroles.

– Mrs Keitch aussi est comme notre mère. Et elle nous a élevé également.

Elles se turent. Manifestement, elles s'amusaient beaucoup de leurs silences.

– Mais, et votre mère ? m'enquis-je, oubliant tout tact.

– C'est un peu Mrs Keitch et un peu Mrs Horton.

– Et la véritable ?

– On n'en a pas. Enfin, si, on en a certainement une, mais on ne la connait pas.

Josie agita son doigt sous mon nez, et me fit remarquer :

– Tu as des questions bien indiscrètes, Minnie.

– Désolée, m'excusai-je sans pour autant me taire. Mais « l'auberge » en question, est-ce un foyer ? Un orphelinat ?

Elles rirent.

– Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'agit simplement d'une auberge, d'un gîte si tu préfères. Mrs Keitch, dont le cœur déborde de bonté et de mansuétude, voulait comme tu dis ouvrir un Orphelinat. La piaule est grande, et avec toutes ses chambres, il y avait largement de quoi. Mais Mrs Horton, moins enthousiasmée par toutes les responsabilités que ça impose, a mis un bémol.

Avec un grand sourire, elle promena son regard sur nos visages intrigués.

– Elles ont trouvé un compromis : tenir une auberge, et adopter des orphelins.

– Et vous êtes les orphelines en question ?

– Quel tact, Minnie ! Oui, nous avons été recueillies par les Horton et Keitch quand nous avions six ou sept ans.

– Comment se fait-il que ces deux dames vivent ensembles ? intervint Astrée, une curieuse lueur dans les yeux.

Josie se tapa dans les mains, enjouée et répondit par une interrogation :

– Connaissez-vous la Compagnie de la Comète ?

Ce fut moi la première à m'écrier :

– Naturellement ! Ils font sans aucun doute les meilleurs balais actuels !

Astrée eut un sourire à mon égard, et Josie parut ravie.

– Eh bien, les fondateurs de cette compagnie ne sont autres que « Papa Horton » et « Papa Keitch »…

– Bon sang, vos pères adoptifs sont les deux plus célèbres créateurs de balais !

– Bien sûr ! Les Weaslettes sont orphelines, mais qui t'a dit qu'elles se laissaient adopter par n'importe qui ?

Nous échangeâmes toutes les cinq un sourire, et Cerena récapitula :

– Si je comprends bien… Dolly est la f-fille des Hort-ton, Alaric est le f-fils des Keitch, v-vous êtes les f-filles adoptives de ces deux f-familles… et Artémis ?

– Nous ne nous permettons pas de parler de la situation des autres, annoncèrent les Jumelles presque solennellement. Mais vous pouvez le deviner facilement.

– Orpheline aussi, laissai-je tomber sur le ton de l'évidence.

Bien sûr, elles ne me répondirent pas, mais je savais à présent ce qu'il en était d'Artémis. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi « à l'auberge » vivaient tant de monde. Et d'où étaient issus ses liens avec Alaric, Dolly, et les Jumelles. Elle me manquait affreusement, malgré l'altercation qui avait eut lieu ; j'avais d'ailleurs noté que malgré son emportement, elle ne se comportait pas méchamment. Contrairement à Dolly qui avait montré la perfidie dont elle savait faire preuve. Une peste, songeai-je, une peste qui aime peut-être user des mots qui font mal.

J'eus mes premières véritables difficultés en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lorsque nous attaquâmes le sort du Bouclier-Miroir.  
– Ce sortilège n'érige pas littéralement un bouclier autour de vous, énonça le professeur Arnaud, mais renvoie son sort à l'adversaire automatiquement.  
Il s'agissait d'un cours pratique ; nous avions repoussé les tables et les chaises contre les murs, et nous nous entrainions entre binômes. Sur un fond d'exercice, la plupart des duos s'amusaient en réalité à s'expédier des maléfices, voire à en envoyer sournoisement aux autres. Même notre professeur, maintenant malgré tout un semblant d'ordre, semblait s'intéresser à nos maléfices les plus en vogue de l'année, et s'amusait d'en constater les effets.  
Pour ma part, cependant, je ne parvenais pas à renvoyer les sortilèges à Jedusor, tandis que de son côté, la première tentative avait été la bonne.

– « Remittere », grognai-je, frustrée.  
Mais, malheureusement, mon bouclier-miroir échoua, et le sortilège de mon Binôme m'atteignit en plein milieu du ventre, me le recouvrant d'un pelage soyeux.

– Oh non ! J'en ai marre de ton maléfice de Poil-de-Chat !  
D'autres plaques de fourrure me recouvraient déjà l'un des bras, une partie du cou, et ma cuisse gauche, sans compter désormais le ventre. Mais Jedusor haussa les épaules, et lâcha avec un sourire de défi :

– Tu n'as qu'à réussir ton bouclier-miroir.

– Figures-toi que je m'y efforce de mon mieux. Ce n'est pas par amour des poils de chat que je subis tes maléfices !  
A nouveau un petit sourire, cette fois plutôt hautain, comme pour souligner mon propre échec face à sa réussite instantanée. Il s'approcha de moi, et l'oeil amusé, il m'effleura le coin des lèvres avec sa baguette, en glissant :

– Une moustache ici, une autre là, (il touchait à présent l'autre côté de ma bouche) quelques griffes rétractiles au bout des doigts... Et tu ressemblerais à un chat.  
Me prenant au jeu, bien que légèrement troublée par son regard, je lui effleurai les joues avec ma baguette :

– Un furieux coup de griffe ici, un autre là... Et tu serais défiguré par un faux chat.  
Il allait répliquer, un curieux éclat au fond des prunelles, lorsque le professeur Arnaud, passant près de nous, clama :

– Tom, Minerva, restez concentrés sur le cours, s'il-vous-plait !  
Il y eut quelques gloussements, dans la classe, et je sentis mes joues devenir brûlantes. Mais Jedusor lui répondit avec la voix assurée et chaleureuse qu'il réservait aux enseignants :

– Professeur, regardez donc ma Binôme ! Elle est à moitié félin, je ne peux pas poursuivre mon exercice avec cette hybride, ça n'a pas de sens...  
Arnaud rit doucement, et nous adressa un clin d'oeil, puis retrouvant en partie son sérieux, s'adressa à toute la classe :

– Il faut que vous maîtrisiez ce bouclier au plus vite. J'ai prévu encore deux cours pour vous y entraîner, ensuite, la semaine prochaine vous aurez un examen pratique. Il n'y a pas de raison d'échouer.  
Ce ne fut qu'à la leçon suivante de DCFM que mon bouclier-miroir commença à donner signe de vie. Mais loin de renvoyer le sort à Jedusor, il se contentait de ralentir le maléfice, et me permettait de l'esquiver.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment l'effet recherché, mais c'est un début, commenta Jedusor dédaigneusement.

– J'ai moins de poils, c'est certain, renchéris-je, ulcérée par mon incapacité.  
Ses yeux se plissèrent.

– Est-ce une manière de me dire que je ne varie pas assez mes sorts à ton goût ?  
Je haussai les épaules, et dis simplement :

– Non, ça ne l'est pas.  
Puis, quelques plaques de poils plus tard :

– Je vais me ramasser à l'examen, me lamentai-je.

– C'est certain.  
Ce ne fut qu'un petit moment après, qu'il ajouta très sérieusement :

– Tu as encore une semaine avant l'examen, il te suffit de t'entraîner en dehors des cours.  
J'approuvai en songeant qu'Astrée ou les Jumelles ne verraient certainement aucun inconvénient à me servir de Binôme pour un exercice. Elles s'amuseraient même les premières minutes à me faire subir toute sorte de maléfice, ayant très bien compris que j'étais incapable de leur renvoyer ; puis elles se lasseraient et trouveraient finalement le temps long. A cet instant, je me rendis compte que Jedusor avait fait preuve d'une grande patience jusqu'ici. Tandis que de nombreux duos se renvoyaient déjà les sortilèges à la chaîne, sans interruption, donnant lieu à de vrais duels effréné, nous en étions encore aux bases de l'exercice. Et il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois.  
Il coupa court à mes pensées, en lançant d'un ton sans réplique :

– Si tu connais un endroit sûr où t'exercer, ce sera moi ton Binôme.  
Décontenancée, je ne pus que hocher la tête, tout en objectant :

– Je ne connais pas d'endroit sûr où m'exercer.  
Mais il haussa les épaules, indifférent.  
Le soir, lorsque je rejoignis le Q.A.F, nous eûmes la surprise d'entendre Cerena gémir :

– Le Q.A.F ne marche p-pas... On va devoir arrêter... Et puis on ne s'est m-même pas entraînées pour le m-match...

– Normal, on n'a plus nulle part où s'entraîner, rétorqua sarcastiquement Josie.  
Et nous réconfortâmes notre amie bouleversée, mais malgré tout Astrée dut admettre :

– Sans lieu pour préparer le prochain match, nous sommes marrons.

– De quoi faire verdir plus d'un membre du Q.A.F, lâcha à nouveau Josie.

La situation était critique. Trop critique. Et pourtant, même lorsque l'essentiel bat de l'aile, nous trouvons le temps de songer au superflu. C'est pourquoi, lors du cours de Potion suivant, je bondis en proie à une idée soudaine :

– Je connais une salle !  
Jedusor leva un regard intrigué vers moi. Je rectifiai :  
– Enfin, il existe une salle, mais je ne sais pas comment y entrer.

– Comment la connais-tu ?

– J'y suis entrée.  
Ses lèvres frémirent d'agacement.

– Je croyais que tu ne savais pas comment y entrer.

– Et je ne le sais toujours pas.

– Comment as-tu fait, alors ?  
Une lueur d'exaspération dans ses yeux. Mêlée à de la curiosité, tout de même.

– Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y avait pas de porte dans ce couloir, et au bout d'un moment elle est apparue.  
Je savais que c'était dangereux de lui évoquer cette salle, puisque nous l'avions découverte en l'espionnant, lui et Caliste. Et je le pensais tout à fait capable de se douter de quelque chose. Mais c'était la seule salle qui me venait à l'esprit.  
– Une porte qui est apparue ? D'un coup ? En combien de temps ?  
Je craignais qu'il ne me demande de lui relater les faits en détail.

– Nous sommes passées plusieurs fois devant, avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. En très peu de temps.

– Tu saurais retrouver exactement où était cette porte ?  
J'acquiesçai avec évidence.

– Tu m'y emmèneras après manger.  
Formulée tel un ordre, sa phrase avait malgré tout un accent de question. J'acceptai.  
Au midi, durant le repas, Astrée me lança :

– Mangeons vite, après on a prévu de filer au parc pour préparer le match entre midi et deux.  
Je faillis répondre par l'affirmative, avant de me souvenir, mortifiée, que j'avais des engagements avec Jedusor à la même heure.

– Je ne pourrai pas venir. Je dois montrer quelque chose à Tom Jedusor.  
Elle me sonda de ses yeux d'ambre, et hocha la tête.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Mais essaie d'être disponible demain midi, c'est le seul créneau pour nos entraînements.

– Astrée, aujourd'hui c'est une exception, tu sais bien que tout mon temps libre est pour le Q.A.F.

– Oui, je sais.

Une expression de confiance sur le visage de mon amie. Elle se tourna vers les Jumelles et leur fit part de mon empêchement. Et certainement aussi de sa cause, car les filles me lancèrent un clin d'œil coquin.

– Lui montrer quelque chose, hein ?!

J'entendis même :

– Sacrée Minnie, alors !

Mais pour toute réponse, je m'obstinai à conserver un visage impassible. De la dignité, toujours…

Je rejoignis rapidement Jedusor, après être sortie de table. Seul, il m'attendait adossé négligemment à la rampe d'escalier. Il avait au visage une petite expression d'indifférence qui m'attendrit curieusement, et aussitôt, je me sentis « flattée » que ce soit _moi_ qu'il attende. Il eut un hochement de tête pour m'accueillir, et nos regards se croisèrent.

– Où m'emmènes-tu, alors, Binôme ?

– Septième étage.

Je ne mesurais pas encore l'intelligence de Jedusor. Il représentait à mes yeux une personne dotée d'un certain sens de la subtilité que d'autres à son âge ne possédaient pas, et je lui trouvais un esprit plutôt vif. Et ce ne fut, étrangement, pas durant cette journée que je compris son intelligence aigue.

Pourtant, dans ledit couloir, j'en étais encore à radoter sur la possibilité que la porte n'apparaisse qu'à une heure précise, lorsqu'il _sut_ ce qu'il nous fallait faire. Son seul contretemps fut de croire en premier lieu que nous ne devions passer que deux fois devant le mur. Et quand je parle de contretemps, ce ne fut l'histoire en réalité que d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Aujourd'hui, ces évènements sont terriblement vieux, toutefois je m'étonne encore de l'incroyable vivacité d'esprit dont faisait déjà preuve Tom Jedusor.

Ce fut sur une salle de classe que la porte s'ouvrit. Une salle agréablement éclairée, mais plutôt vide, excepté les bureaux. Bouche bée, je ne pus que déclarer :

– Je ne pensais pas qu'on réussirait.

– Erreur de jugement, dans ce cas.

Il pénétra dans la salle, et ajouta dédaigneusement en s'asseyant sur une table :

– Tu entreprends souvent des choses sans penser réussir ?

Tout dans sa question indiquait qu'il y répondait déjà par l'affirmative. Gonflée d'indignement, je sifflai :

– Tu aimes toucher la corde sensible, pas vrai ?

Mais il n'y répondit pas, d'ailleurs nous avions mieux à faire que de nous disputer. Un entraînement par exemple. Et tout en commençant à réussir mon bouclier-miroir, je songeais avec plaisir que le Q.A.F pourrait désormais disposer d'une salle de préparation.

Ce ne fut pas la seule source de plaisir durant cette journée : lors d'un entre-cours, je me dirigeais vers la salle de Sortilèges quand quatre Serdaigles de troisième année m'abordèrent. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer quelque chose qui, je le savais, ne risquait pas de se produire ; et pourtant :

– Bonjour Minerva.

– On voudrait entrer dans le Quidditch au Féminin, ça n'est pas trop tard ?

Je demeurai silencieuse l'espace d'un instant, désemparée ; puis, je pris le parti d'ironiser :

– Oh… Nous sommes un peu débordées par les candidatures, mais je pense pouvoir vous trouver une petite place dans le club.

Trois d'entre elles eurent un léger rire. Je repris sérieusement :

– J'en parlerai aux autres filles pendant le repas. On pourrait se rejoindre après ?

– Bien sûr. Dans le hall d'entrée ?

– C'est entendu.

Nous nous séparâmes d'un sourire convenu. Astrée me rejoignit rapidement, et s'enquit de la conversation. Après une seconde de réflexion, je mentis :

– Pas grand-chose. Elles voulaient un renseignement sur Alaric.

Un éclair de déception traversa son regard, faisant naître une légère culpabilité en moi. Mais je voulais annoncer la nouvelle au Q.A.F au complet.

Ce fut certainement le meilleur moment de la journée. J'avais le cœur battant, en m'asseyant à table. L'impatience de faire mon annonce, et la légère appréhension de leur réaction. Je me raclai la gorge, et les têtes des Jumelles, de Cerena et d'Astrée pivotèrent vers moi ; je ne pouvais réprimer un sourire éclatant.

– J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Je repensai soudain à la salle mystérieuse dont je possédais le secret. Si nous recrutions quatre filles, elle n'aurait aucune utilité pour le Q.A.F ; cependant, disposer d'une salle « privée » dont peut-être personne ne connaissait l'existence pouvait se révéler excitant. Je rectifiai, mon sourire s'élargissant :

– Non : DEUX très bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer !

* * *

**Je tiens quand même à remercier : Caramélise, Victoria Boubouille, Camille 13, Ashkelm, Shebang, Bergère **(une longue réponse à tes reviews viendra.. je perds moi même en fiabilité, niveau RAR... mais merci !) et **Natsuki** ( **RAR **: j'espère que ces serdaigles te plaisent davantage que ces estrass de poufsouffle du chapitre d'avant !!! merci de la review, et concernant les atouts je crains malheureusement qu'on n'en sache pas beaucoup là dessus... en réalité ils ont pas mal de secrets à dévoiler, et seront très très importants par la suite (dans le tome 4 et 6 par exemple !!) et j'espère par ailleurs que la relation Tom/minerva te plait... bisous!)

Merci à vous qui continuez à m'encourager, et à me faire signe que vous m'avez lue !!! Merci !


	15. Aléas entre nanas

**Blabla du 21/12/09 : **Me revoila rapidement ! (très rapidement) ! Alors par avance je m'excuse si il y a des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, mais je me suis pressée d'écrire ce chapitre pour le poster très vite, et j'ai pour projet de vous en poster un le 24 (celui qui concernera Noël) oui j'aime bien, ça vous plongera dans l'ambiance directement !! Par contre le chapitre sera plutôt long (j'ai beaucoup de choses à y dire !!) et j'espère vraiment pouvoir tenir le défi... Bon exceptionnellement, je fais pas de petit mot personnel, mais je me permet de remercier très fort mes fidèles **Caramélise, Camille13, Ashkelm, Victoria Boubouille et Natsuki** (je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies la relation Jedusor/minerva, c'est pas facile de la rendre crédible... et de faire parler jedusor en essayant de le faire coller à son étiquette de futur voldemort, tout en le personnalisant à ma manière...!! )

* * *

**ALEAS ENTRE NANAS  
**

– Waou, s'exclamèrent les deux jumelles à l'unisson.

– C'est une belle découverte, renchérit Astrée, plus modérément.

– C'est f-fantastique, conclut finalement Cerena.

Nous étions dans la salle sur demande, qu'elles avaient tenu à inspecter de leurs propres yeux rapidement. Et leurs visages ravis m'enchantaient.

Astrée insista pour que nous quittions la salle, afin qu'elle puisse elle-même tenter de l'ouvrir. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte apparaissait et nous dévoilait une pièce chaleureuse qui se distinguait incroyablement de la salle de classe nue et froide que je leur avais fait découvrir.

– Tu ne t'étais pas tellement cassé la tête, se moqua gentiment Josie à mon attention.

– Astrée a du goût, elle, renchérit sa jumelle.

Je fis le tour de la salle, occupée par de confortables fauteuils, d'une bibliothèque et d'une cheminée, puis je rétorquai :

– Vous oubliez un peu vite qui est-ce qui vous a donné le secret de cette salle.

D'un coup de baguette appliqué, Cerena alluma un feu dans l'âtre, avant de se tourner sérieusement vers moi :

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une s-salle à m-montrer à tout le monde…

– Alors fixons des règles maintenant, dis-je en m'approchant du feu. On décide ensemble de qui nous décidons d'inviter dans cette salle.

– Et Jedusor ? Il ne va pas y amener n'importe qui ?

Les autres filles s'installèrent autour de moi, dans les canapés. La chaleur se répandait rapidement.

– C'est lui qui a découvert la manière d'entrer dans cette salle. Je n'ai rien à lui interdire.

Mais nous nous tenions néanmoins au courant des personnes qui étaient dans le secret. Et de lorsque l'un de nous avait besoin de la salle.

Astrée se leva et marcha jusqu'à un escalier rudimentaire en coin de salle. Elle le grimpa, et disparut au sommet.

– C'est une mezzanine, nous cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Une très belle mezzanine.

Je distinguai alors les rideaux ocre qui nous l'avaient dissimulée jusqu'à présent. Elle les écarta et sa tête apparut à quelques mètres au dessus de nous.

– A quoi peut nous servir cette salle ?

– A réviser et s'entraîner, décrétai-je.

– A se cacher, suggéra Cerena. Et cacher des objets.

J'eus un haussement de sourcils, mais les jumelles s'écrièrent :

– A se retrouver pour faire des choses interdites. Tenir des réunions secrètes ; boire des bièraubeurre ; fumer des cigarettes moldues et sorcières ; donner rendez-vous à des garçons et…

– C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris, coupai-je.

Comment pouvais-je les empêcher de faire tout ça, songeai-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

Nous rencontrâmes un peu plus tard les quatre filles de Serdaigles. Le Hall d'entrée n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour tenir une réunion d'intégration, et aussi peu crédibles étions-nous dans cette grande salle déserte avec nos airs solennels, nous y croyions.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous encourage à entrer dans le Q.A.F ? questionna Astrée, le visage sérieux.

L'une des filles se désigna, ainsi que sa voisine, et expliqua :

– On est les sœurs de Tibérius Baldwin, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. C'est un joueur passionné qui a pour seule ambition de partager sa passion avec les gens qu'il connait. Il nous a appris à chevaucher un balais dès l'enfance, et par extension nous a appris à aimer le Quidditch.

Astrée hocha la tête, signe que l'argument était reçu. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux autres filles, et les interrogea du regard.

– Ce sont nos amies, expliquèrent les concernées. On veut seulement les suivre sur ce projet.

Je relevai sans amabilité :

– Et vous pensez que l'amitié seule suffit à justifier de se lancer dans un projet de cette envergure ?

Elles baissèrent leurs yeux sur moi, et hochèrent simplement la tête, tandis qu'Astrée me mettait un coup de coude discret.

Lorsque nous ne fûmes plus qu'entre Gryffondors, dans notre salle commune, mon amie me fit remarquer :

– Tu as été dure, Minerva, avec les filles.

Installée autour de la table, je bougonnai :

– C'était légitime.

– Parce qu'elles mêmes ne pratiquent pas le Quidditch, ou n'ont pas évoqué d'intérêt précis pour ce sport ?

Astrée n'avait pas parlé sèchement, mais son ton était bien moins conciliant qu'habituellement.

– Exactement. Peut-on se fier à des personnes qui entrent dans le Quidditch au Féminin sans aimer le Quidditch ? Qui n'y entrent que parce que leur meilleure amie en fait partie ?

Les Jumelles tournèrent leur regard vers Astrée, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas à tomber :

– Minerva, ton propre désir d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch prend le pas sur nos réelles priorités. Nous n'avons PAS fondé ce club pour que NOUS entrions dans l'équipe, mais pour que les filles, toutes les filles, aient le droit de pratiquer ce sport. Alors qu'importe si Laurelle et Quentine ne soient pas des mordues de Quidditch, puisqu'elles intègrent notre club afin de permettre à d'autres filles de jouer.

Je baissai les yeux rageusement. Elle avait raison, je le savais, et pourtant je cherchai un argument afin de la contrer, une minuscule faille dans son raisonnement qui me donne en partie raison. Mais Kimie rajouta doucement :

– C'est encore plus courageux de leur part, d'oser faire partie du Q.A.F, sans qu'elles n'y aient un intérêt personnel. C'est même généreux.

– Mais ça manque de passion. Et de crédibilité.

– Bon sang, Minerva ! On ne va pas débattre des heures à ce sujet. Deux d'entre elles viennent par passion, et les deux autres pour les soutenir dans leur passion. Dans tous les cas nous avons plus de poids aux yeux de l'école, et nous obtenons la salle promise par Dumbledore.

Je demeurai bougon quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Cerena me tende un jus de citrouille avec un sourire timide. Alors je me détendis, et pour moi-même admis douloureusement que j'avais tort, et que je ne pouvais avoir le dernier mot dans cette conversation ; avec mauvaise foi ou non.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Astrée nous rejoignit, un immense sourire lui éclairant le visage.

– Le Q.A.F dispose officiellement d'une salle de classe non-utilisée au deuxième étage. Cinq soirs par semaine, à condition que nos notes ne baissent pas.

– Evidemment, ricana Josie, les bonnes notes avant le Quidditch.

Astrée répondit chaleureusement :

– Dumbledore m'a dit mot pour mot : « Bien que je sois désormais certain d'avoir affaire aux seules élèves capable d'intégrer les filles au Quidditch, je ne pourrais permettre que vous mettiez votre avenir en péril. Même pour une si noble cause. »

J'eus un sourire, et notai :

– Tout à fait lui. Notre avenir personnel a bien plus de poids à ses yeux que la plus grande des causes !

Et elles s'esclaffèrent, certaines postillonnant des morceaux du petit déjeuner devant elles.

Je retrouvais plusieurs fois Jedusor dans la salle sur demande, jusqu'au jour de l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que je réussis plutôt bien.

– Je suis un excellent professeur, se vanta mon binôme avec arrogance.

– Et moi une très bonne élève, lui répliquai-je aussi sec.

Et le demi-sourire qu'il m'adressa suffit à me faire frémir.

Le rythme de vie s'intensifia : nous tenions nos réunions de Q.A.F cinq fois par semaine, et entre temps trois Poufsouffle de sixième année nous avaient rejointes. L'expérience était étrange. Nous étions douze filles, âgées entre douze et dix-sept ans, et pourtant c'était clairement Astrée, la plus jeune de nous, qui tenait les rênes du Q.A.F.

Elle y parvenait en partie parce qu'elle était loin d'être obtuse ; elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais était également consciente de ses lacunes et de son manque d'expérience face aux Poufsouffles de sixième année. Parmi elles, j'appréciais particulièrement Yolande Retriever, qui malgré sa discrétion et sa timidité, débordait d'enthousiasme pour notre projet, et n'était jamais à court de bonnes idées.

Je m'entendais également très bien avec les sœurs Baldwin, de Serdaigle, Madeline et Violette de leurs prénoms. Notre passion pour le Quidditch nous réunissait, elles, les Weaslettes et moi.

– Tu n'as jamais joué au Quidditch, Minerva ? me questionna un soir Madeline.

– Mes frères m'ont fait voler parfois sur leur balai, mais je n'ai jamais participé à un match. Vous si ?

– A un vrai match jamais. De toutes manières, on n'a ni souaffle, ni cognards, ni vif d'or à la maison. Et il n'y a que le balai de Philémont, notre frère.

Avec un immense sourire, Kimie suggéra :

– Chez nous, il y a tout le matériel, et toujours plein de monde prêt à disputer un match. Ce serait vraiment chouette si on pouvait vous inviter cet été à jouer au Quidditch ! Les filles contre les garçons !

Violette écarquilla les yeux.

– Mais vous avez assez de balais pour deux équipes ? (elle sembla faire un rapide calcul dans sa tête.) Quatorze balais ?

– Le nombre de balais n'est pas vraiment un problème dans la famille.

Et les Jumelles m'adressent un clin d'œil de connivence. Amusée, je regardai l'ébahissement se peindre sur le visage de nos interlocutrices ; évidemment, pour les filles adoptives des fabricants des Comètes, posséder un vaste choix de balais n'était pas étonnant.

Je rajoutai néanmoins :

– L'idéal serait quand même de pouvoir entrer dans les équipes de Poudlard avant cet été.

Les deux brochettes de sœurs s'esclaffèrent, puis approuvèrent.

Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement, rythmées essentiellement par nos réunions du Q.A.F. Pour la première fois, je commençais vraiment à y croire ; nous formions un groupe sympathique, constitué de douze filles. C'était devenu un petit cercle fermé, et notre salle de préparation avait pris des airs de cocon. Nous seules en avions le droit d'accès, et nous l'avions personnalisée presque inconsciemment.

Une affiche de Quidditch par ici, quelques bouquins de sortilèges par là ; des robes de sorcier qui traînaient sur une chaise ; un grand miroir, et des accessoires de beauté ; des écharpes aux couleurs de nos maisons entremêlées ; des jus de citrouille entamés ou vides ; des bols de chocolat chaud ; des bougies parfumées ; et même un grand tableau où nous nous laissions des mots, tels que :

« Yolande, pense à retrouver pour demain le sortilège de projection dont tu nous as parlé, Quentine. » ou bien :

« Filles de Serdaigle, votre équipe va perdre. Les Poufsoufflettes. » La cordiale rivalité qui animait les filles me faisait doucement rire. Ou encore :

« Min', emporte ton sourire et tes blagues pour demain soir, et laisse le masque sérieux au dortoir. Tout le Q.A.F ! » Mais le meilleur avait été anonyme (bien que nous savions toutes que seules les jumelles pouvaient être en être capable), et soulignait :

« Quand Hadie parle, pensez à répondre « oui chef, à tes ordres chef ! »

Astrée, en tombant dessus, avait rajouté plus bas :

« Règle N°1 : la chef a toujours raison.

Règle N°2 : quand la chef a tort, se référer à la Règle N°1. »

Et peu à peu, la date du match s'approcha. Quelques jours avant, nous essuyâmes notre premier départ. Violette et Quentine, deux des Serdaigles, adressèrent quelques mots à Astrée dans notre salle de préparation, avant de partir tête basse.

– Baisse d'effectifs, clama mon amie noire, un sourire néanmoins confiant aux lèvres. Si d'autres veulent partir, c'est le moment.

Personne ne se désigna. Madeline Baldwin prit la parole :

– Ne les prenez pas pour des lâcheuses, s'il-vous-plait…

– C'est pourtant ce qu'elles sont, s'écria Josie.

– Vous savez, les Serdaigles ne nous regardent vraiment pas d'un bon œil. Dans la classe, la plupart des filles ne nous parlent plus, et si…

– C'est pareil dans toutes les maisons, ça, intervins-je froidement.

– Oui mais pour nous c'est tout nouveau cette impression d'être rebue de la société…

Josie eut un ricanement sarcastique :

– Naturellement, nous on est des habituées, n'est-ce pas ?

Madeline rougit et bafouilla, mais au même instant, Astrée éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par les Poufsouffles et moi. Finalement, les jumelles et Madeline échangèrent un sourire, avant qu'Astrée ne déclare :

– On est stupides de se montrer les dents au moindre problème. Le stress et la pression des autres élèves justifient totalement que Quentine et Violette aient préféré quitter le Q.A.F. Après tout, c'est dur, et devoir affronter l'hostilité permanente des autres peut se montrer insupportable.

Loyale, Madeline rajouta :

– Et puis, qui sait, elles reviendront peut-être.

Cependant, le surlendemain, ce fut Paloma Escoffier, une des Poufsouffle de sixième année, qui nous annonça sa « démission ».

– Je suis Préfète, expliqua-t-elle, et jusqu'alors j'étais plutôt appréciée. Mais j'ai appris que les Poufsouffles avaient signé une pétition pour que je sois démise de mes fonctions, à cause du Q.A.F.

– Et tu préfères rester Préfète ?

Il n'y avait pas une once de sècheresse dans le ton d'Astrée, juste le désir un peu déçu de comprendre.

– Ce n'est pas ça… Ce n'était qu'un exemple. Je n'arrive pas à supporter d'être exclue comme...

Elle chercha son mot, mais Josie la coupa insidieusement :

– Comme nous ?

– Josie ! glapirent Astrée et Yolande en même temps.

– Oui, comme vous, lâcha froidement la Poufsouffle.

Nous rugîmes, Kîmie et moi, dans un parfait ensemble :

– Paloma !

Mais rien de ce que nous ne pûmes arguer n'empêcha le départ de la Poufsouffle. Alors que nous étions l'avant-veille du match, Astrée déclara fermement :

– Ne nous voila plus qu'à un jour du grand moment. Il faut que notre numéro soit clair pour tout le monde ; alors si certaines d'entre vous craignent ou pensent qu'elles n'oseront pas parader sur le terrain, c'est le moment de le dire.

Elle promena un regard perçant sur nous, avant de reprendre plus chaleureusement :

– Je préfère que vous abandonniez maintenant, et je n'y verrais aucune lâcheté, plutôt que quelques minutes avant le match. Je veux être absolument certaine que l'équipe présente ce soir sera celle qui sera sur le terrain après demain. Au complet.

Nous nous concertâmes toutes du regard, mais aucune ne fit mine de s'en aller.

– J'aime mieux ça, ricana Josie.

A la veille du match, nous nous rejoignîmes une dernière fois pour récapituler notre numéro. Sur le tableau, Cerena était en train d'inscrire : « On va faire fureur ! » et Kimie, en la voyant, lui passa affectueusement un bras sur l'épaule. Nous étions stressées, et nous ne nous le cachions pas.

– Ce doit être moins dur pour vous qui êtes déjà passé une fois sur le terrain, supposa Madeline.

Je lui répondis en croquant dans une chocogrenouille :

– En effet, vu l'accueil qui nous a été réservé la première fois, on part l'esprit tranquille : ça ne pourra pas être pire.

Toutes les filles s'esclaffèrent, et il n'y eut que Cerena pour dire :

– Espérons-le, du moins.

Pour clôturer la soirée, Astrée chanta sa fameuse chanson, et excepté les nouvelles du Q.A.F, nous pûmes l'entonner avec elle.

Le lendemain, serrées les unes contre les autres devant l'accès au terrain, nous étions neuf filles pétrifiées d'angoisse. Et de froid, comme le fit remarquer Josie :

– Ca caille, les poulettes.

Les élèves qui allaient s'installer dans les tribunes passaient à côté de nous, et nous pointaient du doigt en riant ouvertement.

– Je crois que je vais vomir mon petit déjeuner, geignit Madeline, blanche comme un linge.

– Evite, si c'est possible.

Laurelle rajouta :

– Et dire qu'au premier match, quand je vous regardais du haut des gradins, je me disais que ça devait être facile de faire la belle sur le terrain…

Pour toute réponse, Astrée fredonna :

– « _Quant au monde,__ qu'il soit envers nous irascible ou doux, __que nous feront ses geste ? Il peut bien s'il veut, nous caresser ou nous prendre pour cible…_

– _Unis par le plus fort et le plus cher des liens, et d'ailleurs possédant l'âme adamantine, nous sourions à tous, et n'avons peur de rien. » _terminai-je par habitude.

Astrée et moi échangeâmes un regard complice, alors que Josie pouffait pour détendre l'atmosphère :

– Ah oui, et quand Hadie nous fait le coup du chant, il ne faut pas la contrarier. C'est un classique du Q.A.F.

Elle avait beau railler, elle m'avait confié un soir qu'elle adorait cette chanson. Soudain, deux filles essoufflées s'introduisirent dans notre groupe. Quentine et Violette, les deux Serdaigles qui avaient quitté le Q.A.F quelques jours avant.

– On a changé d'avis, déclarèrent-elles simplement.

Et nous occupâmes nos dernières minutes de répit à leur expliquer les détails du numéro prévu. Beckett, le commentateur du match, entama son laïus sur chaque équipe, et termina d'un ton méprisant :

– Maintenant, place aux filles du Q.A.F dont les rangs n'ont, Ô surprise, pas tellement grossi depuis le match précédent.

De dégoût, Josie cracha par terre. Il conclut, plus moqueur que jamais :

– Accueillons-les sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement…

Le stade n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux qu'à notre entrée sur le terrain. Comme la première fois, nous nous tenions toutes par la main, formant une ligne droite, et nous nous inclinâmes, tandis que quelques huées fusaient dans les tribunes. Et nous pûmes commencer notre numéro.

Il était bien plus complexe que la fois précédente, et les sortilèges utilisés n'étaient pas vraiment de notre niveau. Mais l'entraînement, et les consignes des sixièmes années portaient leurs fruits.

Nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes : les deux Poufsouffles, les Jumelles et Cerena d'un côté ; les quatre Serdaigles, Astrée et moi de l'autre. Comme pour le match précédent, des femmes chevauchant des balais jaillirent de nos baguettes, celles des Poufsouffles de couleur jaune et noir, et les notre de couleur bleu et or.

Elles firent un rapide tour de stade, puis vinrent se regrouper vers les buts, une équipe de femme contre l'autre. Soudain, les femmes-Poufsouffles, acculées contre les buts, explosèrent dans des gerbes d'étincelles multicolores, et à la place se constitua le blaireau symbole de la maison, immense : aussi grand que toute l'équipe adverse réunie. Il se déplaçait dans les airs, et semblait flotter, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Alors, nous envoyâmes nos femmes-Serdaigles, chacune leur tour, tenter de marquer un but au blaireau géant qui, campé furieusement devant les buts, les défendait en poussant des grognements sourds. C'était de l'improvisation totale concernant les buts marqués et ceux échoués. Et seule Madeline réussit à en mettre un.

Le blaireau s'élança tout à coup dans les airs, à la poursuite de nos femmes-Serdaigles qui détalèrent sur leurs balais en riant. Arrivées à leurs propres buts, elles firent face au blaireau géant qui s'arrêta.

– Concentrez-vous bien, nous conseilla Astrée, sourcils froncés.

C'était la partie la plus difficile. Comme pour plus de synchronisation, nous nous collâmes les unes aux autres, et je fis le décompte :

– Trois… Deux… Un… GO !

Toutes les femmes Serdaigles explosèrent dans une cascade d'étincelle multicolore, et un aigle doré, d'une taille surnaturelle, les remplaça. Le sortilège commun était incroyablement difficile. J'étais même étonnée d'y parvenir. Il fallait être en accord parfait avec les autres sorciers, et visualiser exactement la forme que l'on voulait donner au sortilège.

Malgré le froid, je sentais la sueur couler le long de ma nuque, trahissant ma concentration. Le numéro se poursuivit, le blaireau étant devenu des femmes-Poufsouffle, qui cherchaient à marquer des buts à notre aigle géant. Elles en mirent trois, en partie parce que nous eûmes de plus en plus de mal à nous concentrer, et à maintenir la forme de notre aigle. Mais elles avaient gagné, néanmoins, et comme convenu notre aigle prit la forme des femmes-Poufsouffles, pour parader en signe de victoire dans le stade.

Une à une, nous fîmes disparaître nos femmes volantes, avant de reformer une ligne en se tenant par la main. Nous nous inclinâmes dans un silence absolu. J'en fus terrifiée ; il n'y avait pas un seul bruit parmi les centaines d'élèves qui nous regardaient. Pas un mouvement. Je sentis Yolande, à côté de moi, qui s'affaissait légèrement sur mon épaule.

– Le Q.A.F devrait laisser la place aux joueurs, maintenant, suggéra sèchement Beckett dans son micro magique.

Nous sortîmes du terrain, dans un silence tout aussi absolu, encore pire que les huées. Nous étions toutes d'une pâleur mortelle, couverte de sueur et grelottantes de froid, mais surtout nous avions le visage décomposé.

– Le bide total, commenta Josie froidement.

– Attendons d'avoir des retours, avant de tirer des jugements hâtifs.

La rousse ricana nerveusement :

– C'est bon, je crois que le retour on en a eu un aperçu.

Elle tourna les talons furieusement, et s'éloigna en direction du château ; Kîmie s'élança à sa poursuite, et je m'apprêtai à les rattraper, quand Astrée me retint par la manche.

– Laisse-les un peu, surtout que tu risques de te faire éjecter sans douceur. Nous ferons le point ce soir.

– Allons plutôt voir le match, proposa Madeline, toujours aussi pâle.

– A mon humble avis, nous interrompit une voix venant de derrière, vous devriez venir vous réchauffer au château.

Le professeur Dumbledore, un sourire engageant aux lèvres, nous observait.

– Mais pro-professeur, le ma-match, bégayai-je, tétanisée de froid.

– Tss tss tss. Miss McGonagall, vous venez de fournir un effort considérable, devant une foule importante, et dans une température effroyable. Vous êtes épuisée, glacée, déçue ; même avec toute la bonne volonté au monde, je ne pourrais vous laisser assister au match dans cet état.

Il promena son regard bienveillant sur nous, et précisa :

– Ceci est valable pour vous toutes. Je vous conseillerais volontiers l'infirmerie, et les bons soins de Mrs Pearl…

Une des Serdaigle eut une petite exclamation de déception, mais il continua en souriant :

– Cependant, je me plais à songer que vous préfèreriez venir vous détendre dans mon bureau. Nous pourrons envisager l'avenir du Q.A.F autour d'un bon chocolat chaud.

* * *

**Bon, voila, un nouveau match de terminé, alors pour info j'ai très peur que vous trouviez la description bâclée, parce qu'elle l'est un petit peu... il fallait vraiment que je finisse ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour pouvoir vous faire le coup du chapitre de noel ke jour de noel. Sinon pour info (parce qu'il faut que j'en parle pour évacuer le stress) mercredi soir je suis invitée à manger par un garçon super mignon raaaaah !!! **

Bon voila, prochain chapitre très vite, qui parlera de Minerva, et sera sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, et on y retrouvera une certaine broche du premier tome ! Je vous embrasse tous et toutes, et je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes... Faites des abus, mangez à vous faire éclater l'estomac, buvez et finissez ronds comme des petits poids, c'est le bon moment !!! YAHU ! (de mon côté je compte lésiner sur rien du tout!!)


	16. Noël joyeux, étrange, bestial

**Blabla du réveillon de Noël :** Youpi ! J'ai tenu mes engagements ! Tout d'abord, passez de joyeuses fêtes, et sachez aussi que ce chapitre est le plus long de toutes mes chroniques, Tome 1 et 2 réuni !!! 12 pages words, ça tient de l'exploit ! Sinon, que vous dire d'autres... Pour celles que ça intéresse, "les chroniques de Maeva" : mon rendez vous avec le garçon hier soir s'est plutôt bien passé au début, il m'a invité à manger, puis au cinéma (avatar : film génial) bref, il était à hurler de beauté, et moi je trouvais le moment merveilleux. Mais ça a viré au gag quand j'ai décidé de dormir chez lui, et qu'il m'a fallu repousser ses ardeurs sexuelles TOUTE LA NUIT !!! et oui, le bellâtre était aussi tenace qu'insistant, et en est carrément devenu ridicule ! Du coup, j'ai bien rigolé (intérieurement !!) et ça m'a guérie de mon attirance pour lui !

Sur ce, merci pour vos reviews **Caramélise** et **Victoria Boubouille**, et je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre (que j'ai adoré écrire) !

**RAR Natsuki** : tu as tout à fait raison, chère amie : un stade silencieux, c'est toujours mieux que des tomates pourries ! merci pour ta review adorable comme toujours, et passe un joyeux Noël !

* * *

**NOEL JOYEUX, ETRANGE, BESTIAL**

Nous ne quittâmes le bureau de Dumbledore qu'une fois le match terminé. Il avait voulu s'assurer que nous ne empresserions pas de retourner vers le terrain, et malgré ma déception aigue, je savais qu'il avait raison. La parade du Q.A.F m'avait exténuée.

– Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est d'aller me coucher, déclarai-je sur le chemin de la grande salle. Je crois que ça va être « potage de légumes », puis dodo.

Nous entrâmes dans l'immense salle, et Cerena remarqua :

– Je crois que les Serdaigles ont gagné. Ils ont l'air… euh… contents.

Et c'était un euphémisme : la table des Serdaigles riait, criait, et chantait des chansons de victoire, donnant lieu à un joyeux tapage. De loin, j'adressai un bref sourire aux quatre Serdaigles du Q.A.F qui semblaient mal à l'aise à leur tablée.

Nous dînâmes rapidement, et rejoignîmes la salle commune. Les Jumelles nous y attendaient, souriantes. Je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, espérant une bonne nouvelle. Ce fut Kîmie qui parla :

– Vous allez être trèèèès contentes, les filles.

– De nouvelles candidatures ? s'enthousiasma Astrée.

Josie répliqua avec un sourire sarcastique :

– Non, pas « contente » à ce point. Mais vous allez être ravies.

Elle me jaugea d'un regard railleur, et ajouta :

– Surtout toi, Minnie, en fait. Même si tu risques de prétendre que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.

J'eus rapidement la réponse à mes interrogations silencieuses ; une foule de Gryffondors entra dans la salle, et parmi eux Heinrich, Alaric et Neil, que Josie me montra du doigt avec un clin d'œil discret. Je sentis mes joues me chauffer. Les trois garçons, nous avisant, s'approchèrent de nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Votre numéro était fabuleux, nous félicita Neil gentiment.

– Merci Neil.

Alaric se racla la gorge, et avec une moue mi penaude, mi réjouie, il approuva :

– Je suis du même avis. Après le peu de popularité que le Q.A.F a eu ces derniers temps, j'ai eu de l'admiration pour votre persévérance.

Astrée proposa que nous nous installions dans les fauteuils autour du feu, et ce fut joyeusement que nous nous exécutâmes. Heinrich prit la parole :

– Ce qu'on prenait, à l'instar de toute l'école, pour des caprices d'enfants en manque de popularité, s'est révélé être une véritable aspiration. On a mal réagi la dernière fois, parce qu'on croyait que vous vouliez seulement jouer les « m'as-tu-vue », et ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

– Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas le cas, rétorquai-je sèchement.

Mais ma réponse fit naître sur leurs visages des sourires amusés. Heinrich remarqua même :

– Toujours aussi aimable avec nous. Ca fait du bien de constater que certaines choses ne changent pas.

– Oh, lâcha Josie sarcastiquement, elle est un peu farouche au début, mais elle s'apprivoise facilement.

– Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, oui ?

Faisant face à leurs grands sourires, je compris une nouvelle fois que je n'aurai pas le dessus sur la situation. Je m'autorisai alors une petite moue d'autodérision avant de questionner plus cordialement :

– Le match, comment s'est-il déroulé ?

Les trois garçons se mirent alors à parler tous en même temps, (Neil peut-être moins que ses deux amis) l'expression transcendée, la voix enflammée ; si je ne compris pas tout, je saisis quelques bribes de phrases concernant « les incroyables prouesses de Firmin McGonagall » ; « Les tirs fantastiques des poursuiveurs Serdaigles » ; « la nouvelle et inefficace technique des batteurs Poufsouffles » ; j'en passe, et des meilleures…

Les jours qui suivirent, je me rendis compte avec stupéfaction du revirement de situation. Au sein de Gryffondor l'atmosphère s'était détendue, et à nouveau les autres nous reparlaient. La plupart firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et d'autres (très rares) vinrent nous adresser quelques mots de félicitation pour notre numéro apparemment réussi.

– C'est pareil chez nous, approuvèrent les filles de Serdaigles.

Même les Poufsouffles nous donnèrent raison. Nous n'étions plus la risée des autres. Les élèves reconnaissaient que nous avions du cran. Mais le plus étonnant fut encore un soir, de voir Kimie débouler en courant dans notre salle de préparation, et d'annoncer à la cantonade :

– Vous n'allez pas me croire : on a deux Gryffondors de cinquième année qui veulent intégrer le Q.A.F !!!

D'une voix satisfaite, Madeline Baldwin lui répondit :

– Ca tombe bien, j'étais en train de dire que chez les Serdaigles, des filles étaient intéressées pour entrer dans le club aussi.

D'un coup de baguette, Astrée fit léviter devant nous un plateau sur lequel étaient posés des jus de citrouille. Avec un grand sourire, elle clama :

– Nous avons fait un grand pas, les filles. Les autres ne partagent peut-être pas encore nos idées, mais nous avons réussi à nous faire accepter. Maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire, il va falloir convaincre !

– Et préparer un spectacle encore plus incroyable, ajoutai-je en sirotant ma boisson.

A mes mots, je vis les Jumelles et Yolande Retriever échanger un regard de complicité, et la Poufsouffle demanda un peu timidement :

– Si vous permettez, Josie, Kimie et moi avons une très bonne idée. Mais avant de vous la faire partager, on voudrait s'assurer d'avoir le droit.

– Et le matériel, rajouta une Weaslette.

– Du moment qu'on sache rapidement, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et puis, on pourrait souffler une semaine ou deux.

Ainsi, nous interrompîmes quelques temps nos entraînements. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, en soi, puisque les professeurs nous surchargeaient de travail à l'approche de Noël, et qu'un nouveau sujet faisait fureur :

– Le bal de Noël, fulminai-je à l'attention des Jumelles, d'Astrée et de Cerena. Il faut être au moins en quatrième année pour y participer ! C'est injuste.

Ce fut Astrée qui me répondit, sans trahir un grand intérêt pour la question :

– Ou bien en se faisant inviter par un élève de quatrième année ou plus.

Josie eut un sourire sardonique :

– Ma pauvre petite Minnie, tu n'es qu'en deuxième année. Ce ne sera pas pour cette année, le bal.

– Pour vous non plus, ripostai-je d'un ton cassant.

Son sourire s'élargit :

– Ah bon ? Eh bien je crois que si, pourtant.

– Avec qui ?

– Les frères Baldwin. Les grands frères de Madeline et Violette. Tibérius et Philémont.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, avant de m'exclamer :

– Ce sont des jumeaux, eux aussi !

– Ma foi, oui, on a un certain goût pour les choses symétriques.

J'éclatai de rire. Les Jumelles et leur malice… Pourtant, dans cette situation, une personne me manquait cruellement. Une personne qui m'aurait fait la liste détaillée de tous les cavaliers/cavalières du bal, dont la moitié aurait été fausse, et l'autre plus que douteuse, mais qui aurait pu me citer avec exactitude les mots précis qu'avait employé X ou Y pour inviter untelle au bal. Artémis et ses ragots. Nous aurions cherché un moyen à tout prix pour nous dégotter un cavalier, ou pour nous rendre au bal en fraude. Je me demandais subitement si quelqu'un l'avait invitée. Et par extension, je m'interrogeai sur le déroulement de ces derniers mois pour elle.

En mi-décembre, j'écopai de ma première retenue de l'année. Je ne suis pas fière de sa cause. Elle avait pour nom « Binôme ». C'était l'un des cours insupportables qui avait lieu en dernière heure du vendredi, et durant lequel il était presque impossible de demeurer concentré.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? demandai-je à Jedusor, tandis que le professeur Arnaud dictait le cours.

Il renifla avec mépris :

– Si tu ne parlais en même temps qu'elle, tu le saurais.

Mais à force de le côtoyer, j'avais appris à savoir quand il feignait le mépris, et lorsqu'il était réellement d'humeur contrariante. En l'occurrence, il faisait semblant.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, je lui enfonçai ma baguette dans le flanc, et la retirai aussitôt tandis qu'il bondissait sur sa chaise, surpris du contact.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Chut, je n'entends pas ce que dicte Arnaud.

J'avais recommencé à écrire, l'expression dégagée, comme si de rien n'était. Il prit une inspiration furieuse, sans doute peu ravi de s'être laissé aller à bondir de surprise. Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard qu'il riposta en me plantant son index dans les côtes ; je fis un saut, et ne pus retenir une exclamation.

Arnaud parcourut la classe du regard, cherchant visiblement d'où pouvait venir le bruit, puis elle me fixa, l'air un peu agacée :

– Minerva, essayez de vous tenir tranquille. Il ne reste plus qu'une demi heure.

– Oui, professeur.

Dédaigneux, Jedusor m'imita à voix basse, singeant mes accents d'excuses, et en profita même pour m'enfoncer à nouveau son doigt dans les côtes. Mis à part le bond que je fis sur ma chaise, je n'émis qu'un petit son étouffé qui fit froncer les sourcils de notre professeur. Je m'apprêtai à m'indigner, lorsque je constatai avec étonnement que le Serpentard était secoué d'un rire silencieux, un rire d'amusement. Loin du mépris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je parvins à faire perdre des points à Serpentard.

– Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vous arrive, Tom, et je me demande même comment vous parvenez à faire autant de bruit avec une simple chaise. J'enlève cinq points à votre maison.

J'adressai à mon Binôme un sourire triomphant. Mais avec un habile sortilège de chatouillement, il me fit pousser non seulement des exclamations, mais aussi des rires étouffés, et lorsque notre professeur se tourna encore une fois vers nous, elle paraissait excédée.

– Vous vous séparerez aux prochains cours, tous les deux. D'ailleurs Minerva, puisque vous riez autant, vous viendrez me faire partager votre hilarité en retenue, ce soir.

– Oui, professeur.

– J'ai gagné, se contenta de dire Jedusor, d'un ton neutre.

– Oui, bougonnai-je.

– Mauvaise perdante.

Je levai les yeux vers lui ; de l'amusement se mêlait à sa moue supérieur, et le rendait aussi détestable qu'attendrissant.

En fin d'après-midi, je traversai les couloirs, jusqu'à la porte du bureau d'Arnaud. J'avais sans doute dix minutes d'avance. Je n'étais pas encore arrivée devant, que j'entendis que mon professeur n'était pas seule ; des éclats de voix me parvenaient, à travers la porte. Je me postai un peu plus loin, peu désireuse d'écouter la conversation, mais une phrase s'éleva distinctement, prononcée d'une voix féminine et agacée :

– Qu'as-tu raconté aux autres professeurs pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ?

– Parle moins fort, Liv, tonna durement Arnaud.

Instinctivement, je m'approchai à nouveau de la porte, et tendis l'oreille. Mon professeur reprit, le ton sec :

– Aucun autre professeur ne se doute de l'importance de la Broche Bestiale. Pour te dire, elle est restée des années dans l'armoire du concierge, avec de vulgaires objets confisqués.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu la laisser à l'élève qui l'a trouvé ?

Arnaud poussa un léger cri de rage, et rétorqua avec véhémence :

– C'est inimaginable ! C'était une enfant ! La Broche ne doit pas être entre les mains de n'importe qui.

L'autre parla doucement, après un moment de silence :

– Il faut que tu me rendes la Broche, maman.

Je tressaillis. Le professeur Arnaud avait une fille ?

– Pourquoi faire ? siffla-t-elle, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec cette Broche.

– Justement, si. Je dois la transmettre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Le ton de mon professeur était suspicieux.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Il est temps qu'une personne prenne possession de la Broche.

– Grindelwald n'est pas encore tombé, Liv.

– Un autre se prépare, menaça calmement la fille d'Arnaud.

Elles conservèrent un moment de silence. Puis le professeur demanda froidement :

– Et si je refuse de te remettre la Broche Bestiale ?

– Elle finira par tomber entre les mains de celle qui doit la porter. Mais ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

– Je vois. La Broche trouve son propriétaire. Dis-moi à qui tu dois la transmettre, Liv.

La fille répondit avec une note de regret :

– Je ne peux pas. Personne ne doit savoir à qui elle revient.

– Liv… gronda Arnaud à voix basse.

– Ne me menace pas, maman. Je regrette déjà de t'avoir révélé que la Broche Bestiale allait être transmise, et je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

– Tu sais pourtant que je trouverai par moi-même.

– Sans doute, mais à quel prix ?

Arnaud eut un rire moqueur, et fit :

– Tiens, prends la Broche. Je regrette que tu sois mêlée à cette histoire, Liv, c'est dangereux.

– Ce sont des menaces ?

– Des mises en garde.

Sentant que la conversation touchait à son terme, je m'éloignai rapidement de la porte, et allai même jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. J'entendis leur voix prononcer encore quelques mots, puis le bruit d'une porte qui claque, et enfin, des pas qui se rapprochaient de moi.

Je me retrouvai tout à coup nez à nez avec une jeune femme dont la ressemblance avec mon professeur de DCFM était frappante. Ce ne pouvait être que Liv. Ses yeux bleus se vissèrent aux miens, et elle questionna abruptement :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

Je me forçai à prendre une voix ingénue :

– J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Arnaud.

Elle me dévisagea avec insistance, avant que ses traits ne se radoucissent.

– Je m'appelle Liv, et toi ?

– Minerva McGonagall.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire :

– J'ai entendu parler de toi : tu fais partie des filles qui mènent un combat pour l'égalité des sexes, dans le domaine du Quidditch !

Elle posa une main affectueuse sur mon épaule, et rajouta :

– Il était temps qu'une minorité se lance. C'est très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, quand tu seras grande ?

Je fus décontenancée par sa question subite. On ne me l'avait pratiquement jamais posée. Je m'accordai quelques instants de réflexion avant de parler :

– J'aimerais bien être journaliste… Ou bien une grande joueuse de Quidditch.

Liv eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

– Je peux te demander un service, Minerva ?

– Oui.

– Transmets mes amitiés à Firmin.

– Vous le connaissez ? m'étonnai-je.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

– D'accord, je le ferai. (Je ne pus résister à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.) Vous étiez à Poudlard ?

– Non j'étais à l'école de Beaubâtons, en France.

– Mais alors, comment avez-vous connu Firmin ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis d'une voix douce, expliqua :

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un match de Quidditch entre Poudlard et Beaubâtons.

Puis elle ajouta presque maternellement :

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta retenue, avant d'avoir trop de retard. Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Minerva, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous recroiser.

Machinalement, je pensai tout d'abord qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une formule de politesse ; mais soudain, elle se pencha sur moi et me serra dans ses bras, aussi fort que si sa vie en dépendait. Stupéfaite, et peu habituée aux marques d'affection, je restai bras ballants jusqu'à ce qu'elle me relâche en souriant.

– Allez, va.

Je détalai jusqu'au bureau du professeur Arnaud.

***

Les premières neiges tombèrent quelques jours plus tard. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre lorsque je m'éveillai, et pourtant, l'obscurité même était différente. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Les autres filles dormaient. A pas de loup, je m'avançai vers la fenêtre, et écartai légèrement le rideau. D'énormes flocons blancs voletaient dans l'air, et se posaient sur un sol déjà immaculé. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi ; Artémis s'était assise sur son lit, désormais réveillée.

– C'est magnifique, commentai-je. J'ai envie d'aller jouer dans la neige.

Nous nous observâmes un moment en silence, et tout à coup elle fondit en larmes, et me fonça dessus, m'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

– Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle, désolée… Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Maladroitement, je lui tapotai le dos, sans rien dire. Mais mon cœur bondissait de joie dans ma poitrine, bien que je fusse incapable de l'exprimer.

– J'ai été débile, j'étais vexée que tu t'oppose à moi pour le Q.A.F, et c'était stupide.

Elle renifla.

– Tu m'en veux ?

Ma bonté à toute épreuve répondit :

– Non, bien sûr que non. A condition que tu ne recommences plus jamais ça !

– Parole de McGonagall !

Et elle pleura de plus belle, mais cette fois, le rire se mêlait aux larmes. Je pouffai à mon tour ; je la retrouvais enfin, et comme toujours, il fallait qu'elle exagère la situation à l'extrême.

– On va dans la neige ? proposa-t-elle les yeux brillants.

– C'est parti !

Nous ne prîmes même pas la peine de nous habiller : la robe de sorcier par-dessus le pyjama faisait l'affaire, surtout avec un petit sortilège d'imperméabilité, et nous courûmes à l'extérieur. Entre boules et bonhommes de neige, nous n'évoquâmes pas une fois notre dispute, et nous comportâmes comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparées. Un peu plus tard, essoufflées, nous nous baladâmes dans le parc enneigé.

– Tu te souviens de l'année dernière, interrogeai-je sérieusement. Quand Caliste m'avait fait voler des trucs dans le bureau du concierge ?

Il n'y avait qu'à Artémis que je pouvais parler de la Broche Bestiale. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent et elle s'exclama :

– Oui ! On venait encore de se disputer !

Je pris de la neige dans ma main, et poursuivis, sans tenir compte de sa remarque :

– Tu te souviens que le bijou que Caliste avait emporté était assez important pour que Arnaud le recherche ?

– Ma foi, jusqu'ici je m'en rappelle. Mais si tu me demandes comment qu'est-ce qu'on a mangé au repas ce jour là, ça risque d'être plus corsé.

Je jetai une boule de neige au sol, en pouffant. Puis, je lui relatai la conversation que j'avais entendue entre le professeur et sa fille, pour terminer sur l'étrange comportement qu'avait eu Liv avec moi.

– Liv, ce n'est pas ton deuxième prénom ? questionna Artémis, les yeux brillants.

– Oui, déjà. Mais ça pourrait être une coïncidence. Comme le fait qu'elle connaisse mon frère.

– Mais ?

– Mais elle cache quelque chose : elle m'a menti quant à leur rencontre entre Firmin et elle. Il n'y a pas eu de rencontre de Quidditch entre Poudlard et Beaubâtons durant ces quatre dernières années.

Artémis battit des mains en riant.

– J'arrive à temps pour l'aventure, si je comprends bien ! C'est dommage pour cette Broche, qu'elle l'ait emmenée. On ne saura certainement jamais qui l'aura.

Je fis une nouvelle boule de neige entre mes mains glacée, et supposai :

– J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Liv a dit que la Broche trouverait elle-même son propriétaire, même sans être transmise en main propre. Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas un hasard si la Broche était à Poudlard.

– Tu veux dire qu'elle va être filée à quelqu'un de l'école ?

– Je crois. Mais on ne saura pas davantage à qui…

– Sauf si on fouille tous les dortoirs de Poudlard. Ce sera notre bonne résolution pour l'année 1940 !

Je tournai des yeux ébahis vers elle, mais un immense sourire goguenard lui fendait le visage. Cette fêlée d'Artémis… !

La réconciliation avec Artémis eut cela de bon qu'elle bouleversa les habitudes, sans poser de contraintes. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec elle, comme l'an passé : nous nous retrouvions après les repas, et certains soirs dans la salle commune. Mais elle ne me fit jamais aucune remarque lorsque je passais des soirées de préparation avec le Q.A.F. C'était devenu le sujet plus ou moins tabou : nous préférions simplement l'éviter. Elle m'adressa seulement quelques mots le concernant, au hasard d'une conversation :

– J'ai bien aimé vos deux numéros.

Par ailleurs, Dolly, offusquée par cette réconciliation, se montrait très froide avec Artémis et moi.

– Elle a les boules parce que je lui ai consacré tout mon temps pendant deux mois, et tout à coup elle se sent roulée, expliqua inutilement la rousse.

– Pauvre petite, me contentai-je de railler.

Sans le montrer réellement, j'étais sincèrement ravie que Dolly ravale un peu ses grands airs. Mais à la fois, je m'en voulais de tant de mesquinerie.

Comme prévu, Artémis me parla longuement du bal durant le mois.

– J'ai tout essayé pour que Heinrich m'invite au bal, mais il n'a pas voulu, pesta-t-elle un soir.

Comme d'habitude, son culot m'impressionnait. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais osé insister auprès d'un garçon pour être sa cavalière. Je ne parvenais même pas à m'envisager inviter quelqu'un au bal.

– Il y va déjà avec un morceau de pimbêche, rajouta-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

– Et Alaric ?

Je pris un air dégagé, alors que je mourais d'envie de savoir. Tout à sa contrariété, Artémis ne releva heureusement pas :

– Alaric ? Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il n'a personne pour le moment.

Malgré moi, je me pris à rêver quelques temps que mon futur fiancé finissait par m'inviter à être sa cavalière. Ce n'était pas réellement par réel désir, mais plutôt une espèce de fierté. Seulement, un soir, je vis mes espoirs s'effondrer devant moi. Installée avec Astrée et Artémis autour d'une table, nous discutions des autres écoles de magie, quand deux filles s'approchèrent. L'une était Judith Duncan, celle que j'avais soupçonnée d'être la petite amie de « mon futur » ; les deux autres étaient ses copines.

– Minerva, c'est ça ?

– Oui, rétorquai-je sèchement.

Judith eut un hochement de tête jovial, et demanda, en me regardant dans les yeux :

– Nous voudrions intégrer le Q.A.F.

Je croisai le regard d'Astrée, un peu étonnée que Judith s'adresse à moi.

– Très bien, fis-je peu assurée. Nous avons une séance de préparation mardi soir, de vingt heures à vingt-et-une heures, dans la salle désaffectée du deuxième étage. Tu vois ?

– Oui, oui, je visualise très bien, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en regardant ses amies.

– Nous sommes actuellement quinze dans le Q.A.F, repris-je, hésitante. Quand vous viendrez, enfin je veux dire, si vous venez, vous nous expliquerez plus exactement vos attentes, euh, du…

Je m'interrompis en voyant Alaric se diriger vers notre table. Je remarquai que ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, depuis septembre, et qu'ils encadraient élégamment son beau visage. Je fus à la fois terrifiée, et excitée, à l'idée qu'il venait peut-être pour m'inviter au bal. Mais il ne m'avait pas remarquée. Parvenu à nous, il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il s'aperçut de me présence ; un air embarrassé se peignit sur ses traits, et il détourna aussitôt le regard.

– Judith, dit-il doucement. Je voudrais te parler.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et tous deux s'éloignèrent de la table. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie que je ressentis ; ou bien si ça en était, je refusais de l'admettre. J'étais simplement offensée qu'il se permette d'aller au bal avec une fille, alors que pas moins de six mois plus tard, nous allions être fiancés l'un à l'autre.

Judith revint à notre table avec un sourire scandaleux de joie. Elle regarda ses deux amies, et s'écria avec une voix vibrante d'émotions :

– Il m'a _invitée_ !!!

– Sans blagues, laissai-je tomber, glaciale.

Mais ses amies semblaient vouloir s'étouffer en gloussements.

– Depuis le temps que j'attendais ! Oh, je suis sûre qu'il va m'embrasser, au bal ! Est-ce qu'il y aura du gui dans la Grande Salle ?

Je décidai qu'en entendre davantage me serait intolérable. Je la traitai intérieurement de « dévergondée », au moins dix fois, puis me levai avec raideur pour m'écarter de la table, prétextant :

– Faut que j'aille dire un truc à…

Ne parvenant pas à repérer une connaissance dans la salle commune, j'agitai mon doigt évasivement vers la droite et finis :

– A lui, là…

***

Le dernier jour de classe fut annulé au profit des évaluations individuelles de milieu d'année. Je me rappelais désagréablement les critiques cruelles que m'avait adressé Cleveland, le professeur de Divination, me faisant quitter son bureau en larmes, et rencontrer John-c'est-tout.

Ce fut Saumon, le professeur de Botanique, qui se chargea de m'évaluer ce jour là. Sous ses sourcils broussailleux, ses yeux fixaient un point vague tandis qu'il discourait longuement sur ce qu'on aurait pu abréger par « R.A.S * ». La seule remarque intéressante fut :

– Apparemment, l'an dernier, l'on vous aurait reproché votre tendance à faire de la « magie enthousiaste ». Je veux dire par là, que vous ne contrôleriez pas votre magie, et que de fait, chaque sortilège serait démesuré.

J'acquiesçai sagement.

– Manifestement, cette tendance se serait quelque peu estompée. Mais pas encore assez pour pratiquer correctement la magie. Il faudrait que vous vous conteniez, Miss McGonagall.

En quittant le bureau, j'étais satisfaite. Ce n'étaient pas des félicitations, mais c'était loin du discours que m'avait tenu le professeur de Divination. Artémis remarqua négligemment, lorsque je lui en fis part :

– Oh, de toute façon, si Cleveland t'avait fait le même topo que Saumon, il aurait trouvé les mots pour t'anéantir.

– Il est si pervers que ça ?

– Pervers ? Tu rigoles ! C'est un salaud de première.

Ce soir là, lorsque je rentrai au dortoir après une séance d'entraînement avec le Q.A.F, j'eus la surprise de découvrir Artémis et Dolly en train de se disputer. A peine étions-nous entrées, Astrée, les Jumelles, Cerena et moi, que Dolly s'écria furieusement à l'attention de Josie :

– Artémis ne passe pas Noël à l'auberge avec nous !

– Comment ça ? s'étonna la Weaslette en tournant ses yeux vers Artémis.

Cette dernière eut un sourire et clama :

– C'est vrai ! J'ai demandé à maman de passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard !

Josie fronça les sourcils, et questionna sévèrement :

– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Nous devions être tous réunis.

Dolly eut une moue triomphante, réjouie qu'on prenne son parti, tandis qu'Artémis se collait à moi et glissait son bras sous le mien.

– Pour être avec Min', pardi !

Kîmie intervint en nous souriant :

– Ce n'est pas grave si Artie veut rester à Poudlard avec Minnie.

– Sinon Minnie va nous faire la même déprime que l'an dernier, rajouta sa jumelle, sarcastique.

Scandalisée, Dolly en bégaya de rage ; puis elle tourna son regard vers moi, et articula furieusement :

– Toi ! Tu…

Mais elle préféra finalement se taire, et quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte.

Le lendemain soir, la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés dans leur famille et nous n'étions plus que trois dans notre chambre : Astrée, Artémis et moi.

– J'ai fais un scandale pour pouvoir rester avec toi, Min', souligna la rousse. Alors on a intérêt à s'amuser.

Et nous nous amusâmes. Ce furent quelques jours heureux, où nous tendîmes des embuscades de boule de neige dans le parc ; nous nous baladâmes dans les couloirs à toute heure de la nuit ; nous volâmes des guirlandes de la Grande Salle pour décorer notre dortoir ; nous écopâmes d'un sermon (amusé) de Dumbledore qui nous avait vu ; nous parvînmes à pénétrer dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, en y restant environ quarante-cinq secondes ; et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Le soir du réveillon de Noël, nous mangeâmes en compagnie d'Astrée et de mes deux frères. Hadrien me félicita longuement pour le Q.A.F, tandis que Firmin se contenta d'un fantôme de sourire pour tout encouragement. Je demandai à un moment à mon Serpentard de frère :

– Pourquoi Maman ne peut-elle pas passer Noël avec nous cette année ?

Du tac au tac, il rétorqua, enjoué :

– Parce qu'elle prépare les fiançailles de Firmin, quelle question !

– Ne dis pas de sottises, Hadri, maugréa le concerné entre ses dents. Ce serait plutôt les tiennes qu'elle devrait arranger.

Ce soir là, avec Astrée, je montrai la salle sur demande à Artémis, qui sautillait littéralement de joie. La noire retourna au dortoir de bonne heure, mais Artémis et moi nous endormîmes dans la salle secrète, et au matin, nous courûmes jusqu'à notre chambre, impatientes de déballer nos cadeaux.

J'avais reçu un magnifique étui à baguette, qui s'attachait à la ceinture, de la part de ma mère. Il avait pour propriété d'être plus ou moins invisible aux yeux des autres, et il suffisait de tapoter dessus pour que la baguette jaillisse dans la main.

– Pratique, chuchotai-je.

Mes frères m'avaient acheté des produits de beauté magiques ; Astrée, Cerena et les Jumelles : un faux vif d'or qui voletait autour de ma main, un petit mot l'accompagnant : « on pense que tu ferais une bonne attrapeuse. » Josie avait rajouté en petit : « Je voulais t'offrir les cognards, mais Kimie s'en est pris un dans la poire et du coup Astrée a dit non. »

Je crus que c'était tout, mais je remarquai une petite enveloppe. Dedans, je trouvai tout d'abord un petit mot d'une écriture inconnue : « Personne ne doit savoir que tu possède ce bijou. Il a des propriétés magiques d'un très haut niveau, mais il va falloir les apprendre par toi-même. Une amie qui doit rester anonyme. »

Je savais déjà ce que j'allais découvrir au fond de l'enveloppe. Et j'avais raison. Le bijou dans la main, je me tournai vers Artémis, et dis simplement :

– Je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de fouiller les dortoirs pour savoir qui possède la Broche Bestiale, finalement…

* * *

**Voila votre chapitre de Noël, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Les bases ont été posées ultérieurement, et maintenant on entre dans le vif du sujet ! **Voila du coup, on est parties pour la douce intrigue de la broche bestiale, de Liv, j'en passe et des meilleures (comme dirait ma McGo !)


	17. Action ou Vérité

**Blabla du 05/01/2010 :** Bonsoir et bonne année à tous ! J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous livrer ce chapitre, qui ne sert pas à grand chose, mais qui me plaisait. Il justifie que je parle de réunions "légèrement triviales" dans mon résumé ! Bon et sinon j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous entamez cette nouvelle année sur les chapeaux de roue ! En relisant mon chapitre précédent, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait plein de fautes d'inattention, quelle honte ! enfin j'espère que vous m'excuserez. D'autre part Je crains devoir vous annoncer que je risque de moins poster ces temps-ci, partant travailler en classe de découvertes (et du coup étant en internat, vive les nuits blanche entre animateurs!!!) mais en février ça devrait s'arranger ! bref, je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reivews comme toujours adorables, et place à la lecture ! ( merci à mes très fidèles **Selene Appia, Victoria Boubouille, Caramélise et Camille 13** ! )

Mais juste avant, les RAR à **Natsuki** : Ta review m'a bien fait rire (surtout les remarques sur les duels de chatouille, et tes propres déconvenues à ce propos !!) Pour le QAF on saura tout au prochain chapitre (et donc au prochain match) mais pour l'instant, pas de spoiler !! surprise, surprise ! Je pense que tu vas peut-être être un peu étonnée, voire déçue par le tour que prend la relation Tom/min, mais ce n'est pas la fin des haricots entre eux... Et enfin, pour ce qui est de la broche et de Liv, tu vas être presque servie ! Voila et grand merci pour cette review toute chouette !!! Biyoo !

**Shinakun** : Superbe ! Je suis toute contente que ma fic ait pu te plaire. Et c'est encore plus flatteur de savoir que tu l'as lue d'un trait... Quant à ce que tu dis de mes personnages... Ca me fait rosir de plaisir, que tu les trouves intéressant. Pour l'instant, je pose encore peu à peu mes bases, mais avec l'évolution de Minerva, et la maturité, je voudrais vraiment réussir à faire passer l'impression que ce sont tous des personnages humains, avec leurs qualités, leurs défauts, leur lot d'erreur et de bonnes intentions. Pas fastoche ! Enfin merci beaucoup de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! (et par rapport à la broche, non ce n'est pas caliste qui l'a envoyé à min, puisque c'est la dénommée Liv qui etait en possession de ladite broche !!) Biyoo !

**

* * *

**

**ACTION OU VERITE**

– Allez, Min' ! Je te jure que c'est une bonne idée !

Encore dans notre chambre, assises aux pieds de nos lits dans un méli-mélo de papiers cadeaux, Artémis cherchait à me faire écrire une lettre à Liv.

– Et imagine que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a envoyé la Broche Bestiale !

La rousse pouffa :

– Qui d'autre ? Et lui envoyer une lettre serait le meilleur moyen de s'en assurer.

Elle marqua une pause songeuse, puis continua :

– Cette lettre serait aussi le moyen d'avoir des renseignements sur cette Broche. Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, il faudrait savoir ce qu'elle vaut, à quoi elle sert, et si tu peux t'afficher avec.

A peu près une fois par an, Artémis faisait preuve de bon sens. C'était effrayant. Convaincue, je farfouillai dans mes affaires, et tirai un parchemin et une plume ; puis je commençai à écrire, en jetant de brefs coups d'oeil à Artémis qui lisait par dessus mon épaule.

_"Liv, _

_je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé la Broche Bestiale, j'ai entendu la conversation entre vous et le professeur Arnaud. Je n'en suis pas fière, croyez-moi. Mais maintenant que j'ai la Broche entre les mains, j'aimerai savoir ce que je dois en faire. _

_Je vous remercie pour ce bijou. _

_Amitiés._

_Minerva Liv McGonagall." _

- Ca fait un peu nunuche, quand même, commenta Artémis en souriant.

- Pas du tout, ça fait concis, c'est tout.

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement, et filâmes à la volière avant de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Le repas fut un régal, et parmi les élèves restés à Poudlard pour Noël, l'humeur était au beau fixe.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'une chouette déposa une lettre près de moi, pendant le petit déjeuner. Je m'empressai de la décacheter, mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait de l'écriture de Liv ; celle-là était arrondie et légèrement iirégulière. Et elle était signée Dolly. J'eus un soupir de déception, mais la curiosité l'emporta, et je commençai ma lecture, prenant soin qu'Artémis ne la voie pas.

_"Min, _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi. Ca fait quatre mois qu'on se connait, et ça fait quatre mois que je me conduis comme une enfant capricieuse et détestable. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué plus ou moins, c'est à cause de ma jalousie. _

_Tu dois comprendre : enfants, Artémis et moi étions de vraies soeurs, presque plus proches encore que les Jumelles. On était vraiment tout l'une pour l'autre. Et lorsqu'elle t'a rencontré à Poudlard, j'ai eut l'impression de cesser d'exister. Je sais très bien que j'ai réagi comme une imbécile, et que tu as toutes les raisons au monde de m'en vouloir encore, mais je voudrais qu'on fasse la paix. Une bonne fois pour toutes. On pourrait même peut-être devenir amies un jour. _

_Dolly."_

Durant quelques secondes, je fixai le parchemin, réprimant une forte envie de rire. Cette petite vipère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour récupérer Artémis que de me faire un "mea culpa". Elle devait espérer que je ferai lire la lettre à notre amie commune, laquelle était censée trouver l'initiative valeureuse.

Je profitai d'un bref moment de solitude, tandis qu'Artémis minaudait auprès d'un Gryffondor de Cinquième année afin qu'il l'invite au bal, pour rédiger une réponse concise au dos du parchemin de Dolly.

_"Très bien, enterrons la hache de guerre, dans ce cas. Et enterrrons-là bien profond !_

_Minerva." _

J'avais décidé de me montrer conciliante.

Il y eut le réveillon du jour de l'an, occasion pour laquelle Artémis et moi voulions faire la fête toute la nuit. Au dîner, les professeurs remarquèrent peut-être notre enthousiasme débordant, tandis que hurlant à plein poumons, nous levions nos jus de citrouille au moindre prétexte (à la nouvelle année, aux six mois de cours restants, aux grandes vacances qui arrivaient, aux délicieux repas de Poudlard, à Maddey qui venait de faire tomber sa viande sur ses genoux... j'en passe et des meilleures...)

Dans la salle commune, une petite fête battit son plein, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore intervienne, visiblement amusé par notre bonne humeur :

- Bien qu'une excellente année s'annonce, et que je partage votre gaieté, je ne saurais que vous prier de rejoindre vos dortoirs à présent. Il est très tard, et j'ose espérer vous voir aussi enthousiastes demain matin.

Nous le prîmes au mot : le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, la table Gryffondor chanta et dansa en se souhaitant la bonne année, et en s'embrassant affectueusement. En effet, une belle année s'annonçait.

Les élèves rentrés chez eux pour les vacances revinrent peu après à Poudlard, et l'un des derniers soirs avant la reprise des cours, il y eut le bal.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? S'enquit Kimie en tournoyant dans sa robe verte.

- C'est très joli, commentai-je avec sincérité.

Notre dortoir était au complet ; les Jumelles étaient néanmoins les deux seules à participer au bal. Pourtant, si Artémis et moi étions au début grincheuses, une idée avait fini par alléger notre humeur. Nous comptions passer la soirée dans la salle sur demande, en compagnie de certains élèves également privés de bal.

Revenant de la salle de bain, Josie fit brutalement irruption dans la chambre. Vêtue d'une robe rouge vif, elle avait lâché ses longs boucles rousses qui flamboyaient sur ses épaules. Dolly siffla d'un air admiratif, et la jumelle retroussa ses lèvres sur un sourire féroce.

- Ce soir, je suis la reine.

- Vous allez manquer une sacrée sauterie dans la salle secrète, maugréa Artémis, visiblement jalouse.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, va.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, fis-je en regardant Artémis.

Accompagnées d'Astrée, de Dolly et de Cerena, nous descendîmes à la salle commune. Les élèves les plus jeunes regardaient, maussades, leurs aînés en robe de bal qui piaillaient avec enthousiasme. J'arrêtai mes amies dans l'escalier en avisant Judith Duncan, devant la cheminée. Elle avait remonté ses boucles chataines en chignon lâche, et sa robe ocre et souple mettait ses rondeurs en valeur. Elle était jolie. Sortant d'on ne sait où, Alaric apparut à ses côtés. Je perçus clairement plusieurs regards féminins se tourner vers lui, et le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la salle commune, Judith à son bras. Moi même, je songeai furieusement que la place de cavalière me revenait de droit.

- Allons-y par groupes de deux, proposai-je. Que personne ne s'étonne de voir passer une troupe de Gryffondor trop jeunes pour le bal.

- Tu peux y aller en première avec Cerena, concéda Astrée. C'est un peu ta salle, après tout. Et puis, je serais gênée de tomber sur Tom en entrant.

Artémis sourit, les yeux étincelants, et railla :

- Toi qui affronte un stade de Quidditch, le petit Tom Jedusor tout seul te fait peur ?

Astrée eut une moue amusée, et finalement ne releva pas ; elle dit :

- Je suivrai avec Dolly, et Artémis nous rejoindra avec Neil.

Ce fut le plan que nous appliquâmes. Cerena et moi traversâmes les couloirs parmi les couples se dirigeant vers le bal. A deux, nous passions inaperçues, et nous étions plutôt détendues. Comme Astrée l'avait deviné, Jedusor était déjà arrivé dans notre salle secrète.

Il s'agissait, comme nous l'avions décidé communément, de la pièce chaleureuse qu'avait imaginé Astrée lors de sa première entrée. Des murs tapissés de lambris en bois, des canapés moelleux, une cheminée, et une mezzanine occupée par des matelas à même le sol. La salle idéale, en soi. Jedusor, Alphard Black et Caliste Nott étaient installés dans les fauteuils ; ils pivotèrent vers nous à notre entrée. Cerena poussa un gémissement sourd à mes côtés. Je songeai que Nott devait la terroriser.

Nous les rejoignîmes néanmoins autour de la cheminée, partageant un canapé deux place. Jedusor me demanda en balayant la pièce de la main :

- Et tu aimes cette horreur ?

- Cette horreur typiquement Gryffondor, rajouta Caliste en penchant la tête. Mais, j'admets qu'on y est bien.

- Certainement mieux que dans votre salle commune, lançai-je sans savoir.

- Notre salle commune n'est pas propice à s'y endormir, au moins, persiffla durement Jedusor. Nous avons encore la force de faire nos devoirs, lorsqu'on s'y trouve.

Tentant d'adopter un ton aussi tranchant que le sien, je bougonnai :

- Eh bien dors, si cette salle t'en donne tant envie.

Il allait répliquer, sourcils froncés et yeux plissés, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Astrée et Dolly. Je me sentis secrètement soulagée que, soudain, nous soyons une majorité de Gryffondors. J'en profitai pour lâcher à l'adresse de Jedusor :

- Si on doit se tirer dans les pattes toute la soirée, je préfère encore aller dormir.

- "Se tirer dans les pattes" ? Voyons, ce n'est l'histoire que d'une ou deux boutades, Binôme.

Et il m'adressa un sourire teinté de sarcasme qui me fit frémir.

- C'est une jolie salle, remarqua Dolly en faisant quelques pas dans notre direction.

- Je trouve aussi, rétorqua Caliste en balançant sa crinière noire dans son dos.

Mais, venant s'asseoir dans les fauteuils, Dolly sussura d'une horrible voix mielleuse :

- Oh, voyez-vous ça. C'est étonnant qu'une Serpentard fasse preuve de bon goût.

Je me surpris à lui sourire sincèrement. J'ignorai laquelle des deux je détestais le plus, et pourtant, voir Dolly remettre Caliste à sa place était étrangement satisfaisant, d'autant plus que sa manière de faire était tout à fait haïssable.

Alphard Black eut un rire froid. C'était un garçon d'une grande taille, réhaussée par sa maigreur, qui le faisait paraître décharné ; pour ne rien arranger, il était d'une pâleur cadavrérique, et avait des cheveux noirs hirsutes. Il dit à Dolly :

- Tu me sembles à cran, Gryffondor.

Je m'apprêtai à intervenir, me sentant redevable à Dolly d'avoir aussi bien bien cloué le bec de Caliste, mais au même instant, Artémis et Neil firent une entrée fracassante. Enfin, Artémis fit une entrée fracassante, Neil ne faisait que l'accompagner, bien entendu.

- Alors les rebus du bal, vous êtes prêts ?

- Les rebus du bal ? Répéta Jedusor avec lenteur, un soupçon de menace dans sa voix.

Artémis, tout en se rapprochant d'un pas dansant, éluda la remarque d'un mouvement joyeux du poignet. Elle s'installa à son tour dans l'un des fauteuil restant, Neil sur ses talons, et annonça à la cantonnade :

- J'ai un super jeu à vous proposer !

- J'en ai un sympathique, aussi, glissa Jedusor.

Je lui demandai, en même temps que Black, Neil et Dolly :

- Lequel ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse au jeu de Jedusor, et personne au mien ?

- Parce que Tom est une personne intéressante, ma chérie, répondit Caliste avec un large sourire.

Black rajouta en jetant un regard à Jedusor :

- Et les personnes intéressantes sont rarement des gens biens.

- Quel était ton jeu, Binôme ?

Tom nous adressa l'ombre d'un sourire :

- La Baguette Russe.

Il y eut des exclamations, et même quelques injures cordiales.

- Idiot, finit par rugir Artémis. Qui veut faire un "action ou vérité" ?

- Je préférais encore la Baguette Russe, laissa tomber Caliste.

Mais finalement, Artémis réussit à nous convaincre tous. Elle décida même de commencer, et personne n'eut le courage de s'opposer à son surplus d'énergie.

- Alphard, action ou vérité ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Vérité.

- Quelle a été ta plus grosse frayeur ?

Il réfléchit une minute, puis eut un sourire sardonique :

- Lorsque le Choipeaux a hésité à m'envoyer à Gryffondor.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais, mais il a pas hésité longtemps. N'empêche, j'ai vu ma vie défiler.

Excepté les Serpentards, nous le huâmes tous à l'unisson. Il nous dévisagea un moment, puis arrêta son regard sur Cerena :

- McGregor, ta plus grosse frayeur ?

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé "action ou vérité", protestai-je avec véhémence.

- Et en plus tu n'as pas le droit de poser la même question !

Artémis en profita pour railler :

- Sa plus grosse frayeur, c'est le lot de tous les évènements qui constituent une journée !

Cerena lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne lui répondit pas ; à la place, elle souffla :

- Ac-action...

- Mime Slughorn.

Elle me regarda, et je hochai la tête d'un geste encourageant. Alors, un peu hésitante, elle se leva et fit quelques pas maladroits. Mais soudain, sa démarche se modifia, se fit lourde ; elle se pencha un peu en arrière et fit ressortir son ventre plat tant qu'elle le pouvait ; s'épongeant le front, elle articula :

- Quelle chaleur, les enfants, quelle chaleur. Si nous n'étions pas en cours de Potions, je vous demanderais de cesser de faire chauffer vos chaudrons...

Je l'applaudis, bientôt accompagnée par les autres, et Astrée lança même :

- T-u as du talent, Cerena, c'est incroyable !

- Mer-merci...

Une fois rassise, elle pointa Neil du doigt :

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu-tu pas au, euh... bal, alors que tu es en Quatrième an...année ?

Elle semblait réellement vouloir comprendre, sans mauvaise intentions, pourtant Neil parut embarrassé.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment en forme. Et puis, toutes les filles étaient déjà prises.

- Non, rugit Artémis, j'étais disponible moi !

Ils étaient côte à côte ; elle, détonante d'énergie, et lui exténué : ils offraient un curieux contraste. Au lieu de rétorquer, il désigna Astrée qui prit les devants :

- Action.

- Baillônne Artémis, suggérai-je en souriant. Ou ligote la.

L'intéressée fit mine de m'envoyer un coussin. Mais Neil dit simplement :

- Echange de place avec Artémis, elle va finir par m'épuiser si elle reste à côté de moi.

Il fut hué pour son manque de piquant. Mais lui, souriait doucement, et bientôt Astrée fut dans le même canapé que lui. Elle regarda Dolly qui affirma qu'elle préférait la vérité.

- Quelle est ton projet d'avenir ?

- Travailler au Ministère. Ou enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Minerva, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Avec qui aurais-tu voulu aller au bal ?

Je la maudis un million de fois, avant d'envisager mes possibilités de réponse. Dans tous les cas, quoi que je dise, mes camarades (et surtout Artémis) pousseraient des "oh" et des "ah" peu réjouissants. Jedusor me fixait attentivement, et l'image d'Alaric flottait devant mes yeux, cependant je mentis éhontément :

- Avec Heinrich.

- C'est pas vrai ?!!

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal !

- Je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais pour lui...

Je lançai des regards noirs à mes interlocutrices, et notai que Jedusor avait détourné les yeux, manifestement écoeuré.

- Binôme, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Donne nous un qualificatif à chacun. Toi inclu.

Il me sonda de ses yeux sombrement moqueurs.

- Astrée, incomprise ; Neil Carter, rongé ; Caliste, avide ; Alphard, indécis ; Dolly, grenouille (la concernée poussa une exclamation indignée), ou crapaud si tu n'es pas contente ; Artémis, aveugle ; moi, indifférent ; et McGonagall... seule.

Il y eut des protestations virulentes :

- C'était faux !

- Tu n'as cité que des points négatifs !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "rongé" ?

Mais Tom haussa les épaules, son beau visage souriant penché et dissimulé dans l'ombre.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais précisé de dire des choses agréable. Quant à leur véracité, vous en doutez car ça vous déplait. Caliste, action ou vérité ?

- Ce sera vérité.

- Qui méprises-tu le moins parmi les Gryffondors présents ?

Elle promena son regard sur nous avec une moue amusée. Elle eut un petit hochement de tête.

- McGregor.

- Cerena ? S'étonna Artémis, n'en croyant visiblement pas ses oreilles.

- Oui, elle-même.

- Mais pourquoi ?

La rousse ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point sa question pouvait être insultante.

- Parce que, ma chérie, à force d'intérioriser sa colère, le jour où elle explosera, Poudlard entier sera rasé. Pour le coup, Evans, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Lève toi et frappe quelqu'un de ton choix, à la manière moldue.

- C'est nul, protestai-je vivement.

Mais personne ne m'écouta. Artémis déjà debout, n'hésita pas une seconde, et fit trois pas vers Neil, à qui elle mit une gifle retentissante. La tête du garçon pivota légèrement, et joue rougie, il adressa un hochement de tête dépité à la rousse.

- Tu aurais pu la mettre à un des Serpentards, au moins, grondai-je.

Malheureusement, Artémis était ainsi : inconsciente de ses actes, mais pas téméraire. Quand elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle fonçait. Lorsque les conséquences du danger n'étaient pas glorifiantes, elle ne prenait pas de risques. A l'inverse de Caliste ou de Tom, le faible Neil ne risquait pas de lui retourner sa raclée. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, je me demandais s'il en aurait eu la force, au sens propre.

Nous poursuivîmes le jeu, tandis que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards quittaient la salle peu à peu, et retournaient à leur dortoir. Nous ne fûmes bientôt plus que Black, Jedusor, Dolly et moi. Artémis avait tenu absolument à aller s'enquérir des évènements du bal. Je savais d'ores et déjà que j'en aurai un compte rendu le lendemain.

Nous nous installâmes dans la mezzanine ; Dolly et moi l'une contre l'autre, et les garçons un peu plus loin. Dolly me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu sais ce qu'on risque pour une pareille indécence ?

- Une indécence ?

- Deux filles et deux garçons dans la même "chambre".

- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Un beau scandal. Et sûrement d'être traitées de catin de Poudlard jusqu'à notre Septième année.

Mais ça ne devait pas bien l'effrayer, car elle proposa peu après de rester dans la mezzanine toute la nuit. Les garçons acceptèrent avec indifférence ; ils parlaient entre eux. Elle décida également de faire une nuit blanche, cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Je sombrais également dans les vapes, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, je soufflai :

- Bonne nuit Binôme.

- De même, articula-t-il, paraissant désemparé.

J'étais sur un balai. Je portais une robe de mariée, et ce n'était pas aisé pour le diriger. Néanmoins, les sensations étaient agréables, et je filais comme le vent. Mais voila que j'entendais mon prénom résonner dans l'air, comme le tintement de l'acier contre l'acier, à la fois fort et sourd, emplissant tout l'air alentour, me crevant les tympans. Tout à coup, Alaric m'empoignait le bras ; je croyais au début qu'il voulait m'aider, mais il m'enfonçait sauvagement un anneau autour de l'index. Je n'arrivais qu'à lui faire remarquer qu'il s'était trompé de doigt. Mais quand je tournais les yeux vers lui, ce n'était plus Alaric, mais un homme sans visage particulier, ou aux multiples visage, dont on ne pouvait pas retenir les traits : mon père. Et ce n'était plus un anneau à mon index, mais un collier de chat à mon cou. Il me poussait de mon balai brutalement, sans sourire, et je chutais, je chutais je chutais. Je croisais dans l'air ma mère, sa robe de deuil enflammée, hurlant de souffrance et sa chair fondant à vue d'oeil.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, et poussai une exclamation d'horreur. Déjà, les détails de mon cauchemards s'enfuyaient, mais la dernière image, elle, demeurait. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre.

- Un problème, Binôme ?

- Jedusor, merci, tu es réveillé !

Il était à côté de moi, et me dévisageait dans la pénombre. Horrifiée, je me rapprochai de lui involontairement, et d'un geste incrontôlé, lui pris la main en gémissant :

- Je viens de faire un rêve affreux.

- Ah ? Je t'écoute.

Sa main était molle sous la mienne, comme indécise ; et il avait parlé d'un ton maladroit. Je lui racontai mon cauchemard en détail, tandis qu'il restait silencieux. Au final, rassurée, et le sentant toujours mal à l'aise, je le remerciai rapidement et me tournai pour me rendormir.

Je ne parlai de cet épisode à personne. Je tentai même d'éviter Jedusor les jours suivants. Je n'avais guère aimé ce Tom maladroit, habituée au Tom cynique et indifférent. Les cours reprirent. Il me proposa à quelques reprises de m'entraîner à un sortilège qui me posait problème, mais je refusais, prétendant avoir des devoirs en retard. Il me semblait que, parce que je le fuyais, il éprouvait le besoin d'insister. Je changeais même provisoirement de place, durant les cours de DCFM. Ce jour là, il me lança un coup d'oeil étonné, et presque déçu, avant de reprendre son masque d'indifférence.

J'appris aussi que Judith et Alaric avaient fait fureur au bal, et que beaucoup de monde les avaient envié. D'après les "ont-dit", Judith était une danseuse fabuleuse, et certaines Gryffondors lui demandaient déjà des leçons de danse pour le prochain bal de Noël.

Mais, encore plus important, je reçus la réponse de Liv.

_"M. _

_Tu n'imagines pas quelle a été ma surprise en lisant ta lettre. D'une part, il vaut mieux que nous évitions de nommer l'objet dont nous parlons (et nous savons toutes deux que nous parlons du même). Il est convoité par les ignorants avides, pour ses propriétés extraordinaires, et recherché par certains individus savants, pour ce qu'il représente. En vérité, personne d'autre que les Possesseurs ne peuvent l'utiliser, et tandis que la première catégorie de personnes l'ignore, la seconde, bien plus dangereuse, est justement intéressée par l'identité des Possesseurs. _

_Tu ne pourras découvrir que par toi même son utilisation, mais lorsque ce sera fait, et quand tu le maitriseras, il sera ton meilleur allié. Il vaut tout l'or du monde, mais ne me remercie pas trop vite. Tu pourrais payer cher ce cadeau ; sois prudente, très prudente. Ne me réponds que j'essaie de te faire peur, car justement C'EST LE CAS : il faut que tu prennes conscience que ce n'est pas un cadeau que je te fais. Si j'avais eu le choix, et je ne l'ai pas eu, je ne t'aurais jamais exposé à ce danger. _

_Rappelles-toi de deux choses : tu n'es pas la seule à être Possesseur du bijou, une autre personne l'est également. Elle peut être à Poudlard, comme en Alaska, mais dans tous les cas, elle viendra tôt ou tard mettre la main dessus. Mis-à-part vous deux, personne ne peut s'en servir. Sa magie vous est réservée exclusivement. _

_Et deuxièmement, afin de te protéger, tu ne dois pas révéler que tu le possède. _

_Bon courage. _

_(Je ne devrais certainement pas, mais j'aimerais que tu me tiennes informée de tes avancées concernant le bijou. Ou simplement si tu as envie de parler de tout et de rien, envoies moi un mot bref, et nous organiserons une conversation via le réseau de cheminée.) _

_Bien à toi. _

_L." _

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dans une semaine ou deux (vu que je vais être pas mal prise) ou bien (mais je veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs) avant lundi, mais ça va être chaud time... **

**J'avais plusieurs choses à vous dire : comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, la salle sur demande va devenir le lieu de retrouvailles du soir. Je vous propose un marché honnête pour pimenter tout ça, et pour que vous puissiez mettre votre grain de sel dans ma fic (si minime soit-il). Pour ceux et celles qui le désirent, je vous propose quelques interactions, et quelques personnages : choisissez une interaction entre deux personnages, (ou plusieurs, selon la quantité de vos désirs!) et je les ferai apparaitre dans ce tome. **

**Interactions : **

**- Une dispute (violente ou non) **

**- Un bisou (langoureux ou non) **

**- Une déclaration (d'amitié ou d'amour)**

**- Une remontrance **

**- Un duel (de sorcier ou de moldu) **

**- Une situation embarassante**

**- Causer du chagrin**

**- Un défi (préciser pourquoi pas la nature du défi) **

**- Un mensonge éhonté**

**- Une scène de séduction**

**(Si une autre idée vous vient, n'hésitez pas)**

**- Minerva**

**- Artémis**

**- Les Jumelles**

**- Cerena**

**- Astrée**

**- Dolly**

**- Neil**

**- Alaric**

**- Heinrich**

**- Jedusor**

**- Black**

**- Caliste (éventuellement, mais si on peut éviter...) **

**Voila ! A votre guise maintenant ! Bonne soirée, biyoo ! **


	18. L'envolée

**Blabla du 10/01/2010 :**Me revoila ! Je tenais à vous poster ce chapitre avant de partir en classes de neige, vu que vous n'avez pas été raccro sur les reviews !!! Je voulais le faire plus long, mais d'une il est déjà long, et de deux, j'ai plus le temps, faut encore que je prépare mes affaires pour 3 semaines !!! Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur, donc remerciement à : **Victoria Boubouille**, **Camarélise**, **Shinakun**, **Fourtothefloor** et **Natsuki !**

**RAR Shinakun :** Contente que les relations Tom/min te plaisent, bien que je craigne te décevoir d'ici peu... Pour le deuxième possesseur, hélas, c'est peut-être un peu prévisible, même si ce n'est pas tom ! quant aux interactions que tu as proposé, j'accepte avec plaisir la nouvelle brouille artémis/min, ainsi que le duel Caliste/min, par contre la déclaration de min à tom, c'est pas possible, tu vas comprendre d'ici un ou deux chapitres. Et même plus tard, j'imagine vraiment une relation faite de non dits entre eux, donc possibilité d'une déclaration, mais une déclaration de non dits !!... Mais merci pour tes reviews et tes propositions.

**RAR Natsuki :** La fameuse broche ! Elle a pas fini d'intriguer, celle là ! pour te répondre malgré tout, l'autre propriétaire n'est pas Jedusor... mais je donnerai pas plus d'informations !! Sinon, pour les interactions, je ne peux pas toutes les valider : Déclaration entre Minnie et Tom : pas avant quelques années, et encore, ce sera plus à demi mots qu'autre chose, en espérant ne pas te décevoir. Le baiser langoureux, idem, pas avant quelques années (et je ne devrai même pas le dire, ça, c'est du gros spoiler !!!) les remontrances d'artémis à dolly et dispute, avec grand plaisir !!! par contre, la scène de séduction entre alaric et min', c'est impossible pour cette année. N'oublions pas que l'appolon flirte avec Judith, hélas... Mais merci pour toutes ces propositions, j'espère que mes refus ne te décevront pas.

* * *

**L'ENVOLEE**

Les recommandations de Liv paraissaient sérieuses. Je ne tardais pas à prendre Artémis entre deux yeux pour lui faire lire la lettre, et glisser :  
‒ Pas un mot à quiconque à propos de la Broche.  
Mais, comme je m'y attendais, elle pointa la lettre d'un doigt accusateur, et soupira :  
‒ Cette foldingue te prend pour une bille. Cette broche n'a sûrement pas plus de pouvoir que ma grand-mère.  
‒ Ta grand-mère ?  
‒ Une Cracmolle.  
Je fronçai les sourcils, et lui repris sèchement la lettre des mains.  
‒ L'ennui avec toi Artémis, c'est que tu donnes trop d'importance au superflu, et malheureusement pas l'inverse.  
‒ L'ennui avec toi, Min', c'est que...  
Elle chercha ses mots, me regardant furieusement bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait trouvé une réplique cinglante, j'avais éclaté de rire. Artémis scandalisée par son manque de répondant était un spectacle dont personne ne pouvait se lasser.  
– Moi, j'y crois, et c'est le principal puisque il n'y a que moi que cette Broche concerne.  
Mon amie soupira longuement, puis lâcha, avec presque une note de regret :  
– Alors puisque tu y crois, j'y crois aussi.  
Elle avait une notion singulière de l'indépendance intellectuelle, mais je l'aimais quand même.

***

Le Q.A.F. Dolly était revenue, mais nous la considérions au même titre que les nouvelles Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Comme une nouvelle. Les fondatrices, les piliers, c'était Astrée, les Jumelles, Cerena et moi. Mais nous incluions parfois Yolande Retriever (Poufsouffle, Sixième année) ; et les quatre premières Serdaigles qui nous avaient rejoint (Laurelle, Quentine, Violette, et Madeline, de Troisième année).  
La veille du match, une semaine après la reprise, nous organisâmes la réunion rituelle du Q.A.F. Nous étions à présent vingt-trois. Un joli nombre, sachant que nous avions commencé à cinq, quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas la moindre Serpentard. Sur le tableau, nous avions écrit en majuscule :  
« POUR QUE SERDAIGLE GAGNE, DEMAIN !!! »  
Au moins, il n'y avait pas de litiges, nous étions toutes pour la même équipe. J'étais la seule à bien aimer l'équipe des Serpentards, mais uniquement parce que Hadrien y était Gardien.  
Astrée fit son petit discours, et après notre dernier entraînement, nous chantâmes la chanson. Quelque chose avait changé dans le Q.A.F. Les nouvelles recrues nous _admiraient_…  
– Elles ont l'air stressées, nous dit Kimie une fois entre nous, dans la salle commune. Mais pas stressées comme nous l'étions lors des autres matchs. Beaucoup moins.  
Astrée, en lissant sa plume d'oie, répondit le ton docte :  
– On ne peut pas être autant stressées à vingt-trois sur un stade qu'à cinq face à l'école. Et puis parce qu'elles savent très bien que le Q.A.F commence à entrer dans les mœurs, et que notre numéro de demain est beaucoup mieux que les précédents.  
– Vous savez quoi, lança Josie, moi non plus je ne suis pas stressée. J'ai surtout très hâte d'être demain, sur le stade.  
Cerena grinça, ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang :  
– Ouais, moi aussi j'ai tellement hâte que je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit. Plus aucun stress, vraiment que de l'impatience.  
Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire. Quand Cerena faisait de l'humour, elle affichait toujours une petite moue renfrognée tout à fait adorable. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Artémis, quelques tables plus loin, qui m'adressait un sourire. Depuis notre réconciliation, elle avait tenté de s'inviter à nos comptes rendus du Q.A.F, en vain ; depuis, elle avait pris le parti de m'attendre impatiemment accompagnée de Dolly qui elle non plus n'était plus admise au sein des « piliers du Q.A.F ».  
Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Pour ma part, j'étais encore terriblement angoissée à l'idée de me retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le terrain, le lendemain. Et la perspective d'être trois ou quatre fois plus nombreuses que la première fois ne dissipait pas mon anxiété. Au contraire, c'était pire : je me sentais garante de toutes ces filles qui venaient de rejoindre notre club.  
– Je suis plus angoissées pour elles, que pour moi, expliquai-je à Cerena, tard dans la nuit.  
Nous étions les seules du dortoir à ne pas encore avoir trouvé le sommeil.  
– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur pour elles ?  
– Parce que moi, je suis déjà passée sur le terrain, j'ai déjà subi les huées et les quolibets, tout comme toi. Et par-dessus tout, je souhaite qu'elles ne le vivent pas. Et je suis angoissée pour toi aussi.  
– Pour moi ?  
Elle fronça ses sourcils blonds.  
– Oui. Je sais que nos parades te plongent toujours dans l'anxiété, à en perdre le sommeil.  
– Tu me trouves lâche ?  
J'émis un petit rire, qui s'éleva dans la chambre paisible.  
– Tu es sans conteste la personne la plus nerveuse et la plus timide que je connaisse, mais je ne te trouve sûrement pas lâche ! Au contraire, même la plupart des grandes gueules n'osent pas poser un pied sur le terrain.  
Elle me sourit, les yeux brillants. Je repris avec plus de sérieux :  
– J'ai l'impression que tu es bien, dans le Q.A.F.  
– Que je suis bien ? Je crois que c'est encore mieux que ça… Moi, j'ai l'impression d'exister un petit peu.  
– Mais tu existais déjà avant, m'exclamai-je d'un ton d'évidence.  
Elle ferma à demi les yeux, et souffla, rêveuse :  
– Ah bon ? Je ne pense pas. Avec le Q.A.F, j'ai une place, des amis, et le soutien de gens forts comme Astrée, toi ou Josie.  
Je manquai de m'étrangler.  
– Forte, moi ?  
Mais au même instant, la voix rauque de Josie retentit furieusement :  
– Certains de ces gens forts aimeraient bien dormir, au passage. Cerena si t'as envie de faire l'éloge de Minnie, tu vas la faire dehors, merci.  
Je pouffai de rire, mais la conversation n'alla pas plus loin.  
Le lendemain, le Q.A.F au complet descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant tout le monde. Menées par Yolande Retriever et Astrée, quelques filles sortirent préparer le matériel, tandis que les Jumelles, Cerena et moi dirigions notre troupe jusqu'à notre salle d'entraînement.  
J'y revêtis la tenue des Serpentards avec mes six soit disant coéquipières, tandis que sept autres (dont les Weaslettes) se mettaient aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Je jetai un regard à Kimie.  
– J'ai l'impression d'être dans les vestiaires, et de me préparer pour un match de Quidditch.  
– C'est bien pour que ce jour arrive qu'on fait tout ça, intervint Josie allègrement. Sauf que tu ne porteras pas l'équipement des Serpents.  
Les filles, à présent toutes vêtues comme pour un match, se pressèrent autour du miroir en riant nerveusement.  
– On ferait mieux d'y aller, décida Josie. Si on n'est pas là pour la chanson, Astrée nous en voudra à vie.  
– Elles ont peut-être déjà fini de chanter, suggéra Cerena en se tordant les mains.  
– Sûrement pas ! Inutile de se bercer d'illusions, _on ne peut pas _y couper.  
Effectivement, arrivées devant l'entrée du terrain, les autres filles nous attendaient pour chanter. Les gradins avaient commencé à se remplir, et la plupart des élèves qui passaient à nos côtés se tordaient le cou pour distinguer ce qu'on avait mis sur le terrain. C'étaient des balais. Deux rangées de sept balais qui se faisaient face, au sol. Qui attendaient qu'on les empoigne pour s'envoler dans le ciel.  
En admettant que vingt centimètres au dessus du sol faisait partie du ciel.  
Des balais pour enfants que fabriquait la famille de Yolande Retriever, et l'idée fabuleuse de simuler un match de Quidditch. A vingt centimètres au dessus du sol, soit.  
Nous chantâmes comme de juste, et juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain, Astrée me posa une main sur le bras.  
– Je suis contente qu'on en soit arrivées là.  
Sa voix était chargée d'émotion.  
– C'est grâce à toi, Chef.  
Elle sourit, et objecta :  
– Mais sans toi, on n'aurait pas réussi.  
Nous entrâmes sur le terrain avant même que Beckett, le commentateur, ne nous annonce. Comme à l'accoutumée, nous nous plaçâmes en ligne, afin de saluer. Il en profita pour parler, sa voix s'élevant dans tout le stade, magiquement amplifiée :  
– C'est aujourd'hui sans surprise que nous accueillons le Q.A.F, qui nous a malgré tout réservé une surprise. Ce sont bel et bien des balais que nous voyons posés devant elles, mais sont-ils magiques ?  
Sa voix avait perdu toute animosité. Je songeai qu'il était le commentateur parfait : ce n'est pas qu'il manquait d'objectivité, au contraire, il était le porte parole même de l'opinion publique.  
– Oh, mais regardez ! Elles portent les équipements de Quidditch ! Apparemment sept filles incarnent l'équipe de Serpentard, tandis que sept autres sont aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Hé mais, il faut reconnaître que la tenue des joueurs ne va pas trop mal à une fille ! Ca met plutôt leur forme en valeur…  
– Beckett, il serait préférable de vous en tenir aux faits.  
L'intervention du professeur Dumbledore était tout à fait la bienvenue.

Je pressai la main de Josie un peu plus fort : le signal de départ.

– Tiens, la fausse équipe de Serpentard s'avance vers une rangée de balais, et la fausse équipe de Serdaigle prend place derrière l'autre rangée. Les deux équipes se font face. Oh ! Je crois que c'est Weasley, des sois disant Serdaigles, et McGonagall, Serpentard, qui se serrent la main ! On dirait deux Capitaines d'équipes qui vont commencer un match !

Il y eut des rires dans les gradins. Je n'en menais pas large. Nous reprîmes nos places, et soudain Astrée donna un puissant coup de sifflet, sonnant le début du match. Les quatorze balais jaillirent dans nos mains, avec un ensemble frisant la perfection, et nous les enfourchâmes.

– Oh, mais les filles qui ne jouent pas sont en train de lâcher des balles ! Regardez bien, ce sont les quatre à côté de la noi…

– Beckett !

– Pardon, professeur, mais c'est pour ne laisser aucune confusion. Ce sont les quatre à côté de Hadassa, il y en a une pour chaque balle !

Ce n'étaient pas de vraies balles de Quidditch. Mais nous leur en avions donné l'aspect, et les filles qui n'étaient pas tentées par les prouesses aériennes avaient proposé de diriger les faux Souaffle, Cognards et Vif d'Or à distance. Je lus distinctement « Wingardium Levosia » sur leurs lèvres. C'était parti, nous pouvions nous envoler ! Pas très haut, certes, mais il me sembla soudain disputer un véritable match.

– Je crois que le Q.A.F a fait main basse sur des balais pour enfant, un choix un peu réducteur, mais judicieux malgré tout, sachant qu'elles n'ont certainement pas l'autorisation de voler sur de vrais balais. Eh bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à commenter cette imitation de match, s'enthousiasma le commentateur, provoquant des rires dans les tribunes.

Décidément, pour une fois, il faisait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

– Le Souaffle est dans les mains des Poursuiveuses Serpentardes. J'espère que ces demoiselles m'excuseront de ne pas connaître tous les noms. Une Serdaigle s'approche, apparemment décidée à leur prendre la balle, et… Elle intercepte une passe ! Joli coup, miss !

Le public poussa des cris joyeux.

– Mais ! On dirait qu'une Serpentarde vient de lui mettre un pain ! Non mais ça ne va pas, mademoiselle ! Ah ! L'arbitre siffle : pénalty pour la Serdaigle. Regardez les anneaux, non, pas les vrais ! Un peu plus bas, ce sont des filles du Q.A.F qui les font apparaître avec un sortilège. Bonne idée !

J'eus un sourire pour moi-même. A écouter Beckett, notre numéro semblait presque aussi passionnant qu'un vrai match !

– La Serdaigle se prépare à tirer et… Mais dîtes-moi que je rêve !!! La Gardienne Serpentard lui a foncé dessus pour la déconcentrer ! Elles se rentrent dedans violemment, mais… mais le Souaffle traverse un anneau ! BUT ! Le match reprend. L' arbitre siffle : je crois qu'une Batteuse Serpentard vient de donner un coup de batte dans l'épaule de l'Attrapeuse Serdaigle…

Nous poursuivîmes ainsi notre mise en scène de Quidditch. Chaque coup de batte, chaque accélération, chaque passe, chaque but avait pour objectif de ridiculiser les Serpentards, de les présenter tels des perdants peu scrupuleux. Nous fîmes bien entendu gagner Serdaigle, avec 190 points, face aux pauvres 10 points de Serpentards. Et Beckett ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

– Si je ne connaissais pas les filles du Q.A.F, je dirais qu'elles sous-entendent que Serpentard va perdre le match. Voire même qu'elles soulignent leur propension à trich…

– S'il-vous-plait, Beckett, vous pourriez garder votre interprétation pour vous ?

– Pardon, professeur, ça m'a échappé. Mais je suis d'accord avec elles…

Tandis que, ayant reposé les balais à terre, nous nous placions en ligne main dans la main, nous entendîmes des exclamations indignées dans le micro, puis d'abondantes excuses de Beckett. Il était Serdaigle. Sa voix nous parvint comme de loin :

– S'il vous plait, professeur, je peux reprendre le micro ? Merci. Eh bien voila, un numéro hors du commun, ne reste plus qu'à voir si leur hypothèse va se révéler juste.

Et tandis que nous quittions le terrain :

– C'ETAIT LES QAFETTES !!!

Tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il me fallut m'appuyer contre un mur, une fois sortie du stade, car j'avais la tête qui me tournait. La plupart des filles du Q.A.F sautillaient de joie, et entonnaient le chant d'Astrée. Certaines me demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. J'échangeai un regard avec mon amie noire, et leur dis :

– C'était très bien. Très, très, bien. Mais filez vite dans les gradins, il n'est pas question de perdre une minute du match, surtout vous les Serdaigles.

– Petite fête dans notre salle de préparation ce soir, rajouta Josie.

Accompagnées des autres Gryffondors du Q.A.F, nous nous rendîmes aux tribunes de notre maison. Sur notre passage, certains de nos camarades nous gratifièrent d'un sourire, ou d'un signe de la main. Nous nous installâmes ensembles, Astrée, les Jumelles, Cerena et moi. Artémis, un peu plus loin avec Dolly, me fixait, mais je lui fis signe que je la rejoindrai plus tard. J'avais envie de partager ce moment avec les « Qafettes ». Nous ne parlâmes au début pas beaucoup, nous n'en n'éprouvions pas le besoin. Pour ma part je faisais à peine attention au match, trop occupée à songer à notre prestation. Je lançai subitement :

– Ca ne vous choque pas, vous, que tout à coup on ait du succès ?

– Choquer ?

– Oui. Il y a un mois, on se faisait presque lapider parce qu'on faisait partie du Q.A.F, et maintenant, les gens se pressent à nos pieds. Je trouve tout ça tellement… faux.

– L'heure de gloire, Minnie, l'heure de gloire…

Je n'eus pas un sourire. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à comprendre ma réaction. J'aurai dû être folle de joie, nous venions de faire l'unanimité auprès de Poudlard, et pourtant je me sentais amère. Par-dessus l'épaule de Kimie, Astrée me répondit, son visage reflétant la même contrariété que je ressentais :

– Je ne suis pas satisfaite non plus. C'est très bien que nous soyons enfin acclamées, mais ce n'était pas notre but. On a fondé le Q.A.F avec un objectif clair, et si nous ne sommes pas comblées aujourd'hui, c'est parce que cet objectif, au lieu d'être atteint, s'égare dans le succès.

– Il me semble que les gens oublient notre véritable intention, pour ne plus voir en nous que des phénomènes passagers, des « Qafettes » pleines de surprises, mais sans revendications.

Josie tapa du point sur le banc.

– Je rêve ! Vous préfériez quand on nous insultait, peut-être ? Contentez-vous de la…

– Non, clama Astrée avec véhémence. Je ne me « contenterai » pas d'un petit peu. Je suis de ceux qui veulent tout, qui veulent avoir ce qu'ils ont réclamé, qui se battent pour l'obtenir, et qui le veulent entier. Donc, non, je ne peux pas me contenter de quelques applaudissements quand je crie à la révolution, je ne peux pas me contenter de sourire gentiment quand je n'aie que la moitié de mon dû, ni me contenter d'un petit morceau parce que j'ai été bien sage !

– Astrée…

Elle rajouta, plus calmement :

– Et je préférais quand on nous insultait pour nos revendications féministes, plutôt que maintenant, quand on nous félicite d'être des bêtes de foire, et de distraire la populace.

J'étais l'amie d'une folle. Et pourtant, je ne ressentais qu'admiration pour son intégrité, et sa détermination. Notre soudaine popularité était dérangeante, et il fallait rectifier le tir, avant que l'on oublie définitivement pourquoi nous avions fondé le Q.A.F. Les autres filles s'étant plongées dans un silence songeur, je rejoignis Artémis et Dolly.

Il se trouva que Serdaigle gagna le match avec étrangement 190 points, contre 10 points du côté des Serpentards. Beckett, la voix vibrante d'émotion, fit évidemment le lien avec la prestation des Qafettes sous les applaudissements du public.

Je vis d'un œil amusé de nombreuses filles courir sur le terrain et acclamer Hadrien malgré sa défaite. Cerena, qui s'était approchée de moi en silence, dit :

– On dirait que ton frère a du succès.

– C'est la coqueluche des nanas, répondit Artémis à ma place en roulant les yeux d'un air énamouré.

J'ajoutai avec un brin de fierté :

– Il est aussi très apprécié par ses camarades.

Me donnant raison, des joueurs de Serdaigle lui serrèrent la main amicalement, puis il fut rejoint par d'autres Serpentards qui lui donnèrent des tapes dans le dos, comme pour dire : « bien joué quand même ».

– Au fait, Min', j'ai un truc à te demander.

J'observai Artémis, étonnée. Elle faisait rarement des manières lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle eut une moue d'autodérision, comme sachant déjà ce que sa requête avait de cocasse, tandis que je commençais à comprendre.

– Je voudrais entrer dans le Q.A.F…

– Comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, prétendis-je en riant dans ma barbe.

***

Le soir même, nous donnâmes une petite fête dans la salle de préparation, avec le Q.A.F, qui entretemps avait déjà intégré quatre filles supplémentaires (dont Artémis). Astrée grimpa sur une table, avant toute chose, et rappela fermement les objectifs de notre club. Elle fut acclamée avec enthousiasme, et me lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-excédé.

– J'ai l'impression que même si je leur proposais de se battre nues dans de la bouse de dragon pour le prochain match, elles seraient folles de joie, me confia-t-elle dans un soupir.

– Tu as le pouvoir absolu, Chef, railla Josie.

Ce soir là, j'exposai en privé mon idée à Astrée, qui décida d'en parler avec les Jumelles et Cerena. Nous tombâmes toutes d'accord sur le fait de tenter notre chance. Il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. C'est ainsi, que le lendemain après-midi, nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les cinq dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ses premiers propos ne furent pas aussi encourageants que nous nous y attendions :

– J'ai un avis terriblement mitigé quant à votre prestation sur le terrain. D'une part, je suis satisfait que ayez réussi à vous faire accepter, voire même apprécier. Mais l'ennui, c'est le numéro que vous avez préparé. Je crains que vous ne soyez tombées dans la facilité.

Il marqua une pause, nous dévisageant d'un œil déçu.

– Prendre Serpentard pour cible, c'est quelque chose de très mesquin. Et je déplore que vous vous en soyez servi pour parvenir à vos fins. Comprenez-moi, j'adhère à vos revendications, mais pas à cette manière de faire.

– Professeur, nous n'a…

D'un regard, il me fit taire. Je ne l'avais vu aussi sec.

– Les rivalités entre équipes sont l'essence même du Quidditch, je vous l'accorde. Mais ce n'est pas à vous de les cultiver, ni même de les caricaturer. L'objectif du Quidditch Au Féminin étant d'intégrer les filles aux équipes, j'ai énormément de mal à comprendre en quoi ce numéro vous y aide.

Il me fixa, me rappelant que je voulais parler. Je pris son regard tel une invitation à défendre notre piètre prestation.

– Nous voulons prouver que les filles aussi peuvent disputer un match de Quidditch.

Un éclair d'agacement passa sur son visage.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi faire apparaître Serpentard tel le dindon de la farce ?

– Aucune Serpentarde n'avait rejoint le Q.A.F. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il était naturel que nous encouragions les Serdaigles.

– Je vois, les intérêts personnels sont passés avant la solidarité. Ou peut-être était-ce une manière de les punir ? Dans ce cas, sachez que ça ne les fera pas affluer aux portes du Q.A.F.

Il s'interrompit un moment, avant de nous rappeler les objectifs du Q.A.F d'un ton radouci. Enfin, je profitai d'un moment de silence pour glisser d'une petite voix :

– Professeur, nous avons quelque chose à vous demander.

– Je vous écoute, miss McGonagall.

– Nous nous demandions si nous pourrions avoir le droit de disposer de vrais balais pour le prochain match.

Il m'adressa un sourire amusé.

– J'attendais impatiemment que vous m'en fassiez la demande. Je ne peux vous répondre aujourd'hui même, il me faut en parler avec le Directeur. Je pense que ce sera possible, avec certaines conditions. Dont celle de préparer un numéro moins critique, rajouta-t-il en souriant cette fois largement.

Mais je voyais qu'il était néanmoins très sérieux.

Au repas du soir, l'ombre d'Hadrien se glissa dans mon dos, et me murmura :

– Rejoins-moi ce soir à vingt-deux heures au terrain de Quidditch, et arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire prendre. Firmin sera là, aussi.

A l'heure dite, j'étais sur les lieux, ayant échappé de peu au concierge, et encore un peu tremblante. Mes frères arrivèrent avec un peu de retard, mais ils amenaient avec eux trois balais.

– On a remarqué que tu te tenais vraiment très mal sur ton balai de gosse, hier, grinça Firmin en me tendant l'un des balais.

– Et on voudrait faire de notre petite sœur une joueuse crédible, rajouta jovialement Hadri.

– Vous croyez vraiment que… ?

– Grimpe là-dessus.

Eperdue de reconnaissance pour les risques qu'ils prenaient, je m'exécutai. J'avais déjà volé, à la maison, mais seulement quand des amis à eux venaient ; en effet, ma mère n'ayant pas les moyens, mes frères ne possédaient pas leur propre balai. Je redécouvris avec joie les sensations du vol ; je me plaisais à défier les lois de la gravité. Mais le moment ne fut pas seulement une partie de plaisir : mes frères se montrèrent intransigeants, me reprenant sur tous les points.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas inutile. Le lendemain, Dumbledore nous annonça que notre requête était acceptée. Nous avions le droit de préparer un numéro en chevauchant de vrais balais à la condition de passer un test de vol auprès du professeur de cette discipline. Et bien sûr, il fallait aussi que nous soyons moins critiques, bien entendu.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues. C'est essentiellement un chapitre sur le Q.A.F, même si je pensais pouvoir faire tenir plus de choses dedans... Bon, cette fois je file pour de bon, je suis un peu penaude de vous laisser avec un chapitre pareil, mais j'ai plus le temps de rajouter une scène avec jedusor... Bref, à très bientôt mes chères lectrices ! Gros biyoo, et sachez que à l'heure où j'écris, je suis morte de trouille et d'angoisse à l'idée de commencer les classes de neige demain...!!! **


	19. Les Qafettes

**Blabla du 30/01/2010 : **Il m'aura fallu près de trois semaines pour vous pondre ce chapitre. Une nouvelle fois je ne suis pas satisfaite. Il est long, mais je n'ai pas réussi à y inclure tout ce que je voulais. Je m'égare trop souvent sur des détails, des dialogues, et j'en oublie le vif du sujet. Sinon, concernant les **Chroniques de Maeva** : mes trois classes de neige se sont super bien passées, avec des hauts et des bas, des gastros, des nuits entières à nettoyer des vomis, des pipi-cacas, j'en passe et des meilleurs. En vrac : je suis tombée sous le charme d'un animateur qui possède deux incroyables fossettes au coin des lèvres, mais qui est malheureusement casé, tellement casé que le premier soir il m'invitait dans sa chambre et me serrait dans ses bras en se lamentant sur ce que je devais penser de son comportement vis-à-vis de moi et de sa nana... Je retravaille avec lui dans quelques semaines. J'attends de voir comment ça va se passer. Depuis je fais semblant de ne pas y penser ! Sinon, bin je suis tous les jours sur les pistes, entourée de tas de moniteurs de ski, et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : wouaouh !!! diablement appétissant !!!

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec mon radotage amoureux ! Place aux RAR :

**Natsuki :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cet épisode du QAF sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et tu as bien raison de mentionner l'aide de ses frères dans ta review... Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, à bientôt, biyoo !

**Bergamote :** Oh une nouvelle lectrice ! C'est un plaisir de voir que mon premier tome n'a pas encore de toiles d'araignées... Alors comme ça tu travailles sur le même genre de projet. Je pourrais en savoir plus ? Ca m'intéresse carrément !! Sinon, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Roh et puis une minerva parfaite, ce serait dommage ! il faut bien qu'elle se construise un peu cette petite !

* * *

**LES QAFETTES**

– Alors, Binôme, on stresse ?

Pour toute réponse, je jetai un regard assassin à Jedusor. J'avais repris place à ses côtés dans tous nos cours en commun, et lui avait réendossé son masque de mépris. D'une certaine manière, j'en étais soulagée : l'épisode du cauchemar raconté main dans la main, et en particulier son attitude singulière ce soir là, m'était insupportable. Mais retrouver le Jedusor habituel, désagréable et sarcastique, ce n'était pas un cadeau non plus.

Dans ma mauvaise humeur, je touillai trop fort notre potion qui gicla en dehors du chaudron. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers moi et Slughorn soupira.

– Excusez-la, professeur, persifla tout haut mon Binôme, elle est _légèrement_ anxieuse.

– Je ne suis pas _anxieuse_, j'ai seulement envie de te dévisser la tête.

J'avais parlé assez bas pour que mes propos ne soient entendus que de lui. Il eut un sourire sardonique, et rajouta à l'adresse de la classe :

– En effet, quand on est cogérante d'un club comme le Q.A.F, on est un peu surmenée. N'est-ce pas McGonagall ?

La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire. En mon fort intérieur, je me promis de le tuer un jour. Ou juste d'essayer, cela suffirait. Mais il avait raison sur un point : j'étais stressée. Le soir même, le professeur Jones allait déterminer quelles étaient les Qafettes qui auraient le droit de voler. Ma plus grande angoisse : être l'une des seules à échouer au test. Comment pourrais-je être crédible si la plupart des Qafettes volaient au prochain match, sauf moi ?

– Tu t'en fiches de rater son test débile, avait clamé Artémis. Le droit de voler, et puis quoi encore ? Le droit c'est comme le temps, ça se prend.

Seule Astrée avait grimacé. Je m'étais résolue aux paroles d'Artémis. Si le professeur de vol ne me validait pas le test, je comptais néanmoins voler lors du prochain match. En fraude.

– Il faut faire de toi le symbole des joueuses de Quidditch, prétendait Artémis.

J'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle ne cherchât pas davantage à se mettre en avant. Toutefois, pour une nouvelle venue dans le Q.A.F, elle n'était pas spécialement en reste : étant ma meilleure amie, je l'avais intégrée aux réunions des « fondatrices » (et nous avions aussi accepté Dolly afin d'éviter une dépression nerveuse), ce que d'autre Qafettes trouvaient injuste.

– Elle est avec nous depuis une semaine, et elle a des privilèges que même nous, Qafettes depuis des mois, on n'a pas ?

J'avais été quelque peu forcée de prétendre qu'elle nous aidait depuis le début sans faire partie du Q.A.F. ; heureusement les filles qui se souvenaient de l'altercation entre le club et Artémis avaient eu le bon sens de se taire. Et Artémis, comme toujours, avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était au centre du Q.A.F, au même titre qu'Asrée, les Jumelles, Cerena et moi.

– La ramène quand même pas trop, avait prévenu Josie, parce que y'a pas si longtemps, tu étais de ceux qui nous auraient lapidé s'ils avaient pu.

Mais, égale à elle-même, Artémis n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ; quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans le Q.A.F, elle n'hésitait pas à le dire. Et comme toujours, son culot monstrueux me fascinait.

En cette fin d'après-midi de janvier, toutes les Qafettes étaient réunies sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pour la plupart, ce n'était qu'un examen de vol sans grande importance, pour moi, c'était le moment qui allait façonner ma vie. Enfin, le stress me le faisait croire. Cinq filles en plus nous avaient rejoint depuis le match précédent, dont quatre Serpentardes. Astrée leur avait fait un mea culpa concernant le match précédent, mais les quatre filles avaient néanmoins déclaré :

– On vient vous montrer de quel bois on se chauffe.

Elles plaisantaient bien sûr.

Quand Jones, le professeur de vol, arriva sur le terrain, un silence tomba parmi nous. Il nous salua, et demanda qui désirait passer en première. A ma grande surprise, de nombreux doigts se pointèrent sur moi, dont ceux évidemment des Jumelles, et d'Artémis.

– D'accord, j'ai compris. Minerva McGonagall, ajoutai-je à l'attention du professeur qui notait les noms.

Et j'enfourchai mon balai en tremblant. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps que Jones m'enjoignit de redescendre au sol.

– Félicitations, miss McGonagall, vous volez comme une hirondelle.

Mes joues me brulèrent vivement.

– Vous voulez dire que…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, et quelques filles éclatèrent de rire. Non sans sourire, le professeur me répondit aimablement :

– Que vous avez votre place dans les airs. Peut-être même davantage que sur terre !

Il y eut à nouveau des rires, mais c'était sans importance. J'avais le droit de voler. J'assistai au passage de chaque fille du Q.A.F : seulement la moitié furent acceptées, dont Artémis, Yolande, et les Jumelles. Astrée refusa de passer l'épreuve, arguant qu'elle n'aimait pas voler, tandis que Cerena échoua.

– Surprenant, railla Artémis.

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, mais à ces propos, Cerena braqua un regard venimeux sur la rousse.

– Lâche-moi, Artémis, ou je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et se décomposant soudain, éclata en sanglots, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Sans réfléchir je m'élançai derrière elle, tandis que la voix d'Artémis s'élevait :

– Oh ça va, ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai rien dit.

– Cerena !

– Laisse-moi seule.

– Pas question !

Et je l'attrapai par la manche. Nous étions aux portes de Poudlard, les larmes avaient glissées sur ses joues creuses. Elle renifla.

– Elle a raison, Minerva, elle a raison ! J'ai raté, et ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai ra-raté devant toutes les filles… Elles d-doivent toutes dé-déjà se moquer de m-moi...

– C'est faux ! Elles trouvent révoltant le comportement d'Artémis !

Mais je savais que la plupart riaient de Cerena, menées par mon amie rousse.

– Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Je suis une empotée, timide, et incapable d'artiluc… d'articuler trois mots s-sans bégayer… j'ai p-peur de mon ombre…

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Elle pleurait encore, et il me fallait absolument les mots pour la réconforter.

– Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir échoué. Et regarde, même Astrée ne fera pas partie des Qafettes volantes. Elle, elle n'a même pas essayé, alors que toi oui.

Cerena me fixa, ses larmes se tarissant peu à peu, mais elle remarqua néanmoins :

– Minerva, si jamais tu me d-dis que je suis plus courageuse qu'Astrée parce que j'ai tenté le test, je ne t'adresse p-plus jamais la pa-parole…

Elle avait un petit sourire presque moqueur. J'étais soulagée : si Cerena faisait de l'humour, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas se pendre.

Toutefois, lorsque j'attrapai Artémis, je n'avais plus aucune envie de sourire. Elle le sentit, car aussitôt elle s'exclama :

– Ca va Min', j'aurai pu faire la même remarque à n'importe qui, et personne ne se serait emballé !

– Oui, seulement tu ne l'as faite qu'à Cerena. C'est tout de même un sacré hasard.

– Ca m'a échappé, voila…

Les autres filles s'étaient éloignées. Je donnai un coup de pied rageur dans la neige.

– J'essaierai de faire attention à ce que je dis, capitula-t-elle. Parole de McGonagall.

– Hé ho, arrête avec ce truc.

Mais elle souriait malicieusement.

***

Le mois de janvier fila rapidement. Entre les cours, et le Q.A.F, je n'avais guère de temps pour moi. Et de temps en temps, le soir, nous nous réunissions à nouveau dans la salle sur demande. Caliste venait rarement, mais parfois Alaric ou Heinrich (que l'on avait mis dans la confidence) partageaient nos soirées. Nous jouions le plus souvent à « Action ou Vérité ».

Un autre sujet vint sur le tapis, à la fin du mois : la Saint Valentin. J'eus à ce propos, une drôle de surprise. Nous étions un matin en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Erin Grisham, une Gryffondor, venait de me demander si j'avais un « Valentin ».

Je vis quelques visages curieux se tourner vers moi.

– Non. J'en ai trois, rétorquai-je sèchement, ce qui était absolument faux.

Quelques filles ricanèrent. Durant l'heure, je notai pourtant que Jedusor était bien moins cynique qu'habituellement. Il affichait son masque d'indifférence, mais dessous, je sentais poindre le Jedusor maladroit du soir du bal. Finalement, il demanda à voix presque hésitante :

– C'est Heinrich ton… Valentin ?

– Bien sûr que non. Je n'en n'ai pas.

Etrangement, son manque visible d'assurance me rendait plus confiante face à lui. Une bien complexe relation. Il reprit, toujours un peu mal à l'aise :

– Et donc, ce jour là, tu ne fais rien…

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je serai très occupée, prétendis-je.

Je m'étais empressée de mentir, effrayée à l'idée qu'il me propose quelque chose.

– Et toi, tu fais un truc ce jour-là ? m'enquis-je avec désinvolture.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules, renfrogné, et nous n'ajoutâmes rien. Je supposais très fort qu'il ne m'avait pas posé la question pour faire la conversation, mais afin de m'inviter. Et je me trouvais lâche de faire comme si je ne le remarquais pas.

De toutes manières, je n'avais guère de temps pour penser à la Saint Valentin : le match suivant se rapprochait de jour en jour, et donc notre numéro du Q.A.F également. Avec la moitié des filles sur balai, et l'autre moitié au sol, il nous avait fallu trouver quelque chose d'harmonieux. Et non critique. Cependant, malgré la validation du test de vol, la plupart des Qafettes n'étaient pas particulièrement à l'aise dans les airs, et ce fut Judith qui me donna la solution :

– Tu sais, Minerva, on peut peut-être arranger ça. Alaric m'a proposé de nous donner quelques astuces de vol, sur le terrain. Avec Heinrich.

Ses yeux de miel pétillaient. J'aurais volontiers refusé sèchement, rien que pour lui faire ravaler sa joie. Mais je m'efforçai de garder la tête froide, et de ne rien faire passer avant les intérêts du Q.A.F.

– Pourquoi pas, donne-leur rendez-vous sur le stade demain à dix-sept heures. S'ils n'y sont pas, je jugerai la proposition rejetée, définitivement.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de parler froidement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Judith. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle fronça les sourcils, et hocha la tête d'un geste sec. Si elle n'ignorait plus l'animosité dont je faisais preuve à son encontre, elle n'en comprenait certainement pas la cause. Tant mieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se réjouisse de me souffler mon fiancé sous le nez.

Son idée était malgré tout plutôt bonne, mais j'avais envie d'y rajouter une touche personnelle. Une simple marque de vanité, pour pouvoir me sentir plus utile au Q.A.F que cette imbécile de Judith. Le soir même j'allai trouver Firmin. En réalité, je cherchais Hadri, mais il semblait n'être nulle part, et je croisai Firmin au détour d'un couloir. Il me salua sans enthousiasme, égal à lui-même.

– J'ai un service à te demander, fis-je de but en blanc.

– Lequel ?

Il paraissait sceptique.

– Je voudrais qu'Hadri et toi, vous donniez des leçons de vol aux Qafettes.

– Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

Je hochai la tête audacieusement.

– C'est pour quand ?

– Demain, dix-sept heures.

Il acquiesça froidement. Ses yeux chocolat me fixèrent un moment, désapprobateurs, et il souffla :

– Tu te mets beaucoup trop en avant, Min'. Tu te donnes trop d'importance.

– C'est ce que tu penses, toi aussi ? J'en ai rien à faire, tu peux garder tes conseils et tes reproches, éclatai-je soudainement. De toute façon, dans cette famille je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester à ma place ! On me fiance sans me demander mon avis, et moi je n'ai qu'à sourire bien gentiment !

Un éclair de douleur passa sur son visage et il esquissa un geste dans ma direction.

– Arrête-toi Minerva. Tu es à cran cette année, je le sais, et tu as d'excellentes raisons de l'être. Mais il n'est pas question de provoquer un scandale un lundi de Janvier dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Je refoulai mes larmes d'un battement de cil. Firmin avait parlé fermement, mais sans brusquerie ; je rétorquai néanmoins, sèchement :

– Tu vois, je ne peux même pas me permettre un petit éclat de temps en temps.

Mon frère fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'avait guère envie de s'aventurer dans ce débat. Je songeai qu'à sa place, Hadrien m'aurait encouragé à hurler mon injustice, et se serait peut-être révolté avec moi. Ensuite, il m'aurait réconforté d'un bras sur mon épaule, et de propos fraternels.

– Je viendrai entraîner le Q.A.F, demain soir, avec Hadri, déclara Firmin le visage fermé.

J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à me consoler comme il pouvait. J'objectai :

– Je ne te force pas.

– Encore heureux.

Sur ses lèvres, il y eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Firmin et son don exceptionnel pour se montrer agréable. Ciel que mes frères étaient différents l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain soir, je vins plus tôt que les Qafettes sur le terrain, afin de préparer les balais. Les autres « fondatrices » étaient encore en classe, et ce fut seule que je retrouvai Alaric, Heinrich et Firmin. Neil était présent également, bien que personne ne me l'avait spécifié. Je les saluai d'un hochement de tête, et demandai aussitôt à mon frère où était Hadrien.

– En classe, comme beaucoup.

– Astrée n'est pas venue ? m'interrogea Neil d'une petite voix.

– Non, elle ne vole pas. C'est moi qui m'occupe de cette partie du Q.A.F.

Je les regardai tour à tour, les défiant de remettre ma responsabilité en question. Mais ils eurent le bon sens de ne pas faire d'objection.

– Quel niveau attends-tu des Qafettes ? s'enquit Alaric, enthousiaste.

Je piétinai une motte de neige nerveusement, et relevant la tête, croisai son regard d'ambre.

– Disons que si tu… si vous arrivez à les faire tenir sur des balais ce serait déjà pas mal.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, et je me permis moi-même un léger sourire. J'ajoutai, un brin plus à l'aise :

– J'exagère, mais le niveau est très bas pour l'instant, et je voudrais que les Qafettes soient un tant soit peu détendues dans les airs.

Rivant à nouveau ses yeux aux miens, Alaric s'exclama :

– Pas de problèmes. On va leur faire de petits exercices à cinq mètres du sol.

– A dix mètres, le contredit Firmin. Autant qu'elles se familiarisent tout de suite avec la hauteur.

– A dix mètres. Vous êtes combien ?

J'effectuai un rapide calcul dans ma tête.

– Quinze.

– Tu fais l'exercice aussi ?

Ce fut Firmin qui intervint :

– Ma sœur n'en n'a pas besoin, elle sait déjà voler.

Dans sa voix, il y avait une note d'agacement ; comme s'il reprochait aux garçons de me sous-estimer. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ce soutien inattendu, bien que je n'étais pas certaine de partager son avis. Il rajouta :

– Elle prendra un balai et supervisera les Qafettes. Kimie et Josie viennent aussi ?

– Non.

– Très bien. On va sortir les balais alors.

Quand les Qafettes arrivèrent, tout était prêt. Les cinq garçons (Hadri venait d'arriver) séparèrent les filles par niveau et chacun s'occupa indépendamment d'un groupe de trois Qafettes. Dans un élan mesquin, je m'arrangeais subtilement pour que Judith ne fasse pas partie du groupe d'Alaric, et j'étais sûre qu'elle s'en rendait compte. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule. A la fin de l'entraînement, Hadri me glissa à l'oreille, manifestement très amusé :

– Je vois que ma sœurette, malgré ses petites humeurs, veille à défendre son territoire.

– C'est purement professionnel, répliquai-je d'un ton sec. Je craignais qu'il ne soit distrait si je les laissais ensemble.

Il passa son bras sur mon épaule en riant. Nous étions les derniers à rentrer au château, tandis que la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment.

– Ce n'était pas un reproche, Min', loin de là. Au contraire, je t'encourage de tout cœur à te montrer impitoyable envers tes rivales.

– J'ai dit « professionnel », Hadri, cette fille n'est pas ma rivale. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'éprouve un quelconque intérêt pour ce garçon.

Mais il continua de rire. Firmin à quelques pas devant nous s'arrêta et nous attendit. Reprenant la marche à mes côtés, il déclara sombrement :

– Tu as eu raison de les séparer le temps de l'exercice, Min'. Ca aurait été culotté de leur part de roucouler sous ton nez.

– Je m'en fiche, je… En fait, non. Je trouve vexant qu'il se permette de flirter quasiment sous mon nez, et qu'il ne cherche même pas à le cacher, me confiai-je finalement.

Je tapai du pied dans la neige, furieusement. Il n'y avait qu'avec mes frères que je pouvais aborder ce sujet, et j'avais décidé de m'ouvrir à eux.

– C'est une affaire d'hormones, sourit Hadrien. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a rien eut de concret entre eux.

– Rien eu de concret, m'étranglai-je brutalement. Que veux-tu dire ?

– Un bal ensemble, une grande complicité, et certainement une attirance mutuelle, mais rien de plus. Les autres en parlent beaucoup parce qu'ils les envient.

Firmin intervint, la voix lugubre :

– Pour ma part, je trouve le comportement d'Alaric irrespectueux envers Minerva. Même s'il n'y a rien de concret (il jeta un regard ombrageux à Hadrien), c'est mal d'encourager des rumeurs sur un prétendu flirt.

Hadri haussa les épaules, et déclara :

– Attendons de voir comment ça évolue.

– Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à aller dire deux mots à « Mister Youpi », s'enflamma Firmin, les sourcils joints.

– Attendons de voir comment ça évolue, répétai-je, déconcertée par la réaction de mon frère.

Très rarement, il lui arrivait de faire preuve d'un fraternalisme ahurissant à mon égard. Ce soir là, il battait tous les records : je ne l'avais jamais vu autant s'investir émotionnellement dans une de mes histoires.

La veille du match, comme nous en avions l'habitude, nous nous réunîmes dans notre salle de préparation avant le dîner. Avec un palmarès de trente-et-une filles dans le Q.A.F, notre club n'avait plus rien de « familial ».

– C'était quand même mieux avant, quand on n'était qu'une petite poignée, soupirai-je.

– Et quand on se prenait presque des jets de tomates pourries, commenta Josie d'un air dégagée.

– Au moins, maintenant on a de l'impact, rajouta Astrée, en balayant la salle d'un regard joyeux.

– Et puis les filles n'ont pas fini d'affluer aux portes du Q.A.F, termina Kimie, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, les Qafettes réclamèrent à grands cris qu'Astrée entonne sa chanson. Elle nous glissa avant de commencer :

– En réalité, le Q.A.F n'était qu'un tremplin à ma carrière de chanteuse.

Le lendemain, nous eûmes même une surprise de taille. Les jumelles et moi étant occupées à préparer les balais, nous rejoignîmes le Q.A.F devant le terrain avec un peu de retard. Les dernières notes du chant mouraient doucement sur les lèvres des Qafettes.

– Tu ne nous as pas attendues pour chanter, m'exclamai-je, interdite.

Astrée lui sourit chaleureusement, tandis qu'un brouhaha fébrile commençait à monter de la trentaine de Qafettes.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu adorais ma chanson. Je mettrais même ma baguette au feu qu'à certains matchs, vous faisiez exprès d'arriver en retard pour y échapper.

– Ah bon, lâcha Josie dans un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Un pareil coup bas, Hadie, c'est inadmissible. (Sa voix s'éleva soudain, interrompant les Qafettes dans leurs conversations.) Ca ne va pas du tout, là, pas DU TOUT. Vous avez cru qu'au Q.A.F on chante sans nous ?

Déconcertées par brutalité de l'intervention, les Qafettes ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Josie reprit, sarcastique :

– Il va falloir chanter à nouveau, ça vous apprendra à ne pas nous attendre.

Astrée répliqua, amusée :

– En fait, ça tombe plutôt bien, on n'avait pas donné le meilleur de nous même. Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire mieux.

Et elle adressa un clin d'œil à Josie.

Ce jour là, notre numéro se déroula à la perfection. Nous avions écouté les critiques de Dumbledore, d'autant plus que le match allait opposer Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, et par solidarité entre nous, il nous était impossible d'encourager qu'une seule des deux équipes. Alors nous nous étions scindées en deux groupes. Chacun des deux comportait le même nombre de Qafettes au sol et de Qafettes à balais, l'un aux couleurs de Gryffondor, l'autre à celles de Poufsouffle. Et les deux groupes, occupant tout l'espace du terrain, même dans les airs, effectuaient avec une synchronisation parfaite une parade gracieuse.

Les Qafettes au sol dansaient, des banderoles ondulant harmonieusement autour d'elles, tandis qu'un Lion et un Blaireau, tous deux immenses, gambadaient dans les airs, accompagnés des Qafettes volantes. Il n'était cette fois nulle question de rivalité, nous encouragions simplement nos équipes avec ferveur. Les filles qui volaient enchaînaient quelques jolies figures, rien de renversant, mais qui prouvait néanmoins leur aisance dans les airs. Et à la fin de notre numéro, lorsque toutes les Qafettes formèrent une ligne, main dans la main, et s'inclinèrent, les applaudissements et les acclamations éclatèrent avec autant de puissance que lors d'un match.

– On a fait fureur, commenta simplement Astrée en souriant, lorsque nous fûmes dans les gradins.

Et les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison. Une nouvelle fille se présentait à peu près tous les deux jours.

– Bientôt le terrain de Quidditch sera trop petit pour contenir la foule de Qafettes en délire, railla Josie un soir.

– C'est plutôt pour la salle de prépa que je m'inquiète, la contredis-je. On se sentait déjà comme des sardines avant les cinq nouvelles Qafettes, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça va donner quand on va reprendre les préparations.

– On pourrait faire de la place, suggéra Kimie. Sortir le miroir, par exemple.

– Déjà fait. On a même viré toutes les tables. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Il faudrait soit pousser les murs, soit pratiquer des sorts de diminution de masse corporelle.

Je proposai en souriant :

– Ou bien ne garder dans le Q.A.F que les filles qui ne soient pas trop grassouillettes. Qui ne prennent pas beaucoup de place, en soi.

Josie réfléchit un instant, et annonça en retroussant ses lèvres sur un sourire moqueur :

– Excellente idée : je cherchais justement un motif pour exclure Artémis.

La concernée lui envoya son coussin dans la tête, suivi d'une volée d'injures, mais les Jumelles riaient trop pour s'en formaliser.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je coupe au mauvais endroit. Il n'y a pas de suspens pour justifier des reviews comme "roooh sadique" ou "la suite pitié". C'est juste un chapitre qui se finit au moment où j'en peux plus d'écrire, et que je me dis que tout de même, je ne peux pas partir encore quelques semaines sans poster. Donc voila un chapitre qui se finit en eau de boudin, d'accord, mais vous venez quand même de gagner 8 pages words, donc mollo sur les reproches. Voila, et sinon, je vous aime ! **


	20. Saint Valentin

**Blabla du 14/02/2010 :** Oui, tout à fait, deux semaines pour ce chapitre. Mais il faut dire qu'il devait arriver dimanche dernier, seulement je n'ai pas eu le temps. C'est marrant (et pas prémédité) mais je poste le chapitre de la Saint-Valentin, le jour de... la Saint-Valentin, ma foi ! Ce tome se déroule en temps réel presque, puisque j'avais déjà posté le chapitre du réveillon de Noël le jour-même !

Bref, mis-à-part mon radotage, merci pour toutes vos reviews, d'ailleurs le 1er février, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais j'ai eu 20 ans !!! Yupi ! Et vos reviews (plus nombreuses qu'à l'accoutumée) étaient un super cadeau ! Sinon, je suis toujours aussi bien entourée sur les classes de neige, toute la journée cernée par des magnifiques moniteurs ESF (école de ski française) mais malheureusement aucun moment de pause pour en profiter ! Enfin, la station de ski est LE lieu d'infernales tentations !!!

Sinon, je remercie **Caramelise** qui me semble avoir des vues sur Firmin, voire même être un peu possessive ; **Camille13** toujours aussi fidèle, qui me lit depuis presque le début des Chroniques ; **Victoria Boubouille**, vas-y mange des maths, c'est moins frustrant qu'un magnifique moniteur de ski impossible à approcher ! **Shinakun**, c'est grâce à ta review que j'ai intégré un petit passage sur la Broche Bestiale dans ce chapitre, j'ai pensé que ce serait pas trop tôt pour distiller quelques infos ; **Titemaya** qui a des envies de violence entre Judith et Minerva ! Toi qui étais curieuse de la Saint-Valentin, tu vas être servie à ce chapitre ; **Ashkelm**, tu vas me tuer, j'ai pas encore lu tes deux chapitres, alors que je te mets la pression. Mais dès que celui-là est envoyé, je passe aux tiens.

J'ai intégré à ce chapitre une **interaction** proposée par **Shinakun**. Il s'agit de la dispute, puis réconciliation, entre Cunégonde et Gertrude, pour ne pas vous les citer. Les autres suivront dans les chapitres à venir.

**RAR à Natsuki :** Oula, pour la relation Tom/Min, ne t'attends pas à grand chose trop vite, parce que... tu comprendras dans ce chapitre. Tu vas me tuer, m'ouvrir en deux... ! Mais tant pis, j'accepterai la critique, voire même la lapidation (si elle ne devient pas une habitude !). Ouf, et je suis contente que tu aies aimé. On va voir l'effet que te fait celui-ci. Je crois que ma Judith, qui pourtant dans le fond n'est pas une mauvaise nana, se fait encore plus détester que Caliste, ou même Artémis. Pas de chance, elle est seulement tombée sur le mauvais garçon ! Bon, bin, bonne lecture, et bisous !

* * *

**SAINT VALENTIN**

L'argent immaculé de la broche offrait un curieux contraste avec la peau pâle de ma paume. Et, sur le flanc du chat bondissant, la pierre bleue qui épousait sa forme féline étincelait, captivante. Je passai un doigt prudent sur les petites griffes sorties ; elles étaient taillées pour servir. Pour entailler la chair.

– Essaie quelque chose, ordonna Artémis.

Je faillis sursauter ; toute à mon inspection de la broche, j'avais oublié la présence de mon amie. Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience, et d'excitation. Je m'assis un peu plus confortablement sur son lit, et secouai la tête. Elle espérait tellement que quelque chose se passe, alors que j'étais certaine que c'était vain.

– Allez, Min' !

Elle m'adressa un regard suppliant qui me fit céder. Je serrai la Broche Bestiale entre mes mains, et fermai les yeux pour m'aider à me concentrer ; j'entendis Artémis pouffer doucement, mais je l'ignorai. J'ignorai totalement ce que je pouvais bien demander à la broche. Comment faire jaillir le pouvoir d'un objet, lorsqu'on ignore duquel il s'agit ? Je pressai mes mains autour du bijou, et tentai de le percevoir mentalement, de le solliciter du bout de mon esprit, comme j'avais effleuré les griffes avec mon doigt. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte au fur et à mesure, mais soudain, la pierre me parut glaciale entre mes mains. Je lâchai aussitôt la broche, avec une exclamation de surprise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Artémis, il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'ai rien vu !

– Touche la broche.

Avec un regard suspicieux, elle s'empara du bijou et me fixa, étonnée :

– Et ben quoi ?

– Elle est froide !

– Ah oui, pas faux. C'est tout ?

– Oui c'est tout, grommelai-je un peu plus sèchement que prévu. Et là, il faut qu'on descende manger.

– On réessaie quand ?

– Demain ? Pour la Saint-Valentin, en plus, il n'y aura personne à Poudlard. On pourrait en profiter pour faire quelque chose de… particulier.

J'avais pensé que ma proposition éveillerait chez elle sa soif permanente d'aventure, cependant je vis passer dans ses yeux une brève lueur d'embarras inattendue. Mais soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

– Mais j'y pense, ma petite Min', je ne t'ai pas mise dans la confidence !

– Dans quelle confidence ?

Mon ton était on ne peut plus méfiant. Je flairais quelque chose de mauvais augure. Les yeux d'Artémis brillèrent de mille feux lorsqu'elle répondit allègrement :

– Je passe la Saint-Valentin avec quelqu'un…

– Quoi, tu vas aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

Elle agita sa main négligemment, comme pour montrer le peu d'intérêt qu'elle accordait à Pré-au-Lard.

– Bah, oui l'après-midi en tous cas je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec les Jumelles, mais…

Je fronçai les sourcils :

– Ne me dis pas que tu vas passer la Saint-Valentin avec les Jumelles ?

– Mais non, Min' ! Je ne suis pas comme tous ces couillons qui se contentent de la Saint-Valentin l'après-midi, non, moi elle se passe le soir !

– Où ça ?

– A ton avis ? Sûrement pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. (Elle s'esclaffa.) Dans une certaine salle qui n'est connue que de rares personnes.

– Je vois. La Salle Secrète.

Elle tapa son poing dans sa main, souriant largement.

– En plein dans le mille ! Et tu ne devineras jamais qui est mon Valentin, tu vas rire, m'assura-t-elle les yeux pétillants de joie.

En réalité, je n'avais aucune envie de rire. Je savais que j'aurais du me réjouir pour mon amie, mais je n'y arrivais pas ; je pressentais que quelque chose n'allait pas me plaire.

– Alors, qui est-ce ? Un de mes frères ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant.

– Pourquoi tu… Non, non, ce n'est pas l'un de tes frérots dont tu es si avare ! Mieux : ton binôme !

L'annonce tomba tel un couperet.

– Tu passes la Saint-Valentin avec Jedusor ?

– C'est super non ?

– Non, ce n'est pas « super », répliquai-je, glaciale.

Artémis avait perçu le changement dans ma voix ; elle m'interrogea du regard, manifestement étonnée, mais je n'eus aucun sourire à lui adresser. Des images désagréables de Jedusor et Artémis main dans la main, se susurrant des petits mots à l'oreille, tournoyèrent dans mon esprit, faisant monter en moi une vague de jalousie.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Min' ? T'as le béguin pour lui ou quoi ?

Je rétorquai immédiatement, ulcérée :

– Absolument pas. Je te trouve juste très frivole.

– Quoi ?

Elle semblait ne pas en revenir ses oreilles.

– L'année dernière, tu embrassais mon frère devant tout Poudlard, et… et…. Et là, cette année tu passes la Saint-Valentin avec mon Binôme, en catimini dans la Salle Secrète !

Moi-même, je ne contrôlais plus les mots qui franchissaient mes lèvres. Il me semblait que ce n'étaient plus que des émotions bruts qui se changeaient en paroles. Les joues d'Artémis avaient rosies lorsqu'elle s'enflamma :

– Et pour _ça_ tu me traites de _frivole_ ? Un bisou et un rendez-vous de Saint Valentin en deux ans ? Je ne vois pas le probl…

– Le problème ? Tu ne le vois vraiment pas ? Tu choisis _étrangement_ les personnes qui me sont proches ! Comme pour te les accaparer, pour me couper d'eux ! Ca te dérange, hein, cette amitié que j'ai avec Jedusor, cette amitié qui t'exclue ; alors comme tu ne supporte pas de ne pas être au centre des attentions, il faut que tu me le prennes !

Elle se leva d'un bond vif, et criant presque, me lança :

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Par jalousie, simplement parce que toi tu seras toute seule à la Saint-Valentin.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à pas furieux, je lui hurlai :

– Moi au moins je ne cours pas dix-huit lièvres à la fois ! Je ne suis pas VOLAGE !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, que je courus rouvrir pour lui crier, du haut des escaliers :

– Et bonne Saint-Valentin, au passage !

Je m'enfermai dans la chambre en claquant la porte à mon tour, de toutes mes forces. Un frisson inhabituel me gagna, et je m'entendis pousser un feulement de rage, quand tout à coup je ressentis une vive douleur dans ma paume. Je baissai les yeux sur ma main que j'ouvris ; à l'extrémité de la Broche Bestiale, les petites griffes du chat s'étaient plantées dans ma chair, faisant perler des gouttes de sang. Il ne manquait plus que ça, songeai-je furieusement. _Elles étaient taillées pour servir_, m'étais-je dit un peu plus tôt ; je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait ma propre chair qu'elles entailleraient. Alors que je retirais la broche de ma main, je remarquai qu'elle était à nouveau glacée. Rageusement, je la jetai sous mon lit, en lui souhaitant de se briser sur le coup.

Ce soir là, je ne descendis pas manger. Je le regrettai peu après, lorsque l'heure du dîner fut passée et que mon estomac commença à devenir bruyant. Heureusement, Astrée et Cerena m'apportèrent un bol de soupe et de la tarte. Nous passâmes la soirée toutes les trois dans notre salle du Q.A.F, et je leur fus reconnaissante de ne pas chercher à connaître la nature de notre dispute, à Artémis et moi.

Le lendemain, je demeurais d'humeur maussade, à tel point que même mes fidèles Cerena et Astrée finirent par m'éviter. Ce n'était pas dérangeant. Après le repas de midi, j'eus le malheur de traverser le hall au moment des départs pour Pré-au-Lard. La chevelure rousse d'Artémis se confondait à celles des Jumelles, accompagnées d'Heinrich, de Neil et des jumeaux Baldwin. Le petit groupe riait aux éclats, insouciant. Non loin d'eux, j'avisai l'imposante silhouette d'Alaric penchée à l'oreille d'une Judith plus épanouie que jamais. Je fonçai rageusement à la salle commune des Gryffondors, en colère contre le monde entier.

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne ; quatre ou cinq Première et Deuxième années. Un fauteuil face à la cheminée m'apporta un maigre réconfort, tandis que je regardais par la fenêtre le vol léger et harmonieux des flocons de neige, à l'extérieur. Ma colère ne voulait décidément pas retomber, et se muait en une rancœur amère. Je me sentais aussi injustement traitée qu'une victime, sans savoir à qui j'attribuais le rôle du bourreau. A tout le monde, peut-être. Et pourquoi avais-je réagi aussi violemment en apprenant qu'Artémis et Jedusor passaient la Saint Valentin ensemble ? Tandis que j'avais d'une certaine manière refusé cette opportunité. Les propos que j'avais tenu à mon amie, étaient-ils vrais, ou bien y avait-il autre chose ? Je n'avais pas envie de Jedusor en tant que Valentin, mais de tous les garçons de Poudlard, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'ait choisi lui ?! Comme toujours quand elle désirait quelque chose, elle venait et se servait sans demander aux autres leurs avis. Elle s'imposait là où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Je dus m'assoupir, car au bout d'un certain temps, je me rendis compte que mes yeux étaient fermés. Je ne me souvenais pas de m'être levée, et pourtant, j'étais debout. Je n'avais pas quitté la salle commune, et pourtant, je sentais que je n'y étais plus. Je n'entendais plus le feu crépiter, et sous mes pieds le sol n'était plus recouvert de tapis moelleux. Je tentai vainement d'ouvrir les yeux avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je portai aussitôt mes mains à mon visage, en frissonnant ; elles touchèrent des mains qui ne m'appartenaient pas, des mains qui me recouvraient les yeux fermement. Je voulus reculer, mais me heurtai à un corps, dans mon dos.

– Lâchez-moi !

Un rire sans méchanceté me parvint, et une voix masculine demanda :

– Voudrais-tu être ma Valentine, ce soir ?

– Sûrement pas ! Je veux juste que tu me lâches, et que tu me laisses partir.

J'avais parlé avec colère, mais ce n'était plus que pour la forme. Etrangement, tout sentiment de rancœur et d'irritation s'évanouissait tandis que les mains chaudes et apaisantes se faisaient moins tenaces sur mes yeux. Le garçon parla à nouveau :

– Je vais te montrer le chemin pour me retrouver, ce soir.

– Je n'ai aucune envie de te…

– Chut. Regarde bien.

Ses mains abandonnèrent mes yeux, et je découvris avec surprise que nous nous trouvions devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, dans le couloir. Je me tournai aussitôt vers le garçon, mais fut incapable de discerner ses traits. Ils étaient flous, et changeants, comme dans un rêve. Et pourtant je savais de qui il s'agissait. Il me guida sans un mot le long du couloir, nous bifurquâmes à plusieurs reprises, puis il s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représentait un arbre surpris par l'automne. Le garçon caressa avec précision certaines feuilles rouges qui tombaient au sol, éternellement figées dans leur vol vaporeux. Puis, lentement, il enfonça sa main à travers le tableau, avant de la suivre tout entier. Sa voix me parvint, étouffée :

– Je suis passé de l'autre côté. Non, ne me suis pas pour l'instant. Tu viendras tout à l'heure. Tu te souviendras du touché des feuilles ?

Je me sentis disparaître peu à peu de ce couloir. J'articulai faiblement :

– Oui. Non… Peut-être.

Je rouvris péniblement les yeux. Cerena était penchée sur moi, l'air soucieuse.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? croassai-je.

– C'est, euh, l'heure du dîner. Je me demandais si… si tu comptais descendre manger, ou si, euh, si tu voulais que je te ramène quelque chose.

Je me relevai précipitamment du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais endormie, et lançai :

– Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps. J'arrive.

– Tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu as une drôle de tête. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

– Je ne sais plus.

La question me turlupina le long du repas. Il me semblait avoir rêvé de quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de m'en souvenir. Il y avait un garçon, peut-être. De retour dans la salle commune, après manger, je me souvins qu'il était question d'un chemin. Désirant retrouver les détails de ce rêve, je quittai la pièce, et parcourus le couloir, certaine d'aller dans la bonne direction. De la même manière, je sus où tourner, jusqu'à me tenir devant un tableau. Un vieil arbre y était représenté, dont les feuilles rougies par l'automne étaient emportées par le vent. Le touché des feuilles. Les gestes me vinrent en même temps que le souvenir du rêve. Du bout du doigt, je caressai le tableau à des endroits précis ; je le sentis frémir, et perdre toute consistance. Il était temps de passer au travers. C'était comme traverser de la brume. Je me trouvais au pied d'étroits escaliers en colimaçon ; jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je notai que ce côté du portrait était transparent. J'apercevais le couloir aussi nettement que si j'y étais encore.

Je grimpai les marches quatre par quatre, mais même ainsi, il me fallut du temps pour parvenir en haut. Une porte laissée ouverte à mon attention me conduisit sur ce qui semblait être un toit. J'étais essoufflée, mais la vue qui s'offrait à moi valait le coup : je surplombais tout Poudlard.

– Bienvenue sur les toits de la tour Gryffondor, murmura une voix douce.

John, silencieux comme une ombre, était venu se placer à mes côtés. Il me souriait à demi, atténuant la dureté de son visage. Son apparition, sa présence, et le lieu ne me surprenaient qu'à peine. Je tournai mes yeux vers le paysage. Il ne neigeait plus, malgré tout aucune étoile ne brillait ; des nuages clairs et précis se découpaient dans le ciel d'un bleu roi, éclairés par une lune pleine. Au loin, ils se confondaient avec les sommets enneigés.

– Suis-je encore dans un rêve ?

Il eut un frémissement d'épaules.

– Y-a-t-il nécessairement une différence entre le rêve et la réalité, en ce moment ?

Je laissai un silence s'installer entre nous tout en méditant ses paroles. Je me rendais compte que les moments que nous partagions ne semblaient jamais complètement réels. Mais ils n'appartenaient pas aux rêves non plus. Ils étaient trop vrais et trop évanescent à la fois pour être l'un ou l'autre. Ils étaient au milieu, à mi chemin entre onirisme et réalité.

– Asseyons-nous, nous serons mieux, dit-il avec la simplicité d'un vieil ami.

Je resserrai mon manteau autour de moi et m'installai sur le toit, à côté de John. Nos épaules se touchaient.

– Tu arrives à intervenir dans mes rêves.

C'était une simple remarque. Je ne m'étonnais plus de grand-chose, le concernant.

– Ce n'est pas difficile, ton sommeil est comme une porte ouverte à double tour. Surtout lorsque tu es en proie à des émotions aussi violentes.

– Elles se sont évanouies.

– Je sais, dit-il simplement, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné.

– Nos rencontres me font toujours cet effet. Elles dissipent mes colères et mes peines.

Il répéta un peu plus bas :

– Je sais.

Au loin, le cri d'un oiseau retentit dans le silence surnaturel de la neige. Je tournai la tête vers lui, mais il ne me regardait pas. Ses longs cils, de profil, lui donnaient un air infiniment doux.

– Qui es-tu pour avoir cet effet sur moi ?

– Quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu de chance.

– Je ne comprends pas.

Son visage triste se tourna vers le mien, éclairé par la lune. Mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était ferme :

– Tant mieux. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui te plairaient.

– John, j'aimerais savoir ce que…

Il me coupa la parole, et tout en m'effleurant la joue de ses lèvres, chuchota :

– Bonne Saint-Valentin, Minerva.

J'inspirai doucement, goûtant à cette étrange paix que me procurait la présence de John. Son baiser n'avait été qu'une caresse sur ma joue, tel un souffle doux. Je voulu poser ma main sur son bras, mais il le retira vivement.

– Qu'y-a-t-il ?

– Rien.

Sa voix s'était empreinte de tristesse. Il rajouta :

– Je vais devoir y aller. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps.

– Tu ne restes jamais très longtemps, remarquai-je, déçue. Quand te reverrai-je ?

Se levant d'un bond souple, il écarta les bras en geste d'ignorance. Subitement, une question me vint, à la fois sérieuse et audacieuse :

– Faut-il que je sois triste ou en colère pour que tu viennes à moi ?

Son regard grave se riva au mien. Il paraissait hésiter sur sa réponse.

– Oui. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, rajouta-t-il doucement sur un ton d'excuse.

Un peu plus tard, une fois dans mon lit, je m'interrogeais longuement sur John. Etait-il réellement _vivant_ ? Cette question me hantait, sans que je ne puisse la lui poser. Il était si étrange, je savais que ce n'était pas un sorcier normal. Il n'était pas exactement de mon espèce.

Le lendemain, lors de mon réveil, je me sentais en paix avec moi-même, pour la première fois depuis des mois. En avisant le lit vide d'Artémis, j'eus un léger soupir. Notre dispute me paraissait à présent d'une incroyable futilité. Je me plaçai face à elle au petit déjeuner, et lui adressai un sourire auquel elle répondit de la même manière.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emportée comme ça, déclarai-je en me servant un bol de lait chaud.

Elle se contenta de me sourire, visiblement soulagée. Je demandai :

– C'était bien ?

Je m'étais faite une raison : je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jedusor, ni même attirée par lui, donc je n'avais aucune raison d'éprouver de la jalousie à son égard. Artémis, les yeux pétillants de joie, répondit en mâchant :

– C'était vachement bien.

Et nous n'en parlâmes pas davantage. Je m'aperçus quelques jours plus tard que je n'étais pas la seule à réagir vivement quant au rapprochement de Jedusor-Artémis. Un soir, dans la salle sur demande, Caliste Nott nous fit l'honneur de sa présence. Avec un regard moqueur en direction de mon amie, elle se tourna vers Jedusor et lança :

– Elle n'est pas mal ta petite amie, Tom, bien qu'un peu trop tape-à-l'œil à mon goût.

Un flot d'injures s'échappa de la bouche d'Artémis, mais au même moment, Jedusor articula, glacial :

– Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, Caliste.

– Oh, ne te fais pas de mouron, je n'ai aucune envie de m'en mêler. (Elle jeta un regard hargneux à Artémis.) Je voulais simplement te prévenir que, mon pauvre ami, tu n'es pas le premier, et tu ne risques pas d'être le dernier.

Il nous fallut les séparer. Artémis s'était jetée rageusement sur Caliste, et les deux filles roulèrent au sol en cherchant à rouer l'autre de coups. Tandis que Dolly et moi empoignions notre amie, les Jumelles tirèrent la Serpentard en arrière ; il me sembla cependant qu'elles profitèrent de la situation pour lui distribuer à leur tour quelques raclées.

Les choses en restèrent là, malgré l'animosité réciproque qui animait les deux filles. Ayant une année d'écart, elles n'avaient aucun cours en commun, et se croisaient rarement dans Poudlard. Caliste ne revenait pas dans la salle sur demande, ce dont je m'étonnais un soir.

– Nos soirées ne l'intéressent pas beaucoup, nous apprit Black avec un haussement d'épaules. Et puis elle est toujours à la recherche de ces fameux Atouts.

– Elle a trouvé quelque chose à ce propos ? S'enquit Artémis.

Il parut réfléchir à la réponse, ses yeux gris nous sondant sérieusement, comme pour jauger notre fiabilité.

– Elle a pratiquement rien déniché. Deux ou trois paragraphes seulement qui en font référence, parmi des centaines de livres.

– Que disent-ils ?

– Rien qui ne vous regarde, trancha-t-il fermement.

– Elle ne t'en a pas parlé, devina Artémis avec un sourire en coin.

Il secoua la tête, la défiant du regard, ce dont elle se moquait éperdument.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas, railla-t-elle. En a-t-elle parlé à Tom ?

Le concerné était absent ce soir là. Black lui lança un coup d'œil mauvais.

– Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Ils ont de drôles de rapports.

– Comment ça ? Ils ne s'entendent pas ?

– Si, ils s'entendent bien. Enfin, ce qui est certain, c'est que Tom est bien plus agréable quand elle n'est pas là.

Cette vermine était non seulement haïssable, mais en plus elle contaminait ce qu'elle approchait. Une bonne raison supplémentaire pour la détester. Cependant, je n'eus guère le temps d'y songer, car lors de la soirée suivante, Artémis nous proposa un jeu auquel elle seule avait le culot de songer. C'était de notre âge, enfin peut-être pas tout à fait, mais ce fut surtout l'occasion de mon premier baiser.

* * *

**Alors... Comment vous annoncer ça. J'ai fait plus ou moins exprès de vous lâcher comme ça, parce que terminer sur la dernière tirade me semblait un peu bâclé ! Et sinon, mauvaise nouvelle, lundi 22 je pars en classes de neige jusqu'en Avril, et je n'aurais cette fois ni mes week-end, ni même un jour de répis pour rentrer chez moi. Donc ce n'est pas pour étaler ma vie, mais pour dire que si je ne poste pas d'ici le 22, ce ne sera pas jusqu'en Avril. J'aimerais vous mettre un chapitre avant de partir, mais... comme on dit, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! **

**Pour l'anecdote, j'étais en train d'écrire la Saint Valentin de Minerva dimanche dernier, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir avant de partir en colo. Eh bin, ça m'a hanté toute la semaine, j'avais tellement hâte de terminer ce court passage avec John !!!  
**


	21. L'Humiliation

**Blabla du 08/04/2010 :** Oui, comme prévu, j'ai mis longtemps. J'ai passé 40 jours de boulot intensif, indescriptibles, lourd émotionnellement et physiquement, mais je n'ai qu'une hate : recommencer ! Mais voila, maintenant je suis là, pas pour très longtemps d'accord, mais je compte bien terminer le Tome II et entamer le Tome III avant l'été. Je me dois de toutes et tous vous remercier, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre en temps et en heure, mais vos reviews m'ont fait immensément plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Exceptionnellement, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous répondre individuellement, sinon je ne vais pas avoir de temps pour m'avancer dans les chapitres suivants, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, merci.

Sinon, ce chapitre n'a aucune unité d'action. Il aurait pu être plein de petits chapitres, mais j'ai tout regroupé. Je crois que la fin va beaucoup vous plaire. Sinon les **Chroniques de Maeva** : cet animateur aux magnifiques fossettes au coin des lèvres, je vous en avais parlé. J'en suis presque tombée amoureuse. Malgré qu'il soit menteur, trompeur, hypocrite, jaloux... Il dégageait aussi quelque chose de puissant, un peu comme un grand frère protecteur, et il avait un charisme de foulie... Voila mon petit chagrin du moment. D'ailleurs pour l'anecdote, début mai, je travaille une semaine en internat avec entre autres lui et l'obsédé sexuel dont je vous avais parlé aussi !!! ça va faire des étincelles !!!

**L'HUMILIATION**

Je savais qu'il fallait se méfier des bonnes idées d'Artémis, surtout lorsque ses yeux bleus brillaient de mille feux. C'était justement le cas, ce soir là dans la salle sur demande, pour notre plus grand malheur. Jedusor, Black, Astrée, Dolly, Cerena, Alaric, Heinrich, Neil, moi ainsi qu'Artémis elle-même, étions assis en cercle sur le sol recouvert de tapis moelleux.

– L'idée du jeu, c'est que tout est une affaire de hasard.

Agitant sa baguette, tout en murmurant quelque chose entre ses dents, elle fit apparaître une main bleue et translucide à hauteur de nos têtes, au centre du cercle. Puis elle nous expliqua que sur notre ordre, la main désignerait au hasard celui que nous allions devoir embrasser.

– Au début, ce n'est l'histoire que d'un baisemain, mais lorsque l'on tombe à plusieurs reprises sur la même personne, l'action change. Au premier vrai bisou sur la bouche, c'est la fin du jeu.

Il y eut des rires nerveux. La plupart venaient de moi, je vous l'accorde, mais Dolly et Cerena y participèrent également. Heinrich, nous fixait avec amusement, lui-même plein d'assurance ; Jedusor et Black avaient une expression dédaigneuse au visage, mais ils ne firent pas de remarque ; Astrée fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comme dérangée par l'annonce des règles, mais elle non plus n'eut aucune objection ; Cerena se rongeait les ongles ; Dolly regardait Neil qui avait au visage un air si lointain qu'il ne semblait aucunement concerné par le jeu ; tandis qu'Alaric, secouant légèrement la tête, se leva et annonça calmement :

– Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Amusez-vous bien.

Lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés, Dolly lui glissa perfidement :

– Tu préfères te réserver pour Judith ?

Elle ignorait tout, me concernant, à propos d'Alaric et Judith, et si elle avait eut cette remarque, ce n'était pas dans mon intérêt ; pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la reconnaissance envers elle. Une petite mesquinerie si bien placée, c'était du Dolly tout craché. Mais ce ne fut pas la jeune fille qu'Alaric regarda en répondant ; au contraire, il riva gravement son regard doré au mien, et souffla :

– Je n'ai jamais embrassé Judith.

Il détourna les yeux, puis quitta la salle de sa démarche chaloupée. Artémis pouffa :

– Il a cru que c'était toi, Min', qui lui as parlé.

– Oui, prétendis-je.

Mais j'étais certaine de deux choses : c'était faux, Alaric savait très bien que les propos étaient de Dolly ; mais son dernier message ne s'adressait qu'à moi. Un semblant de justification. Le jeune homme qui jurait à sa future fiancée qu'il lui demeurait déjà fidèle. Après, devais-je le croire ? Les rumeurs sur leur couple allaient bon train, et ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'efforts pour les démentir.

Nous en revînmes au jeu. Artémis débuta la partie en prononçant « _Designatum_ », et la main se mit à tourner avec élégance, pour finalement pointer un doigt implacable sur Black. Imperturbable, le jeune garçon effleura la main d'Artémis avec ses lèvres. A son tour il enjoignit à la main de pivoter. Nous retenions tous notre souffle. Il n'y eut que Dolly pour supplier, narquoise :

– Pas moi, par pitié.

Tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Le doigt s'arrêta sur Cerena qui pâlit. Elle tendit une main tremblante au Serpentard et reçut elle aussi son baisemain. Il fallait reconnaître que Black avait une certaine grâce en la matière. Puis ce fut au tour de Jedusor, d'embrasser la main de mon amie ; de nombreux baisemains s'ensuivirent, ma propre main passant sous les lèvres de Neil et d'Heinrich. Dolly inaugura la deuxième étape, recevant un chaste baiser sur la joue, de la part de Jedusor ; Artémis en profita pour faire mine de frapper la main bleue. Une série de bise prolongea la partie. J'en reçus une d'Heinrich, et lorsque ce fut à lui de faire pivoter la main du hasard, je retins mon souffle. Elle tourna, tourna, lentement, et finalement son index se déroula pour se pointer sans aucun doute possible sur moi.

– Le bisou, hurla Artémis, au comble de l'excitation.

– Sur la bouche, rajouta Dolly, qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

J'échangeai un curieux regard avec Heinrich.

– Le jeu ne devait pas s'arrêter au premier baiser ?

Artémis pouffa de rire, et me rétorqua :

– Bien essayé, mais c'est _après _le premier baiser que le jeu s'arrête.

Nouvel échange de regard avec Heinrich. Il haussa les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air de dire : « après tout, c'est le jeu ».

– Allez, me pressa Dolly.

Je notai que Jedusor me fixait froidement. Artémis lança à Heinrich, avec un grand sourire goguenard :

– C'est son premier bisou, alors t'as intérêt d'y mettre tout ton savoir-faire.

– Parole de McGonagall, répliqua-t-il joyeusement.

J'émis un léger cri d'indignation qui fit redoubler d'hilarité mes camarades. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et mes paumes devenaient moites. J'étais terrorisée. Et si je ne savais pas m'y prendre ? Et si je me trompais dans la manœuvre ? Heinrich me fit signe de m'approcher de son visage. En contrepartie, cette petite expérience me donnerait un vague aperçu d'un baiser. Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je songeai horrifiée à l'effet que ferait cette nouvelle si elle faisait le tour de Poudlard. Je suspendis mon mouvement, et regardai tout le monde en déclarant sèchement :

– Ce qu'il se passe _dans_ la Salle Secrète ne sort _jamais_ de la Salle Secrète.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de se moquer davantage, je me penchai d'un coup vers le visage d'Heinrich, et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut doux, et légèrement salé. En reculant, alors que les autres nous acclamaient bruyamment, je me dis que finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile. Heinrich m'adressa un petit clin d'œil ravi. J'avais embrassé Heinrich.

Heinrich de Graham, l'un des Poursuiveur de Gryffondor, bientôt Capitaine de l'équipe, et préfet de la maison l'année suivante, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Heinrich de Graham, l'autoritaire, le coléreux, le drôle, à l'aise en toute circonstance, dont les filles du Q.A.F disaient qu'il était séduisant sans s'en rendre compte. Ou qu'il faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

***

Il y eut d'autres soirées de ce type dans notre salle secrète, ainsi que de nombreuses plaisanteries sur mon baiser avec Heinrich. Ce dernier, loin d'en être mal à l'aise, passait un bras sensuel sur mes épaules et feignait l'amoureux transi, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Jedusor cessa de venir lorsque nous faisions ce jeu, et je ne finis par le voir plus que pendant nos cours en commun. Je me surprenais parfois à regretter de n'avoir pas davantage d'heures communes avec les Serpentards ; je lui en fis la réflexion un matin, en Potions.

– Moi pas, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Mais quand il tourna les yeux vers moi, j'y décelai une étincelle de malice. Je lui mis une petite frappe sur le dos de la main.

– Idiot.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, bien qu'ils ne m'impressionnaient plus, et il gronda :

– Ne me traite pas d'idiot. _Plumage_.

Il agita sa baguette vivement, et soudain, une plume jaune apparut sur mon bras. Je m'empressai de l'arracher avec une légère exclamation de douleur : elle était ancrée dans mon épiderme aussi fermement qu'un poil.

Je saisis aussitôt ma baguette, et sans réfléchir, lui lançai le même sortilège, ce qui le dota d'une plume verte dans le cou.

– Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques, glissa-t-il entre ses dents serrées malgré des yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Je mentirais en prétendant que des plumes multicolores volèrent de toute part, ou que les autres se joignirent à nous joyeusement, sous l'œil impuissant de Slughorn. Non, en vérité, il est possible qu'il y eut quelques sorts perdus qui atteignirent nos camarades, et encore que j'en doute. Quant à Slughorn, notre combat eut pour effet de le tirer de son indolence perpétuelle. Il nous changea de place furieusement.

– Quelle surprise, me lança ma nouvelle camarade de table, l'air narquois.

Norma Waldon, Serpentarde de son état, et Qafette assidue. Elle m'envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui était pour elle une simple marque de salutation. Je tournai les yeux vers Jedusor ; il était aux côtés de Virgile Dubois. Le malheureux. A nouveau, la voix rauque de Norma retentit :

– Au fait, McGo, entraînements ce soir ?

– Pour les Qafettes au sol, seulement. Tu n'en fais pas partie, Waldon ; pour les volantes, ce soir c'est préparation des costumes.

Norma grimaça, plissant les traits épais de son visage.

– Je vois le plan, pesta-t-elle. Tricot, couture, et pelote de laine.

Je ris malgré moi, penchant la tête pour éviter que Slughorn ne me remarque.

– Tu n'y es pas du tout, Waldon, la préparation des costumes, ce n'est pas la fabrication des costumes. On va parler de la tenue qu'on portera le jour du match, et voir quelques sortilèges de coloration du tissu. De toute façon, je ne sais pas tricoter.

La Serpentarde me dévisagea, goguenarde.

– Et comment comptes-tu occuper tes journées, quand tu seras mariée ? En jouant au Quidditch, peut-être ?!

Sa plaisanterie, pas très drôle, m'évoqua désagréablement les fiançailles qui planaient au dessus de ma tête. La date fatidique se rapprochait inexorablement, et pendant ce temps je ne me préoccupais que du Q.A.F. Je menais un combat pour la cause féminine, comme disait Astrée, alors que j'allais être fiancée telle de la marchandise. Il y avait un léger problème.

Le soir, dans la salle de préparation des Qafettes, nous optâmes pour des robes de sorcier évoquant la tenue de Quidditch, et puisque nous volerions bien au dessus de la tête de nos camarades, nous décidâmes raisonnablement de porter aussi d'épais collants en laine blanche.

– Manquerait plus qu'on voit nos fesses, en plus, lâcha Artémis à haute voix.

Les Qafettes pouffèrent de rire ; il n'y eut que Josie pour rétorquer, cynique :

– C'est certain qu'avec tes culottes olé-olé, personne ne manquerait rien du spectacle.

Mon amie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment la voix forte de Norma Waldon s'éleva :

– Les culottes olé-olé d'Evans ? Dîtes-en plus.

Avec une moue feignant la docilité, Josie expliqua tranquillement :

– Les culottes d'Artie sont comme une baguette magique dans les mains d'un moldu : elles ne servent à rien.

Eclats de rire.

– Un peu de respect pour mes petites culottes, finit par menacer Artémis, un sourire aux lèvres.

***

A la fin du mois de mars, les entraînements du Q.A.F reprirent sur les chapeaux de roue. A trois semaines du match, nous atteignîmes le nombre record de trente-neuf Qafettes.

– Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons plus accepter de nouvelles filles, annonça Astrée à la cantonnade.

Quelques Qafettes poussèrent des exclamations déçues ; l'une d'elle lança :

– Mais pourquoi ? Mes amies Lisbeth et Tracy voulaient nous rejoindre.

– Moi aussi, ma meilleure amie veut intégrer le Q.A.F. Notre but est d'avoir le plus de monde, pas de jouer les cercles fermés !

Une brise froide passa sur mon visage. Je resserrai mon manteau autour de moi ; malgré le soleil qui illuminait le terrain de Quidditch, le fond de l'air demeurait vif, surtout le matin. Je pris la parole :

– Nous ne jouons pas les cercles fermés. Le match approche, et désormais notre priorité est de garantir un spectacle irréprochable. Notre numéro est enfin prêt, et chacune de vous y a sa place. Il nous faudrait tout revoir et tout modifier si nous devions intégrer de nouvelles Qafettes à ce spectacle. Maintenant, le mot d'ordre n'est plus « quantité », mais « qualité ». Nous devons être capable de parader les yeux fermés.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête approbateurs, et plusieurs chuchotements déçus. Yolande Retriever, la Poufsouffle, ajouta :

– D'autant plus que le match approchant, les équipes de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle vont réquisitionner le stade encore plus souvent, ce qui nous laissera très peu de créneaux pour nous entraîner.

Je perçus le regard entendu qu'elle échangea avec Astrée. Les piliers du Q.A.F c'étaient les Jumelles, Cerena, Astrée et moi, pourtant, de toutes les Qafettes, Yolande était celle qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Du haut de sa Sixième année, elle avait davantage d'impact, en particulier sur les filles de son âge qui demeuraient farouches à notre autorité à nous, les filles de treize ans. De plus, sa discrétion et sa gentillesse avait su charmer les Qafettes.

– Par ailleurs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, reprit Astrée en souriant. Nous avons désormais à notre disposition des vestiaires !

La nouvelle provoqua des cris de joie dans les rangs. J'attendis que le silence revienne, et déclarai sur le ton de la conclusion :

– Pour en revenir au débat initial, nous intègrerons toutes les candidates au Q.A.F pour le prochain et dernier match de l'année.

Tonnerre d'acclamations, et drôle de sensation. Astrée riva ses yeux aux miens ; nous songions à la même chose. Le Q.A.F existait depuis bientôt une année, et mis à part la popularité, il n'avait pas porté ses fruits. Allions nous poursuivre cette entreprise l'an suivant, au risque de voir nos objectifs se perdre dans la durée ?

Notre salle de préparation ne pouvait définitivement plus contenir le Q.A.F au complet. D'autre part, puisque la neige fondait, que le beau temps refaisait apparition, et que notre numéro était prêt, nous nous réunissions directement sur le terrain de Quidditch. La salle de prépa était alors utilisée en demi groupe : les Qafettes au sol, menées par Astrée et Cerena ; et les Qafettes volantes, par les Jumelles et moi. Enfin, nous nous y réunissions, les Piliers du Q.A.F, pour débriefer, et se tenir informées des avancées et difficultés de chaque demi groupe. Ces réunions là, parfois davantage le prétexte pour se retrouver entre vieilles Qafettes, admettaient la présence d'Artémis, Dolly, Yolande, Madeline & Violette Baldwin, et Norma Waldon. Cette dernière n'était pas aussi ancienne que les autres mais elle représentait la maison de Serpentard au sein des Piliers, au même titre que Yolande représentait Poufsouffle, et les Baldwin Serdaigle.

– Il faut trouver une solution, déclara Astrée lors d'une de ces réunions privées.

– Effectivement, en profita Kimie avec seulement une pointe de malice dans le regard, les culottes d'Artie sont décidément trop indécentes. On pourrait lui en offrir d'autres.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa, et Josie, déjà levée, mima une démarche langoureuse qui suggérait une robe très courte. Avec un large sourire, Astrée rectifia :

– Je ne parlais pas des dessous d'Artémis.

– Ah, pardonne-moi Hadie. Il faudra y trouver une solution malgré tout…

– Le problème, ce sont nos créneaux. Cette semaine, le Q.A.F n'a eut qu'une seule heure pour répéter le numéro.

– Et c'était le fiasco, renchérit Artémis.

Josie s'assit souplement sur un coin de table, et lâcha négligemment en observant ses ongles :

– Chère Artie, ce n'est pas parce que, TOI, tu es tombée de ton balai, que ça a été le fiasco pour tout le monde.

– J'ai raté mon décollage, maugréa la concernée.

Mais c'était peine perdue, tout le monde riait déjà aux éclats. Astrée attendit un petit moment, puis quand le silence fut revenu, elle reprit calmement :

– Nous avons mal négocié nos créneaux avec les équipes de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Il y a eut des jours sans personne sur le terrain, et nous aurions pu nous entraîner, et d'autres jours où nous nous retrouvions les deux équipes et le Q.A.F à réclamer le stade.

– Mauvaise organisation, commentai-je en me servant un jus de citrouille.

– Yolande, ce serait bien que ce soit toi qui t'arranges avec le capitaine de l'équipe Poufsouffle.

La concernée eut un sourire, et hocha la tête :

– Sans problème.

– Et toi, Norma, tu penses pouvoir négocier avec le Capitaine Serpentard ?

La jeune fille nous lança un regard noir et se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise.

– Non. Les Serpentards ne sont guère enclins à écouter les réclamations d'une fille.

– Le Capitaine c'est mon frère, et Hadrien n'est pas comme ça, protestai-je vivement.

– Je sais, mais il s'adapte. Chez les Serpentard, il se conduit comme un Serpentard. Là bas, le Q.A.F est méprisé. Il est inadmissible que des filles demandent un pied d'égalité avec les garçons.

Josie tapa du poing sur une table, et grogna :

– Bande de créatures primitives…

– Au contraire, objecta Norma en fronçant les sourcils, les Serpentards sont des personnes très complexes. C'est un milieu masculin, et ça l'a toujours été ; il leur semble maintenant anormal que des filles cherchent s'affirmer à leur manière.

Comme nous commencions à pousser des exclamations furieuses, Norma nous interrompit sèchement :

– Les Serpentards, et par extension les familles de sang-pur, ne méprisent pas les femmes, au contraire, ils sont conscients de leurs nombreuses facultés et les respectent pour cela. Mais ils ne mêlent jamais les femmes à leurs affaires, qu'ils considèrent comme des affaires d'hommes.

– Très bien, coupa Astrée un peu plus froidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Minerva, tu négocieras le terrain avec ton frère, entendu ?

– Bien sûr.

Norma eut, à cette intervention, un léger hochement de tête entendu.

Je trouvai mon grand frère au repas. Après le dessert, je m'avançai hardiment jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, et lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Il y eut des froncements de sourcils réprobateurs de la part de ses camarades, mais Hadrien se pencha vers eux et leur adressa quelques mots à voix basse, puis vint à mes côtés.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Il passa un bras fraternel sur mes épaules, et nous marchâmes jusqu'au Hall.

– J'ai une requête, déclarai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. A propos du Q.A.F.

– Les Qafettes ont encore besoin d'entraînement ? Ca m'étonne.

Il me souriait, confiant.

– Tu y es presque. Les Qafettes ont besoin du terrain pour s'entraîner.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant des dents carrées et bien alignées.

– Je vois. Elles t'ont envoyée marchander un meilleur planning de terrain.

– Exactement.

Il croisa ses mains entre elles, et m'adressa un long regard.

– On va trouver un arrangement. Avec une équipe du tonnerre je t'aurais volontiers cédé le terrain un peu plus que nécessaire, seulement j'ai quelques éléments médiocres dans mon équipe, Min'. J'ai moi aussi grand besoin du terrain pour avoir une chance de gagner contre Poufsouffle.

Je ne pus contenir un petit soupir de déception. Il me pressa un peu plus contre lui.

– On va faire un partage équitable. Mais ce que je viens de te dire doit rester entre nous ; je ne veux pas que les autres maisons sachent ce que je pense de mon équipe actuelle. Tu gardes le secret ?

J'eus un petit sourire en prononçant le serment :

– Parole de McGonagall.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, le Q.A.F disposa plus souvent du terrain de Quidditch. Astrée nous félicita, Yolande et moi, pour le succès de nos négociations, et moi-même je ne manquais pas de remercier Hadri pour son aide.

Le matin du match, comme de juste, nous étions toutes angoissées. De par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, nous voyions un grand soleil d'avril se lever dans le ciel, promettant une belle journée. Le petit déjeuner aurait pu me paraître un agréable moment d'harmonie au sein des Qafettes Gryffondors si je n'avais entendu une Judith rayonnante lancer à Alaric :

– Tu ne me souhaites pas « bonne chance » ?

Il lui retourna un sourire éclatant, et annonça à voix haute :

– A toi, mais aussi à toutes les Qafettes de cette table, bon courage.

Ne désirant pas en entendre davantage, je me levai d'un bond de ma chaise.

– Où vas-tu ? m'interrogea Artémis, surprise.

Je pris une inspiration, et contrôlant ma voix afin qu'elle ne trahisse pas mon aigreur, mentis :

– Je vais conseiller aux Serpentardes, et à Norma Waldon en particulier, de bien manger ce matin, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre.

Elle décida de m'accompagner à mon grand dam. Je n'avais pas véritablement compté jouer les conseillères alimentaire auprès de nos camarades, mais alors que nous parvenions à leur table, je songeais que lors de nos débuts, Astrée l'avait fait, elle, avec pertinence.

– Waldon, lançai-je vivement, tu as pris un solide petit déjeuner, j'espère.

Norma leva vers moi un œil impétueux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir touché à son assiette, à l'instar des autres Qafettes serpents.

– Et si je n'ai pas faim ?

– Tu vas nous faire un malaise en plein spectacle, intervint Artémis qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

La voix forte et faussement caressante de Caliste Nott s'éleva désagréablement :

– Il parait que tu ne sais pas voler, Evans. A la place du Q.A.F, je craindrais que tu ne fasses échouer le spectacle. Après, tu peux toujours conseiller aux autres de bien manger pour ne pas faire de malaise…

Les yeux d'Artémis lancèrent des éclairs, elle serra les poings et répliqua, mauvaise :

– Alors, comme ça tu es à cran depuis que Tom n'est plus à tes pieds ? Les boules hein, de se le faire souffler, mais ne t'en fais pas, la jalousie te va si bien…

– Le sarcasme ne te va pas, à toi, par contre.

Un peu plus tard, tandis que nous étions dans les vestiaires, elle me confia :

– Un jour, je risque de l'étrangler par inadvertance…

– Tu rendrais service à beaucoup de gens... Hé, mais c'est ma robe, celle-là, m'exclamai-je soudain.

Quelques jours plus tôt, dans un accès de colère, Artémis avait cassé son propre casier, et nous partagions à présent le mien. Elle détailla la robe de Quidditch qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et tout en continuant à marmonner furieusement, elle me la tendit.

– Artémis, tu es prête ? cria Astée pour couvrir le bruit des Qafettes.

– Oui.

– Tu peux aller jeter un œil dehors, voir si tout le monde est installé.

La rousse sortit des vestiaires, suivie de Cerena qui trottina pour la rattraper. Il y eut soudain des cris suraigus parmi les Qafettes, et je vis la plupart des filles traverser les vestiaires en courant.

– Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Astrée en hurlant, visiblement agacée.

Des rires nerveux s'élevaient maintenant.

– Il y a des garçons qui regardaient par la porte entrouverte !

– C'était l'équipe des Serpentards, accusa une Gryffondor de deuxième année particulièrement niaise.

– Les Serpentards ont autre chose à faire, rétorqua durement Norma.

– Nous on sait qui c'était, lança Josie Weasley.

Les jumelles n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, pourtant les plus proches de la porte, et souriaient joyeusement. Des cris s'élevèrent, réclamant l'identité des soi-disant voyeurs, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire des Weaslettes. Mais alors qu'elles allaient parler, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer une Artémis les joues écarlates de colère. Cerena se faufila à sa suite, aussi discrète qu'une souris, tandis que la rousse claquait la porte en poussant un cri de rage. Elle lança un regard hostile aux Qafettes interloquées.

– Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

Je réagis au quart de tour, guère tolérante aux petites humeurs de mon amie :

– Elles ne t'ont rien fait Artémis, parle-leur mieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je savais que dans ce genre de situation, il était inutile de prendre la rousse à l'écart ; elle aimait trop se donner en spectacle. La meilleure solution était de la faire parler, face au public de préférence. Comme pour me donner raison, elle lança un regard bien moins ombrageux aux Qafettes, et s'écria :

– Cette boursouflure de Nott, elle était juste devant les vestiaires avec Virgile Dubois. On s'est dit deux trois mots, ça a commencé à chauffer, et, attention, « sans faire exprès » elle m'a renversé son jus de citrouille sur les jambes.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se baissèrent sur ses collants blancs. Et désormais oranges.

– Enlèves-les, conseillai-je. La robe est assez longue, et puis tes jambes sont plus blanches que la laine des collants. A quinze mètres du sol, personne ne verra rien.

Mais Dolly me contredit aussitôt :

– Non, inutile de les enlever, de toute façon, si les gens ne voient pas qu'elle n'a pas de collant, ils ne verront pas s'il y a des tâches. Inutile de les enlever.

Un sourire commençait à étirer les lèvres d'Artémis, et ses yeux bleus brillaient.

– En fait, je ne supporte pas ces collants en laine. Ca gratte, ça pique, ça tient chaud, c'est insupportable. J'ai trouvé le bon prétexte pour ne pas en porter aujourd'hui ! Bon courage, les filles, ça va gratter.

Et elle retira ses collants sans autre forme de cérémonie. Nous ne tardâmes pas à nous rendre sur le terrain, en ligne comme à l'accoutumée. Beckett fut particulièrement loquace à notre égard, et vanta l'obstination et l'énergie des Qafettes, s'extasiant sur notre nombre record, et se demandant à haute voix si toutes les filles de l'école feraient un jour partie du Q.A.F. Dans les gradins, on nous acclama. Astrée serrait ma main si fort que je sentais mes doigts s'engourdir. Puis, soudain, le numéro commença.

Il s'agissait d'un complexe ballet au sol et aérien qui nécessitait une cohésion parfaite. Nous enchaînions plusieurs figures, dont la plus intéressante, celle de « la fontaine », qui faisait jaillir les Qafettes volantes derrière une pyramide de Qafettes au sol, imitant les jets d'eau. Et nous terminions sur une simple chorégraphie mêlant étroitement les deux parties du Q.A.F.

L'incident arriva sans que nous ne nous en apercevions. Je n'entendis même pas de « crac », le déchirement d'une étoffe, occupée à tournoyer et virevolter en duo avec Artémis. Nous enchainions looping et montée en cyclone, parfois au ras du sol, parfois juste au dessus des têtes des Qafettes dénuées de balais. Nous ne prêtâmes aucune attention à la rumeur croissante dans les gradins ; je pense même que nous ne l'entendîmes pas, dans un premier temps. Mais ce devint rires et sifflements et il ne fut plus possible de les ignorer. Le plus triste dans l'histoire, c'est qu'Artémis fut sans aucun doute la dernière à être informée de ce qui se déroulait. Naïvement, elle poursuivait son numéro, le derrière de la robe déchiré de part en part, et la culotte apparente. Même Beckett, le commentateur, n'avait rien dit.

Dolly fit enfin signe à Artémis, et lui adressa quelques mots. Cette dernière, encore à califourchon sur son balai se précipita en dehors du terrain, dans la direction du château. Il n'avait pas du s'écouler plus de vingt seconde entre la déchirure de la robe et la fuite d'Artémis, et pourtant, de bouche en oreille, l'école entière était persuadée d'avoir vu la culotte de mon amie. A peine fut-elle en dehors de notre champ de vision que les gradins se replongèrent dans une grossière hilarité. Je quittai le terrain à mon tour, et filai jusqu'au château.

Je trouvai Artémis dans la salle commune Gryffondor, décomposée.

– Je ne vois pas comment ma robe s'est déchiré, geignit-elle, je ne suis pas plus grosse que les autres Qafettes.

Elle tenait ladite robe de Quidditch entre ses mains. Je montai dans ma chambre, et farfouillai parmi le lot de potions que m'avaient offert mes frères. L'une déterminait si un objet avait été enchanté.

– On va savoir ça tout de suite, déclarai-je sombrement.

Je versai une goutte de potion sur la robe. Le tissu dégagea aussitôt une fumée orange.

– Ma robe a été ensorcelée ? prononça mon amie, d'une voix blanche. Mais qui voudrait me…

Brusquement, ses yeux se plissèrent et son visage reprit des couleurs.

– CALISTE NOTT !!!

Et elle quitta la salle comme une tornade. Si personne n'intervenait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, il risquait fortement d'y avoir un meurtre à Poudlard. Un étranglement. Par inadvertance…

* * *

**En espérant que la fin ne vous semble pas bâclée. Je suis sûre que vous adorez voir Artémis humiliée comme ça. Je vous aime ! **


	22. La Mallette d'ébène

**Bla****bla du 13/04/2010 :** Voila, je me presse de mettre ce chapitre en ligne avant de préparer mes valises pour l'Espagne, cap Madrid (en roulant les "r" s'il vous plait) !!!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas encore eu le temps de reviewer ce chapitre que je serais déjà rentrée ! je ne pars en réalité qu'une semaine. Bon alors, ce chapitre, parlons-en : il aurait du être beaucoup plus long. J'avais pas mal d'évènements à faire rentrer dans le chapitre, mais ça aurait fait à peu près 15 pages words ce que je ne me sentais pas de boucler ce soir, et surtout je tenais à poster un chapitre avant de prendre le large à nouveau ! Bon du coup, ça se finit en eau de boudin, j'espère que vous saurez me le pardonner. Sinon, de très grands remerciements à **Victoria Boubouille, Caramélise, Titemaya et Ashkelm pour votre soutien sans faille qui me donne une raison de me motiver à écrire cette fic !!! **

**LA MALLETTE D'EBENE**

Mais Artémis n'eut pas le temps de faire couler le sang de sa nouvelle ennemie jurée. A peine eut-elle franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'elle fut amenée dans le bureau du professeur Arnaud ; peu après, Caliste y fut également conviée. Et bien que tous les évènements la pointaient d'un doigt particulièrement accusateur, elle nia fermement être liée au scandale. Mais elle souligna fielleusement qu'elle félicitait son auteur, et qu'elle regrettait presque de ne pas y avoir songé elle-même. Il y eut une rumeur de veritaserum, bien qu'Artémis soutint qu'elle n'y avait pas assisté, puis l'affaire fut officiellement close. On qualifia l'histoire de « malheureux concours de circonstance ». Mais nous, nous savions qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Caliste.

– Comment les professeurs peuvent-ils être aussi aveugles ?

Au-delà de la colère, Artémis était choquée par l'injustice de son sort. Elle avait été touchée de la pire manière qui soit, à ses yeux ; elle qui attachait autant d'importance à sa position sociale, qui aimait cultiver une certaine image d'elle auprès des autres, venait de dégringoler plus bas que terre.

Kimie, allongée sur son lit, lança rageusement :

– On ne peut pas laisser Nott s'en tirer comme ça. C'est immoral.

Hochements de tête approbateurs dans notre chambrée.

– Nott a peut-être dit la vérité, coupa gravement Astrée. Elle n'a peut-être rien fait.

Mais Dolly la contredit aussitôt, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs :

– Tu es folle, ça ne peut être que Caliste. Elle s'est arrangée pour qu'Artémis doive retirer ses collants puisqu'elle avait déjà ensorcelé sa robe.

– Elle m'en veut de lui avoir soufflé Tom.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, lui d'ailleurs ?

Artémis se renfrogna.

– Ca le laisse complètement indifférent.

Le jour même, ce fut Jedusor qui m'en parla, durant le cours de DFCM. Je n'avais pas tenté d'amener le sujet d'une manière ou d'une autre ; il déclara soudain, de but en blanc :

– Caliste n'y est pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à Evans.

– J'apprécie ton impartialité.

Une colère froide tomba dans l'ébène de ses yeux.

– Tu ne t'intéresses donc qu'à un seul son de cloche. Tu ferais mieux d'étudier ton comportement avant de parler d'impartialité.

Jedusor avait le don particulièrement agaçant d'énoncer des vérités non seulement contrariantes, mais aussi pertinentes. Et qui finissaient par m'irriter tôt ou tard, dans la majorité de nos conversations. Je refoulai donc ce que je pus de ma colère, et dis :

– Pourquoi crois-tu que Caliste n'y est pour rien ?

Petit sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres de mon binôme.

– Caliste n'est perfide que par nécessité.

– L'humiliation d'Artémis était sans doute une nécessité.

Il secoua la tête.

– Tu la surestimes, elle est bien moins complexe que ça. S'il y avait eut un quelconque intérêt concret pour elle, elle l'aurait fait ; mais en l'occurrence, il n'y avait rien à gagner à humilier Evans de la sorte.

Je m'entêtai malgré tout, en baissant le ton :

– Elles se détestent. Elle a fait tomber sa rivale.

Jedusor eut un rire dédaigneux.

– Evans, sa rivale ? Allons, Binôme, Caliste a une trop haute opinion d'elle-même pour s'abaisser à avoir des rivales. Evans n'est qu'un insecte qui bourdonne sous son nez. Un insecte qui bourdonne plus fort que les autres, et qu'elle méprise plus que les autres.

Notre conversation me donna matière à réflexion. Je ne pensais pas que Jedusor ait tenté de m'embrouiller les idées afin de protéger la Serpentarde ; et puis, quel en aurait l'intérêt, puisque Caliste était « officiellement » lavée de tout soupçon. Surtout qu'elle-même affirmait avoir trouvé l'idée de la robe ensorcelée géniale. Se pouvait-il qu'il se trompât sur la personnalité de son amie ? Qu'il l'estime à tort bien au dessus d'un coup pareil, trop orgueilleuse pour une telle basserie ? Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il l'admire, et il n'y avait eut dans son ton aucune marque de fascination, presque même de l'agacement. Il y avait donc une chance infime pour que Caliste soit innocente. Qu'elle ait renversé le jus de citrouille sur les collants d'Artémis par accident. Et de fait, qu'une autre personne ait ensorcelé la robe ; mais qui ? Artémis n'avait pas d'ennemis déclarés ; des envieuses, ces filles qui, pétries de conformisme, jalousaient la rousse pour son culot et son aisance en toute situation. Mais elles l'appréciaient malgré cela, et se sentaient toujours flattée lorsqu'Artémis leur prêtait attention. Ou bien une Qafette ? Après tout, à part les plus anciennes, nous ne connaissions la plupart que de vue.

Le soir, Artémis ne se présenta pas au repas. Les autres m'interrogèrent du regard, mais je ne pus qu'hausser les épaules. Je lui enveloppai des parts de tarte dans des serviettes et les lui amenai au dortoir. Mais elle dormait. Ou peut-être ne faisait-elle que semblant, toutefois je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

– Elle s'est fourrée dans un sale pétrin, commenta Heinrich, avachi dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

– On lui a joué un sale tour, rien de plus, rétorquai-je.

– Les temps vont être durs pour elle, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

La nonchalance du jeune homme m'exaspérait, mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de parler, Alaric, assis non loin de moi, prit la parole :

– Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, Minerva. Crois-moi, on la défend. Artémis est comme notre petite sœur à Neil, Heinrich et moi, alors crois-moi, on ne laisse pas les gens en parler devant nous.

– Je n'ai rien dit, me défendis-je avec mauvaise foi.

Il eut comme l'ombre d'un sourire amusé, qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il reprit gravement :

– Et malgré tout ce qu'on pourra faire, ou dire, nous ne somme que trois contre toute l'école. La majorité des élèves vont avoir la dent dure.

– Comment la défendre ? voulut savoir Kimie, en mastiquant une part de tarte.

Il nous regarda de ses yeux graves.

– Il n'y a rien à faire. Seulement attendre, laisser passer le temps, et l'épisode sera oublié. Mais rassurez-vous, Artémis n'en mourra pas, rajouta-t-il de sa voix chaude.

– Mais elle va en souffrir.

Il hocha la tête, et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens.

– Qu'elle se méfie des filles. Pas de vous, bien entendu, mais des filles en général. Ce sont des teignes.

– Et toi, Minerva, évite de sauter à la gorge de la première que t'entendras se moquer d'Artémis, renchérit Heinrich en m'envoyant un clin d'œil charmeur. Sinon tu risques de devoir éliminer la moitié de Poudlard.

Malgré moi, je baissai les yeux timidement devant cette marque de séduction, qui pour couronner le tout, était sans aucun doute machinale. Il y eut des éclats de rire dans la salle commune. Je tournai les yeux vers l'origine du bruit ; Neil entouré de quelques filles et garçons, parlait avec vivacité, et semblait les faire rire aux éclats. Je croisai le regard d'Alaric qui commenta en observant son ami avec ravissement :

– Neil tient une sacré pêche ce soir.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, me demander ce qui mettait le jeune garçon dans un tel état.

***

La plupart des gens semblèrent se réjouir de ce qui était arrivé à Artémis. Elle eut à subir plus que son lot de sifflements et de commentaires déplacés, dans les jours qui suivirent. Les Jumelles, Dolly, Astrée et moi la défendions avec une loyauté à toute épreuve, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'Artémis n'était pas la dernière à ouvrir la bouche quand il était question d'envoyer quelqu'un sur les roses.

– Et toi, t'es tellement poilue que quand tu promènes ton chien, c'est toi qu'on caresse, rétorqua-t-elle à une quatrième année dont la pilosité était effectivement développée.

– Et bim, une de moins, s'extasia Dolly. A qui le tour, maintenant ?

Artémis balaya le couloir de ses yeux enflammés.

– Lui là-bas, il est en train de chuchoter quelque chose sur moi.

Et elle se dirigea d'un pas vif et décidé vers sa cible. J'intervins vainement :

– Artémis, c'est Bobby Roberts, il ne dit jamais de mal de personne.

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne m'écouta à chaque fois qu'un élève lui paraissait louche. Artémis s'en prenait ainsi à tout le monde, fermement décidée à ne pas subir passivement sa situation ; mais je la savais abattue. Elle dormait mal, elle appréhendait chaque journée, elle se méfiait de quiconque.

Un évènement parvint à la faire oublier momentanément son mal-être. Jedusor, à la fin du cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, me glissa subtilement :

– Il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il y en avait toujours plusieurs numéros à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, Artémis trouva l'idée alléchante, et m'accompagna. Nous ne savions absolument pas à quoi nous attendre. Entre midi et deux, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la bibliothèque ; quelques élèves venus profiter de la sérénité des lieux pour étudier, tout au plus. Nous nous emparâmes de la Gazette du Sorcier, et nous installâmes à une table. Et tandis que je feuilletai fébrilement le journal, Artémis me donna un coup de coude, et m'indiqua une table un peu plus loin. Caliste Nott semblait avoir eu la même idée que nous ; absorbée par sa lecture de ce qui semblait être la Gazette, elle avait dans sa main des parchemins, et visiblement des articles découpés et légèrement froissés.

– Intéressant, soufflai-je. Tu arrives à distinguer à quelle page elle en est, à peu près ?

Artémis plissa les yeux, et chuchota :

– Vers la fin. Là, celle-là, c'est la même illustration !

« _CAMBRIOLAGE AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE._

_Dans la nuit du 29 au 30 Avril, un cambrioleur, dont l'identité demeure indéterminée, s'est introduit au Ministère de la Magie, déjouant mystérieusement les systèmes de sécurité et la vigilance des gardiens. Le voleur, dont l'acte paraît avoir été minutieusement échafaudé, n'a rien touché sur son chemin qui l'a conduit tout droit à l'Annexe des Objets Placés sous Haute Surveillance. Cette soi-disant haute surveillance n'a pas empêché le malfaiteur de dérober ce qui semblerait être une mallette d'ébène, de la taille d'un étui à baguette, ne possédant ni serrure, ni verrou, mais une curieuse gravure d'un chat bondissant. Le Ministère a refusé fermement d'en divulguer le contenu. _

_Article de Romaric Chapman. »_

– « Chat bondissant », ça peut être lié à la Broche Bestiale, commenta Artémis avec un regain d'enthousiasme.

Je haussai les épaules, sceptique.

– Je ne pense pas. Il ne faut pas voir des rapports de partout, surtout pas là où on aurait envie d'en voir.

– Rabat-joie, pesta-t-elle. Tu m'entraînes lire la Gazette avec des moues de mystificatrice, puis tu prends ton air condescendant : « il ne faut pas voir des rapports de partout, Artémis, non, non, non… » Ah, tu me courts sur le haricot. Viens, on va voir ce que Caliste a trouvé d'intéressant, rajouta-t-elle hargneusement.

Et elle se leva d'un bond. Je la suivis, ne tentant même pas de la dissuader. La Serpentarde, tout à sa lecture, ne nous aperçut qu'au dernier moment. Artémis, furieusement, s'approcha de la table et feignant de vouloir y poser la main, envoya toute la paperasse par terre tandis que Nott poussait un cri de rage.

– Oh, pardon, minauda Artémis. Attends, je vais t'aider à ramasser.

– Surtout pas, garce. Vas-t-en.

Mais c'était trop tard, Artémis s'était déjà penchée et avait saisi quelques documents manuscrits. Livide, la Serpentarde lui sauta dessus, et elles roulèrent à terre en s'injuriant de tous les noms. Je faillis me mêler à la dispute, mais une image parmi les papiers de Caliste, retint mon attention. Je m'accroupis et la pris entre les mains. Il s'agissait du coffre en ébène détaillé dans l'article du jour, de petite taille, et ne possédant ni serrure, ni verrou, comme précisé ; mais ce qui m'avait arrêté était la gravure du chat. Un chat bondissant, toutes griffes au dehors. La réplique exacte de la Broche Bestiale, au détail près. Gravé dans un relief en profondeur ; j'étais certaine qu'en y apposant la Broche, elle s'insèrerait à la perfection. Soudain, Caliste m'arracha la photo des mains, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Artémis me prit le bras, et déclara :

– On s'en va.

Et alors que nous nous étions éloignées, elle rajouta, assez fort pour que la Serpentarde l'entende :

– Sinon je risque de la tuer pour de vrai.

– Artémis, tu avais raison, soufflai-je. Il y a un rapport avec la Broche Bestiale.

Ses yeux brillèrent.

– Il faut arrêter de me donner toujours tort. Dis-moi tout.

Je lui expliquai brièvement ce que j'avais vu sur la photo.

– Il y avait un article à côté, poursuivis-je. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire, mais on aurait dit une page de la gazette découpée il y a très longtemps.

– « Sans serrure, ni verrou… » mais avec la gravure de la Broche Bestiale. Ce pourrait être une sorte de clef.

– Ca voudrait dire que je serais la seule à pouvoir ouvrir la mallette… Moi, ou l'autre « possesseur » de la Broche…

Artémis sourit :

– Enfin une utilité à la Broche. Je me demande ce que peut renfermer la mallette…

Je ne parlai qu'au bout d'un petit moment :

– Les Atouts. Enfin, je pense. Caliste fait des recherches là-dessus depuis le début de l'année, et tous ses documents me semblent bien être le fruit d'une année d'enquête.

– Là, c'est toi qui imagines des rapports de partout.

Malgré sa fausse moue dédaigneuse, un éclair d'intérêt s'était allumé dans ses prunelles.

– Le meilleur moyen de s'en assurer est encore de s'emparer de sa paperasse.

– Min', je rêve ou tu es en train de me proposer une promenade de santé dans la chambre de Caliste Nott ?

J'éclatai de rire devant l'incrédulité de mon amie. Effectivement, j'étais généralement plus avisée, mais l'affaire était différente. J'étais en possession d'un objet convoité, et qui plus est, se révélait être peut-être la clef d'une mallette sous haute surveillance du Ministère de la Magie. Il y avait de quoi s'autoriser quelques entorses au règlement.

– Il serait plus prudent de ne pas y aller nous même, objectai-je néanmoins. Tu pourrais demander à Jedusor…

– Non. Et puis Jedusor est dans le camp de Nott. Demande à ton frère.

– Hadrien ? Le tremper la dedans ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Hadri était un Serpentard, mais il était avant tout un McGonagall ; je pouvais compter sur lui. Mais étant Préfet de sa maison, accepterait-il de m'aider ? Je n'en n'étais pas sûre. En revanche, il était certain que quelle que soit sa réponse, il garderait le silence sur mes intentions.

Le soir même, j'en parlai à mon frère. Je ne lui révélai pas l'existence de la Broche Bestiale, me contentant d'évoquer les Atouts, et la mallette. Il se montra particulièrement intéressé par mes propos, et demanda à plusieurs reprises des précisions que je lui donnai fièrement. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils, et déclara :

– Minerva, je ne peux pas t'aider. D'une part, l'enjeu est terriblement tentant, mais en tant que représentant de ma maison, je ne peux commettre un tel acte. Surtout à l'encontre d'une jeune Serpentarde.

– Hadri, il faut que…

– D'autre part, reprit-il avec un sourire, même si je le voulais, ce serait impossible. Les garçons ne peuvent pénétrer les chambres des filles.

– Comme chez les Gryffondors, grognai-je.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi, et je notai dans son regard une note d'affection. Quand il reprit la parole, il avait un ton presque paternel :

– Minerva, je ne ferai jamais le faux avec toi concernant le respect du règlement, puisque je ne l'ai justement pas toujours respecté, mais il faut quand même que tu saches que les Atouts, et la mallette du Ministère, c'est une affaire de grandes personnes.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule en continuant :

– Il y a sûrement de grands dangers à posséder ce genre de choses. Ce sont des objets qui génèrent une magie très très puissante…

Sa voix s'était faite dure sur les derniers mots. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se dissuader de poursuivre son laïus et m'adressa une moue enjouée.

– Ca t'intéresserait de savoir comment entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?

***

Ce qui était arrivé à Artémis eut également des répercussions sur le Q.A.F. Nous entendîmes des commentaires désagréables de la part de quelques Qafettes à son égard, et Astrée fut intransigeante. Les filles furent renvoyées sans hésitation. Elle-même déclara qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner sur le terrain pour le dernier match.

– Tu quittes le Q.A.F ?

– Non, j'y reste, mais pas question que je participe au numéro.

– Que vas-tu faire, alors, pendant nos entraînements ? interrogea Astrée.

– Je vous donnerai un avis extérieur. Et je remplacerai les absentes.

– Très bien.

Un peu plus tard, Artémis me chuchota à l'oreille :

– Comme ça, pendant le match, j'irai dans la chambre de Caliste et je prendrai les documents.

– Elle saura que c'est toi si ses documents disparaissent.

J'ajoutai avec une touche d'hésitation :

– Ton absence pendant le numéro des Qafettes risque de ne pas passer inaperçu.

Elle serra les dents.

– Alors j'utiliserai un sort de duplicata. Comme ça elle ne se doutera pas de mon intrusion. Il faudra que ton frère me donne le mot de passe, ce jour là.

Le Q.A.F recruta de nouvelles filles, et nous nous attelâmes à la préparation du dernier match. Ce fut un soir du début du mois de mai que nous tînmes notre grande réunion au complet, dans les gradins du stade. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, et ses rayons orangés éclairaient l'équipe des Gryffondors qui s'entraînait. Je vis Alaric nous adresser un signe de la main, auquel Judith Duncan y répondit aussitôt avec enthousiasme. Elle donna un coup de coude dans les flancs de sa copine, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avec force de gloussements. Je tournai la tête écœurée.

– Le Q.A.F arrive à son apogée, annonça Astrée de sa voix forte et chaleureuse. Nous n'avons jamais été autant, et aussi préparée. D'ailleurs, l'école n'a jamais été aussi prête à nous voir réaliser notre numéro final.

Il y eut quelques murmures, et Astrée reprit, avec intensité :

– Nous avons lui avons montré toutes sortes de numéros : des parades, des ballets, des banderoles, des prises de parti, de l'impartialité, des pirouettes aériennes, des danses, des sortilèges de groupe ; mais nous ne lui avons pas encore montré ce pour quoi nous nous sommes réunies, à savoir notre désir de faire intégrer les filles aux Quidditch !

Elle reçut quelques cris approbateurs. Elle leva un poing en l'air, et rugit, les yeux brillants :

– Pour notre numéro final, nous allons donc prouver à Poudlard que nous, les filles, nous sommes capables de disputer un vrai match de Quidditch !!!

Cette fois, elle fut acclamée à l'unisson. Des Qafettes se levèrent même, et tapèrent des pieds en hululant avec enthousiasme. Astrée nous laissa quelques minutes de déchaînement, avant de reprendre, coupant court à toute conversation :

– Je m'occuperai personnellement de réclamer de véritables Souaffle, Cognards, et Vif d'Or, avec la promesse de faire tout mon possible pour y parvenir. Maintenant, il me faut une équipe complète pour chaque maison.

– Et les autres ?

– Il faudra une commentatrice, une arbitre, et des supporters de chaque équipe.

Ce soir là, lorsque nous rejoignîmes la salle commune des Gryffondors, Artémis semblait abattue, comme ça lui arrivait souvent depuis l'incident. J'allai m'approcher d'elle, mais Neil me devança, et s'installa vivement dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Du coin de l'œil je les vis parler un long moment, tandis qu'un curieux phénomène se produisait. Artémis semblait retrouver son énergie habituelle, et Neil, au contraire, redevenait le jeune homme blafard et effacé. C'était presque imperceptible, et je me demandai si mon esprit ne me jouait pas des tours ; mais malgré tout, il me vint l'image de John. Le visage d'Artémis avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité, qui me rappelait que trop bien la paix que j'éprouvais après une conversation avec John. Etrange, songeai-je.

* * *

**Du coup, ça me donne l'impression désagréable que le chapitre est court, et ne mène pas là où je voulais en venir. Mais vous me pardonnerez, j'en suis sûre. Et donc, au menu du prochain chapitre : le dernier match, une proposition de Dippet, des renseignements sur la mallette d'ébène, etc. Ce devrait d'ailleurs être l'avant dernier chapitre, sauf si je fais un chapitre entier sur le départ de Poudlard, ce qui me semble assez improbable, mais on verra bien. Je suis bien contente d'arriver sur la fin de ce "Tome", j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à organiser le suivant, et bin... c'est pas de la tarte. Comment quitter doucement cette atmosphère qualifiée (par Ashkelm) de teenager, pour entrer dans l'intrigue, et dans le vif du sujet... Bon là dessus, passez une bonne semaine, et je m'attèle au chapitre suivant dès que je rentre. On se dit donc à bientôt ! **


	23. Etranges mises en garde

**Blabla du 08/05/2010 :** Yep yep ! Je prends un retard monstrueux dans mes chroniques, mais la fin de ce Tome (pourtant intéressante à mes yeux) est sacrément dure à écrire. Je déborde d'inspiration, et puis pof, quand je suis devant mon écran, plus rien ; je reste plantée des heures, j'écris trois lignes, je me gratte la tête, je pose un ou deux mots, je m'égare sur facebook, une nouvelle ligne et je suis en train de triturer mon collier, enfin, rien de très brillant... J'en suis désolée, surtout que ces derniers chapitres sont importants, et je vous les fait parvenir à un ryhtme qui frise l'indécence, du coup j'imagine que ça doit pas être tip-top pour suivre l'histoire. Bon sinon, pour les **chroniques de Maeva** : des vacances à Madrid fabuleuses, de la glandouille, des cuites abominables, et toujours cet animateurs aux belles fossettes qui me hante. Avais-je précisé qu'il avait une nana ? Je l'ai (malheureusement) croisée, et à mon grand dam c'est une fille très jolie, pleine de vie, et avec un charisme incroyable... je suis dégoutée ! Et sinon, je vous fais une série de RAR en avant chapitre :

**Caramelise :** Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu, mais comme je le crains, mon dernier update remonte à un certain temps maintenant... la honte ! moi qui étais certaine de balancer ce chapitre il y a longtemps, et d'avoir déjà fini le tome II à l'heure qu'il est, je me sens pas très fière ! sinon, merci pour ta review qui fait chaud au coeur.

**Titemaya** : C'est cool que cette ambiance teenager ne te dérange pas, je trouvais que les bouquins de Rowling en étaient incroyablement dépourvu. Et puis en parlant de la différence entre cette McGo et celle des livres, disont qu'il y a déjà le fossé de l'âge qui joue. Mais j'espère qu'au fil de ses années, elle pourra se rapprocher du personnage original. Voila, et merci de la review, c'est cool que tu continues à me lire !

**Victoria Boubouille** (mais est-il encore nécessaire de préciser "boubouille" ?!) : Oui, je sais, mes fins de chapitres sont toujours pourries, je ne sais pas découper un chapitre convenablement. D'ailleurs celui là finit encore en eau de boudin, mais je n'arrive jamais à y faire rentrer tout ce que je veux dire, et du coup je dois couper au milieu ! J'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout ! Biyoo !

**Natsuki** : Tu dois être la seule lectrice à ne pas te réjouir de l'humiliation d'artémis, et à même classer ce moment parmi les moments tristes ! je trouve ça génial ! La pauvre chérie qu'est-ce qu'elle prend cher dans les reviews en général ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! bisous !

**Etoile de Neige** : je trouve ton hypothèse sur le casier commun d'artémis et de minerva très crédible. Personne d'autre n'a eu cette idée encore. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, même si ce n'est pas encore le match des filles, malheureusement. Bisous !

**MrsT** : Oh une nouvelle lectrice ! Chouette ! Je suis flattée de tes commentaires, surtout qu'ils marquent exactement ce que je vise : éviter les clichés, et les persos pas crédibles. Je cherche avant tout à les rendre "humains", comme des gens que l'on pourrait croiser tous les jours. J'espère que la suite (si tu continues à lire) te plaira tout autant que ces deux premiers Tomes. Biyoo !

* * *

**ETRANGES MISES EN GARDE**

– Je veux représenter l'équipe de Gryffondor, déclarai-je fermement.

Une lueur d'exaspération passa dans les yeux d'Astrée, alors qu'elle dégageait son bras de ma poigne. Quelques élèves ricanèrent en me voyant lui courir après dans le couloir.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Minerva, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu n'es pas la seule Qafette à désirer représenter ta maison, et nous ne pouvons pas faire passer tes exigences avant les souhaits des autres.

Je m'exclamai, tentant de faire appel à ses émotions, tout en la suivant au pas de course dans le château :

– Mais, tu es de Gryffondor toi aussi, tu devrais comprendre ! Nous allons jouer presque un _vrai_ match, je veux jouer _pour_ ma maison !

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et sans sourciller, annonça :

– A l'instant où je te parle, crois-moi, je ne fais plus partie d'aucune maison, seulement du Q.A.F. Et mon seul désir est de voir le Q.A.F triompher contre des siècles de machisme.

Et à mon grand Dam, le jour même, le Q.A.F décida de jouer au nom des maisons de Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

– Les élèves ne sauront pas qu'il s'agit d'un véritable match et non pas d'une mise en scène, résuma Astrée. Si nous incarnons des Serdaigles ou des Gryffondors, qui jouent après nous, on sera à nouveau accusées d'avoir tenté de les déstabiliser.

– Mais, Astrée… tentai-je vainement.

– Et c'est la manière la plus logique et la plus juste de trancher, et d'éviter les caprices des uns et des autres.

Elle me lança un regard appuyé, et légèrement malicieux, que personne d'autre ne remarqua. Un peu plus tard, alors que nous nous étions réunies avec quelques Qafettes dans la salle de prépa, je ne pus m'empêcher de grommeler que je n'avais pas envie de jouer au nom d'une maison qui n'était pas la mienne.

– Il va pourtant falloir que tu te grouilles d'en choisir une, rétorqua Josie, ou bien tu n'auras plus de place du tout. Les sélections sont demain soir.

A l'unanimité, elle avait été élue Capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard, tandis que Yolande Retriever dirigeait celle de Poufsouffle.

– Y'a du monde qui postule pour la place de batteuse, dans ton équipe ? demanda Norma Waldon à Josie.

– Les batteuses, c'est Kimie et moi.

– Sans sélection ?

Les lèvres de Josie s'ourlèrent sur un sourire féroce.

– Je suis Capitaine, je fais ce que je veux. Et les sélections ne m'auraient pas empêché de « sélectionner » ma sœur.

Certaines Qafettes rirent, d'autres froncèrent les sourcils. Ces dernières devaient trouver la « Capitaine » trop arbitraire à leur goût, mais elles n'avaient sans doute jamais vu Josie et Kimie au poste de batteuses. Certes, moi non plus, seulement, je savais qu'elles devaient former une paire imbattable.

– Un duo de Weaslettes en batteuses chez Serpentard, commenta Madeline Baldwin en se tournant vers sa propre sœur jumelle. Hé, Violette, que penses-tu de jouer au poste de batteuse chez Poufsouffle ?

L'autre approuva avec enthousiasme, et Yolande, la Capitaine, tira soigneusement un parchemin de son sac.

– Je vous inscrits aux sélections pour être batteuses, alors ? Il y a déjà Clara et Phoebe.

Madeline se contenta d'un sourire angélique en feignant de minauder :

– Que la meilleure remporte la place.

– Et toi, Minnie ?

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Un peu plus tôt, Artémis m'avait confié que les deux Capitaines me voulaient dans leur équipe.

– Pourquoi ça ? m'étais-je étonnée, interdite.

– Les McGonagall ont pour réputation d'être des valeurs sûres au Quidditch. Regarde tes frères, ils volent comme des dieux mieux que la majorité des joueurs de l'école. Et pour confirmer cette hypothèse, il se trouve que tu as été très convaincante sur un balai pendant le numéro des Qafettes.

D'abord abasourdie par ce talent qu'on me prêtait de réputation, j'avais finalement admis qu'Artémis avait encore une fois exagéré, et que même si j'avais mes chances dans les équipes du Q.A.F, ce n'était qu'au même titre que les autres filles.

Je demandai finalement à Josie :

– Tu ne recherches pas quelqu'un au poste de Gardienne ?

Un sourire railleur lui étira les lèvres.

– Minnie, avec ta carrure de crevette je ne te prendrais pas à ce poste, même si tu me payais ! Non, il faut quelqu'un d'imposant. Je verrais bien Waldon par exemple.

– Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cela, grogna la Serpentarde.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Il fallait avouer que Norma Waldon était réellement imposante. Si cela avait été un problème de poids, si elle avait été grosse, nous ne nous serions jamais permis de rire, mais Waldon était de ces filles à la carrure d'homme, épaisse et musclée, capable de mettre un Troll adolescent au tapis au corps à corps. Quand cette dernière remarqua que Josie griffonnait sur son parchemin, elle interrogea, de sa voix rauque :

– Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Weasley ?

– Je t'inscrits pour le poste de Gardienne, ma foi.

– Très bien. Et mets McGo en Attrapeuse.

– Non, intervins-je alors que Josie allait s'exécuter. Inscris-moi pour être Poursuiveuse.

– Pourquoi ? Tu ferais une sacrée Attrapeuse, j'en suis sûre !

Je secouai la tête négativement. J'en avais envie, mais malgré tout, quelque chose m'en empêchait. Mon frère Firmin était un fabuleux attrapeur il volait derrière les étoiles, comme disaient certaines admiratrices. Lorsque je le regardais évoluer dans les airs aussi naturellement qu'un oiseau, je rêvais de posséder une telle aisance ma manière de voler était calquée sur la sienne, et j'avais pris très à cœur les rares conseils qu'il m'avait donné, en matière de vol. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se doute qu'il était un exemple pour moi. Je ne voulais pas tenter vainement de suivre ses pas, d'être la pâle copie de ce qu'il était déjà.

– Poursuiveuse, alors ?

– Voila.

Le lendemain soir, je passais les sélections avec, si l'on puis dire, brio. Je fus acceptée dans l'équipe des Serpentardes en tant que poursuiveuse.

– Tu as bien volé, complimenta Artémis. Je peux t'assurer que Josie n'a même pas regardé les autres postulantes, elle savait déjà qu'elle te prendrait toi.

Je n'étais pas habituée à ce que mon amie s'intéresse à autre chose que son nombril et pourtant elle semblait sincère. Je lui souris et dis doucement :

– Tu te serais très bien débrouillée aussi. Tu ferais sans doute une meilleure batteuse que Madeline ou Violette.

– Bof, tu sais, je n'aime pas beaucoup le Quidditch. C'est sympa à regarder, mais sans plus. J'ai appris à y jouer parce qu'à l'Auberge, tout le monde y jouait. Et puis, il n'est pas question que je repasse avec le Q.A.F sur le terrain.

Un éclair d'écœurement passa dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les détourne. Je la sentis soudain beaucoup plus nerveuse, alors qu'elle tripotait avec acharnement les boutons de ses manches.

– Témis, les gens ont déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé. Ils ne font plus aucun commentaire.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Elle rajouta, un moment après, d'un ton où la colère menaçait de poindre :

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, d'être la risée de toute l'école !

Et elle tapa rageusement du pied, l'accompagnant d'un juron que mes pieuses oreilles ne connaissaient jusqu'ici pas encore. Par ailleurs, je me trompais les répercussions de l'épisode de la robe ensorcelée n'étaient pas terminées, et menaçaient de ne pas l'être avant un sérieux moment. Si peu d'élèves faisaient des commentaires, il s'agissait dans la plupart des cas de sous-entendus, ce qui était pire dans le sens où ils amplifiaient la paranoïa nombriliste d'Artémis. Les personnes qui la traitaient avec la même indifférence que depuis toujours devenaient à ses yeux méprisantes, et elle souffrait de ce soudain dédain qu'elle soupçonnait de partout. Mais même moi, avec toute l'objectivité dont j'étais capable, je m'étonnais du nombre d'élèves qui paraissaient bien moins cordiaux avec mon amie depuis les malheureux évènements.

Le mois de mai s'écoula, tandis que les jours rallongeaient agréablement, nous permettant de goûter aux délices des débuts de soirées pré-estivales sur la rive du lac. Le mois fut rythmé par nos entraînements de Quidditch, alors que nous partagions sans problèmes le terrain avec les équipes masculines de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Josie parvint à convaincre Heinrich, Alaric et Neil d'assister à plusieurs de nos entraînements, et poussa même le bouchon jusqu'à leur demander de nous coacher.

– Ce ne serait pas un petit peu déloyal pour les Qafettes qui jouent l'équipe de Poufsouffle ? interrogea malicieusement Alaric.

Tout en jouant distraitement avec le vif d'or, je répondis :

– Non. Les jumelles Baldwin en font partie, et leurs grands frères ont déjà commencé à entraîner l'équipe. Et puis, il y a Karen Thompson, qui est fiancée au gardien de Poufsouffle : il les coache lui aussi…

Le regard d'Alaric croisa le mien et ne s'en détacha pas aussitôt, presque interrogateur. Peut-être se demandait-il si je venais de faire un sous-entendu à nos fiançailles prochaines. Et pourtant ce n'en n'était pas un j'étais mortifiée que mes lèvres aient pu laisser passer quelque chose de pareil. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux, n'osant plus faire un geste. La voix de Josie s'éleva, moqueuse :

– Mais j'y pense, il y a également ta petite chérie Judith dans l'équipe des Poufsouffle, Al'. Pourquoi tu ne cours pas les entraîner ?

Il évita soigneusement mon regard, ou peut-être ne songea-t-il même pas à me regarder, et déclara, taquin :

– Je serai plus gentleman que ça, tout de même. Je vais m'occuper de votre équipe malgré qu'elle soit nommée Serpentarde.

Une douce rivalité s'installa au sein du Q.A.F, entre les équipes qui allaient s'affronter. Il n'y avait pas la férocité implacable des équipes officielles de Poudlard, mais une certaine concurrence cordiale y était indéniablement. Chacune avait envie de gagner. A ma grande surprise, Astrée était satisfaite de l'atmosphère régnante je pensais qu'elle trouverait cet état d'esprit bien loin des principes du Q.A.F.

– Au contraire, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Cette tension ne peut être que bon signe puisqu'elle traduit votre implication. Vous allez l'impression que vous allez vraiment disputer un match de Quidditch. De fait, vous allez vraiment le disputer. Pour une fois, les Qafettes croient réellement en ce qu'elles font.

Ce dimanche là, nous étions assise dans les gradins du stade, sous un magnifique ciel d'azur. Astrée, si elle ne prenait pas part à l'entrainement des Qafettes, venait régulièrement les observer, et mettait un point d'honneur à s'entretenir avec la plupart des membres. Elle pointa du doigt des joueurs Serdaigles qui semblaient conseiller l'équipe de Qafettes Poufsouffle.

– Regarde. N'est-ce pas déjà une victoire ? Souviens-toi du début de l'année : tout le monde était révolté à l'idée qu'une fille puisse jouer au Quidditch. Et maintenant ?

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil radieux, et je répondis à son interrogation purement rhétorique :

– Maintenant, plus personne n'est choqué de voir une équipe de fille s'entraîner pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Les garçons négocient avec elles des créneaux de terrain, et consentent à les entraîner. Comme d'égal à égal…

Une semaine avant le match, les Qafettes qui ne faisaient pas partie des équipes multiplièrent les banderoles et les annonces pour souligner l'aspect quasi réel du match que nous allions disputer. Le but étant que personne ne puisse soupçonner une mise en scène. Dans le Hall, une affiche clamait : « Des vrais balais, des vraies balles, un vrai terrain, des vraies joueuses pour un VRAI MATCH ! »

– Astrée, notre numéro n'est sensé durer qu'une quinzaine de minutes, or un match peut s'étendre sur plusieurs heures. Que devons-nous faire au bout des quinze minutes imparties ?

Elle eut un sourire intraitable :

– Vous continuez. Si tout le monde est trop captivé pour nous arrêter, c'est que nous aurons réussi à rendre un match de fille possible. Sinon, si on nous stoppe, échec et mat…

Je reçus quelques jours plus tard une lettre pour le moins inattendue. Une petite chouette des neiges me la déposa dans l'assiette, pendant un repas.

– C'est l'écriture de Liv, s'écria Artémis en se penchant au dessus de la table. Ne l'ouvre pas ici.

Je levai les yeux et me figeai. Mais ce n'étais pas à cause de l'expression surexcitée de mon amie à la table des Serdaigles, en face, le regard de Firmin s'était arrêté sur la chouette blanche et la fixait sombrement. Son visage n'avait plus rien de neutre, ou de maussade il s'était animé d'une expression ombrageuse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

– Min', la lettre, insista Artémis en me tapotant la main du dos de sa fourchette.

– Regarde Firmin !

Mais c'était trop tard. Le temps que mon amie ne se retourne, le jeune homme avait détourné les yeux, et avait repris son masque d'impassibilité.

– Eh bin quoi, Firmin ?

– Je ne sais pas, bafouillai-je. Il faisait une drôle de tête.

La rousse pointa du doigt le plat d'haricots blancs, et ricana :

– Avec ce qu'on mange aujourd'hui, il y a de quoi faire la grimace.

Je soupirai bruyamment, agacée par son manque de sérieux. Mais je me demandais pourquoi j'étais moi-même autant intriguée par l'expression de mon frère. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées, je pris la lettre et la décachetai à la hâte.

– Ne l'ouvre pas ici, répéta vivement Artémis.

– Bon sang, je peux encore lire mon courrier à table !

Et elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Je baissai les yeux sur l'écriture fine de Liv.

« _M., j'ai lu un article dans la gazette qui mentionne le vol d'une mallette au Ministère de la Magie. Tout le monde en parle dans le monde sorcier, et j'imagine que les faits ont dû t'arriver aux oreilles. Je dois te faire part hâtivement de deux choses : mon fiancé étudie les objets magiques classés « perturbateurs », et d'après lui, la mallette d'ébène contient l'une des pièces les plus dangereuses. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis cela après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'amener à avoir affaire à cette mallette ? J'en viens donc au second avertissement. Le reporter qui a rédigé l'article concernant le vol, Romaric Chapman, a décrit avec précision la mallette, or, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Seule une petite poignée de personnes, dans le monde, connaissaient son existence, et eux-mêmes n'avaient qu'une vague idée de son apparence. Chapman a été renseigné par le voleur en personne. La nuit entre le vol et l'article, Chapman l'a passée à Pré-au-Lard, où il y a pris une chambre de fait, quelque chose me fait songer que la mallette et son détenteur ne doivent pas être bien éloignés de Poudlard. Et si comme je le crois, le voleur a payé Chapman pour donner publiquement un aperçu de la mallette, c'est qu'il doit avoir un intérêt à ce qu'une personne connaisse son apparence. Certainement liée à la gravure du chat bondissant, qui ne manquera pas de t'évoquer quelque chose. Il est possible que je me trompe dans mon raisonnement, néanmoins, sois très prudente. Posséder un objet aussi puissant que la mallette n'est pas un problème cela le devient si quelqu'un nous manipule pour que l'on entre en sa possession. On ignore tout de ses intentions. Donc, sois extrêmement méfiante. Et contacte-moi si tu as le moindre doute quant à quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose d'important. Prends soin de toi. L. »_

Quand je levai les yeux, Artémis me dévisageait avec attention.

– Alors ?

– Tiens, lis, dis-je simplement en lui tendant le parchemin.

Une lueur d'exaltation dansa dans ses yeux bleus avant qu'elle ne les pose sur les lignes. La lecture sembla ne faire que renforcer l'enthousiasme que son expression ne pouvait dissimuler. A la fin, elle me lança un coup d'œil ravi.

– Il va enfin se passer quelque chose d'_intéressant_ à Poudlard !

Il n'y avait que moi, décidément, qui pouvait être raisonnable plus de cinq minutes. Je maugréai :

– Bon dieu, Artémis, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Cette lettre est tout à fait sérieuse, on ne parle pas d'aventure et d'éclate, mais d'un objet _dangereux_ !

Comme à chaque fois que je la reprenais vertement sur son insouciance, elle vit rouge, et déclara avec mauvaise humeur :

– Tu ne connais même pas cette nana. Je suis sûre qu'elle est complètement barjo pour t'envoyer des délires pareils…

– C'est la fille du professeur Arnaud ! objectai-je, offusquée.

– Oui bin… Ca pourrait être la cousine germaine de Dumbledore, ça serait pareil pour moi.

Et elle détourna la tête, signe que la bouderie commençait. J'annonçai néanmoins :

– Moi je prends très au sérieux ses recommandations. Et si comme nous disions, la Broche Bestiale est une sorte de clef pour ouvrir la mallette d'ébène, je trouve logique que cette mallette soit dans les parages.

Elle me jeta un léger coup d'œil sans tourner la tête. Le dilemme qui l'agitait était presque palpable elle était tiraillée entre le désir d'éclaircir les mystères de la mallette, et le besoin irrépressible d'afficher son aigreur. Finalement, elle dit à mi-voix :

– On ferait mieux d'aller en parler ailleurs. Dans un coin plus tranquille.

Et nous quittâmes la table des Gryffondors. Nous trouvâmes notre bonheur dans la bibliothèque, que les quelques habitués avaient fini par snober depuis le retour des beaux jours, au profit des rives du lac. Il n'y avait littéralement pas un chat, si ce n'était le bibliothécaire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par « objet perturbateur » ? demanda Artémis, aussitôt installée autour d'une table.

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache. Peut-être un objet qui perturbe l'esprit de celui qui l'utilise. En tous cas, Liv a l'air persuadée qu'il y a un rapport entre la mallette et la Broche.

– Moi aussi, j'en suis persuadée. Mais tu penses que l'article était un appel au possesseur de la Broche ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

– C'est possible. Si la Broche est la clef, alors le voleur en as besoin pour ouvrir la mallette. Donc il a besoin de… moi.

– Non, contredit Artémis, les sourcils froncés. Le voleur a seulement besoin de ta Broche. S'il a réussi à cambrioler le Ministère de la magie, il n'aura aucun mal à te prendre la Broche Bestiale.

Je m'agitai nerveusement. Penser qu'on puisse me voler la Broche m'était désagréable je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pour quelles raisons, mais je devais admettre que je n'avais aucune envie de perdre ce bijou. Je sentais en moi une petite voix absurde et irrationnelle crier : « C'est _ma_ Broche. Elle est à moi. La mienne. »

– Je pense que beaucoup de choses vont s'éclaircir avec les documents de Nott, déclara soudain la rousse, satisfaite.

– Peut-être pas, au contraire. J'ai la drôle de sensation que plus on en sait sur cette Broche, plus on se rend compte qu'on ne sait rien.

Je ne répondis pas aussitôt à la lettre de Liv. J'attendais impatiemment, et avec une touche d'appréhension, qu'Artémis ait trouvé les documents de Caliste. La veille du jour J, qui était également celui du match de Quidditch, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans notre dortoir, nous avions papoté longuement avant d'éteindre la lumière. Mais j'entendais mes amies se tourner et se retourner dans leur lit, en proie à la même insomnie nerveuse que moi. Nous avions chacune nos raisons d'appréhender la journée du lendemain Josie et Kimie rêvaient de gagner le simili de match, étant parmi les plus impliquées du Q.A.F dans ce dernier numéro Cerena allait participer au discours d'avant match, et était on ne peut plus angoissée à l'idée de prendre la parole devant l'école au complet Astrée savait que son combat de l'année se jouerait le lendemain, et craignait que Poudlard ne rejette une fois de plus l'idée d'un match joué par des filles Artémis, bien qu'elle ne le disait pas, tremblait d'être prise la main dans le sac, chez les Serpentards. Sa position sociale n'était pas des plus brillantes actuellement, et être en plus accusée de vol n'allait rien arranger à sa situation. Et puis, il y avait moi, qui nourrissais un peu de toutes les angoisses de mes amies. Et pourtant, je savais qu'il fallait que je sois en forme, le lendemain, ce qu'une nuit d'insomnie ne pouvait me garantir pour trouver le sommeil, je devais m'apaiser et pour ce faire, je ne connaissais qu'une seule solution envisageable.

J'enfilai ma robe de sorcier par-dessus la chemise de nuit, et pieds nus, quittai le dortoir à pas de loup. La voix de Cerena s'éleva doucement :

– Où vas-tu ?

– Aux toilettes, mentis-je avec une pointe de mauvaise conscience.

Il y avait encore du monde dans la salle commune, alors qu'il me fallait, j'en étais certaine, un lieu désert. Et puis, tout à coup, je sus où aller. Discrètement, je quittai la salle par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et parcourus les couloirs en trottinant, jusqu'au tableau représentant l'Arbre d'Automne. J'effleurai certaines de ses feuilles rougies du bout des doigts, avant de sentir la matière s'évanouir, pour ne plus devenir qu'un mur de brume. Je le traversai, le cœur battant, et grimpai les interminables escaliers, jusqu'à parvenir sur les toits de la tour Gryffondor. J'inspirai un grand coup, et tentai d'appeler :

– John ?

– A ton service, répondit sa voix douce, non loin de moi.

Il était assis à ma droite, sur le rebord du toit, ses jambes battant dans le vide. Quand il tourna la tête vers moi, un large sourire illumina son visage.

– Tu as le don d'être déjà là à chaque fois sans que je ne me doute de ta présence.

Il pouffa de mon ton un peu renfrogné, et demanda :

– Ca te dérange ?

– C'est… déroutant.

Il eut à nouveau un sourire. Il semblait d'humeur joyeuse, peut-être ravi de me revoir, songeai-je avec une pointe d'espoir.

– Approche, Minerva. Tu n'as pas le vertige ?

Je secouai la tête, et vins à ses côtés. Mais je me rendis compte que le vide au dessous de moi était bien plus impressionnant sachant que je n'avais pas de balais volant entre les jambes. John parut deviner mes émotions, car il émit à nouveau un léger rire, et souffla :

– Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucune raison de tomber. Et puis, regarde ce beau ciel.

Sa main me souleva le menton d'un doux frôlement. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel bleu roi, et lune et étoiles nous éclairaient de leur pâle lueur. Non loin de nous, se découpait la silhouette de la tour d'Astronomie, dans laquelle, Cleveland, le professeur de Divination, avait installé son bureau.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, déclarai-je, rompant le silence de la nuit.

Il m'étudia de ses yeux aux longs cils.

– Tu m'as l'air si tendue.

Je n'opposai aucune résistance lorsqu'il m'entoura de ses bras, et qu'il appuya ma tête au creux de son épaule. Au contraire, je laissai la tension se relâcher en moi, et sentis une paix presque palpable m'envahir doucement. Et pourtant, je ne percevais aucune séduction dans son étreinte, seulement l'affection d'un ami qui savait comment me soulager de mes tracas. Finalement, ce fut lui qui s'écarta de moi, un peu vivement, en annonçant :

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

– Merci, John.

Je me relevai avec précautions, et m'éloignai du rebord. Je savais d'ores et déjà que je n'aurai plus aucun mal à m'endormir. Je lui demandai :

– Et, pour mes amies… Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ?

Il eut un éclat de rire faible, mais néanmoins fort amusé.

– Non, non, je ne peux rien faire pour tes amies, ni pour le reste de Poudlard.

Je fus soulagée, de retour au dortoir, de constater que les filles s'étaient endormies en mon absence. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, que l'appréhension me reprit. Les Weaslettes, Artémis, Cerena et Astrée n'étaient pas plus sereines, et nous constatâmes que les Qafettes ne valaient guère mieux. Surtout celles qui allaient jouer le match. Même Poudlard semblait au comble de l'excitation, les élèves étant impatients non seulement de voir de leurs propres yeux un « soi-disant » match féminin, mais aussi d'assister au dernier match officiel de la saison, et de connaître ainsi l'équipe vainqueur de la coupe. La journée promettait de n'être pas comme les autres.

* * *

**Bon. Oui encore une fois j'ai coupé le chapitre au petit bonheur la chance (mais vous pouvez me lapider, m'insulter, je ne dirai rien!) car à la base j'avais beaucoup plus de choses à faire rentrer dans ce chapitre, seulement il devenait trop long. Je sais que je fais le coup à chaque fois, mais quand j'écris, ce sont les personnages qui m'emportent et n'en font qu'à leur tête ; du coup ils prennent de la place, et n'en laisse plus des masses pour les évènements prévus. Je vous promets quand même que le Tome II sera fini avant l'été ! Sur ce, à bientôt (enfin je vais essayer...... niark niark) !!!**


	24. La Panthère

**Blabla du 17/05/2010 : **Et coucou ! Me voila de retour de Bruxelles, et perso, étant habituée à la côte d'azur, le soleil et la plage, bin Bruxelles j'ai pas kiffé... Sinon, que dire à part que ce tome se termine bientôt, autant en chapitre qu'en temps, et que ça me fait tout drôle. Il me semble bien mieux que le premier (qui est brouillon un max). Je pense le finir d'ici juin, cependant il faudra je le crains, attendre septembre pour que je commence le troisième tome. Et oui, je continue l'animation, là où je suis coupée du monde, sans ordi, sans temps libre, et là dernièrement j'ai même perdu mon téléphone ! Bon et sinon les **chroniques de Maeva **(sous entendu chroniques à l'eau de rose puisqu'il doit en être ainsi... ) : ce type, qui m'avait invité au restau en décembre, et qui s'était conduit comme un animal en essayant par tous les moyens de faire un touche pipi ; ya pas longtemps, on a travaillé ensemble sans qu'il ne se passe rien, puis on s'est retrouvé à une soirée d'une copine, et là il a été adorable avec moi, tout mignon, pas un seul geste déplacé ! Je le revois samedi, espérons que je ne sois pas déçue ! Et au fait, si mes divagations vous insupportent, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Sur ce, RAR à :

**Natsuki** : c'est marrant, mais de toutes les questions que tu m'as posées, là tu vas avoir un lot de réponse qui j'espère sera satisfaisant ! C'est bien simple, ce chapitre traite justement du match de Quidditch et des Atouts/Mallette/Broche Bestiale. Tu vas être servie ! Mais, tu risques de me maudire, car plus on en apprend, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ya des questions à se poser ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, bisous !

Sellesta : alors... Je suis touchée de voir que tu tiens aux relations entre Firmin et min', parce que moi aussi... mais à ce niveau, je dirai que l'histoire ne dépend presque plus de moi, et les personnages font ce qu'ils ont à faire. Pour ce qui est de Tom, il va réapparaître de sur lors d'un évènement, et peut-être que je le ferai interargir un peu dans la vie quotidienne de Min', si j'ai quelque chose à dire. Hadrien et Firmin vont rester en second plan, sauf si comme pour Tom, j'ai soudain une envie de les intégrer dans un chapitre, mais ce sera sans grand intérêt ! Pour Nott, soit assuré qu'on va la retrouver, peut-être pas immédiatement, peut-être pas pour très longtemps, mais elle réapparait dans une scène vers la fin du Tome. Quant aux mystères, s'ils seront résolus, encore faudrait-il que je sache desquels tu parles ! Mais je te laisse à ta lecture, et bisous !

* * *

**LA PANTHERE**

Au petit déjeuner, toutes les tablées étaient en émoi, et particulièrement celles de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle dont les équipes joueraient le match de Quidditch. Quand je m'installai, aux côtés des Qafettes, nous eûmes droit à des sourires, et des signes d'encouragements de la part de nos camarades de maison. A l'extérieur, un soleil radieux était déjà haut dans le ciel et menaçait de nous faire étouffer dans nos tenues de Quidditch la tension était à son comble lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans nos vestiaires, entre joueuses de l'équipe Poufsouffle et Serpentarde. Nous étions en train de nous changer, quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Artémis. Je fis un signe de la main aux autres Qafettes, et la rejoignis dehors, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle était un brin livide.

– Est-ce que j'y vais maintenant ?

– Attends que ce soient les vrais joueurs qui soient sur le terrain.

Un sourire un peu moqueur tenta de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

– Tu n'as pas envie que je rate ton passage, hein Min' ! Ca tombe bien, je voulais te voir jouer ce match.

– Tu te souviens du mot de passe ?

– Oui. _Noblesse_. Quels prétentieux ces Serpentards !

J'inspirai longuement. J'avais peur pour elle.

– Prends tout ce que tu peux. Et, bonne chance.

Cette fois elle sourit franchement, et me prit dans ses bras amicalement.

– Toi aussi. Et n'hésite pas à casser de la Poufsouffle pour récupérer le Souaffle.

Nous nous séparâmes en pouffant. Quand j'entrai à nouveau dans le vestiaire, les filles m'interrogèrent du regard.

– Elle me souhaitait bonne chance, expliquai-je laconiquement.

– Artémis qui pense à autre chose qu'à sa bobine, ricana Josie. Tu nous l'as transformée Minnie.

Nous entendîmes des acclamations venant du stade. Norma Waldon, la Serpentarde, s'empressa d'entrouvrir la porte. La voix d'Astrée s'élevait amplifiée par la magie, sans que nous ne puissions percevoir ce qu'elle disait.

– C'est parti pour le discours, grogna Norma. On va entrer sur un stade endormi.

Eclats de rire dans les vestiaires. Nous étions prêtes. Chacune de nous prit un balai, nous nous souhaitâmes bonne chance, et quittâmes la pièce en file indienne. Le discours était terminé, et lorsque nous apparûmes sur le terrain, un tonnerre d'acclamations nous accueillit Astrée leva le pouce à notre attention. Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'éleva, et annonça :

– Les deux équipes sont entrées sur le terrain. Les voila face à face, armées de leurs balais. Nous avons chez les Serpentardes : Weasley et Weasley à la batte, McGonagall, Waynest et Greffins au Souaffle, Waldon aux buts, et Smythe pour le vif d'or. Chez les Poufsouffle, le casting est plus ou moins équivalent : les jumelles Baldwin armées de leurs battes, Retriever, Duncan, et Patil poursuivront le Souaffle, Ombrage aux buts et Black tentera d'attraper le vif d'or.

C'était Artémis qui venait de parler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, songeai-je scandalisée, elle était sensée passer inaperçue pour mieux s'échapper durant le véritable match. Nos regards se croisèrent, et elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant. Puis avisant mon expression qui devait en dire long, elle haussa les épaules, et détourna le regard. Encore son besoin de se mettre en avant.

– Les Capitaines, Weasley et Retriever, peuvent se serrer la main.

Les deux filles s'avancèrent et tout en échangeant une poignée de main cordiale, se lancèrent un léger sourire amical. Celui de Josie était légèrement féroce. Elle vivait _vraiment_ le match. Elles regagnèrent leurs places respectives, et le coup de sifflet marqua le début du match, tandis que des Qafettes lâchaient les balles. D'un puissant coup de pied, je m'envolai de plusieurs mètres.

– Le Souaffle est chez les Poufsouffle. Retriever le passe à Duncan, Duncan s'approche des buts et oh ! Un Cognard envoyé par une des Weaslettes vient de le lui faire lâcher ! Super Josie !

Il y eut des rires dans les gradins. Je descendis en piquet vers le Souaffle, que Judith Duncan venait de lâcher.

– Regardez ma p'tite McGonagall qui fonce vers la balle ! Et… elle l'attrape ! Quelle prouesse ! Si Smythe pouvait faire pareil avec le Vif d'or ! Souaffle dans les adorables mains de McGo, elle le lance à Waynest et… Oh non, Min' ! Tu pourrais faire des efforts pour viser !

Du haut de mon balai, je brandis le poing férocement vers Artémis et hurlai une bordée d'injures que personnes n'entendit. Au dernier moment, un cognard ennemi m'avait fait dévier ma trajectoire, et j'avais lancé trop bas pour ma co-équipière poursuiveuse le souaffle était revenu entre les mains Poufsouffles.

– Patil passe à Duncan. Oulah, y'a bien des cognards tout d'un coup autour de Duncan… Les Weaslettes m'ont l'air fermement décidées à lui en mettre un en pleine poire ! Les Baldwin ripostent ! Duncan passe le Souaffle à Retriever… Alors, on a eu les chocottes hein !

Je vis Astrée s'approcher à grands pas d'Artémis. Elle devait trouver ses commentaires légèrement culottés. Il y eut des bruits étouffés dans le micro, avant que la voix d'Artémis n'explose avec enthousiasme :

– Attends Astrée, y'a de l'action ! Retriever fonce vers les buts, dans une volée de cognards, elle tire… et… elle marque ! Mais bon sang Waldon, tu chasses les papillons ou tu gardes les buts ! Qui a pu mettre Waldon aux buts, nom d'un plouc !

La voix d'Astrée résonna, au milieu des protestations d'Artémis :

– Dix à zéro en faveur de Poufsouffle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions à quarante contre quarante. Waldon avait sauvagement défendu ses buts, mais Yolande Retriever tirait royalement.

– Le Souaffle dans les mains de McGo. Fais la passe à Greffins, Min', vas-y ! Elle trace en direction des buts, et… oh ? Qui a lancé ce cognard ? Je rêve, Baldwin, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre à la fin du match, parole de McGonagall.

Des rires éclatèrent dans les tribunes en réaction à ses derniers propos. Moi, je venais de lâcher le Souaffle, et ne sentais plus mon bras gauche. Complètement insensible. De ma main droite, je resserrai ma poigne sur le manche du balai, et plongeai derrière le souaffle qui tombait en chute libre.

– Elle l'a eu ! McGo a réussi à chopper le Souaffle avec un seul bras ! Elle a l'air de galérer pour le tenir et diriger le balai en même temps. Fais la passe ! Fais la passe ! Arrête de jouer perso ! Elle fait la passe à Waynest, elle m'a écoutée hein, elle m'a écouté ! Waynest tire et… marque !

Soudain il y eut des hurlements dans les gradins, des applaudissements, et des acclamations. La voix d'Artémis tempêta :

– Mais qu'es-ce qu'il leur arrive ? Ca fait cinquante à quarante pour les Serpentardes, oui, et y-a-t-il besoin de faire un foin pareil ? Moi aussi je suis contente, et pourtant, je ne tape pas des pieds.

Nous entendîmes Astrée lui glisser :

– Black, l'attrapeuse Poufsouffle vient d'avoir le vif d'or.

– Le vif d'or ? Ah bon ! Et pourquoi suis-je la dernière au courant, nom de nom ? Ca fait donc de Poufsouffle… L'équipe gagnante ?

Je poussai un cri de rage, qui passa inaperçu dans le tumulte du stade, et atterris violemment. Artémis se précipita vers moi, mais je lui lançai d'un ton sec :

– Vas-y maintenant ! C'est le moment, file. Et reviens avant la fin du match.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard, et elle déguerpit sans demander son reste. Les Qafettes de Poufsouffle étaient toutes dans les bras les unes des autres, tandis que quelques unes des perdantes venaient les féliciter. Astrée me rejoignit en courant et s'époumona :

– Nous sommes restées QUARANTE-CINQ MINUTES SUR LE TERRAIN ! Et personne ne nous a demandé de libérer le stade ! On a gagné, Min', on a gagné ! Les filles ont joué un match de QUIDDITCH et tout le monde l'a suivi COMME UN VRAI !

Elle me sauta au cou et me serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Un peu abasourdie par son exaltation, je restai bras ballant, avant de l'étreindre à mon tour. Sa propre félicité déferla en moi, effaçant peu à peu la frustration d'avoir perdu le match en vérité, la sensation d'avoir gagné bien plus qu'un match m'envahissait, et je me mis à la serrer moi aussi dans mes bras. Nous fûmes bientôt rejointes par des dizaines de Qafettes qui se collèrent à nous en hululant avec l'ivresse de la victoire.

– UN MATCH DE FILLES, hurlions-nous. NOUS L'AVONS FAIT !

Et peu à peu, la chanson d'Astrée monta dans notre groupe, dont elle chanta elle-même les premières paroles amplifiée, sa voix chaude et grave enveloppa tout le stade :

_En dépit des sots et des méchants, _

_Qui ne manqueront pas d'envier notre joie, _

_Nous serons fiers parfois, _

_Et toujours indulgents. _

Les voix des autres Qafettes se mêlèrent à la sienne pour poursuivre avec exaltation :

_N'est-ce pas, nous irons gais et lents, _

_Dans la voie modeste_

_Que nous montre en souriant l'espoir, _

_Peu soucieux qu'on nous ignore ou qu'on nous voit. _

Je songeai brièvement que ce n'était pas toujours le cas d'Artémis. Plutôt soucieuse qu'on la voit, la bestiole… Mais autour de nous, les tribunes s'étaient réduites à un silence presque surnaturel.

_Quant au monde, _

_Qu'il soit envers nous irascible ou doux, _

_Que nous feront ses gestes ? _

_Il peut bien si il veut, _

_Nous caresser et nous prendre pour cible. _

_Unis par le plus fort et le plus cher des liens, _

_Et d'ailleurs possédant l'âme adamantine, _

_Nous sourions à tous, et n'avons peur de rien. _

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Un de ceux qui font vibrer le terrain de Quidditch. Mais nous n'y étions plus réellement nous étions à mi-chemin entre la réalité et le rêve, ce rare croisement né d'une victoire plus grande que nous. Après cette ivresse, le reste me sembla d'une incroyable banalité : retourner aux vestiaires, remettre nos robes de sorcier, reposer les balais, se féliciter mutuellement sans que les mots ne puissent exprimer un centième de ce que nous ressentions. Et puis, se rendre dans les gradins, et assister au match. Je ne le suivis d'ailleurs pas. Je me souviens seulement que Neil et Firmin, les attrapeurs, furent fantastiques, et qu'au final, même si Gryffondor menait largement, ce fut mon frère qui attrapa le Vif d'Or, donnant la victoire à Serdaigle.

Et Artémis n'était toujours pas revenue. L'euphorie retomba comme un soufflet. Je vis la plupart des élèves retourner au château, tout en me rongeant les sangs. Si elle se faisait prendre, elle risquait gros Dippet n'était pas un directeur particulièrement draconien, seulement, les histoires de vol lui étaient intolérables. Et trouver une Gryffondor dans les dortoirs Serpentards pendant un match ne pouvait être interprété que par un vol. Je retournai seule jusqu'au château, au pas de course. Je ne pouvais même pas me permettre de demander à quelqu'un où elle était, ça ne manquerait pas de mettre la puce à l'oreille des autres élèves. Et son absence allait finir par se remarquer qu'allais-je pouvoir répondre ?

J'arpentai Poudlard, prétextant chercher mon frère Firmin lorsqu'on me demandait quand Josie surgit devant moi, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

– Je t'ai cherchée partout pour t'annoncer la nouvelle. Demain, à quatorze heures, on a rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dippet. Il y aura aussi Dumbledore.

Je hochai la tête, et feignis un sourire enthousiaste.

– Très bien. On a réussi.

Mais mon ton sonnait faux, et Josie le perçut aussitôt. Elle me jeta un regard méfiant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

– Rien, rétorquai-je, tentant de prendre un air dégagé.

– A d'autres. Tu es à peu près aussi crédible qu'Artie quand elle a une idée derrière la tête. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

Mon expression dut me trahir, car avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, les lèvres de Josie s'étaient retroussées sur son sourire railleur.

– Je vois, tu te le demandes aussi. Ca ne sert à rien de la chercher, elle reviendra au moment voulu.

Je suivis son conseil, et effectivement, mon amie fit irruption dans la salle commune un peu plus tard. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur moi, et je sus d'emblée qu'elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à me dire. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de nous concerter pour nous diriger directement vers la sortie. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot jusqu'à la bibliothèque une fois assises, elle me lança un long regard avant de parler.

– Le professeur Arnaud m'a choppé.

– Oh non !

Elle semblait à la fois excitée et las.

– Elle m'a promis qu'elle n'en parlerait pas.

Je soupirai de soulagement, mais Artémis rajouta :

– Elle a gardé tous les documents.

– Ah non !... Ne me dis pas qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien, me lamentai-je.

Un éclat s'alluma dans les yeux de mon amie.

– J'ai eu le temps de les lire avant.

Cette fois, je ne réagis pas, m'attendant encore à une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais elle se contenta de lâcher :

– Tu ne vas jamais me croire.

– Commence par tout me raconter, je jugerai ensuite.

– Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour entrer chez les Serpentards. Il n'y avait personne dans le château, tout s'est bien passé. J'ai mis ensuite un certain temps à trouver la chambre de Caliste, que j'ai identifié grâce aux bouquins de deuxième année. Ensuite, son lit, c'était facile, j'ai reconnu son sac de parchemins. Les documents étaient planqués tout au fond de sa valise.

– Jusque là, aucun soucis, commentai-je.

– Aucun. Je les ai lus, parce que j'étais incapable de m'en empêcher, puis je les ai dupliqué, et les ai replacés dans le sac. Quand je suis sortie, le match était fini depuis peu, je me suis pressée de quitter la salle commune, je n'avais pas trop envie de croiser du monde encore sur les lieux de « mon crime ». Et, là, le drame. A l'angle du couloir, Arnaud et moi on s'est quasiment rentrées dedans.

– Commet a-t-elle su ce que tu as fait ?

– J'y viens. Je ne pouvais sortir que de la salle commune des Serpentards, puisque il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ce cul-de-sac, à part l'entrée leur fichue salle. Et elle était passée quelques secondes avant, et je n'étais pas dans le couloir. Elle en a donc conclu que j'avais pénétré la fosse aux serpents. Elle m'a emmenée dans son bureau, et m'a tannée pendant des siècles pour savoir ce que je faisais là-bas.

– Que lui as-tu dit ?

– Rien au début, mais ça commençait à devenir dangereux de nier l'évidence, alors elle a finit par savoir que j'avais « emprunté » quelque chose.

– Tu ne pouvais, de toutes manières, pas vraiment le lui cacher, admis-je en la scrutant.

Elle acquiesça gravement.

– Ca aurait été suicidaire. Et là, alors qu'elle était toute rouge de colère, et les poings fermés, tout d'un coup elle s'est détendue et m'a dit mot pour mot : « Artémis, en ce moment il y a beaucoup de choses qui jouent contre toi, et je sais que tout ne va pas fort. Mais si tu t'obstine à provoquer tes propres déconvenues, ça va aller de mal en pis. »

Mon amie détourna les yeux avec gêne. Je compris que les mots avaient dépassé la pensée, et qu'elle avait compté garder ces propos pour elle seule. Je lui lançai un hochement de tête encourageant.

– Elle m'a proposé un deal. Elle gardait pour elle ce qu'elle venait de voir, à condition que je lui donne les documents. J'étais obligée d'accepter.

Elle avait lancé sa dernière phrase comme une supplication, et je réagis aussitôt :

– Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait 'Témis. Si tu avais refusé, tu aurais risqué l'exclusion, et Dippet ou Dumbledore t'auraient certainement pris les parchemins eux-mêmes. Les Atouts, la mallette ou la Broche ne valent pas le coup de se faire renvoyer de l'école. Et pour une fois ta curiosité nous a sauvées de l'ignorance au moins, tu connais le contenu des documents.

– Justement, ce contenu, c'est de la folie, annonça-t-elle avec un regain d'énergie. Caliste a une informatrice régulière sur les Atouts.

– Comment ça, une informatrice ?

– Elle a plusieurs parchemins qui lui donnent seulement des indications au compte-goutte, signés « la Panthère ».

– Quel genre d'indications ?

Artémis réfléchit quelques instants, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait lu.

– Si j'ai bien compris, ça a commencé vers l'automne. La Panthère lui a envoyé un mot qui disait un truc du genre : « J'ai eu vent de votre intérêt concernant les Atouts, et je me doute de votre profonde ignorance à leur égard. Je pense que, si vous en saviez davantage, vous reverriez peut-être l'importance que vous leur accordez. » Puis, à la fin de la lettre, elle lui indiquait de se rendre « à la bibliothèque le soir d'Halloween à vingt heures quinze précises, la porte aura été laissée entrouverte, troisième étagère en partant de la droite, rangée du bas, quinzième livre, cent soixante quatorzième page. »

– Qu'a-t-elle pu y découvrir ?

Artémis eut un petit sourire triomphant.

– Fastoche. Derrière la lettre, il y avait une page de livre arrachée. Une page numérotée cent-soixante-quatorze.

– Bon sang…

J'étais pendue à ses lèvres.

– Le livre devait être un genre de catalogue des objets uniques, et sur la page que possédait Caliste, il n'y avait qu'un petit paragraphe qui était intéressant. Ca disait que les Atouts et la Broche Bestiale sont étroitement liés, et que s'ils pouvaient fonctionner indépendamment l'un de l'autre, depuis la création de la Mallette d'ébène, désormais seuls les possesseurs de la Broche peuvent avoir accès aux Atouts.

– La Broche, la clef…

Elle bondit sur son siège, et s'exclama :

– Exactement, le message suivant, toujours signé « la Panthère », la menait dans la réserve personnelle des livres de Binns. Et l'ouvrage expliquait beaucoup mieux. Apparemment la Broche et les Atouts étaient déjà présents dans les mythologies nordiques selon elles, ce sont des mi-hommes, mi-dieux qui les ont conçus. Tout se passait bien, puis vers les années mille-huit-cents, quelqu'un de bien intentionné a fabriqué la Mallette d'Ebène, et y a enfermé les Atouts.

– Comment ça quelqu'un « de bien intentionné » ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Ils n'expliquaient pas. Bref, en y enfermant les Atouts, il les a définitivement liés à la Mallette et à la Broche. Seuls les possesseurs de la Broche peuvent ouvrir la Mallette, et donc se servir des Atouts.

– La Broche Bestiale joue donc le rôle de clef…

– Exactement.

Elle se tu un moment, absorbée par ses pensées. Je lui demandai :

– De tout ce que tu as découvert, tu ne me cacheras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que non. Tu me connais, j'ai trop besoin d'étaler ce que je sais. Le texte se terminait en disant que depuis la création de la Mallette, celle-ci était gardée par le Ministère de la magie.

– Et ensuite ?

– Ensuite, un mot daté de la Saint-Valentin qui envoyait Caliste fouiller les archives de la Gazette. Un numéro des années 1920, un certain McAvoy, un spécialiste d'objets dangereux donnait une interview. Il n'a fait qu'évoquer les Atouts, en disant qu'ils renferment une magie extrêmement puissante, aussi dangereuse pour le monde que pour ceux qui s'en servent. Puis, il a cité la Broche Bestiale telle une arme qui peut changer l'ordre du monde. Mais il avait l'air zinzin, un vrai fanatique, rajouta-t-elle en riant.

– C'est incroyable, laissai-je tomber, hébétée.

– Enfin, juste après le vol au Ministère, la Panthère a envoyé la photo de la mallette d'ébène à Caliste, et lui a demandé subtilement si la gravure de la Broche Bestiale lui évoquait quelque chose, ce à quoi elle a répondu par l'affirmative.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Ils n'ont utilisé qu'un seul parchemin pour cette correspondance, et au bas la lettre la Panthère lui a laissé entendre que Caliste trouverait la mallette…

– Bon sang… Mais, la Panthère croit donc que c'est Caliste qui a la Broche Bestiale !

– Tout à fait.

Je tombais des nues.

– Mais, à quoi joue Caliste ? Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas la Broche, et que la mallette ne lui servira à rien si elle ne peut l'ouvrir !

– A mon avis, se risqua prudemment Artémis, Caliste n'a qu'une seule chose en tête actuellement, c'est d'entrer en possession de la Mallette. Et elle doit se dire qu'elle trouvera un moyen de l'ouvrir plus tard.

Je ne me sentais plus du tout tranquille. Je détenais la Broche, la clef, que certains convoitaient. Je n'avais pas peur de Caliste, mais de la Panthère. Une idée me vint tout à coup :

– La Panthère, et le voleur de la Mallette, il s'agit forcément de la même personne. Et il est train de manipuler Caliste pour qu'elle ouvre la Mallette, afin qu'il récupère les Atouts.

– Il ou elle, rectifia Artémis. Je pencherais pour « elle » à cause de « la Panthère ». Mais c'est vrai, cette pauvre Nott est en train de se faire bananer.

Je réfléchis intensément.

– La Panthère ne peut être qu'à Poudlard. Qui d'autre que quelqu'un de l'école pourrait donner des indications aussi précises pour les recherches. Les bouquins de Binns, la bibliothèque…

– Un professeur ?

– Je le crains. Ce qui veut dire que la Mallette est déjà à Poudlard, et qu'un fou dangereux ou une folle dangereuse se balade impunément dans nos couloirs.

– Ou un élève, objecta Artémis en agitant son index. C'est un peu dur d'imaginer un élève cambrioler le Ministère, mais, et s'il avait un complice ?

– Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? En parler à Liv. Elle doit être plus avisée que nous.

Je hochai la tête, trop abasourdie par les informations pour parler. Je ne tentais même pas de faire la part entre ce qui me semblait vrai, et ce qui était tiré par les cheveux. Je pensais qu'en cette situation, Liv devait flairer d'emblée le vrai et le faux. Pourtant quelque chose me gênait j'émis :

- Tu ne trouves pas que les informations sont un peu toutes les mêmes ?

Artémis me dévisagea, un peu étonnée.

- On en apprend quand même pas mal, Min', tu nous fais la blasée ou quoi ?

- En dix minutes, effectivement, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Mais pour Caliste, ces infos ont été distillées sur une année entière, et je trouve qu'elles se répètent assez. Comme si la Panthère avait voulu l'allécher, et la faire patienter.

- Pas bête, siffla mon amie, pensive. Lui donner le minimum d'informations tout en l'attirant quand même, jusqu'à…

- Jusqu'à lui faire ouvrir la Mallette d'ébène, coupai-je vivement. La Panthère manipule Caliste pour entrer en possession des Atouts. Mais comment se peut-il qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte ?

- Nom d'un chien, Caliste est tout sauf naïve ! Elle sait très bien que la Panthère la manipule, mais cette dernière compte sur Caliste pour ouvrir la Mallette, tandis que Caliste sait qu'elle n'a pas la Broche Bestiale. Elle n'est donc d'aucune utilité à la Panthère, et ça elle en est consciente seulement elle compte bien récupérer le coffret et les Atouts par la même occasion.

Nous demeurâmes silencieuses quelques instants, avant qu'Artémis ne suggère :

- Et si la Panthère en savait vraiment très peu sur la Mallette et les Atouts ?

- Je pense plutôt qu'elle n'a pas envie que Caliste en sache trop. Et puis la première lettre, tellement condescendante : « _je me doute de votre profonde ignorance à leur égard_ » sur le ton de la mise en garde, comme s'il voulait l'éloigner des Atouts, tandis que les lettres suivantes ne sont là que pour l'attirer dans son piège.

- La Panthère n'a pas de scrupules, conclut Artémis en grimaçant.

J'écrivis immédiatement une lettre à Liv, la prévenant de ce que nous venions d'apprendre.

* * *

**La suite est déjà écrite, j'ai eu un gros coup d'inspiration. La suite c'est : l'entretien avec Dippet, le QAF, et le reste que je n'ai pas encore écris qui concernera un peu la vie quotidienne durant le mois de Juin, et puis les Atouts ! **


	25. La vie, ce compromis

**Blabla du 23/05/2010 :** Je vous raconte pas la gueule de bois que je tiens... Les **chroniques de Maeva **encore à chaud, je vous les livre : yahuuuuuuuu ! ce garçon tout mimi dont je vous rabat les oreilles ces derniers chapitres, ya une chance de voir les choses évoluer. Je suis complètement séduite par son comportement de cette nuit, très doux, pas de geste déplacé, et puis par sa manière d'être en général, discret mais filou, et très ferme dans ses convictions. Et puis on travaille ensemble en juin, ça c'est très très bon ! Bon et sinon parlons du chapitre, puisqu'on est là pour ça ! Vaniteusement, celui là me plait beaucoup. **J'ai adoré l'écrire**, et je le trouve peut-être pas incontournable, mais important quand même. **Je tiens aussi à vous remercier **pour votre suivi assidu, pour vos encouragements et pour l'intérêt dont vous faites preuve envers mes chroniques (celle de minerva, hein !) je vous trouve adorable, et sans vous je n'aurais jamais eu la motivation d'écrire jusque là ! Et ce n'est pas fini !

Merci à **Natsuki** pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop déçue de ce changement.

Et petit message à **Ashkelm** : et voila, j'ai quand même posté avant toi !

* * *

**LA VIE, CE COMPROMIS…**

La réponse de Liv fut immédiate, je la reçus le lendemain matin.

« _Il faut que nous parlions. Dès que j'aurai trouvé le moyen d'accéder au réseau de cheminées de ta salle commune, je te contacterai elles sont incroyablement bien protégées. Cela risque de prendre quelques semaines, d'ici là, je te demande de ne pas tenter des actions inconsidérées._ »

Cette réponse eut pour effet de mettre Artémis dans un tel état d'excitation qu'elle en devenait insupportable.

- Alors, on ne la traite plus de « zinzin », maintenant, lui fis-je remarquer avec une touche de mesquinerie.

L'après-midi, je me rendis au rendez-vous de Dippet, dans son bureau. Evidemment, toutes les Qafettes n'avaient pu être conviées il n'y avait que les « essentielles ». Astrée, bien entendu, Josie, Kimie, Cerena, Yolande et moi. Dumbledore faisait également partie de la bande. A huit dans l'étroit bureau du directeur, inutile de préciser combien nous étions serrés. Dippet prononça même, d'une voix nuancée de reproches :

- Albus, je vous avais précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un « petit comité » j'entendais par là une élève ou deux, les plus indispensables.

Mais loin d'être mal à l'aise, ou de se froisser, notre professeur de Métamorphoses sourit franchement et s'exclama :

- Mon cher Armando, mais voila bien le nœud du problème : ces six filles sont indispensables ! J'ai bien hésité un moment à l'idée de les faire tirer à la courte paille, avant de songer qu'un peu de proximité n'était pas chose à nous effaroucher.

- Monsieur le Directeur, lança Josie effrontément, si vous ne devez en choisir qu'une, c'est Astrée Hadassa. C'est son combat…

- Tss, tss, tss… coupa Dumbledore. Vous êtes toutes concernées.

Astrée eut un hochement de tête approbateur, et échangea un sourire entendu avec notre professeur. Dippet se racla alors profondément la gorge, et déclara :

- Bon, bon. Maintenant que vous êtes là… J'ai été surpris de la vitesse à laquelle vous avez su faire accepter vos revendications dans l'école. En l'espace de quelques mois, vous avez réussi à vous imposer, et vous intégrer.

Avisant nos légers sourires, il dit d'un ton un peu plus sec :

- Ne vous méprenez pas, ce ne sont pas des félicitations. Moi-même, je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt d'intégrer les filles au Quidditch qui a toujours été un jeu d'hommes, et qui le restera malgré tout. Cependant, vous m'avez démontré que votre caprice, puisque c'en est un, est réalisable contre toute attente. Alors, non pour vous récompenser, mais pour donner un aboutissement à votre opération, pour mettre un terme à vos manifestations, je vais aller dans votre sens.

Cerena ouvrait de grands yeux surpris, tandis que les Jumelles le dévisageaient avec curiosité Astrée semblait scandalisée, à l'instar de Yolande, abasourdie par le discours du directeur. Seul Dumbledore gardait son sourire, et ponctuait les propos de Dippet par des légers hochements de tête, soit approbateurs, soit désapprobateurs.

- Dans le temps, j'aimais le challenge, reprit-il désormais, je me plais à regarder mes élèves relever des défis. Le votre était particulièrement épineux, et a pris beaucoup d'ampleur dans l'école, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'y répondre aussi fort.

Il paraissait très satisfait de lui-même.

- J'ai décidé qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, serait constituée une équipe de fille officielle.

- Mais, monsieur le Directeur, ne put se retenir Astrée, ce n'est pas…

Il la coupa d'un geste autoritaire du poignet.

- Je voulais dire : deux équipes de filles seront constituées. Deux équipes réunissant deux maisons chacune. Je ne vous impose pas le choix des maisons alliées. Le nombre de matchs sera de trois annuel. Octobre, Mars et Juin. Bien sûr, ils ne seront pas le même jour que les équipes masculines, mais auront un impact sur la coupe de Quidditch.

A nouveau, Astrée prit la parole d'une voix outrée :

- Monsieur, ce n'était pas exactement ce que nous désirions lorsque nous avons lancé le Q.A.F.

- Ah bon ? Et que réclamiez-vous ?

Elle garda son aplomb, mais sa voix était dénuée de sa chaleur habituelle.

- Nous voulions que les filles soient intégrées aux équipes de Quidditch.

Il eut un sourire sec.

- Pouvez-vous nier que je viens d'intégrer les filles au Quidditch ?

Nous répondîmes avec un parfait ensemble, Josie, Astrée et moi :

- Oui.

Ce fut finalement un regard surpris qu'il posa sur nous. Astrée poursuivit :

- Nous ne demandions pas que des équipes de filles soient crées. Nous voulions seulement avoir le droit de faire partie des équipes déjà existantes.

- Des filles et des garçons jouant ensembles, rit-il, sincèrement amusé. Allons mon enfant, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dîtes. Et puis, aucun garçon ne voudrait d'une fille dans son équipe !

Comme l'étincelle de colère ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le regard d'Astrée, le directeur rajouta d'un ton conciliant :

- Miss Hadassa, vous serez Capitaine d'une des équipes, dès Septembre. Réfléchissez-y, vous aurez votre propre équipe, et vous jouerez contre d'autres filles, à armes égales.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu Astrée laisser éclater sa colère. Elle faisait habituellement preuve d'une admirable retenue mais cette fois-ci, elle parut en être incapable, et se serait certainement emportée si je ne l'avais pas devancée d'une voix glaciale :

- Monsieur le directeur, Astrée ne joue pas au Quidditch. Et je doute qu'un titre aussi bassement matériel que Capitaine ne la contente, surtout au regard des efforts qu'elle a fait durant toute une année pour que les filles soient à un pied d'égalité avec les garçons.

Mais cette fois-ci, la patience de Dippet paraissait toucher à son terme. Il agita sa main d'un geste agacé, comme pour chasser un insecte, et répliqua d'un ton sans appel :

- Je vous ai donné ma décision. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Et avant que l'une de nous ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore s'exclama joyeusement :

- Oh, elles prennent, elles prennent…

- Très bien. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors. Oh, sauf vous, Albus, j'ai à vous parler.

- Je les raccompagne à la porte, Armando. Sinon je crains que miss Weasley ne tente de la faire sortir de ses gonds, rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Alors que nous arrivions dans le couloir, je tentai :

- Professeur, comment…

- Miss McGonagall, allons, calmez-vous. Sachez toutes les six que cela n'est pas un échec. Il s'agit juste de votre combat qui doit se poursuivre mais cependant, ce sera pour l'année prochaine. D'ici là, faite moi plaisir, cessez d'y penser. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour l'instant, sinon transmettre les informations au Q.A.F, étouffer une hypothétique révolution, et vous concentrer sur vos examens de la fin du mois.

Comme j'allais faire une objection, il me fit signe de garder le silence, et rajouta, les yeux pétillants :

- Perturber des mœurs aussi profondément ancrés dans les esprits n'est pas si facile. Vous vous en êtes très bien sorties. Vous pouvez maintenant fermer le Q.A.F, qui n'a plus lieu d'être.

- Mais, professeur, comment pourrons-nous faire changer Dippet d'avis, si nous n'avons même plus le Q.A.F ?

- Monsieur Dippet, me reprit-il. L'an prochain, ce sera vous six, et toute l'école, qui devront faire changer les choses. Allons, vous y parviendrez.

Quand nous nous fûmes un peu éloignées, je pestai furieusement :

- La personne la plus butée de Poudlard c'est notre directeur.

- La plus macho, tu veux dire, renchérit Yolande.

Notre match eut beaucoup de succès. De nombreux élèves vinrent nous féliciter quant à notre idée, et nos prouesses aériennes. La plupart des Qafettes se galvanisaient de notre nouvelle notoriété les compliments les rendaient rayonnantes. C'était leur heure de gloire. Bien sûr, quand Dippet annonça lors d'un dîner que deux équipes de filles seraient constituées, l'école fut en effervescence durant quelques temps il se passait quelque chose de nouveau. De nombreuses personnes venaient nous demander qui constituerait les équipes, et si nous savions déjà qui serait les Capitaines.

Nous fêtâmes cette « victoire partielle » peu de jours après. Nous avions cessé de considérer l'entretien avec Dippet comme un échec total, en nous disant que nous avions tout de même réussi à faire bouger les choses dans l'école. Dumbledore avait consenti à nous accorder le stade de Quidditch un dimanche après-midi, à condition que nous y annoncions aux Qafettes la fin de notre club. Il s'agissait du premier dimanche de juin un soleil magnifique nous chauffait le dessus de la tête, et hâlait la peau de nos bras (nous retroussions les manches de nos robes de sorcier). Il devait être aux alentours de quatorze heures lorsque nous nous rejoignîmes toutes sur le terrain.

- J'ai comme un pincement au cœur, me confia Yolande sans se départir de son sourire. Penser que l'aventure est déjà terminée alors qu'elle venait juste de « décoller ».

- Moi aussi, ça me rend triste, lui répondis-je.

Et j'étais sincère. J'avais décidément beaucoup apprécié le Q.A.F, malgré ses départs houleux. J'avais du mal à concevoir ma prochaine année sans nos réunions fréquentes, nos plans, nos projets, nos préparations de match, nos idéaux, et puis aussi notre cohésion. Elle me demanda :

- A quelle heure peuvent venir les autres élèves ?

- A partir de quatorze heures trente. Ca nous laisse une demi-heure entre Qafettes, ce qui est trop court. J'aurais voulu qu'on ne reste qu'entre nous.

Elle me lança un regard amusé, et pouffa :

- Tu es bien farouche Min' ! Je t'assure que les autres élèves ne mangent pas de Qafettes ils sont plutôt venus pour nous féliciter.

- Tu n'as pas vu Astrée ? questionnai-je pour donner le change.

Elle me l'indiqua, et je rejoignis mon amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Q.A.F était au grand complet, et nous nous assîmes toutes en ronde sur l'herbe chaude. Astrée annonça gravement la fin de notre club, en expliquant les raisons longuement. Les Qafettes étaient effondrées. Il y en eut même une ou deux pour laisser échapper une larme on nageait en plein mélodrame. Heureusement Yolande prit les devants, et commença à relater avec enthousiasme son meilleur souvenir du Q.A.F (la fin de notre match, et notre chanson) et suivant son exemple, chaque Qafette prit la parole à son tour pour rappeler un bon moment de notre année. Une atmosphère un peu spéciale était tombée sur notre groupe contrairement aux réunions, cette fois nous écoutions toutes dans un silence presque fanatique celle qui parlait, et évoquait immanquablement un souvenir en nous. Un combat d'une année, pas toujours très drôle, pas toujours très facile, défila au fil des paroles, nous submergeant d'une émotion mêlée de joie et de nostalgie. « C'était génial » se lisait sur les visages « c'est déjà fini » en disaient d'autres. Cette fois-ci, de nombreuses Qafettes laissaient rouler les larmes librement sur leurs joues moi-même sentais mes yeux me brûler et ma gorge se nouer à côté de moi, Cerena tentait de dissimuler ses petites larmes. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner vers elle pour apercevoir ses mains tamponner fébrilement ses yeux du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je passai mon bras sur son épaule.

Lorsque nous vînmes les silhouettes des premiers élèves apparaître sur le terrain de Quidditch, Astrée conclut, égale à elle-même :

- Comme quoi, à plusieurs, et unies, nous pouvons parvenir à bien des choses.

- Et toi, Hadie, ton meilleur souvenir, la relança Josie.

La noire balaya notre petite assemblée du regard, et eut un sourire serein.

- C'est… Tout. Nous. Nous, à cinq lorsque nous avons décidé de fonder le Q.A.F. Nous, et peu importe le nombre, à chaque réunion, à chaque match, à chaque conversation nous concernant nous, toutes ensembles, contre l'école, puis nous, toutes ensembles avec l'école. Et puis nous, maintenant, souriantes, alors que ce « nous » est officiellement fini aujourd'hui, mais qu'il continuera d'exister dans nos cœurs, j'espère. Et ce « nous » dont personne ne parlera plus d'ici quelques années, mais qui aura changé Poudlard, et qui sait, peut-être le monde ? Nous n'existerons plus, mais notre œuvre, ce que NOUS avons fait, ensembles, perdurera je l'espère.

Elle fut même applaudie. C'est pour dire combien les Qafettes l'adoraient non, l'admiraient. Elle était le Q.A.F à elle toute seule, son noyau, son énergie, ses idéaux, son courage. Surtout son courage. Et elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir comme amie.

Les autres élèves et les professeurs ne tardèrent pas à remplir le terrain pour l'occasion, Dippet (mais je soupçonnais Dumbledore de l'avoir influencé) avait fait installer une tonnelle qui abritait quelques tablées, sur lesquelles trônaient boissons rafraichissantes et friandises. J'étais justement en train d'y siroter un jus de citrouille lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à moi :

- La fête est-elle à votre goût, miss McGonagall ?

Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant, m'observait avec un sourire.

- Je voulais justement vous poser une question, professeur.

- Vous pouvez même m'en poser plusieurs, rétorqua-t-il avec allégresse.

Je lui souris. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

- Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi en faire autant pour la fermeture d'un club ?

- Rectification miss McGonagall, sifflota-t-il, il ne s'agit pas de la fermeture d'un club, mais d'un changement majeur dans le fonctionnement, et surtout dans l'esprit de Poudlard. Nous fêtons la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch, et la réussite dudit club.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Autour de nous, les rires et les cris s'élevaient, quelques verres se renversaient au sol, et des petites imitations de vif d'or voletaient. Je plaisantai :

- Certains sont peut-être venus fêter réellement la fermeture du Q.A.F. Fin du club, bon débarras !

- Hypothèse intéressante après tout, chacun voit midi à sa porte. Et puis, je songeais que pour vous, les Qafettes, et aussi pour tous les jeunes hommes qui ont fait l'effort de penser autrement durant cette année, il vous fallait à terme un peu de divertissement.

Un coup d'oeil alentour me convainquit que ce but était atteint. Le divertissement était le maître mot de l'après-midi. La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva avec un peu plus de sérieux :

- Soyez néanmoins assurée, miss McGonagall, qu'il y a dans ce château un vieux professeur qui est très fier de ce que vous avez fait pour l'école.

Spontanément, je faillis lui répondre qu'il n'était pas vieux, mais mon éducation me retint. Un peu plus tard, il prit gracieusement congé de moi et je rejoignis les Jumelles et Dolly. Cette dernière, mastiquant avec enthousiasme des chocogrenouilles, s'écria en me voyant :

- Min', tu viens de manquer une scène incroyable.

- Hmm...

- Tu vas adorer.

- Raconte-moi, puisque tu n'attends que ça. On dirait 'Témis... Tiens elle est où, celle là ?

Mais Dolly dédaigna ma question, et relata avec un sourire qui lui fendait le visage en deux :

- Alaric vient de snober Judith...

- Avec beaucoup de classe, bien sûr, coupa Josie en ricanant. C'est Alaric après tout.

- Comment ça, il l'a snobé avec beaucoup de classe, demandai-je en affectant un ton détaché.

- On discutait avec lui et Neil, quand Judith a débarqué et a posé une main sur son bras en lui souriant. Il a eu l'air surpris, voire un peu gêné, puis il lui a souri avec une sacrée assurance et lui a dit qu'elle était bien entreprenante sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sauf que ça se voyait qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Du coup, Judith, elle n'est pas débile, elle a compris que son geste était de trop, et sans rien dire elle est partie.

Je fus prise d'une curieuse émotion. Entre la jubilation et l'indifférence teintée de mépris ; pourquoi ? Parce qu'Alaric était mon futur fiancé, et qu'elle n'avait guère à papillonner autour de lui, mais aussi parce que dans un sens nous ne filions pas exactement le parfait amour, Alaric et moi, et si ces deux là voulaient consoler leur manque de romance ensemble, je refusais à me considérer tel le dindon de la farce. Je gardai un visage neutre, et Josie remarqua :

- C'est dommage qu'il se mette à la repousser. Judie a un petit humour qui me plait bien.

- Il a peut-être de bonnes raisons, laissai-je tomber d'un ton cassant. Où est Artémis ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, fit Dolly. C'est avec toi qu'elle est toujours, généralement.

Ca suintait la jalousie maladive. Je décidai de l'ignorer, et posai la même question à propos d'Astrée.

- Je ne s... oh si, elle est là bas avec Neil !

Les deux étaient côte à côte, et bavardaient gaiement, la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre. Neil était à peine plus grand qu'elle, et la couvait d'un regard empli de douceur. Ils semblaient faire abstraction du monde alentour, complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre.

- Tiens, j'ai quelques mots à lui dire, décida Dolly en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers les deux élèves.

- Ils m'ont l'air bien, juste tous les deux, sous-entendis-je sans subtilité.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle les avait déjà interrompu dans leur conversation.

- Dolly n'a aucun, aucun sens de la discrétion, déplora Kimie avec une moue désapprobatrice.

- Il me semble que vous non plus, annonça une voix dans mon dos.

C'était Heinrich, la main pleine de patacitrouilles, et accompagné de son fidèle Alaric. Tous deux affichaient des moues enjouées.

- C'est la première fois, et sans doute la dernière de toute ma scolarité, que Dippet organise une fête pareille, s'exclama Heinrich en me proposant une patacitrouille.

- Il faudrait fermer le Q.A.F plus souvent, sifflai-je pince sans rire.

Nous nous décalâmes de quelques pas vers l'endroit ombragé par la tonnelle. Je passai une main sur ma tête : mes cheveux étaient brûlants. Les yeux des garçons suivirent mon geste, et Heinrich sifflota :

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, Minerva, comme tu es joliment coiffée aujourd'hui.

Nos regards se croisèrent ; je n'avais pas décelé d'ironie dans ses propos, et son regard était sincèrement flatteur. Je répliquai un peu sèchement :

- Je n'ai surtout pas eu le temps de me coiffer, ce matin.

- Tes cheveux ont poussé, renchérit doucement Alaric, tant que tu les gardais attachés, il était impossible de le remarquer.

Je lui jetai malgré moi un regard assassin. Il me semblait entendre dans ses propos qu'il remarquait à peine que j'étais une fille. Mais Heinrich rajouta, une petite lueur au fond des prunelles :

- Tu devrais les lâcher plus souvent... tes cheveux.

- De quoi vous parlez ? interrogea Kimie qui revenait avec sa jumelle, les mains pleines de friandises.

Je répliquai, d'un ton ferme :

- C'était sans intérêt.

Notre fête fut une réussite ; le temps radieux et la bonne humeur ambiante furent des facteurs incontestables, mais je pense que les élèves avaient fini par vraiment apprécier le Q.A.F. C'était une belle réussite. Cependant, je ne retrouvai Artémis qu'au repas du soir. Un sourire forcé flottait sur ses lèvres et elle feignait l'enthousiasme.

- Où étais-tu 'Témis ?

- Un petit coup de barre, lâcha-t-elle négligemment en se servant de la salade.

- Tu n'avais pas envie de voir du monde ?

Ses yeux se firent fuyants un instant, avant qu'elle ne rétorque avec un peu de son aplomb habituel :

- Du monde, on en voit tous les jours de septembre à juin. Et c'est toujours les mêmes.

- T'as raté un après-midi très agréable.

- C'est bien. Personne n'a voulu savoir si je comptais faire un strip-tease, pour le clou du spectacle ?

Sa voix était acide, et aussitôt elle détourna le regard. Je soupirai et elle dit :

- N'en parlons plus. Oh, je crois qu'Hadrien vient te parler, rajouta-t-elle en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Effectivement mon frère s'approchait de notre tablée. Quelques Gryffondors de son année lui lancèrent amicalement :

– Halte là, Serpent !

– Que mijotes-tu encore contre nous, vieux McGo ?

– J'ai encore le droit de venir parler à ma sœurette, leur rétorqua Hadri du même ton jovial.

Il s'assit à côté de moi en adressant un sourire à l'ensemble de la tablée la plupart étaient bouche bée par l'audace de mon frère.

- Alors ma petite joueuse de Quidditch ! Bientôt les matchs, l'année prochaine !

- Je n'a i pas encore été sélectionnée, répliquai-je avec sérieux.

Il rit.

- Pas de fausse modestie, demoiselle, vous serez bien évidemment acceptée. J'en mets ma baguette à brûler ! Le sang McGonagall coule dans vos veines.

Il venait de me tirer un sourire. Il se tourna vers la rousse, et demanda, enjoué :

- Alors, Artémis, tout baigne ?

- Absolument tout, lâcha-t-elle, pleine de mauvaise foi. Alors, il se dit que tu vas être Préfet-en-Chef, l'an prochain ?

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous, subitement intéressées par notre conversation.

- Les gens parlent beaucoup trop de ce qu'ils ne savent pas.

Il nous adressa un clin d'œil, puis se pencha vers nous, et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

- Dippet m'a fait passer un marché. Il voudrait bien me nommer Préfet-en-Chef, mais il tient absolument à ce que j'ai de meilleures notes en histoire de la magie. Donc si je veux cette place, je dois m'améliorer dans cette matière.

- C'est drôle, commentai-je, je trouve que c'est plus un marché à la Dumbledore, ça.

- Je n'ai pas dit que le Barbu n'était pas derrière tout ça. Tu as fini de manger, Min' ?

- Oui. Tu veux me parler ?

Il acquiesça. Je me levai, alors qu'Artémis me jetait un long regard empli de sous-entendus.

- Tu me rejoins dans la salle commune ? Dit-elle.

Il fallait comprendre : « tu me racontes tout dans la salle commune ».

Je suivis mon frère jusqu'à la porte du château, par laquelle nous sortîmes en douce. Nous n'allâmes pas bien loin, s'asseyant sur les marches de l'entrée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il poussa un petit soupir, et me passa un bras sur l'épaule.

- Ca ne va pas bien te plaire, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un t'en parle. Et, je vois mal Firmin s'y coller, sourit-il. Tes fiançailles auront lieu le 31 juillet.

- Oh non.

Un calcul rapide m'imposa une vérité détestable. Plus que deux mois avant la date fatidique.

- Nous nous rendrons à l'Auberge des Keitch-Horton le matin même. Tu seras soigneusement préparée, et tu te fianceras dans la matinée. S'ensuivra un repas « familial », celui qui rassemblera les deux familles, puis tu resteras dix jours pour te familiariser avec eux.

- Ah non, m'écriai-je vivement, tout mais pas ça ! Ne me dis pas que je serai obligée de… Passer mes nuits avec lui…

Il éclata de rire.

- Ca ne risque pas. Maman t'en parlera certainement : tu ne seras pas tenue, tu n'auras même pas le droit, de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec lui avant le mariage.

- Superbe. A treize ans, je peux m'estimer heureuse de passer entre les mailles du devoir conjugal, répliquai-je aigrement.

Puis je me pris la tête entre les mains. Ses mots me faisaient l'effet d'une lame sous ma gorge. Ou d'un piège qui se refermait sur moi. De la gueule du loup. On m'envoyait droit vers un avenir déjà tout tracé : les fiançailles, le mariage, la vie conjugale qui se résumait au ménage, vaisselle, cuisine, et les devoirs nuptiaux donner des héritiers, les élever, les aimer, tout leur donner pour qu'ils reproduisent le même schéma de vie, et finir par s'en satisfaire.

- Je ne veux pas de tout ça, lâchai-je à mi-voix.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Je lui résumai le fil de mes pensées, sentant de grosses larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les refoulai du mieux possible la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et il n'était pas question que mon frère me voit _faible_. Il poussa un soupir un peu triste.

- Sur mille jeunes filles, il ne doit y en avoir qu'une seule qui pense de cette manière. Et il a fallu que ce soit ma sœur adorée. Minerva, regarde autour de toi : cette vie dont tu ne veux pas, eh bien c'est la vie que mènent toutes les personnes. Sorciers et moldus. Les héros, les héroïnes, ça n'existe que dans les histoires. Même les Aurors, quand ils ont fini leur journée de travail, ils rentrent éreintés, embrassent leur compagne, font dîner leur enfants, chaussent des chaussons bien moelleux et s'installent dans leur fauteuil pour lire la gazette avant d'aller dormir.

Nous demeurâmes un moment silencieux, laissant la petite brise fraîche nous caresser le visage, puis j'émis, hésitante :

- Le professeur Arnaud… Elle n'est pas mariée, elle ? Elle a un travail, elle enseigne…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me contredise, ne m'attendant pas une seule seconde à avoir raison. Mais il prononça, gravement :

- Arnaud… Non, elle n'est pas mariée, mais…

- Tu vois ? Si elle était mariée, elle serait chez elle, à s'empêtrer dans son quotidien, alors que là… Elle décide elle-même de sa vie !

Qu'Hadrien ait admit, contre toute attente, qu'elle n'était pas mariée m'emplissait d'une admiration sans bornes à son égard. Ce devait être la seule femme, à ma connaissance, à avoir échappé à la vie maritale. Et, loin d'être une rebue de la société, elle m'apparaissait comme une personne fort appréciée, qui gagnait le cœur des gens, et qui avait pour plus gros privilège d'agir comme elle l'entendait, sans avoir de comptes à rendre ni d'autorisation à demander.

Hadri énonça, néanmoins :

- Ma petite Minerva, je te vois venir. Tu vas te mettre à l'idéaliser, parce qu'elle représente pour toi la femme libérée de toute emprise, qu'elle soit familiale ou maritale.

« La femme libérée »… Ces mots me faisaient rêver.

- Mais détrompes-toi, reprit-il. Sa situation n'est guère enviable. Crois-tu qu'elle ait choisi la voie de l'enseignement par conviction personnelle ? Penses-tu qu'elle est venue s'enfermer à Poudlard par choix ? Non, dis-toi que très rares sont les métiers où une femme, qui plus est célibataire, soit acceptée. Alors qu'une femme mariée a davantage d'opportunités.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. J'avais espéré un soutien de la part d'Hadri, et à la place, je ne recevais qu'une leçon de morale conventionnelle. Il rajouta, plus doucement, en me pressant l'épaule affectueusement :

- Je dis ça pour ton bien, Minerva. Je serais anéanti, si tu gâchais ta vie pour des idéaux d'adolescente. Je sais qu'il est très difficile pour toi de faire la part des choses, puisque tu as été élevée sans père. Avec une mère qui tenait le rôle de l'homme et de la femme. Tu ne peux qu'avoir le besoin de faire pareil.

Je songeai que ma mère tenait surtout le rôle de la veuve malheureuse ni femme au foyer, ni homme honnête et travailleur seulement la veuve, cette petite créature voûtée et triste, qui subissait sans broncher les vicissitudes de la vie, sans chercher à s'imposer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de suivre le même chemin que Maman.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas, et dit :

- Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'Alaric soit homme à te refuser quoi que ce soit. Il est assez ouvert d'esprit pour t'accorder ce qui lui semble sensé.

En me remémorant ses réactions machistes lors des débuts du Q.A.F, j'eus un rire sans joie, et lâchai :

- Effectivement, il est pour l'évolution des mentalités.

Mon frère semblait hermétique à mon cynisme il renchérit :

- Tu as de la chance : il est plus ou moins de ton âge, et plutôt bel homme. De plus, il semble promis à un grand avenir dans le Quidditch. Tu pourrais en tomber amoureuse.

Je craignais de faire perdre patience à mon frère, et pourtant, j'objectai d'une voix posée :

- Je préfèrerai que ce soit moi, qui ait de l'avenir. Quel que soit le domaine. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre de la réussite d'un autre.

Loin de se montrer exaspéré, ou peut-être était-il trop aimable pour le montrer ouvertement, Hadrien me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui en chuchotant :

- Ma petite sœur, j'ai peur que tu ne sois malheureuse avec toutes ces idées en tête. Malheureuse de te rendre compte que ce ne sont que des rêves illusoires. Et malheureuse toute ta vie de t'en être rendue compte. Essaie de te contenter d'un bonheur simple, sans tâche, celui d'être femme.

- Se contenter… Vous n'avez tous que ce mot là à la bouche.

Il s'écarta, et prononça d'une voix un peu triste :

- C'est ça la vie. Se contenter. Trouver le juste milieu entre les rêves et les possibilités. Un compromis acceptable entre ce qu'on voudrait être, et ce qu'on peut être.

Je ressentis étrangement comme de la peine, mais envers lui. En arriver à ces conclusions concernant la vie, c'était… triste. Pas une seule seconde, je ne songeai que c'était moi qui étais trop idéaliste pour envisager qu'il ait raison. Et pour soutenir mes arguments, je pensais que ses propos ne seraient jamais venus de la bouche d'Arnaud, elle qui ne semblait pas se contenter du bonheur simple et sans tâche d'être femme. Qui, selon moi, n'acceptait pas de compromis.

* * *

**J'ai oublié de vous dire, ce chapitre était looong, j'en fais rarement de cette taille. Et pour une fois, il ne se termine pas coupé au mauvais endroit héhé. Alors, autre chose, peut-être avez-vous remarqué des problèmes de ponctuation dans mes chapitres, mais j'ai l'impression que supprime mes points virgules, ce qui est assez embêtant puisque j'en suis accro... et que ça rend mes textes moins lisibles. Bon et prochain chapitre intitulé "La Broche, la Mallette d'ébène et les Atouts", ce qui promet plus ou moins le chapitre incontournable de ce tome II. Je vais tenter de le finir rapidement. Voili-voilou, à très vite ! **


	26. La Broche, la Mallette et les Atouts 1

**Blabla du 27/05/2010 :** Yep yep ! Je vous poste ce chapitre avec comme un peu de regret. Encore une fois, je vous avais promis monts et merveilles concernant son contenu, et encore une fois mon texte s'est tellement développé que je n'ai pas pu faire rentrer l'intégralité du chapitre dans... le chapitre. Mais comme vous pouvez voir, ceci est le -1-, ce qui appelle un -2- qui ne saurait tarder. Enfin je dis ça, mais lundi je reprends l'animation, jusqu'en fin juin, et en rentrant chez moi le week-end, donc je profiterai de ces petites escales pour vous pondre les deux ou trois derniers chapitres du Tome. Par ailleurs, pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, je ne saurais que vous conseiller l'auteur** Ashkelm **et ses **Chroniques de Margaret **dont je me suis librement inspirée pour mes propres chroniques. De plus, il fait quelques clins d'oeil à ma fic dans la sienne, et je ne manquerai pas d'en faire autant lors des prochains tomes. (Et puis surtout, il me fait de la pub auprès de ses lectrices, héhé !) sinon, en ce qui concerne les **Chroniques de Maeva**, je pars travailler un mois sur les classes vertes, et le garçon super mignon dont je vous parlais sera également de la partie. Il passe même sûrement la nuit de dimanche chez moi, puisque nous partons du même point lundi ! Yahu ! Pardonnez-moi de m'épancher ainsi, et si vous même avez envie de me faire partager des petites confidences ou anecdotes, je serai une oreille formidable, promis ! Sinon, remerciements au gratin habituel : **Umbris, Caramelise, Victoria, Ashkelm**, et place aux RAR :

**Audace** : Je suis très contente que tu ais lu mes Chroniques, ça me donne un nouvel avis, un peu plus extérieur puisque tu as tout lu d'un coup. Concernant les Qafettes, dippet (l'abruti) et tout, tu verras par toi-même durant le tome III mais les histoires d'ex Qafettes devraient prendre beaucoup moins de place que dans ce tome. J'ai suivi ton conseil, et ai arrêté les points virgules, mais merlin que c'est dur ! en tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**Natsuki **: Moi non plus je ne vois pas Minerva en petite femme serviable. D'ailleurs, elle ne le sera pas, mais tu t'en doutes certainement !

* * *

**LA BROCHE, LA MALLETTE ET LES ATOUTS ****(1)**

Le mois de juin débuta avec pour maître mot les révisions. Toute l'agitation à propos du Q.A.F, du Quidditch, et de tout ce qui fait le divertissement à Poudlard, retomba comme un soufflet. Le château était calme, de jour comme de nuit. Ceux qui passaient leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPICS ne montraient plus le bout de leurs nez en dehors des cours et des repas, et les autres, quoiqu'un peu moins impliqués, révisaient néanmoins avec beaucoup de sérieux les examens qui définiraient s'ils revenaient à Poudlard l'an suivant. Cette atmosphère studieuse tranchait agréablement avec l'agitation qui régnait le reste du temps dans le château, et même le samedi et le dimanche devenaient les jours de prédilection pour réviser. Les professeurs n'avaient plus que ce mot là à la bouche, et exhortaient les élèves à revoir tout le programme de l'année. Les cours étaient incroyablement calmes et silencieux. Ce qui rendait mes conversations avec Jedusor bien plus difficiles, d'autant plus que nous étions nous aussi touchés en partie par cette frénésie des révisions. Enfin, mon binôme, vraiment en partie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me casserais la tête à réapprendre tout ce que je sais déjà, lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

- Pour tout connaître sur le bout des doigts.

Il me jeta un regard dégoûté.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin non plus de toutes ces heures de révisions que tout le monde s'impose.

Il balaya la classe d'un œil moqueur, et persifla :

- Voila : une équipe d'imbéciles nous mettent la pression, et toute l'école fonce tête baissée et se plonge corps et âme dans des hypothétiques révisions, comme s'il s'agissait de l'examen de leur vie. Quelles que soient nos performances, nous serons tous admis en troisième année c'est à se demander si les profs prennent le temps de lire nos copies.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal que la classe revoie tout le programme au moins, personne ne nous ralentira pendant les cours, l'année prochaine.

Il me jaugea un instant de son regard sombre, avant de hocher la tête. Puis il dit :

- Tu es au point sur la pratique des sorts ?

- Hmmm, répliquai-je, ce qui laissait entendre ce qu'il voulait.

- Ce soir après le repas, dans la salle du 7eme étage, entre Binômes. Et on verra si ta magie est toujours aussi « enflammée ».

Quand j'annonçai à Artémis mon planning de la soirée, elle fit une drôle de tête. J'ajoutai précautionneusement :

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Jedusor et toi, mais moi ce n'est que mon Binôme. Rien d'autre.

Et je filai jusqu'à la salle secrète. Lui qui venait de blâmer les autres élèves parce qu'ils révisaient l'intégralité du programme, nous fit refaire tous les sortilèges de notre seconde année. Bien sûr, cela prit plusieurs soirées, mais je n'en n'étais pas déçue. Et Jedusor, même s'il avait souvent une longueur d'avance sur moi, se laissait parfois surprendre par la force incontrôlable de mes sorts, ce qui me faisait beaucoup rire. Un soir, particulièrement contrarié, il m'interrogea :

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de la Mallette d'ébène ?

Je frémis et affrontai son regard noir.

- Hmm… Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

Il me sonda avec méfiance, comme pour juger de ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

- Caliste en est obsédée, sans que je ne sache de quoi il s'agit. Et cette ignorance me dérange. Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose à propos de cette Mallette, d'ici peu de temps, et avant de m'y impliquer j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est.

- Tu comptes t'impliquer dans l'affaire de la Mallette, m'écriai-je sans réfléchir.

Il haussa un sourcil faussement étonné, et ricana, l'air supérieur :

- Je me disais bien que tu étais au courant de quelque chose.

Il avait raison : seule une personne concernée pouvait réagir aussi vivement.

- Je ne peux rien te dire à propos de la Mallette.

Un petit sourire méprisant lui étira le coin des lèvres.

- Même si tu avais, comme qui dirait, un intérêt à me mettre dans l'histoire ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- En échange de tes informations, je pourrai te prévenir de où et quand se passera ce qu'attend Caliste.

Je m'accordai une petite seconde de réflexion avant de rétorquer fermement :

- Non merci. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune envie d'être impliquée là dedans.

Même si la tentation était grande. Il lâcha, doucement :

- Si tu as peur de me mettre dans le secret, détrompes-toi. Information, ou non, je me rendrai au « rendez-vous » avec Caliste, et lorsqu'elle sera au pied du mur, elle sera bien forcée de m'apprendre tout ce que je désire.

– Tant mieux pour toi.

Son regard se fit glacial, et d'un bond, il descendit de la table où il s'était assis.

– Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit.

Et d'une démarche furieuse, il quitta notre salle secrète. Jedusor et sa susceptibilité. Il ne tolérait pas qu'on puisse lui refuser quoique ce soit. Ce soir là, en rentrant au dortoir, je fouillai sous mon lit et retrouvai la Broche Bestiale, jetée à cet endroit quelques mois auparavant, lors d'une dispute avec Artémis. D'un coup de baguette, j'allumai une petite bougie et m'assis sur le matelas, le bijou dans les mains.

– Que fais-tu ?

Je sursautai. Ce n'était qu'Artémis, les yeux ensommeillés, qui me regardait depuis son oreiller.

– Chuuut, lui intimai-je en dissimulant la Broche sous mes draps. Si quelqu'un apprenait que c'est moi qui l'ai…

– Pff, Min' personne ne sait ce que c'est. Tu as trouvé comment elle fonctionne ?

– Non. Et je n'en n'ai pas tellement envie.

Elle se redressa dans ses couvertures, et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit en baillant.

– Moi ça m'intrigue. Autant que de savoir ce que sont les Atouts. Et qui a volé la Mallette.

– Tout est lié. Toutes ces réponses viendront certainement en même temps. Moi j'aimerais savoir ce qui va se passer quand la Panthère donnera le feu vert à Caliste pour récupérer la Mallette.

Je pensais à la proposition de Jedusor. C'était une grande tentation que de pouvoir assister à la rencontre entre Nott et la Panthère. J'en parlai à Artémis, sachant qu'elle ne me serait d'aucun secours pour résister à cette tentation. Comme je m'en doutai, elle s'exclama d'une voix qui menaçait de réveiller les filles :

– Flûte, Min', tu te rends compte de cette opportunité ? C'est l'occasion ou jamais de tout savoir !

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit à prendre à la légère, répliquai-je, hésitante.

A présent complètement éveillée, Artémis bondit sur mon lit et brandit la Broche Bestiale sous mon nez.

– Nom de nom, tu sais qu'avec ça, nous on pourrait ouvrir la Mallette ? Et prendre les Atouts !

– Sans savoir dans quoi on s'embarque. Liv nous a dit que les Atouts sont dangereux.

– Elle a dit pareil voire pire de la Broche, et pourtant quand elle te l'a filé, elle n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir trop de problèmes de conscience. Non, je te le dis, Min', Liv dramatise tout.

Je baissai les yeux sur la Broche. Effectivement, à part les griffes acérées du chat bondissant, elle n'était pas bien inquiétante et jamais encore ne m'avait causé du tort. Mais il était certainement trop tôt pour juger. Je ne savais même pas m'en servir, en admettant qu'elle ait des propriétés spéciales.

– Elle aurait pu me l'offrir avec le mode d'emploi, grognai-je en désignant la Broche. Pour le moment, rien de ce que Liv m'a annoncé ne s'est passé.

Artémis saisit la perche au vol :

– C'est une fanatique. Elle exagère tout. Je suis sûre que même les Atouts ne sont au final pas grand-chose.

– Et toi t'es une maligne, tu me donnerais tous les arguments au monde pour parvenir à tes fins.

Nous nous regardâmes en souriant. Elle savait que je commençais à trop bien la connaître.

– Alors, s'enquit-elle. Tu vas accepter le marché de Tom ?

– Pas pour l'instant.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de déception. Je poursuivis :

– Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Parce que si j'accepte ce marché, ça veut dire que le soir où on suivra Caliste à son rendez-vous, on aura la Broche, et on ouvrira peut-être la Mallette.

Son visage s'éclaira, avant de devenir songeur. Elle était certainement en train de lister tous ses arguments pour me convaincre de foncer tête baissée. Sacrée Artémis quand elle avait une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'avait, comme on dit, pas ailleurs.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans que nous n'évoquâmes le sujet. C'était en partie parce que nous étions toujours accompagnées de Dolly, Cerena ou des Jumelles, devant lesquelles nous ne pouvions en parler. Pour ma part, je ne songeais qu'à ça. Si j'acceptais la proposition de mon Binôme, cela signifiait que je me rendrai sur les lieux de l'action. Une perspective à la fois attrayante et inquiétante. En résumé : la Panthère faisait venir Caliste pour qu'elle ouvre la Mallette, et pouvoir par cette manipulation récupérer les Atouts Caliste savait qu'elle était incapable dans l'immédiat d'ouvrir la Mallette, mais elle escomptait s'en emparer et moi, en m'immisçant dans cette affaire, quel rôle allai-je tenir ? Soit j'allais supplanter Caliste et ouvrir la Mallette à sa place, et ainsi prendre les Atouts soit, si la Panthère comprenait mes objectifs, elle me ferait ouvrir la Mallette et récupèrerait elle-même les Atouts. Perspective inquiétante, et pourtant, mon désir de m'y jeter allait de paire avec les propos que j'avais tenu à Hadrien quelques temps plus tôt. Ce que je ne lui avais pas dit, c'est que j'avais l'intime conviction d'avoir _un destin_. C'était stupide, mais de mon âge : je pensais que ma vie n'allait pas se résumer à « mariage », « enfant » et « ménage ». M'emparer des Atouts était comme précipiter un peu les choses être au cœur de l'action. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes motivations qui agitaient Artémis. Mon amie était une fataliste : elle était sûre et certaine que sa vie ressemblerait au schéma conventionnel, et désirait, par le biais des Atouts, y mettre un peu de piment actuellement. Et puis, bien qu'elle n'en parlait pas, je savais qu'elle désirait plus que tout se venger de Caliste, et du mauvais tour qu'elle lui avait joué durant l'avant dernier numéro des Qafettes. Lui souffler les Atouts sous le nez n'était-il pas une vengeance savoureuse ?

Ces journées d'interrogations ne furent pas des plus agréables, surtout que ne sachant toujours pas quelle décision prendre, j'en devenais obsédée. Il y eut néanmoins un évènement pour me tirer momentanément de ce dilemme ce jour-là après le repas du midi, lorsque je voulus réviser mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon livre sur la rive du lac, la veille. Prévenant Astrée et Cerena que j'allais le chercher en vitesse, et croisant les doigts pour qu'il y soit encore, je courus jusqu'au lieu-dit. Sagement posé sur une pierre, il n'attendait que moi.

– … alors je suis allée le voir, et, et…

Les propos noyés dans des sanglots attirèrent mon attention. Ils venaient de derrière la haie. Je connaissais cette voix féminine. Accroupie, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, et écoutai malgré moi.

– Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Cette seconde voix était plus posée, bien que soucieuse. La voix typique d'une amie qui est préoccupée par notre chagrin.

– Il avait l'air sincèrement désolée… (Elle renifla plusieurs fois avant de poursuivre.) Il m'a dit que je suis une chic fille, qu'il a beaucoup d'estime pour moi, mais que…

Elle eut un sanglot un peu plus bruyant que les précédents.

– Que quoi ?

– Que j'ai visiblement mal interprété l'intérêt qu'il me porte… (Nouveau concert de reniflement), il me considère comme une amie, et…

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans ses pleurs, mais manifestement son amie avait entendu. Elle s'exclama :

– Juste de l'affection ?

– Oui… Il a dit que je suis une amie qui lui est très chère, mais qu'il n'est pas amoureux, et qu'il ne peut pas faire semblant de l'être.

Elle se moucha bruyamment, et termina :

– Et surtout… que son cœur est promis à une autre.

– Ca veut dire qu'il en aime une autre ?

Une véritable douleur était perceptible dans la voix de celle qui répondit :

– Je ne crois pas… j'ai l'impression qu'il évoquait un mariage arrangé…

Passée la surprise, je reconnus immédiatement la voix larmoyante. Judith Duncan. Et elle parlait d'Alaric, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je m'éloignai à pas-de-loup des deux filles, je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. En réalité, je ressentais de la compassion à son égard, une compassion paradoxale, une compassion teintée de colère qui n'avait pas de cible. L'hostilité que j'avais éprouvé à l'égard de Judith s'était évanouie. Elle n'y pouvait rien si les choses étaient mal faites. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle s'était éprise d'un type promis à une autre, mais ce n'était pas de la mienne si j'allais lui être fiancée. Sans ces stupides conventions, ces _mariages arrangés_, Judith aurait pu librement s'éprendre d'Alaric, et moi être délivrée de mes « engagements ». La vie, cette injustice. Je me remémorais les propos de mon frère Hadrien : « trouver un compromis satisfaisant ». Mais où pouvait-on trouver un compromis satisfaisant dans cette situation ? Je ne voyais que l'acceptation de ma triste condition. Quelques temps plus tôt, je serais allée me confier à Hadrien, c'était désormais impossible. A ce sujet, en tous cas. Sa morale profondément conventionnelle ne pouvait pas me réconforter. Il restait Firmin.

Je ne le trouvai que durant le dîner, à la table des Serdaigles. Une année plus tôt, j'aurais été incapable de le rejoindre à sa table, trop intimidée par tous ces élèves inconnus. Mais là, les choses avaient changées : la plupart des filles Serdaigles avaient fait partie du Q.A.F, donc la tablée ne me paraissait plus aussi inquiétante qu'autrefois. Je fus surprise de constater que Firmin m'observait déjà lorsque je me levai de ma propre table.

– Je vais dire quelques mots à mon frère, glissai-je à Artémis qui hocha la tête.

Il ne me lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ses côtés.

– Que veux-tu ?

Je saluai amicalement les anciennes Qafettes, avant de me tourner un peu moins cordialement vers lui.

– Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux ? Il me semble que je peux encore venir te parler.

Il se leva avec raideur, et nous quittâmes la grande salle sans échanger un mot. Parvenus à la porte, et dissimulés des autres par une statue, nous nous arrêtâmes. Il posa un regard froid sur moi.

– Alors ?

Firmin n'était pas exactement le confident rêvé, mais soit, c'était mon frère.

– Hadrien m'a parlé, à propos de mes fiançailles. Le 31 juillet.

– Très bien. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'y coller, répliqua-t-il avec indifférence.

Par désespoir, je m'enflammai :

– On me fiance, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

– Toi, en revanche, ça te rend plus capricieuse que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Son détachement me fit l'effet d'un poison. Mais il rajouta :

– Ecoute-moi. Maman a des intérêts dans ce mariage. Il y a d'une part la noblesse du nom McGonagall, et d'autre part la fortune montante des Keitch, avec leur Compagnie de la Comète. Et ces intérêts, ils sont pour toi, elle n'en profitera pas. Ca ne signifie pas que je m'attends à ce que tu la remercies.

– Je vois, déclarai-je sombrement.

– Hadrien, pour sa part, n'a pas une vision très originale du monde.

– Pas très originale, fais-moi rire.

Son regard se fit plus grave.

– Qui es-tu pour juger, Minerva ? Est-ce toi, l'aînée de la famille ? Est-ce dans tes bras que Maman pleurait parce qu'elle avait à peine de quoi nous nourrir ? Est-ce toi qui a assisté, année après année, au délabrement d'une femme seule, au poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, et à sa peine ? Hadrien n'a pas choisi de voir tout cela, mais voila, il était le plus âgé, et Maman avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Et je peux comprendre le point de vue que notre frère a développé.

– Je ne savais pas tout cela, soufflai-je.

– Et ça ne change pas grand-chose en ce qui concerne tes fiançailles, ricana-t-il sèchement. En tous cas, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

– Merci de me le rappeler.

Il me donna une tape un peu guindée sur l'épaule, que j'interprétai comme fraternelle, puis s'éloigna sans autre forme de cérémonie. Je le rattrapai d'un bond, et interrogeai :

– Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, de mes fiançailles ?

– C'est certainement une bonne chose, pour ta sécurité.

– C'est encore l'histoire qu'Alaric a une fortune avec ses foutus balais, et qu'on aura une vie aisée…

Mais Firmin me coupa, glacial :

– Je ne parle pas de ta sécurité matérielle, petite sotte, mais de ta survie.

Et il me laissa, là, à la porte de la grande salle, trop interloquée pour lui demander des explications. J'étais profondément choquée du ton qu'il avait employé, presque chargé de menaces. Mais je n'eus guère le temps de ruminer cette étrange conversation, car, à peine fus-je dans la salle commune, qu'un bruit à la fenêtre m'alerta. Une petite chouette blanche donnait des coups de bec dans la vitre. Il s'agissait de celle de Liv. Je lui ouvris aussitôt, et détachai prestement le mot accroché à sa patte.

– Laisse la fenêtre ouverte, Min', soupira Heinrich, un peu plus loin. Il fait abominablement chaud, ce soir.

La chouette repartit aussitôt, sans demander son reste.

_« M. ce soir, à minuit et demi, j'utiliserai la cheminée de ta salle commune. Veille à ce qu'il ne reste personne dans la pièce. L. » _

Elle m'en demandait beaucoup. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas, à minuit quinze, demander aux autres Gryffondors d'aller se coucher ! J'appris par le biais de Dolly qu'Artémis et les Jumelles étaient en retenue. Je craignais qu'elles ne reviennent durant ma conversation avec Liv, ce qui n'aurait pas été gênant s'il ne s'était agi que d'Artémis. La soirée s'écoula très lentement, mes angoisses s'effaçant tandis qu'il ne restait presque plus personne dans la salle. Finalement, à l'heure dite, j'étais toute seule, et les filles n'étaient pas revenues.

La cheminée crépita subitement, et la tête blonde de Liv y apparut. Elle jeta des coups d'œil méfiants autour de moi, et souffla :

– Personne ?

– Personne, confirmai-je.

Elle sembla se détendre. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi, et m'examinèrent brièvement. J'en profitai pour faire de même : on reconnaissait un fort air du professeur Arnaud sur son visage, en plus jeune : Liv ne devait pas excéder les vingt ans. Ses pommettes hautes sur des joues rondes – les joues de quelqu'un qui ne se prive pas – lui conféraient un charme particulier, élégant et candide à la fois, rehaussé par son petit nez droit et sa bouche charnue.

– Tu m'as l'air fatiguée, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, rassures-toi. Tu n'as parlé de la Broche à personne ?

– Si à Artémis. Ma… meilleure amie.

Elle eut un petit hochement de tête conciliant.

– J'espère que c'est quelqu'un de fiable.

Son ton se fit tout à coup très sérieux :

– Minerva, je dois te prévenir à propos des Atouts : il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils soient libérés de la Mallette. Les conséquences en seraient inexprimables.

Les arguments d'Artémis me revinrent, et j'objectai :

– Tu m'as déjà mise en garde contre la Broche, alors qu'elle me semble plutôt inoffensive.

– Elle ne l'est pas.

– Alors, explique-moi pourquoi ? Tu me laisses dans l'ignorance.

La jeune femme me sonda de l'azur de ses yeux, et sembla pousser un léger soupir.

- Je peux comprendre ton indignation, Minerva, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de mise en ce moment. Je sais, la curiosité nous pousse souvent à croire que l'assouvir est notre priorité, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je te demande quelque chose de difficile, et j'en suis consciente, mais je le fais pour te protéger : il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu ignores, pour ta propre sécurité.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que les Atouts demeurent un mystère pour le monde, et que je connais certains personnages qui seraient prêts à tout pour extorquer des informations à quelqu'un. Au pire, insista-t-elle avec un regard appuyé. Pour éviter que quelque chose ne t'arrive, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois au courant de rien, et surtout que tu ne sois pas mêlée à l'ouverture de la Mallette.

Je me permis d'ajouter, le ton suffisant :

- D'autant plus que j'en possède la clef.

- C'est encore autre chose. Ce sont sûrement les mêmes personnes qui s'intéressent de près à la Broche Bestiale, et à la Mallette. Si tu entrais en possession des Atouts, ces personnes mal intentionnées finiraient pas savoir que tu es détentrice de la Broche.

- Et ?

Elle me lança un regard presque menaçant.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que la Broche n'était pas un cadeau. Je ne te l'ai pas offerte mais "transmise", la nuance est infime et pourtant : la Broche te revenait, et même sans mon aide, elle serait tombée entre tes mains.

Je trouvai le moment particulièrement adéquat pour lui faire une petite confession :

- Je l'ai déjà eu entre les mains, l'année dernière.

Et je lui relatai toute l'histoire du vol de la Broche dans le bureau du concierge, orchestré par Caliste, et découvert par Arnaud. A la fin de mon récit, Liv se contenta de souffler lugubrement :

- Il va falloir être encore plus vigilante. En ce qui concerne la Broche, permets-moi d'insister : ne mentionne jamais son existence. Et fais comme si tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Pour les Atouts, ça va être plus délicat. Will devrait être plus à même de t'en parler.

- Will ? m'étonnai-je.

Un éclat de tendresse dansa soudain dans son regard.

- William et moi comptons nous marier l'an prochain, et tu...

Une voix masculine la coupa pour sussurer avec une note de dédain :

- J'entends prononcer mon prénom avec bien trop de désinvolture.

- Will, tu tombes bien, s'exclama Liv et tournant la tête dans la cheminée. Mine...

- Je tombe toujours bien. De préférence sur mes deux pattes.

Il lui avait de nouveau coupé la parole d'un ton mêlé de sarcasme et de malice. Soudain le visage de Liv disparut, et celui d'un jeune homme séduisant la remplaça dans la cheminée. Il devait être son aîné de plusieurs années, mais n'avait pas encore les rides du trentenaire. Le dénommé Will m'adressa un hochement de tête poli, et se présenta :

- William McAvoy, futur époux de ta... de Liv, se reprit-il avec aplomb.

- McAvoy ? Ca me dit quelque chose. Mais oui, m'écriai-je tout à coup, j'ai lu un article dans lequel un certain McAvoy évoquait les Atouts. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment lu, on me l'a décrit...

Un léger sourire teinté de fierté se glissa sous ses quelques poils de moustache.

- Mon grand père maternel. Un passionné d'objets uniques, précieux et dangereux. Il les collectionnait... Enfin, ceux qu'il parvenait à trouver ; les autres, il se contentait de rassembler des informations à leur propos.

- Et les Atouts, il les a eu ? interrogeai-je, intéressée par son histoire.

Il eut un rire un peu grinçant.

- Il y a voué sa vie, oui. Beaucoup d'objets le passionnaient, mais aucun ne pouvait rivaliser avec les Atouts. J'ignore encore s'il a pu les tenir entre ses mains, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il a possédé la Mallette d'ébène. Et c'est lui qui l'a confiée au Ministère.

- Il ne la voulait plus ?

A nouveau, un rire sans joie.

- Après tant d'années à la rechercher, et à l'étudier, je pense qu'il a découvert des choses concernant les Atouts qui l'ont décidé à la mettre en sécurité.

- Il ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

- Il aurait été bien en peine de le faire, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire aigre. Il a été victime d'un regrettable accident, ou devrais-je plutôt dire incident, peu après avoir donné la Mallette et certainement des informations au Ministère. Mais trève de confidences familiales, trancha-t-il fermement. Tout cela pour souligner que la Mallette renferme des biens profondément dangereux, qui n'ont leur place dans les mains de personne. Ils sont dangereux à la fois pour l'ordre du monde, et se retournent souvent contre celui qui les utilise.

Il dut lire une certaine inquiétude sur mon visage, et eut un sourire satisfait.

- Ne pense pas que je veuille récupérer la Mallette par intérêt personnel, surtout que je serais bien incapable de l'ouvrir : au contraire, mon seul but est de la ramener au Ministère, et d'espérer qu'elle se fasse oublier.

Je commençai à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Vous comptez sur moi pour récupérer la Mallette ?

Cette fois il eut un grand sourire, et son visage pivota vers là où devait se trouver Liv.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit, ma chérie, que Minerva était aussi vive d'esprit. En fait, reprit-il en me regardant à nouveau, je voudrais d'abord être sûr que tu ne convoites pas les Atouts, toi qui as la possibilité de t'en emparer.

- Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, sur ce plan là, répliquai-je sincèrement.

- Très bien. Alors dans ce cas, effectivement je te donne raison : je veux que tu récupères la Mallette, et que tu la transmette à Liv avant qu'elle ne puisse être ouverte. Puisque tu as déjà eu accès aux informations sur les Atouts, j'imagine que tu pourrais savoir le lieu et le moment où la Mallette changera de main.

Je hochai la tête, songeant à Jedusor. Sa proposition prenait enfin un sens, et d'une certaine manière je ne craignais pas de lui dévoiler ce qu'était la Mallette, puisqu'il le découvrirait forcément par lui-même.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse pour m'emparer de la Mallette ? En fondant droit sur la Panthère et Caliste, et leur prenant le coffret des mains avant de m'enfuir à toute vitesse ?

William ricana, et j'entendis le gloussement de Liv, sans la distinguer. Ce fut sa voix à elle qui répondit, chaleureusement :

- Si l'échange se fit en mains propres, je te conseille de l'attendre un peu plus loin, pourquoi pas dans le noir, et de l'attaquer pour la lui prendre.

– Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

– Hé bien, dit-il avec une moue supérieure, justement : nous nous rendons compte de ce que nous te demandons. Par contre, toi, tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu encours si tu ne le fais pas.

Pour atténuer la menace de ses propos, Liv rajouta, plus doucement :

– Quand la Panthère verra que ce n'est pas Caliste qui a la Broche, elle prendra de nouvelles mesures pour trouver la personne qu'elle cherche, et l'obliger à ouvrir la Mallette. Elle pourrait être bien moins patiente qu'avec ta camarade.

– Penses-tu que la Panthère en sache beaucoup sur les Atouts ?

Le visage de William disparut de la cheminée, remplacé par celui pensif de Liv.

– Si la Panthère est la personne à laquelle je pense, oui. Et je ne te dirai pas son identité, rajouta-t-elle en anticipant ma question. Toujours pour la même raison : moins tu en sais, plus tu es en sécurité. Si tu venais à te méfier d'elle, elle comprendrait quelque chose.

Il y eut soudain des bruits de pas dans les escaliers des dortoirs. Liv jeta un regard nerveux, et annonça :

– Je préfère ne pas m'attarder. Minerva…

– Je ferai de mon mieux, promis-je hâtivement en voyant des mollet apparaître sur les marches du haut. Je te recontacterai.

Elle acquiesça, une lueur à la fois confiante et inquiète au fond des prunelles, puis son visage disparut, et la cheminée redevint vide et sombre. La voix d'Heinrich me parvint des escaliers.

– C'est toi Minerva ?

– En effet.

Il descendit quelques marches, et me lança un coup d'œil. Il semblait fatigué, peut-être encore un peu dans les limbes d'un sommeil interrompu brutalement.

– Tu es toute seule ? Je t'ai entendu parler.

Le fait qu'il m'ait interrompu pendant ce qu'il me paraissait être une discussion importante, et que de surcroit, il puisse se permettre de me questionner, m'agaça. Je lui répondis, du ton sarcastique et dédaigneux que Jedusor employait pour m'énerver :

– C'est drôle, parce que _justement_ j'étais en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, tu l'as fait fuir.

Il feignit un rire sans joie, et décréta en remontant vers son dortoir :

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Ce n'est pas une heure pour faire je ne sais quoi toute seule dans la salle commune.

Ulcérée par son ton condescendant, je trouvai l'idée de l'écouter particulièrement révoltante. Et pourtant le sommeil me gagnait tout doucement. Pour ne pas faire le plaisir à Heinrich d'obtempérer trop vite, je m'allongeai confortablement dans un canapé de la salle commune, et tout en regardant distraitement le plafond lisse, laissai mes pensées soucieuses s'emparer de moi. La conversation avec Liv et William me laissait pleine d'appréhensions et de doutes. Avaient-ils évoqué leurs véritables motivations de récupérer les Atouts ? Après tout, je ne les connaissais pas, et peut-être comptaient-ils seulement se servir de moi pour récupérer la Mallette, et ainsi s'emparer des Atouts, et non les rendre au Ministère. Et tous ces mystères. Tout ce que je savais de la Mallette et des Atouts, je l'avais appris par autrui, eux ne se fendaient d'aucune explication, seulement d'ordres. Liv m'avait déjà donné la Broche Bestiale, maintenant elle voulait que je prenne la Mallette, tout en me mettant en garde contre ces deux objets. Mais n'étais-je pas, de fait, son instrument ? Elle était peut-être en train de me manipuler dans un but obscur.

Je remuai la tête, cherchant à éclaircir mes idées. Cela n'allait pas : je ne voyais que le mal, dans notre conversation. Je me sentais particulièrement méfiante, une sensation que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais éprouvée. Mais j'étais dans une situation fort inconfortable : je devais, et rapidement, faire le choix de croire ou de ne pas croire une personne, ne sachant pas à quoi cela m'engagerait dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Je n'avais encore jamais douté de Liv. Mais là, les choses changeaient : elle me demandait un service étrange, pour des raisons pour le moins obscures.

Par ailleurs, les mises en gardes de Liv n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde : je n'avais plus la plus petite envie de prendre possession des Atouts. Et quand bien même s'ils étaient bien plus innocents qu'elle ne le disait, je ne voulais pas courir le risque. D'autant plus que William avait semblé sincère en expliquant que les Atouts étaient dangereux pour le monde, et pouvaient se retourner contre leur détenteur. Ils prétendaient vouloir les rendre au Ministère : étaient-ils honnêtes ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien, et il allait falloir que je me décide. Soit j'accomplissais ce qu'ils me demandaient, ou du moins, j'essayais, soit je faisais une croix sur les Atouts, et les oubliais définitivement. Et en ce cas, ce serait la Panthère qui les aurait. Etait-ce finalement pire ? Il y avait d'un côté la Panthère qui manipulait Caliste Nott pour récupérer la Mallette, et de l'autre Liv et William qui faisaient de même avec moi. N'était-il pas préférable que les Atouts soient entre les mains de ces deux derniers, loin de Poudlard ?

* * *

**Le suivant marquera un moment crucial de ce Tome, mais aussi dans le fil conducteur des Chroniques. Un peu le chapitre pivot de l'histoire, même si on ne le mesurera que plus tard. Je pense que vous vous doutez bien de ce qu'il va se passer, je vous laisse en tous cas imaginer. Comme pour le tome précédent, je vous réserve une petite surprise de fin de Tome, qui aura pour protagoniste Artémis. Et je vous l'ai déjà sûrement dit, mais je ne pense pas attaquer le tome III avant septembre. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'assure les colos de juillet et aout, et je ne mettrai pas un pied chez moi des deux mois. Voila, à bientôt ! je vais tenter d'écrire le chapitre suivant demain soir. Peut-être le poster le week-end prochain. A très vite mes crevettes ! **


	27. La Broche, la Mallette et les Atouts 2

**Blabla du 05/06/2010 :** Alors, ce chapitre je l'ai écris la semaine dernière déjà, mais il faut que vous sachiez dans quel état j'étais durant la rédaction : en transe. J'ai écrit les 10 pages words d'une traite, je veux dire que j'ai été pendant 5 heures sur ce texte, dans ce texte même, j'étais Minerva, et j'écrivais, j'écrivais, j'écrivais, je vivais vraiment ce que j'écrivais, sans m'arrêter pendant des heures, et même quand je m'arrêtais, avec la tête qui tourne et tout, que j'allais marcher un peu sur ma terrasse au clair de lune, les dialogues et les scènes continuaient de se faire dans ma tête, presque toutes seules. J'ai écris toute la nuit, et je me suis couchée toute étourdie avec le petit jour. Voila pour ce qui est de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Après je ne prétends pas qu'il est de bonne qualité, c'est juste que j'ai eu la transe de l'écriture. Pour ce qui est des **Chroniques de Maeva** : je suis plus ou moins en couple avec ce garçon mignon qui est animateur lui aussi, et on a travaillé dans la même équipe et le même centre toute la semaine... et c'est reparti la semaine qui arrive ! Enfin voila, c'est bien sympa tout ça, mais c'est à "échéance" puisque dès fin juin on travaille tous les deux à deux endroits opposés (et très loin, il part même au canada) jusqu'en septembre. Et puis il y a plein d'autres facteurs qui font aussi que ça ne marchera pas, enfin, passons...

Sinon, un g**rand merci** à **Audace** (pour ton soutien concernant les points virgule surtout, et aussi pour tes encouragements ! malheureusement il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour connaitre l'identité de la panthère. ) à **Titemaya** (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus que les précédents, mais je sais très bien que tu te gêneras pas pour me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas, héhé, et c'est très bien !) à **Victoria Boubouille** (tout d'abord, j'espère que tes révisions pour le bac se passent bien, c'est à quelle date les épreuves ? et puis j'ai bien rigolé quand tu as dit que les atouts étaient des enjeux tellement plus profonds que le QAF... ça dépend des points de vue... mais merci pour cette review, et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira.) à **Caramelise** ( si tu as d'autres idées farfelues comme ça, n'hésite pas à les dire, d'une : je ne me moque pas, de deux : la plupart de mes mystères sont farfelus, donc tu as une chance de t'approcher de la vérité. mais merci pour cette review !) à **Natsuki** : (tu as raison, on apprend pas grand chose dans le chapitre précédent. D'ailleurs celui ci ne nous indique pas grand chose non plus, mais c'est déjà ça ! et puis pour artémis, disons que la réflexion et la prudence ne sont pas ses qualités premières ! puis, pour le mariage, tu verras bien ! bonne lecture ! )

* * *

**LA BROCHE, LA MALLETTE ET LES ATOUTS (2)**

– Où étais-tu hier soir ?

J'étais penchée sur le lit d'Artémis, qui venait d'ouvrir deux yeux hébétés. En l'occurrence, « ouvrir » était gentil : disons que l'on apercevait vaguement une pupille entre ses deux paupières.

– Je… Hein ? (Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire) Hier soir… en retenue.

– Une retenue qui a duré toute la nuit, peut-être ?

Mon ton était plutôt sec. Je m'écartai de mon amie, et entrepris de refaire mon lit. Je m'étais réveillée en pleine nuit sur le canapé de la salle commune, frissonnante de froid (la fenêtre était restée ouverte, et je ne disposai d'aucune couverture), et en revenant me coucher dans mon lit, j'avais noté que celui d'Artémis était toujours vide, tandis que les Jumelles ronflaient allègrement, pour leur part.

– Allez debout la larve, lui lançai sans amabilité, ou bien tu vas partir en Histoire de la Magie le ventre vide.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et sembla remarquer que les autres filles avaient déjà quitté le dortoir. Au départ, j'avais fait exprès, comptant profiter de cette intimité pour raconter ma conversation de la veille à mon amie, mais à présent je n'en avais plus envie. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit au dortoir, et elle espérait me le cacher. Mon propre silence sur Liv et William n'était qu'une façon plutôt mesquine d'équilibrer la balance. Et puis, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne m'aurait pas aidé à prendre une décision concernant la conduite à tenir. Je connaissais assez bien mon amie pour prédire qu'elle profiterait de mes doutes pour m'encourager à ouvrir la Mallette. Nul besoin d'être Dumbledore pour savoir ça.

– Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses mieux mon planning que moi, gémit-elle en s'extirpant de son lit.

– Parce que je m'intéresse à toi, comme toute véritable amie, lui rétorquai-je un peu moins amicalement qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Si elle fut surprise de ma soudaine agressivité, elle n'en dit rien, et se contenta d'énumérer avec un petit sourire à la fois triomphant et affectueux :

– Tu commences ce matin par deux heures de Sortilèges, et tu appréhendes toujours ce cours parce que tu provoques presque à chaque fois des _accidents_. Et tu sais que le professeur craint presque autant, sinon plus, ces deux heures, car il est souvent la victime de « ta magie incontrôlable ». Après tu as une heure de Botanique, en commun avec les Serdaigles, et si tu aimes bien ce cours, tu trouves quand même que le professeur Saumon manque de passion pour sa matière. Après tu…

– C'est bon, c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

– Je pourrais te réciter ton planning de toute la semaine, mais je pense que tu le connais aussi bien que moi, affirma-t-elle en souriant largement, cette fois complètement réveillée. Alors ne viens plus me dire que notre amitié ne va que dans un sens.

Je l'étudiai un instant en silence, et lui laissai une seconde chance :

– Tu as les yeux fatigués, 'Témis. Et tu n'étais pas dans ton lit cette nuit.

Son sourire se fana, et elle baissa les yeux, presque honteuse. J'avais rarement vu cette expression chez mon amie, et je trouvais inquiétant qu'elle revienne de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

– Je… Je ne peux pas en parler. Il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas, toi aussi, non ?

J'allais la contredire avec véhémence, avant de penser à Alaric. A mes fiançailles. Je ne le lui avais jamais dit. Doucement je soufflai :

– Ce que tu ignores de moi, personne ne le sait non plus. Et lorsque cela devra se savoir, c'est vers toi que je me tournerai.

– C'est justement pareil pour moi. Tu es ma confidente.

Je me retins de sourire. Toute personne, rencontrée cinq minutes auparavant, faisait office de confidente pour Artémis, mais peut-être ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– D'ailleurs, comment sais-tu que je n'étais pas dans mon lit cette nuit ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Elle ne se doutait pas vraiment qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose. C'était le moment pour moi de choisir : soit je lui racontais tout, soit je la laissais mariner encore un peu dans l'ignorance. Je laissai tomber d'un ton neutre :

– Je me suis levée dans la nuit pour aller boire. Et tu n'étais pas là.

Elle me crut sur parole : d'ailleurs pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ? Mais une minuscule part de regret m'assaillit, quelque chose en moi se sentait soudain bien seul avec mon secret. La quatrième heure de la matinée, celle qu'Artémis n'avait pas eu le temps d'évoquer, était dédiée à la Métamorphose. Et s'il existait une personne dont je me fiais à l'avis sans méfiance, c'était bien le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder la question, mais il fallait qu'il me donne son avis sur Liv, autrement je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à prendre une décision. A la fin du cours, j'attendis soigneusement que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle, en feignant de trier mes parchemins.

– Miss McGonagall, j'ai l'impression, peut-être saugrenue, que vous désirez me parler, sifflota le professeur avec malice.

Cessant toutes simagrées, je m'avançai vers son bureau en me demandant nerveusement comment lui soutirer les informations dont j'avais besoin, sans qu'il ne se doute de que je tramais.

– Professeur, j'ai entendu dire que le professeur Arnaud avait une fille.

– C'est exact, approuva-t-il en me sondant du regard.

Un silence un peu inconfortable s'installa, que je m'empressai de briser sans savoir vraiment où la conversation allait amener :

– Mais qu'elle n'a pas été à Poudlard.

– C'est vrai, également, reconnut-il d'un ton aussi détaché que ses yeux étaient sérieux, et intrigués.

Nouveau silence. Cette façon de m'y prendre n'aboutirait à rien, je m'en rendais compte. Dumbledore n'était pas homme à parler à tort et à travers : il semblait vouloir cibler mes motivations avant de s'exprimer. Je tentai alors, avec un regain de conviction :

– Je… Je nourrissais pour le professeur Arnaud une grande admiration, surtout pour l'image de « femme libérée » qu'elle véhicule, délivrée de toute contrainte conjugale ou familiale. Et quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait un enfant…

Je laissai ma phrase mourir sur mes lèvres, ne sachant ce que je pouvais ajouter. Mais Dumbledore sembla interpréter mon silence comme l'incapacité de prononcer l'indicible. Il posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule, et dit, à nouveau souriant :

– Etre mère ne retire rien de ce que vous appelez « liberté » au Professeur Arnaud, miss McGonagall. Cela vous inquiète, n'est-ce pas, de devoir revoir votre jugement concernant cette personne, en prenant en compte de nouveaux facteurs. Elle a bâti vos solides idéaux sans le savoir, et soudain, elle s'en écarte : et là, vous êtes tiraillée entre votre soudaine fragilité, et la tentation de faire faire quelques concessions à vos idéaux, pour à nouveau vous sentir soutenue.

Il tapota de son index l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur :

– Vos idéaux sont les vôtres, et ils sont ici. C'est à vous de les construire.

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre nous. Il me semblait qu'il venait de répondre à une question que je me posais inconsciemment, et ce n'était pas la bonne, cependant je demeurai stupéfaite peut-être un instant de trop. Mon expression dut me trahir : un sourire plus malicieux vint flotter sur les lèvres de mon professeur lorsqu'il déclara :

– Si vous avez une autre question, par exemple celle qui vous a menée à moi, vous pouvez la poser, miss McGonagall.

On n'embobinait pas Dumbledore comme ça… Mais il avait déjà des doutes, et évoquer Liv ne ferait que compliquer les choses. D'autant plus que je venais de me souvenir d'une autre personne fiable qui connaissait la jeune femme. Maintenant, il fallait prendre congé poliment… Je réfléchis un quart de seconde avant d'annoncer d'un ton pondéré :

– Professeur, si j'avais une question en tête lorsque nous avons entamé la conversation, elle me parait maintenant plutôt insignifiante. Vous m'avez donné une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, et qui est bien plus intéressante que celle que je recherchais.

Et dire que je me trouvais pertinente, à cet âge. Dumbledore eut la délicatesse de ne pas me faire savoir à quel point mon prétexte était fumeux. En quittant la classe d'un pas précipité, je ne pris pas le temps de savourer la facilité avec laquelle je m'en étais tirée : je n'avais qu'un objectif, et il avait pour nom Firmin. Je savais que malgré son austérité, il ne me tiendrait pas rigueur d'exiger des renseignements tout en restant muette quant à mes motivations. Je le trouvai alors qu'il allait entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, et le retint par la manche. Il se retourna vers moi avec brusquerie, et son expression ne s'adoucit qu'à peine quand il me reconnut.

– Quoi encore ?

Nous nous écartâmes machinalement du passage, et trop pressée pour me formaliser de son ton, j'annonçai :

– Firmin, j'ai besoin que tu me dises si Liv est une personne fiable, mais que tu ne me poses pas de question en retour.

Il resta impassible malgré l'étrangeté de ma requête.

– Liv Malone ?

– Euh, hésitai-je. La fille d'Arnaud.

Il eut un hochement de tête indéchiffrable.

– Liv Malone de Beauxbâtons, alors, nous parlons de la même.

« Malone », certainement le nom du père, songeai-je.

– Pourquoi te dirai-je ce que j'en pense ?

– Si c'est une personne fiable, le repris-je aussitôt. Parce que si tu ne me le dis pas, je risque de faire peut-être une erreur.

Il m'observa, ses yeux sombres fixés sur moi dans lesquels brillait un éclat de déplaisir.

– Liv est une personne fiable. Elle est juste, et loyale. Et elle a les pieds sur terre, même si je n'approuve pas tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Et elle a la fâcheuse tendance de croire que les gens agiront avec autant de ferveur qu'elle-même le ferait.

Cette dernière phrase me semblait destinée particulièrement. Comme un sous-entendu pour dire qu'il n'était pas aussi étranger à cette histoire qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Je le remerciai, bien inutilement puisqu'il se contenta d'y répondre par un grognement mécontent, et filai dans la Grande Salle. Artémis n'était pas encore là. Je m'installai en bout de table, ayant besoin de solitude, et picorai sans appétit dans mon assiette. J'attendais en réalité la fin du repas pour aller parler à Jedusor. Ma décision était prise : j'allais effectuer la mission de Liv et de William, et désormais, ma grande inquiétude était qu'il soit trop tard. De loin, je lorgnai mon Binôme à sa propre table : avec une expression à la fois avenante et supérieure, il lançait quelques propos de temps en temps à ses camarades de maison. Caliste n'était pas bien loin, et contrairement à moi, ne manquait pas d'appétit. Elle mangeait à grande bouchées et parlait avec vivacité aux autres Serpentards. Etait-il possible que tout se soit déjà joué ? Jedusor m'avait fait sa proposition deux semaines auparavant : la Mallette avait-elle déjà changé de main ? Je me faisais violence pour ne pas m'élancer vers leur tablée à l'instant même, mais en même temps j'étais consciente que si deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, ce n'était pas le temps d'un repas qui allait changer quelque chose.

– Ca va pas Min' ?

Artémis était arrivée en même temps que les desserts. N'y tenant plus, je me levai d'un bond.

– Je vais voir Jedusor.

Les yeux brillants, elle me retint par la manche fermement et souffla :

– Tu vas accepter son marché ?

– Oui, lâchai-je en libérant mon bras de sa poigne.

Et je m'approchai à grands pas de la table vert et argent. Il ne me vit pas arriver.

– Jedusor, je veux te parler, lui lançai-je alors qu'il me remarquait enfin.

Son regard se fit rusé et calculateur quand il demanda :

– Tu acceptes ?

Nous savions tous deux de quoi il parlait. Sa proposition.

– Oui. Viens, on va dehors.

– Un « s'il-te-plait » t'écorcherait la bouche, Binôme, siffla-t-il de son ton à la fois amusé et hautain.

Il y eut quelques rires de la part de ceux qui suivaient la conversation. Je ne répondis pas, et Jedusor eut un sourire en se levant de table, prenant soin de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette avant de me suivre. Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à l'extérieur du château, où il suggéra :

– Rives du lac ?

– Des oreilles non désirables pourraient y traîner, je sais de quoi je parle. Non, on va aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Là, même une personne à vingt mètres de nous serait visible.

Il attendit que nous soyons dans les gradins pour demander :

– Alors ?

Il attendait manifestement que je lui livre toutes les informations sur un plateau d'argent. Il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

– Est-ce que _ça_ s'est produit ? interrogeai-je sans amabilité.

– Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. C'est pour très bientôt.

– Comment pourrais-je être certaine que tu me tiendras informée ?

Un sourire dédaigneux lui étira les lèvres.

– Mais tu ne pourras pas en être certaine, justement.

– Bien entendu, je n'attendais pas une promesse de ta part, commentai-je, acide.

– Et tu as bien raison. Mais il me semble que l'enjeu te parait suffisamment important pour que tu risques le « quitte ou double ». Je me trompe ?

– Non. Et puis, quand bien même tu ne me le dirais pas, je trouverai le moyen de savoir par moi-même, affirmai-je avec une assurance toute feinte.

Il s'étira nonchalamment, et répliqua, presque enjoué derrière son ton méprisant :

– Tu m'en vois ravi. Je suppose que cela m'évitera d'avoir à le faire, dans ce cas.

Je lui lançai un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire dénué de dédain. Le sourire vrai et victorieux de celui qui vient de gagner un duel. Et pour cause, à l'instar de la plupart de nos conversation, celle-ci tenait plus du duel que de la discussion. Et il venait de me désarmer. Je finis par risquer un léger sourire aussi. Il me proposa, un éclat dans ses prunelles sombres :

– Partenaires ?

– Partenaires, confirmai-je.

Et je lui racontai tout ce qu'avait découvert Artémis. Tout, mais rien de plus : je ne dis rien quant à ma possession de la Broche, ni de l'existence de Liv et de sa requête. Je m'en tins seulement aux documents que possédait Caliste. Il m'écouta attentivement, son regard indéchiffrable rivé au mien, comme si j'étais soudain la personne la plus importante qu'il connaissait.

– Très bien, annonça-t-il lorsque j'eus fini. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te prévenir quand je saurai quelque chose. Je ne te donne pas ma parole, puisque j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de valeur à tes yeux, mais je le ferai. Tiens-toi prête à tout moment, rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Je fus tellement préoccupée tout l'après-midi que lors de la fin du cours d'Arnaud, lorsqu'elle se planta mains sur les hanches devant mon bureau, et déclara d'un ton peu chaleureux que je n'avais rien écouté de l'heure, je lui répondis distraitement :

– Ecouté quoi ?

Ce fut ainsi que j'écopai d'une retenue le soir même, après le dîner. Beaucoup d'élèves riaient silencieusement, et même Astrée, habituellement si pragmatique, me félicita :

– Pas mal ta réplique. Il fallait le faire.

A nouveau, au repas du soir, j'avais envie de solitude. Artémis, à mes côtés, me demanda :

– Alors, tu as accepté ?

– Oui, grommelai-je, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Mais mon amie était hermétique à tant de subtilité. Elle piailla :

– C'est pour quand ?

– Bientôt.

Cette fois, mon ton était nettement plus froid. Elle déclara néanmoins avec enthousiasme :

– J'ai tout préparé pour le moment venu !

Je me détournai carrément, et cette fois-ci, le message fut clair. Elle avait du concocter une douzaine de plans, avoir établi une carte de Poudlard, et farfouillé dans mes potions pour en trouver une de camouflage. Pour prédire ça il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Cleveland, le professeur de Divination. Mon estomac m'envoyait des signaux paradoxaux de faim et de répulsion. « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi » songeai-je avec sarcasme, avant de grignoter du bout des lèvres. Avais-je fais un bon choix en incluant Jedusor dans le petit cercle des personnes au courant de ce qui se tramait ? Il s'agissait, contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit, de ma seule solution pour être informée du lieu et de la date de « l'action ». Allait-il honorer ses engagements ? Mais la source de mon tourment était l'évidence même que nos intérêts n'étaient pas les mêmes. Nous ne nous étions pas révélé les raisons pour lesquelles nous comptions nous rendre au rendez-vous de Caliste et de la Panthère : en plus de la Serpentarde, il allait falloir que je m'oppose à mon Binôme pour récupérer la Mallette, et cette perspective était bien plus effrayante que toute autre.

Je me rendis à la retenue de la professeure de DCFM avec presque autant d'enthousiasme que pour mes fiançailles. Elle ne me demanda pas d'accomplir quelques corvées désagréables, mais me fit revoir le cours du jour avec une ténacité surprenante.

– A une semaine des examens, si tu penses que je vais te laisser manquer une leçon aussi primordiale, tu te trompes Minerva, furent les seules paroles que je retins.

La soirée s'écoula avec une lenteur digne de mes fiançailles, encore une fois. J'étais las : ma seule envie était de rejoindre mon oreiller, et de m'écrouler dans un sommeil sans rêves. Echapper à mon lot de préoccupation, l'espace de quelques heures. J'en avais besoin. Lorsqu'elle me libéra enfin, une toile d'araignée s'était tissée entre ma tête et la surface de mon bureau.

La salle commune n'était pas vide, et à mon grand désespoir, il s'agissait d'Artémis, Kimie Weasley, Neil et Heinrich. Mon amie me fit de grands signes lorsque je passai à côté d'eux.

– Min', viens avec nous !

– J'ai sommeil, lui répliquai-je sèchement. Je sors de retenue, et dans cette situation, la majorité des gens vont se coucher. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ajoutai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme qui ne me ressemblait pas.

D'un bond elle fut debout, et souffla à mon oreille :

– Min', tu as un problème depuis ce matin. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu as tes ragnagnas, mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Viens te détendre avec nous, et s'il te plait, arrête d'être aussi agressive avec moi.

Je la jaugeai d'un coup d'œil. Elle paraissait vraiment affectée par le ton que j'avais employé.

– Cinq minutes, pas plus, capitulai-je pour me rattraper, préférant par contre ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'étaient les « ragnagnas ».

Je m'assis à leur table, et demandai, puisant dans mes ressources pour prendre une voix un peu plus enthousiaste :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– On s'ennuie, répondit Neil en me souriant.

Je prévins en les regardant :

– J'espère que vous ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous divertir.

– Pas d'inquiétude, Minnie, lança Kimie avec son mordant habituel, on ne compte jamais sur toi pour nous divertir.

– Merci, maugréai-je. Où es Josie, au fait ?

Je vis quelques sourires se dessiner, et ils échangèrent des regards entre eux. Ils avaient dû plaisanter à ce sujet avant mon arrivée. Heinrich éclaira ma lanterne :

– Quelque part dans le château. Avec Tibérius Baldwin.

– On prenait les paris pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, m'annonça Artémis, les yeux brillants. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule à être de sortie ce soir.

– Qui d'autre, la questionnai-je, vaguement intéressée.

– Virgile Dubois. Il est sorti juste avant que tu n'arrives, on débattait pour savoir si on allait le suivre ou non.

– On penchait d'ailleurs pour n…

Mais Heinrich fut interrompu par des bruits étouffés de coups venant de l'entrée de la salle. Comme si quelqu'un tapait dans… le Portrait de la Grosse Dame ? « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te prévenir » m'avait dit Jedusor. Je fus la première à réagir, bondissant de mon siège pour ouvrir sortir de la salle. Effectivement, mon Binôme se tenait devant moi, les joues rosies d'excitation, tandis que la Grosse Dame s'écriait, scandalisée :

– … de frapper une femme comme moi ! S'en prendre physiquement à la gardienne spirituelle de la tour Gryffondor, et qui plus est de la part d'u…

– Silence.

Ma voix avait claqué comme un fouet, et la Grosse Dame se tut instantanément. Jedusor en profita pour annoncer en parlant vite :

– Sur les toits de Gryffondor. La Panthère n'y sera pas, mais elle y a déposé la Mallette. C'est maintenant. J'ai dupliqué la carte et les indications de la Panthère pour s'y rendre.

Je ne lui demandai même pas comment il avait mis la main sur les documents de Caliste. Mon esprit s'était focalisé sur un élément : les toits de Gryffondor. Je ne m'y étais rendue que deux fois, et pourtant le rêve de John s'était tant ancrée en moi que j'étais certaine de pouvoir y retourner les yeux fermés.

– Je sais où c'est, lâchai-je précipitamment. Vas-y, je te rattrape.

Devant son regard sceptique, j'assurai, avec une pointe d'arrogance :

– Je sais parfaitement où c'est. Mieux que toi en tous cas.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, je l'attrapai par le bras, et glissai :

– Merci.

Il se contenta de déclarer :

– Ils n'y sont pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas précisé, j'avais parfaitement compris que le « ils » désignait Caliste et Virgile. Je demandai :

– Elle compte s'en servir comme éclaireur ?

– Il a le profil parfait, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire froid. Ignorant, naïf, désintéressé.

– C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

Son regard se riva au mien avec presque de l'étonnement.

– On est partenaires, dit-il pour me contredire.

Avec un soupir je laissai tomber :

– Non, nous ne le sommes plus. On a chacun accompli sa part du marché, maintenant, à chacun son but personnel.

Ses yeux brillèrent de déplaisir, et d'un hochement de tête brusque, il tourna les talons. J'étais soulagée de ce que je venais de dire : il avait tenu parole, à ma grande surprise, et l'idée de lui souffler la Mallette alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas me dérangeait. Désormais, c'était une préoccupation en moins. Je me tournai vers la salle commune. Artémis n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, apparemment absorbée par le débat sur Josie et Tibérius. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas partir chercher la Mallette sans elle : c'était impensable.

– Artémis, l'appelai-je brutalement. (Elle leva un œil intrigué vers moi.) Dépêches-toi.

Comme elle ne semblait pas comprendre, je haussai le ton :

– La panthère !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle fut sur ses pieds. Mon œil distrait remarqua qu'elle tâtonnait fébrilement sa robe de sorcier, à l'endroit de son cœur, avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction.

– Allons-y, vite, me pressa-t-elle comme si c'était moi qui me faisais attendre.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kimie, hébétée devant notre soudaine agitation.

Je tranchai d'une voix ferme, en m'élançant vers la sortie :

– Rien qui ne vous concerne. A demain.

A l'instant où je prononçai ces mots, je sus que j'avais fait une erreur. Kimie, et peut-être Neil et Heinrich allaient nous suivre, intrigués par notre sortie nocturne. Il allait falloir se dépêcher. Et malheureusement, je n'aurais pas le temps de révéler à mon amie ma conversation de la veille : elle devrait comprendre sur le tas, comme on dit.

– Suis-moi, et vite, ordonnai-je d'une voix blanche.

Nous galopâmes dans les couloirs du château, le plus discrètement possible. A un détour, Artémis questionna :

– Où va-t-on ?

– Chut !

Il n'y avait pas que nos bruits de pas dans le couloir. Si les trois Gryffondors avaient quitté la salle commune, j'espérais au moins réussir à les semer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils nous rattrapèrent alors que je faisais face au tableau de l'arbre aux feuilles rougies.

– Vous voila, haleta Heinrich ! Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

Je n'avais plus le temps de les dissuader. Au contraire, ils pouvaient même m'aider, dans la supériorité numérique. D'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas, j'énonçai clairement :

– Vous voulez vraiment nous suivre ?

– Oui, répondit Kimie, encouragée par les hochements de tête des autres.

– Je vous expliquerai tout, absolument tout, quand ce sera fini. En attendant, écoutez-moi : on va passer à travers ce portrait, puis monter des escaliers. (Ils me fixaient, interloqués. Sans doute se demandaient-ils si justement je n'étais pas tombée des escaliers.) en arrivant en haut, il y aura normalement Caliste Nott, Jedusor, et Virgile Dubois. Il faut que vous les immobilisiez.

A mes mots, Kimie tira sa baguette. Je n'eus même pas l'ombre d'un sourire, et sans chercher à savoir s'ils avaient compris, je passai mes doigts avec précision sur les feuilles rougies de l'arbre. Ma main finit par passer au travers du tableau, et désormais habituée à ce contact, je passai au travers sans émotions. J'entendis les autres me suivre, et Artémis s'élança même dans l'escalier à mes côtés. Mon cœur commença à tambouriner à mesure que nous nous rapprochions du sommet. Des voix commençaient à parvenir. D'abord celle, pleine de rage, de Caliste qui hurlait :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi !

Et celle de Jedusor, d'une assurance pleine de mépris :

– Ta présence ici n'est pas plus justifiée.

Je me tournai vers Kimie, qui avait sa baguette à la main. Elle m'adressa un hochement de tête, et s'élança sans peur sur le toit en hurlant un expelliarmus.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir avec exactitude des évènements qui se déroulèrent en quelques secondes. Quand j'apparus à mon tour sur le toit, Caliste était désarmée, et alors que j'allais savourer sa condition l'espace d'un instant, un poids me tomba dessus. Jedusor. Je me débattis du mieux que je pus, et vis du coin de l'œil Heinrich retenir fermement Virgile qui semblait vouloir porter secours à Caliste. Ce fut le fragile Neil qui m'aida à me dégager de Jedusor, mais mon œil venait d'apercevoir la Mallette d'ébène. Elle était là, tout simplement posée sur le bord du toit, comme si quelqu'un l'y avait oubliée. Je savais que ce n'était pas un oubli, mais une manipulation. Une lumière provenait de la tour d'astronomie, et son éclat tombait directement sur l'ébène brillant de la Mallette.

Artémis, agenouillée, avait déjà les mains dessus. Je me relevai, trébuchante, et la rejoignis en deux enjambées pour la féliciter.

– Très bien, 'Témis, maintenant, vite ! Il faut que nous la mettions en lieux sûrs pour la rendre à Liv.

Elle leva un regard éberlué vers moi, et je compris. Elle n'était pas seulement en train de la toucher, elle était en train de l'ouvrir. Quelques temps auparavant, je lui avais affirmée « si j'accepte le marché de Jedusor, ça signifie que ce soir là, nous emporterons la Broche et que nous ouvrirons la Mallette. » et tout à mes cachotteries, je n'avais pas pensé à lui révéler mon changement de plan. « Tout est prêt » avait-elle déclaré pendant le repas. Elle parlait bien entendu de la Broche. Et le geste que j'avais aperçu, quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle commune : simple vérification pour savoir si la Broche était bien accrochée dans sa robe, à l'abri des regards, mais prête à servir de clef.

Autour de nous les autres se battaient toujours, ignorant le vide à quelques mètres d'eux. Mon œil tomba sur les mains d'Artémis. Elle essayait d'enfoncer la Broche Bestiale dans la gravure identique. Je tentai de la lui arracher des mains en hurlant :

– TU ES FOLLE ! ARRETE !

Mes doigts n'effleurèrent la Broche qu'un seul instant, peut-être parce que mon amie avait écarté la Mallette de moi d'un geste possessif, mais à l'instant même où je la touchai, la Broche se glissa dans la gravure, comme animée d'une vie propre. L'instant suivant, la Mallette d'ébène s'était ouverte brutalement, lâchée par Artémis qui venait de pousser un hoquet de surprise. La Broche, aussitôt ressortie de la cavité de la Mallette était tombée à côté. Je la récupérai d'un geste vif, comme si la reprendre allait annuler ce qui venait de se dérouler. Ou peut-être pour la cacher, afin que personne ne sache que j'en étais la détentrice. Une volée de cartes jaillit de la Mallette brusquement, ce qui me fit trébucher en arrière. Je m'effondrai, et à la douleur que me provoqua la dureté du toit, s'ajouta l'étrange sensation d'un corps étranger dans ma main. Je baissai les yeux dessus.

Un paquet de carte venait de s'y nicher. Des cartes qui auraient pu être tout à fait banales, avec leur derrière fait d'arabesques vertes et or. Les Atouts. Je les retournai d'un geste vif et manquai de faire un arrêt cardiaque. La première carte n'était pas un As, ni un Valet, ou encore moins des carreaux, piques, cœur ou trèfle. C'était Neil. Une représentation de Neil Carter, parfaitement immobile, comme les photos moldues. J'entendis les autres hoqueter de surprise, et un coup d'œil vers eux m'apprit qu'ils avaient également un paquet de cartes chacun. Je me penchai à nouveau sur mes Atouts, et observai la carte qui venait après celle de Neil. C'était Artémis. Immobile, debout, droite, souriante.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, rugit Heinrich d'une voix furieuse.

Caliste lui répondit, calmement, malgré l'excitation qui perçait dans son ton :

– Ce sont les Atouts, mon petit chéri.

La carte suivante représentait Kimie, et celle d'après Heinrich. En dernier, venaient dans l'ordre : Virgile, Caliste, moi et Tom Jedusor.

– Je vais vous expliquer, gémis-je d'une voix blanche. Tout vous expliquer.

* * *

**Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je me suis inspirée de quelque chose pour les Atouts. Un cycle de livres de science fiction / fantasy nommé "les Neuf Princes d'Ambre". Mais voila, ils sont prévus depuis le tout début de mes chroniques, et comme je disais, ils sont assez important. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je n'ai pas encore commencé le suivant, et je ne promets rien puisque je repars en classe verte à Barcelonnette lundi pour rentrer chez moi vendredi. Enfin, je pense à vous, et j'essaie de vous pondre la suite au plus vite ! Dont l'identité de la Panthère !  
**


	28. Le sourire froid de la Panthère

**Blabla du 20/06/2010 : **J'ai du retard, beaucoup, beaucoup de retard. Mais ce mois de juin est passé trop vite, et il a été trop bien. Et ce chapitre a été trop dur à écrire... Je vous assure que le manque d'inspiration, il n'y a rien de pire. Le prochain sera le dernier de ce tome, et risque d'être court, vu que j'ai pas grand chose à y dire... Bon, sans plus attendre... les **Chroniques de Maeva **(pour embêter Ashkelm qui fait que me charrier là dessus dans ses propres chroniques !) donc je sors officiellement avec cet animateur **super mignon**, et on verra ce que ça donnera... L'amour ça va et ça vient, mais **quand ça vient, ça va** ! Sans plus attendre, une **RAR rapide **pour pouvoir commencer le chapitre suivant.

**Sellesta** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me mettre une review à chaque chapitre. J'ai bien aimé tes petites déductions sur Arnaud. Effectivement c'est la mère de liv, et effectivement les nouveaux professeurs sont soit louches soit incompétents, et effectivement, elle a l'air compétente ! Mais quel serait pour moi l'intérêt de rajouter des profs sans rapport avec l'intrigue, héhé ? Après, je suis d'accord avec toi pour mettre Minerva au poste d'attrapeuse, mais tu verras bien. Pour ses fiançailles, je suis contente que tu comprennes le point de vue d'Hadrien : c'est vrai qu'on est en 1940 et à cette époque tout le monde ne peut pas être un précurseur au féminisme. Toujours concernant les fiançailles, c'est vrai que nous connaissons tous la fin de l'histoire : Minerva enseignante, et avec son nom de jeune fille. Reste à suivre les évènements qui la conduiront à ce qu''elle est devenue. Bref, merci pour toutes ces reviews très intéressantes. Bisous !

**Titemaya** : Tant mieux que tu ne connaisses pas le livre dont je me suis inspirée, au moins les propriétés des Atouts resteront une surprise pour toi ! De toutes manière, la plupart de leur propriété, je les ai inventé, donc mystère et boule de gomme pour tout le monde, pas de jaloux ! La suite, les fiançailles, les bisou-bisous et tout, ça ne viendra surement qu'en septembre vu que je pars le 3 juillet pour 2 mois complets. Et ensuite, comment on fait pour être en couple sans l'être, et bin il suffit que la situation ne soit pas bien claire, et qu'on ait pas encore abordé le sujet. Maintenant c'est bon, in the pocket comme on dit ! Et... chapeau bas pour ton histoire d'amour france/suède, j'admire... Donc merci pour ta review et pour ton soutien sentimental !

**Natsuki** : Moi je dis : c'était couru d'avance que Artémis ouvre la mallette. Quand faut se fourrer dans le pétrin, ya du monde ! On ne comprendra pas avant un petit moment à quoi servent les atouts. Comme la broche d'ailleurs... je sais que je suis impitoyable. Merci pour cette review.

**Victoria Boubouille** (je ne résiste décidément pas à ce "surnom") : merci pour cette review toujours aussi pleine d'enthousiasme ! Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire par rapport au QAF et à tout le bazard "mallette-atouts-broche bestiale" ! je suis d'ailleurs d'accord avec toi. Bon j'espère que l'épreuve de philo s'est bien passé, et bon courage s'il t'en reste encore. N'hésite pas à me tenir au courant des résultats par mp ! Je veux savoir !gros bisous !

Et merci à** Ashkelm, Dragon fly in amber, Caramélise et Audace**. (Je vous ai déjà répondu je crois...)

* * *

**LE SOURIRE FROID DE LA PANTHERE**

– J'aurais besoin d'explications, moi aussi, déclara Caliste Nott en me dévisageant d'un œil hostile. Qui a ouvert la Mallette ? C'est toi, McGo ?

Je ne répondis pas aussitôt, réfléchissant à toute allure. Nott n'avait pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot : de fait, si elle posait cette question, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elle n'avait pas vu que la Mallette d'ébène avait été ouverte par Artémis et moi. Effectivement, à cet instant, elle était trop occupée à taper sur Kimie pour faire attention au reste. Mais les autres ? J'échangeai un bref regard avec Jedusor. Indéchiffrable.

– Non, répondis-je furieusement, je voulais la rendre au Ministère.

– Pourquoi ?

– Même si ça te regardait, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, je ne prendrais pas la peine de te répondre, Nott.

Elle me lança un regard noir, et soudain me cracha aux pieds. Mais au même moment, Heinrich dit froidement :

– J'attends des explications, Minerva.

– Et moi, je veux savoir qui a la Broche Bestiale, souligna Caliste en nous regardant avec colère.

Artémis intervint, du même ton, en agitant son paquet de cartes sous le nez de la Serpentarde :

– Tu as les Atouts, ça ne te suffit pas ?

– C'est quoi, les Atouts, questionna vivement Kimie.

Elle semblait plus intriguée que furieuse par le tour qu'avait pris la soirée. Caliste lui répondit sèchement :

– Ca ne te regarde pas, Weasley.

– Oh que si, ça la regarde, intervins-je. Seulement, tu ne sais pas plus que moi ce que sont les Atouts, Nott. Je vais vous expliquer, répétais-je, avec plus d'assurance.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

- Effectivement, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ces cartes, appelées les Atouts, ajoutai-je à l'attention des trois Gryffondors. Vous avez entendu parler de la Mallette d'ébène, dérobée au Ministère ?

Hochements de tête sceptiques.

− Eh bien, c'est elle. (Je tendis le doigt vers ladite mallette.) et elle renfermait les Atouts, ce que peu de personnes savaient, je crois. Si j'étais là ce soir, c'était pour la récupérer et la rendre au Ministère. Indirectement…

− Imbécile, siffla Caliste. Tu ne mesures pas ta chance de posséder des objets tels que ceux-ci.

− Alors éclaire ma lanterne, Nott, puisque toi tu mesures si bien ta _chance_…

Elle me jeta un regard assassin, mais énonça malgré tout d'une voix passionnée :

− Les Atouts renferment beaucoup, beaucoup de magie. Ils permettent à leur propriétaire d'accomplir des choses incroyables.

− Et se retournent généralement contre eux, la contredis-je sèchement.

Un bref éclat de surprise passa dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance. Elle n'était certainement pas au courant de cette donnée.

− Tu voulais les rendre au Ministère, s'étonna Artémis, l'air perdue.

Je hochai la tête en échangeant un long regard avec elle. Je comprenais son désarroi : elle non plus n'était pas au courant de tout.

− Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, Min' ?

− Pas eu le temps. Mais j'aurais mieux fait de le prendre.

− Et comment se sert-on des « Atouts », nous interrompit Heinrich sombrement.

Les yeux bleus de Caliste croisèrent les miens. Il y avait presque de la complicité, malgré notre adversité. Nous étions les deux seules venues ici dans un but précis, bien qu'il soit différent : les autres n'étaient là que par un concours de circonstance. Et pourtant, nous savions toutes les deux que nous ignorions le fonctionnement des Atouts.

− On n'en sait rien, prononçai-je, sachant que Caliste répugnait à l'avouer.

Tout le monde se renfrogna.

− Vous ne savez pas non plus pourquoi il y a nos… images… sur les cartes ? déduisit Neil.

− Parce que nous sommes les propriétaires des Atouts, mon petit chéri.

– Pour résumer, dit Kimie, on possède des objets fortement magiques volés au Ministère, et il y a nos têtes dessus histoire qu'on ne passe pas trop incognito.

– Et pour corser la chose, on ne sait même pas comment s'en servir, renchérit Artémis.

– Ni à quoi ils servent, termina Jedusor, le regard sombre.

– Moi je n'en veux pas, annonça Heinrich.

Il laissa tomber le paquet de cartes devant lui, et commença à se lever, en poursuivant sèchement :

– Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Donnez mon paquet au premier qui le veut.

– Je ne pense pas que ça marche ainsi, lui lançai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Caliste rajouta d'un ton amusé :

– Que tu le veuilles ou non ces Atouts sont les tiens.

– Alors remettez les dans la mallette. Minerva, toi qui ne les voulais pas non plus, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

Je retins un soupir. Je détestais quand Heinrich se conduisait en donneur de leçons.

– Ca m'étonnerait qu'il suffise de les ignorer pour ne plus en être propriétaires, lâchai-je sans trop savoir de quoi je parlais.

Heinrich se stoppa, et se tourna vers nous lentement. Il semblait excédé.

– Très bien. Si ça peut vous enchanter, je vais garder cette babiole avec moi…

L'éclat de rire de Caliste Nott le coupa. Elle leva un regard flamboyant vers lui en articulant :

– Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi des Atouts.

– D'ailleurs, émis-je, on ferait mieux de ne pas parler du tout des Atouts.

– Aux autres, tu veux dire ?

– Exactement, Neil. Toute cette histoire doit rester entre nous.

Caliste m'adressa un hochement de tête approbateur, tandis que Kimie lâchait, cynique :

– Avec Artie dans le secret, il vaut mieux ne pas trop compter là-dessus.

Il y eut quelques esclaffements, mais je contredis aussitôt :

– C'est faux. Artémis est parfois plus muette qu'une tombe.

– Merci, Min', me lança la concernée avec un regard reconnaissant. Au moins une personne ici qui reconnait ma valeur.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Heinrich s'était rassis, et nous tenions tous nos Atouts dans les mains.

– C'est fascinant, commenta Neil en regardant sa propre image.

– Ce sont les Atouts, répliqua Caliste sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Que va-t-on faire de la Mallette, questionna subitement Heinrich, sourcils froncés. Si cette Mallette a été volée au Ministère, il est hors de question de la garder.

Artémis se leva et la ramassa, avant de revenir s'assoir, la mallette dans les mains. Nous l'observâmes en silence. Elle était ouverte, et vide. La voix de Jedusor s'éleva, sans timbre :

– Je connais un endroit où la cacher. Un endroit que personne ne connait sauf…

Il promena un regard sur nous, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Je terminai à sa place :

– Sauf nous huit. Et quelques autres. Plus très secrète, la salle.

– La salle du septième ?

– Exactement. Là bas, personne n'ira la chercher.

Nous nous regardâmes. Ce fut Jedusor qui déclara, un éclat de vie dans ses sombres prunelles :

– J'irai moi-même cacher la Mallette. (Il marqua une pause, et reprit, plus solennel) Personne ne parlera à autrui de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

– Question de bon sens, grommela Heinrich.

Ce furent les derniers mots que nous échangeâmes sur les toits de la tour Gryffondor. Nous descendîmes nous coucher. Jedusor avait caché la Mallette sous sa robe de sorcier. En nous séparant dans les couloirs, je lui soufflai :

– Tu vas la mettre maintenant dans la salle secrète ?

– Oui. Pourquoi, tu veux venir vérifier ?

Son ton était sarcastique. Je répondis de la même manière :

– Non. Pas d'entourloupe, hein ?

– Que veux-tu que je fasse d'une mallette vide qui est sur la liste rouge du Ministère ?

Il m'observa d'un regard supérieur. Je lui rétorquai vivement :

– Te connaissant, je me le demande justement.

Il ricana, de ce rire dédaigneux que je n'aimais pas, puis lâcha avec un coup œil moqueur :

– Toi aussi, tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac. Bonne nuit, Binôme.

Trouver le sommeil fut impossible. Dans le lit d'à côté, Artémis ne cessait de gigoter, et je l'entendais toucher ses Atouts. Les autres filles dormaient, sauf Josie et Kimie qui étaient dans la salle commune.

– Tu crois qu'elle lui a déjà tout raconté ? me chuchota Artémis.

Elle parlait évidemment des Weaslettes.

– Honnêtement ? demandai-je avec une pointe de malice.

– De préférence.

– A mon avis, on n'était pas encore dans nos lits que Josie savait déjà toute l'histoire de « a » à « z ».

Mon amie s'esclaffa et sa baguette s'éclaira faiblement. Elle avait les traits tirés, mais les yeux remplis de vie.

– Et elle ose prétendre que je ne sais pas garder les secrets.

– Reconnais qu'elle n'a pas tort sur toute la ligne.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire.

– Tu es géniale, Min'.

– C'est pour m'entendre te dire « toi aussi », que tu me dis ça, lançai-je en riant.

Ma bonne humeur retomba tout d'un coup, et je lui glissai gravement :

– Toi par contre, tu nous as mis dans un pétrin inimaginable.

A la lueur bleutée de sa baguette, son visage devint sérieux également.

– A propos des Atouts ?

Je lui relatai ma conversation avec Liv et William, et lorsque j'eus terminé, elle s'exclama :

– Nom de nom ! Tu aurais dû m'expliquer, Min'… Je croyais dur comme fer que tu voulais toujours ouvrir la Mallette.

– Je sais.

Elle était sincère. Artémis, malheureusement, avait cru bien faire.

– Tu crois qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose ?

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, soufflai-je. Et j'appréhende la réaction de Liv.

Les circonstances n'empêchèrent pas mon amie de s'esclaffer :

– Cette zinzin va encore se mettre à délirer sur les grands dangers des Atouts, de la Broche et peut-être même des slips de Dippet !

– 'Témis, ce n'est pas drôle.

Elle gémit :

– Min', après tout c'est elle qui t'a envoyé en mission chercher les Atouts. C'est en partie de sa faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation. (Elle réfléchit quelques instants et poursuivit.) En fait, si elle ne t'avait pas parlé de la Mallette d'ébène, on n'en serait pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Min' ?

Je m'étais levée, et farfouillai dans mon sac.

– Je prends un parchemin et une plume pour lui écrire maintenant.

Elle me regarda faire avec de l'amusement dans ses yeux bleus, puis lâcha avec un petit soupir :

– Tu ne pourrais pas remettre au lendemain, comme tout le monde ?

– Non. Je ne supporte pas, déclarai-je sérieusement. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas parce que toi, Artémis Evans, tu remets toujours tout au lendemain, que tout le monde le fait.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et tout en étant agitée de petits éclats rire, geignit :

– Avec toutes les filles qu'il y a à Poudlard, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi que j'ai choisie comme amie ?

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre :

– Parce que je suis la seule assez bête pour te suivre dès que tu as une idée en tête.

Les jours qui suivirent, la frénésie des examens nous firent oublier en partie les Atouts. Je dis bien « en partie ». Nous nous retrouvâmes quelques soirs dans la salle commune, perdus dans nos révisions, pour finalement évoquer le sujet. Comme nous l'avions deviné, Kimie avait mis Josie au courant, et Heinrich en avait parlé à Alaric.

– Je suis étonnée que Dolly ne sache encore rien des Atouts, ricana Josie avec un regard appuyé en direction d'Artémis.

– Haha, feignit de rire mon amie. En attendant, si tu es au courant, ce n'est pas de mon fait.

Kimie eut un sourire, pas gênée le moins du monde.

– Allez, 'Témis, pas à nous. Si Minnie n'avait pas été dans le coup, tu lui aurais tout raconté aussi.

Mon regard croisa celui de mon amie : un sourire s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

– En moins de deux, c'est clair.

Des rares conversations autour des Atouts, il s'avéra que Josie, comme sa jumelle, était très intriguée par le fonctionnement des cartes, tandis qu'Alaric, à l'image d'Heinrich, les considérait avec beaucoup moins de sérieux et de gravité.

– De drôles de trucs, c'est sûr, clama-t-il de son timbre fort en enthousiaste, mais rien de très inquiétant ! Essayez surtout de ne pas vous faire attraper par le Ministère.

Je reçus une lettre de Liv lors d'un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Et une nouvelle fois, j'interceptai le regard méfiant de mon frère Firmin lorsqu'il remarqua la chouette blanche. Il fit mine de se lever, puis se ravisa, se replongeant sombrement dans son assiette. Je déroulai le parchemin, inquiète, tandis qu'Artémis se penchait par-dessus mon épaule pour lire également.

« _M. _

_Il serait trop risqué que j'utilise à nouveau le réseau de cheminées, alors que ce que tout ce que j'ai à te dire ne tiendrait pas dans une lettre. Tant pis. Il faudra s'en contenter. Je ne compte pas revenir sur les circonstances qui ont fait que tu es maintenant en possession de ce qu'il ne faut pas. J'en suis anéantie, mais rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne changera l'ordre des choses. Maintenant tu Les as, malheureusement. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ne sache réellement comment s'en servir, en tout cas, ce n'est pas notre cas à William et moi. D'ailleurs, Will est très inquiet pour toi, et pour les autres. Tu te demandais s'il était nécessaire de me donner leurs noms : eh bien non. Il vaut mieux que toute cette histoire demeure secrète. _

_D'autre part, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas toi qui avais ouvert la mallette, alors sache que seule la détentrice de la broche peut le faire. Le verrou de la mallette ne s'actionne au contact de la broche seulement s'il s'agit de son possesseur qui la tient. Une personne lambda essayant d'ouvrir la mallette avec la broche n'y parviendrait pas. Alors, soit la personne qui a ouvert la mallette est la seconde détentrice de la broche, soit sans le vouloir, tu as touché la broche alors qu'elle-même était en contact avec le verrou de la mallette. _

_Prends soin de toi, ton amie L. » _

– Depuis quand elle se prend pour ton amie, s'exclama Artémis aussitôt.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. A la place, je remarquai :

– Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu sois la seconde détentrice de la Broche ?

– Ah ouais…

Le visage d'Artémis venait de s'illuminer.

– C'est toi ou moi qui a ouvert la Mallette ? demandai-je sérieusement.

– C'est moi.

Elle avait répondu aussitôt, presque machinalement, et se reprit rapidement. Son visage afficha une expression grave et concentrée. Elle réfléchissait : je la laissai parler.

– En fait, j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, mais la Broche ne rentrait pas dans la gravure. Je forçais, mais elle ne voulait pas. Puis tout d'un coup elle s'y est enfoncée comme si elle n'attendait que ça.

– C'était au moment où j'ai essayé de te la reprendre ?

Ses yeux s'emplirent de déception. Je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question.

– Oui.

C'était la garantie qu'elle n'était pas la détentrice de la broche, et elle s'en rendait compte. Pour une fois, j'étais au cœur de l'aventure, tandis qu'elle n'était qu'une « pièce rapportée ».

Nous n'en parlâmes pas plus. Il y avait les examens.

– Tu as quoi aujourd'hui, comme épreuves ? m'interrogea mon amie.

– L'écrit de Sortilèges et de Potions ce matin. Et la pratique cet après-midi.

– Bon courage, me lança-t-elle en engouffrant une tartine. Moi je passe la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce matin. Quatre heures d'affilé.

– Et Dolly ? On ne la voit plus des masses ces temps-ci.

Artémis eut un léger sourire.

– Complètement azimutée par la trouille des premiers examens. Comme tous les Premières années tu me diras. Bref, elle révise à fond avec les copines de sa classe.

Je réprimai une réflexion mesquine sur ma surprise que Dolly ait des « copines », et souhaitais bonne chance à mon amie, avant de me lever de table.

Les épreuves ne se passèrent pas trop mal. Nous rentrions le soir exténués par de lourdes journées de concentration, et n'avions guère la force de traîner dans la salle commune. Astrée et Cerena se couchaient toujours les premières, suivies de près par moi et Artémis. Seules les Jumelles semblaient échapper au stress et à la fatigue des examens.

– On s'en moque d'avoir les meilleures notes de la classe, ricanaient-elles. Du moment qu'on passe en Quatrième année, ce qui est largement à notre portée.

Le soir du dernier jour d'épreuves, les résultats furent affichés. Comme prévu, tout le monde avait validé son passage pour l'année suivante. Une fête s'improvisa dans la salle commune : nous quittions Poudlard trois jours après. La température était assez élevée ce soir-là, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes qui laissaient entrer un souffle d'air nocturne. Artémis parlait avec Dolly depuis un petit moment déjà, et m'adressait parfois des sourires, et des gestes m'invitant à la rejoindre, lesquels je déclinai de loin. J'étais installée en compagnie des Jumelles : nous avions déplacé les fauteuils jusqu'à les mettre devant une fenêtre, et confortablement installées, nous profitions de la brise fraîche.

– T'as grossi Minnie, non ? me questionna brusquement Josie, en me détaillant du coin de l'œil.

Je baissai les yeux sur les jambes, incapable de trouver une réponse.

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Tu restes une crevette, mais on dirait bien que tu t'es étoffée.

– Ah bon ? Et c'est bien ?

Elles sourirent.

– Plutôt oui. Et il faudrait que tu continues comme ça. Tu serais mimi avec un peu plus de peau sur les os.

– Ah bon, répétai-je bêtement.

– Minnie, soupira Kimie, ma sœur est en train de te dire que si tu étais un petit peu plus charnue, tu en deviendrais plus appétissante.

– Appétissante, m'étonnai-je devant leur sourire goguenard.

– Pour les garçons, confirma Josie, une lueur sardonique dans les yeux.

Je ne pus retenir une petite exclamation surprise.

– Quoi, tu vas me dire qu'aucun ne t'intéresse ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

– Alors il y en a bien un qui te plait !

Les deux me dévisageaient, une expression rusée sur leur visage. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour m'apprit que, fort heureusement, aucune oreille indiscrète ne s'était invitée à la conversation.

– Vous voulez savoir qui me plait ?

– Non. On ne te harcèlera pas, en tous cas. Ce qu'on veut, c'est te donner la clef pour le séduire.

– Que me vaut votre sollicitude ?

Bref éclair de gêne dans leurs yeux verts.

– On t'aime bien.

Je ne trouvai rien à dire. J'étais à peu près aussi versée dans le sentimentalisme que les deux Weaslettes, à savoir « niveau zéro » en expression des sentiments. Mais mon sourire dû parler pour moi, car leurs visages s'éclairèrent, et Josie posa une main sur mon épaule.

– Tu viendras à l'Auberge, cet été ?

– Oui.

Je songeai avec cynisme qu'elles étaient sans doute à des millénaires de se douter que je me fiancerai dans leur auberge. Kimie eut même l'air vaguement étonnée de ma réponse.

– 'Témis t'a déjà invitée ?

– Non, pas tout à fait, mais… je compte absolument venir. On pourra s'improviser un match de Quidditch.

Ma réponse les satisfit. Leurs regards se levèrent dans mon dos.

– J'entends parler de Quidditch ?

La voix grave et chaleureuse d'Alaric provenait de derrière moi. Il s'avança, et s'adossa négligemment au mur à côté de nous. Josie lui répondit, enthousiaste :

– Et oui. Minnie était en train de nous dire qu'elle viendrait à l'auberge cet été. (Le regard d'Alaric se posa sur moi, à la fois sérieux et interrogateur.) Pour un match de Quidditch entre nous.

Il retrouva aussitôt son large sourire sincère.

– Excellente idée. Garçons contre filles ?

– Pas question, réagis-je instantanément. Deux équipes mixtes.

– Minnie a raison. Ce sont les valeurs du Q.A.F, expliqua Kimie avec un regard approbateur dans ma direction. Si on ne les respecte pas nous-mêmes, on ne peut pas les imposer aux autres.

– Le Q.A.F n'existe plus, intervint Dolly qui avait fait irruption à nos côtés.

– C'est très agréable de nous le rappeler, lâchai-je sèchement.

Une moue innocente et un peu peinée se peignit sur ses traits tandis qu'elle se défendait :

– Mais c'est la vérité quoi… Je ne disais pas ça pour être désagréable.

Je la toisai sans rien dire. Elle finit par détourner ses grands yeux noirs, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'excuses pour le ton que j'avais employé.

– Tout le monde sait que tu ne veux pas être désagréable, lâcha Josie avec un petit ricanement. Pourtant tu l'es. Presque autant que Minnie dans ses meilleurs jours.

Les regards convergèrent vers moi, attendant une réplique cinglante. Je me contentai de laisser tomber :

– Mais bien sûr…

Alaric me sourit chaleureusement, et nous salua avant de s'éloigner en direction d'Heinrich et de Neil.

– Ces trois là sont inséparables, remarquai-je inutilement en le suivant des yeux.

– Ce sont des chouettes types, lâcha Kimie. Ils ont beau avoir leurs défauts, ils me manqueraient s'ils n'étaient pas là.

J'allais me coucher peu après. Le sommeil m'emporta à peine eu-je fermé les yeux : égale à moi-même, mes nuits entre les épreuves avaient été courtes et mauvaises, de fait j'étais épuisée.

– T'as vu tes horaires de passage ? m'interrogea Artémis, au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain.

– Mes horaires de passage ?

Je bâillai longuement, me recouvrant la bouche de ma main, et compris de quoi elle voulait parler. Les évaluations individuelles de fin d'année.

– Non, j'ai oublié…

Elle engouffra une tartine de pain beurré, et remarqua malicieusement :

– Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour.

Ah, misère… Je lui souris et rétorquai, en attrapant un croissant :

– En amie dévouée que tu es, je suis sûre que tu as pensé à regarder mon heure de passage.

– Tout juste, auguste. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Min', on croirait que tu es surprise.

Artémis qui pensait à autre chose qu'à son nombril, ça avait de quoi en laisser plus d'un baba.

– Alors ? Quelle heure ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

– Tu passes ce matin à dix heures et demie. Et je sais aussi avec quel prof.

Une miette flottait dans mon bol de chocolat chaud : je tentai de l'extirper à l'aide d'une cuillère, tout en demandant négligemment :

– Ah bon ? Avec qui ?

– Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit une surprise.

Je laissai tomber miette de croissant et cuillère argentée pour regarder mon amie bien en face. Ses yeux pétillaient.

– Arnaud ?

– Comment dire… Moins jeune.

– Dumbledore ?

Elle s'esclaffa :

– Pas à ce point non plus. Plus jeune. Et beaucoup moins aimable.

Un sombre pressentiment m'assaillit.

– Je l'ai déjà eu pour une éval' ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache.

– Cleveland ?

Son sourire s'élargit sur ses petites dents qui se chevauchaient légèrement.

– Je n'aurais pas dû parler de son amabilité. C'était trop facile.

Mais je ne plaisantais pas du tout. Mon allégresse retombait soudainement. Lors de ma première année, Cleveland s'était occupé de mon évaluation de milieu d'année : j'en étais ressortie au trente-sixième en dessous. De quoi m'avait-il traité, déjà ? « Petite idiote sans cervelle », ou quelque chose dans ce goût là… Cet entretien avait provoqué ma première rencontre avec John. Artémis dû lire mon désarroi sur mon visage car elle tenta de me réconforter :

– Allez, dis-toi que là ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes d'évaluation. L'an prochain, tu l'auras en Divination. Enfin, si tu prends cette option, rajouta-t-elle, hésitante.

– Bien sûr que je la prendrai, assurai-je. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Cleveland qui l'enseigne que je me priverai d'une matière intéressante.

Toutefois, mon cœur battait d'appréhension rien qu'à l'idée de passer dix minutes avec le professeur. L'heure de l'évaluation arriva trop vite à mon goût. Artémis me souhaita bonne chance : elle-même ne passait qu'à quatorze heures, avec le professeur Binns.

– Tu crois que c'est pénalisant de s'endormir pendant son éval' ? m'avait-elle demandé en riant.

Elle en avait de la chance. Le bureau de Cleveland était placé dans la tour d'Astronomie, en dessous de la salle de classe. Je m'y rendis comme si j'allais y jouer mon destin, ce qui en soi, allait être plus ou moins le cas. Même si je me dis que tout avait été déjà joué dès lors que ma main avait effleuré les Atouts.

Lorsque je frappai à la porte, le cœur battant, la voix du professeur m'invita sèchement à entrer. Ses yeux verts sombres me détaillèrent, jusqu'à ce que je prenne place en face de lui. De près, ses petites rides au coin des yeux et des lèvres apparaissaient.

– Minerva Liv McGonagall. La nouvelle mascotte du courant féministe.

– Je vous demande pardon, professeur ?

– Ce que vous avez nommé Quidditch au Féminin, prononça-t-il de son timbre cassant.

Je ne répondis rien, mais refusai obstinément de baisser les yeux. Il finit par poursuivre :

– Vous ignorez dans quoi vous vous êtes lancées.

D'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, j'objectai avec presque de la défiance :

– Vous aussi, allez me dire que c'est un combat perdu d'avance ?

Un sourire froid passa sur ses lèvres aristocratiques.

– Non, bien au contraire. C'est un combat qui peut aboutir, et qui a lieu d'être. Mais qui est mené par des ignorantes. C'est bien pire.

Il fallait bien un « mais ». Je m'efforçai de ne pas me sentir touchée par ses propos. Le venin du serpent ne devait pas atteindre la… blanche colombe, si j'ose dire.

– Venons-en à ton année, Minerva Liv.

– Toujours les même problèmes, professeur.

Il farfouilla dans les parchemins sur son bureau, les sourcils froncés, tandis que j'évoquai mes difficultés à contrôler ma magie.

– Une magie qui a de fortes tendances à se montrer incontrôlable, énonça-t-il en lisant un paragraphe. Selon la majorité des professeurs. D'autres pensent qu'il s'agit d'un énorme manque de concentration de ta part. Sous-entendu d'une absence de volonté.

Allez Min', prends ça dans les dents, songeai-je en essayant de ne pas me froisser. Un léger bruit à la fenêtre nous interrompit. C'était un hibou des plus ordinaires qui tapait son bec contre le carreau. D'un vif coup de baguette, Cleveland lui ouvrit, et s'empressa de détacher la lettre de la patte de l'animal. Aussitôt, l'oiseau repartit, et je le suivis des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait à tire-d'aile du château. Le professeur paraissait absorbé par la lecture de sa missive : je laissai mon regard s'égarer par la fenêtre. L'on pouvait y apercevoir l'aile droite du château, et ses toits. L'un retint mon attention davantage que les autres : il me fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître le toit de la tour Gryffondor. D'abord étonnée, je me souvins ensuite que le fameux soir des Atouts, la lumière provenant de ce bureau tombait directement sur la Mallette. La mettant bien en évidence. Et… permettant au professeur de percevoir distinctement qui l'ouvrirait ?

– Minerva Liv, cet entretien est terminé.

Je levai les yeux vers Cleveland. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, il semblait soucieux, et pressé que je m'en aille. Il se leva avec vivacité, et traversa la salle pour m'ouvrir la porte.

– Au revoir, professeur.

Il referma la porte sans répondre. Aussi aimable qu'un pied de chaise, ce Cleveland. Il me fallut peut-être une minute pour me rendre compte que j'avais oublié ma baguette sur son bureau. Geste manqué afin de savoir ce qui le rendait si pressé ? Peut-être, toutefois, j'étais soudain tendue à l'idée de faire irruption dans son bureau. Je craignais ce que je pouvais découvrir. Je pris une grande inspiration, et tapai à sa porte avant d'entrer sans attendre son autorisation. Je dis rapidement, tout en m'empressant de récupérer ma baguette sur son bureau :

– Professeur, je suis partie sans ma…

Je m'arrêtai subitement. Le patronus argenté de Cleveland flottait devant lui, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je m'arrêtai. Le professeur était penché au dessus de lui, comme s'il lui transmettait un message, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je m'arrêtai. Le patronus était une panthère. Une belle panthère.

– Ma baguette, terminai-je, pétrifiée.

Je ne bougeai pas davantage que lui. Nous nous contentâmes d'échanger un long regard trahissant ce que nous savions l'un et l'autre. J'avais face à moi celui qui se faisait appeler « la Panthère », et lui regardait celle qui avait ouvert « sa » mallette. Il avait vu tous les évènements de cette soirée là depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Il était celui qui avait manipulé Caliste Nott tout au long de l'année. Mais qui pouvait être cet homme si froid, si sûr de lui, qui avait réussi à dérober la Mallette au Ministère, tout en se couvrant d'une image d'honnête professeur de Divination ? Quels pouvaient être ses buts ?

Un léger pli au coin de sa bouche trahit son sourire froid.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dès que je peux, puisque je pars le 3 juillet jusqu'au 28 août. Prochain et dernier chapitre du Tome 2. Je voulais vous faire suivre des OS à la Ashkelm sur Liv, Arnaud, Cleveland, Firmin et toute la clique de persos des autres générations, mais je crois qu'au final ça serait dommage de vous gâcher quelques surprises. Quoique si vous en voulez un particulier, on peut toujours essayer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et que la perspective de voir Cleveland un peu plus souvent vous réjouit ! Je vous aime ! **


	29. Encore une année terminée

**Blabla du 25/06/2010 : **Dernier chapitre ! Et pile à l'heure ! J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas bâclé, mais il faut que je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur le récit du retour au bercail. Il n'est pas bien long non plus, c'est vrai. Bref, tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous, mes revieweurs et revieweuses adorés. Sans vous, comme je me plais à vous le dire de temps en temps, les Chroniques de Minerva en seraient encore au Tome 1 chapitre 2... Vous m'encouragez, vous me donnez votre avis, vos critiques, vos doutes, vos encouragements, et c'est mon leitmotiv pour continuer à écrire. J'aime passionnément écrire ces Chroniques, n'en doutez pas, seulement j'ai parfois du mal à avancer, et c'est dans ces moments là que vous me permettez de passer le cap. De voir plus loin. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans et demi que je poursuis l'écriture des Chroniques, et jusqu'alors, aucun de mes écrits n'avait été aussi abouti. Et, je ne ferai pas ma Ashkelm, à vous faire peur en prétendant ne pas aller jusqu'au bout des Chroniques : non, j'ai commencé, je suis en plein dedans, et je les terminerai. Même s'il me faudra un certain temps ! Bref, mille mercis à tous ceux qui ont reviewés plus ou moins assiduments ce Tome, à savoir : Lolilup, ziya, Lorraine, Bergamote,Diox Veritae, Manone, AKP, Mrs. T, Geminerica, EirwenOfStrahnbrad, Megane, Raphale, Shebang, Audace, Bergère, Sophie Rostochine, Etoile de Neige, Shinakun, Umbris, Titemaya, Selene Appia, Sellesta, Camille 13, Caramelise, Natsuki, Ashkelm et Victoria ma Boubouille.

Un petit bout de Chroniques de Maeva : comme je vous l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, je pars tout l'été en tant qu'animatrice sur une colonie de vacances à Barcelonnette (dans les Alpes, un très joli coin !) je n'ai pas de pc portable, donc impossible de poursuivre mes chroniques là bas, surtout que les horaires de taff sont plus ou moins de 7h du mat' à minuit/1h. Donc, écriture impossible. Je m'y remets à fond dès Septembre, avec le nouveau chapitre, dont je vous livre le résumé officiel en bas de page. Et sinon, avec le petit animateur dont je me suis éprise ? Il est une énigme vivante (d'autant plus qu'il est pas très loquace !) un paradoxe à part entière, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas envahissant... Je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser, et puis, on verra bien. Tout ça pour vous dire : bonne lecture !

* * *

**ENCORE UNE ANNEE TERMINEE**

_Un léger pli au coin de sa bouche trahit son sourire froid. _

– Autre chose, Minerva Liv ? Non, n'est-ce pas, tu peux t'en aller.

Il m'adressa un geste sec du poignet, et rajouta, acéré :

– Nous nous reverrons l'an prochain.

Ce fut moi, cette fois-ci, qui sortit sans répondre. Je dévalai les escaliers en courant, et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée devant la salle commune de Gryffondor que je m'arrêtai. Je m'adossai à côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de découvrir. Un détail me revint en mémoire : c'était bien Cleveland qui avait mentionné pour la première fois les Atouts à Poudlard. Je me souvenais d'une conversation entre Alphard Black et Caliste Nott durant un cours de Potion, et le jeune Serpentard révélait à sa camarade que Cleveland avait parlé des Atouts à la classe de son frère. Inquiétant.

– Tu as oublié le mot de passe ?

Astrée me regardait avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

– Pas vraiment. Je réfléchissais.

– Comment peut-on « pas vraiment » oublier le mot de passe, nota-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Je lui souris : elle semblait d'humeur taquine.

– Bonne question.

– Tu as eu ton évaluation ? « _Blanche Licorne_ » rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la Grosse Dame.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle commune. Une poignée d'élèves y étaient installés, et bavardaient ou jouaient aux échecs.

– Oui. Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé. J'avais Cleveland.

Elle eut un hochement de tête en signe de compassion.

– Moi j'ai eu Dumbledore. Il m'a dit qu'il était très satisfait de mon travail.

– Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être, m'esclaffai-je. Tu es l'une des meilleures élèves de notre année. Quelles options vas-tu choisir pour l'année prochaine ?

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, et réfléchit quelques instants. Ses cheveux noirs et crépus semblaient avoir poussé, malgré le chignon qui les retenait.

– La Divination, l'Etude des Runes. Et j'aimerais bien étudier l'Arithmancie aussi.

– Rien ne t'effraie, comme toujours. Ca va être chargé comme programme, tu ne crois pas ?

– Ca ne me dérange pas. Et toi, tu as déjà choisi ?

– Priorité sur la Divination, déclarai-je. Ca m'a toujours fasciné. Les autres matières ne me disent rien. Sauf peut-être l'Etude des Moldus.

– Cerena aussi va prendre l'Etude des Moldus.

– J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur eux, mais mon frère Firmin me dit que cette matière ne sert à rien.

Les sourcils d'Astrée se froncèrent légèrement et elle demanda :

– Il est contre les moldus ?

– Je crois qu'il est contre le monde entier, pouffai-je en espérant qu'il ne serait jamais au courant du cynisme qu'il m'inspirait. Je plaisante, il a pris cette option et il trouve les cours complètement à côté de plaque, comparé à la réalité.

A ce moment là, Artémis fit irruption dans la salle commune, et tout en me levant pour aller à sa rencontre, je dis à Astrée :

– On se voit tout à l'heure ? Il faut absolument que je parle à 'Témis.

– Pas de problèmes.

Artémis m'avait vu venir vers elle. Un grand sourire dont elle seule avait le secret me salua.

– Alors Min', ça s'est bien passé ?

– Viens, je dois absolument te dire quelque chose.

Nous sortîmes du château, et prîmes la direction du lac, tandis qu'elle me harcelait de questions. Mais j'attendis que nous soyons confortablement installées au bord de l'eau, sur un tapi d'herbes vertes, pour parler.

– C'est Cleveland la Panthère.

Son visage passa de la plus grande surprise à une expression radieuse. Alors je lui racontai mon entretien avec lui, couvée par son regard brillant de mille feux.

– Incroyable ! J'aurais adoré être avec toi quand tu l'as surpris.

– 'Témis, mets de côté ton enthousiasme, et dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette situation, lui lançai-je sèchement.

Elle leva vers moi un regard un peu vexé, mais hocha la tête. Je poursuivis, tout en jetant un caillou dans l'eau du lac :

– Moi, ça me fait peur. Personne ne se méfie de Cleveland, et pourtant il est capable de voler le Ministère.

Elle me regarda fixement, sans rien dire. Des mèches s'échappaient de son chignon desserré et frémissaient sous la caresse de la légère brise. Je crois qu'elle était partagée entre deux sentiments : l'exaspération que lui inspirait toujours ma méfiance et mon scepticisme, elle qui aimait s'enflammer sans réfléchir, mais aussi, à mon avis, une part de peur. Certainement pas la peur de la Panthère, ou quoi ce soit, mais une peur directement issue d'un manque de confiance en elle. Je lui parlais sérieusement, et lui réclamais un avis réfléchi : rares étaient les gens qui pensaient Artémis capable d'une telle prouesse. Elle véhiculait tant d'insouciance qu'elle devenait victime de sa propre image, et à la fois se cachait derrière : les gens ne voyaient pas plus loin. Et l'épisode de la robe déchirée durant le numéro du Q.A.F n'avait aidé à la rendre plus crédible. Or, je savais, (ou bien ne faisais-je encore qu'espérer, à cette époque) que mon amie avait bel et bien un cerveau opérationnel, et qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de réflexion. Je l'ai compris bien plus tard, mais je pense qu'Artémis craignait de me décevoir. Elle avait peur que je pense, à l'instar des autres, qu'elle n'était finalement guère plus que ce qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être.

− 'Témis ? la relançai-je doucement.

Sa voix était un peu hésitante lorsqu'elle parla :

− Je crois que Cleveland est bien plus manipulateur qu'il n'y laisse paraître.

− Parce qu'il a manipulé Caliste toute l'année ?

Elle hocha la tête, et rajouta, tout en arrachant nerveusement de petites touffes d'herbe autour d'elle :

− Quel est l'intérêt pour lui que nous possédions les Atouts ?

− Je n'en sais rien. Mais il en a certainement un.

− C'est là que je veux en venir : nous faire entrer en possession des Atouts lui a pris une année entière, avec apparemment un plan assez bien ficelé. Mais ce n'est peut-être que la première partie de son plan, lâcha-t-elle avec un regard mal assuré dans ma direction.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mon amie, Artémis Evans, la tête brûlée, la tornade rousse raisonnait avec une sacrée dose de logique, et paraissait attendre nerveusement ma réaction. Je dis aussitôt :

− Tu penses qu'il a déjà un plan tout conçu, et que cette année n'était qu'à fins de nous utiliser par la suite, nous et les Atouts ?

Elle haussa les épaules, manifestement incapable de répondre. Mais elle glissa ensuite :

− Je n'en sais rien, mais sinon, quel intérêt pour lui de nous servir les Atouts sur un plateau d'argent ?

− Tu as raison. D'autant plus qu'il a pris des risques pour dérober la Mallette au Ministère, et il y a forcément un but derrière. Un but à long terme.

− Lié à l'utilisation et les effets des Atouts, renchérit-elle, cette fois les yeux un peu plus animés.

Nous demeurâmes un moment silencieuses. Le soleil de midi étincelait sur l'eau du lac, et les éclats lumineux me brûlaient les yeux, tandis que ma peau découverte semblait brunir petit à petit. Je finis par déclarer :

− Tout ça n'est pas bien rassurant. Si Cleveland est capable de nous manipuler toute une année pour ne servir qu'une infime partie de son plan, je me demande bien de quoi il peut être capable lorsqu'il sera question de nous utiliser.

− Inutile de se casser la tête maintenant, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose de toutes manières, trancha mon amie, tout son aplomb retrouvé.

− Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. Tu te rends compte de sa patience, de sa précision, et de sa minutie ? Son but doit avoir beaucoup d'importance pour que tout soit si bien orchestré. Et quel genre de but peut nécessiter des objets tels que les Atouts ?

Artémis était en train de se lever. Elle s'épousseta et déclara :

− Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui nous en tiendra informées. Tu sais quoi, Min' ? On va arrêter de penser à tout ça, on va aller manger, on va faire nos valises, et puis on quittera Poudlard. Le mystère des Atouts et de la Panthère attendra septembre prochain, ça ne sert à rien de se prendre le chou tout l'été à propos de ça. Un drôle d'été nous attend.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement, avant qu'un sourire un peu faux n'étire ses lèvres. La dernière phrase semblait lui avoir échappée. Je m'empressai d'approuver sombrement en songeant à mes fiançailles :

− Un drôle d'été, oui.

Nous échangeâmes un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-complice. Elle sembla sur le point de me faire un aveu, avant de se raviser. Je me levai à mon tour, et nous prîmes le chemin du château, en bavardant de sujets sans intérêts.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce serait le départ de Poudlard. Lors du dîner, je m'écartai imperceptiblement des autres, et ne suivis pas les conversations. Je regardai mes amies. Artémis, penchée par-dessus la table, qui parlait avec entrain, et ne nous le cachons pas, volontairement plus fort que les autres. Et pourtant, dans les coups d'œil qu'elle jetait parfois autour d'elle, il y avait un soupçon de manque d'assurance : ne l'avais-je jamais remarqué, ou bien étaient-ce les séquelles de son humiliation lors du numéro des Qafettes ? Les Weaslettes, l'une à côté de l'autre comme toujours, se tenaient légèrement en retrait de la table, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles n'étaient pas présentes. Elles étaient assises bien au fond de leur chaise, et observaient les autres d'un œil vif : souvent, elles lançaient quelques piques mordantes, et des remarques qui déstabilisaient ou faisaient rire leur interlocuteur. Astrée mangeait tranquillement, tout en conversant avec d'autres Gryffondors. Au premier regard, il était impossible de se douter du feu brûlant qui l'habitait. Elle était tellement posée, tellement réfléchie. Alaric, Heinrich et Neil bavardaient entre eux, et échangeaient parfois des plaisanteries avec les Jumelles. Ils parlaient manifestement de la Compagnie de la Comète, et du tout nouveau balai que Mr. Keitch et Mr. Horton concevaient. D'ailleurs, Dolly Horton tentait vainement de participer à la conversation, mais, excepté les regards compatissants de Neil, et les explications presque fraternelles d'Alaric, elle était plutôt mise à l'écart. Cerena avait le nez dans son assiette, et ne le relevait brièvement que pour répondre aux questions que lui posaient nos camarades. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle avait pris de l'assurance, depuis sa première année, mais elle ne paraissait plus traumatisée à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, et c'était probablement un bon début.

Pourquoi fus-je soudain prise d'un sentiment de tristesse ? J'étais entourée de gens qui comptaient pour moi. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais apercevoir Hadrien qui parlait à sa table, tandis que la plupart de ses camarades l'écoutaient et le regardaient avec pour certains de l'admiration. Et Firmin, qui, de son côté, souriait en papotant avec Violette et Madeline Baldwin, les anciennes Qafettes. Il avait rarement l'air aussi détendu que ce soir-là. Pourtant, une étrange angoisse m'enserrait le cœur. Le pressentiment que ce bien-être apparent était précaire. Aujourd'hui, je me demande encore par quelle magie je présageais le sombre horizon qui m'attendait, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne me trompais pas.

Je ne voyais qu'un seul exutoire à cette détresse incompréhensible. Il se trouvait sur les toits de la tour Gryffondor, et se nommait :

– John ?

– Je suis là.

Debout au bord du précipice, de dos. Son profil se découpant sur un coucher de soleil lointain. Il ne se retourna pas pour me répondre, et sa voix était murmurante. Je m'avançai vers lui à grands pas assurés.

– Je t'attendais, dit-il en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

Son regard mêlé de dureté et de douceur se riva au mien.

– Tu m'attends souvent ?

– Seulement quand tu as besoin de moi.

Lentement, il m'ouvrit ses bras, et sans hésiter je m'y réfugiai, nichant mon visage au creux de son épaule. Cette étreinte imprévue me semblait plus naturelle que les mots. Ses mains me caressaient le dos avec douceur, et il me serra un peu plus fort. Son odeur elle-même était rassurante : indéfinissable, elle m'évoquait celle apaisante de Bobine, le mouton en peluche qui m'avait aidé à trouver le sommeil toutes mes nuits d'enfance. Autrement dit, mon doudou. John sentait comme mon doudou.

– Regarde, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, en m'indiquant la tour en face de nous.

Je m'écartai un peu de lui, et observai. Il s'agissait de la tour d'Astronomie, et je savais qu'il voulait parler du bureau de Cleveland.

– Cela devait faire un mois qu'il était anxieux, annonça John d'un ton peu amène, parce que la Mallette était dans son bureau, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Je demeurai quelques instants interdite, avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Je sais beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

Aucune prétention. Seulement le constat neutre de sa condition. Il poursuivit, du même ton plein de ressentiments :

– Il a vu arriver la fille et le garçon. Il était furieux qu'elle n'ait pas été seule.

Je compris qu'il parlait de Caliste et de Virgile Dubois.

– Et puis l'autre garçon est arrivé, suivi de cinq Gryffondors. Ce salaud était blanc comme un linge. Et quand tu as ouvert la Mallette, il a entreprit de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il ne voulait pas que tu sois mêlée à tout ça.

– Pourquoi, répétai-je.

John écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance. Je tranchai, sans trop savoir ce que j'en pensais :

– De toutes manières j'y suis mêlée maintenant. Que sais-tu des Atouts ?

– Rien. Mais je sais ce que tu as ressenti ce soir, rajouta-t-il d'un ton douloureux.

Sa main se posa sur mon bras : il cherchait mon regard. Derrière nous, le soleil s'était couché depuis un petit moment déjà, et bien qu'il ne fît pas encore complètement nuit, le ciel se parsemait d'étoiles.

– Je suis triste, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, admis-je.

– Tu es triste parce que tu aimes les choses telles qu'elles sont aujourd'hui, et que tu sais que rien n'est immuable.

Il avait parlé avec douceur, et tristesse. Comme si lui aussi ressentait ma peine. Je m'assis sur le toit, et laissai mes jambes balancer dans le vide. Il s'installa à côté de moi.

– C'est incompréhensible, m'insurgeai-je à voix basse. Pourquoi les choses changeraient ? J'aime les gens qui m'entourent, et je me sens bien avec eux. Ca, ça ne peut pas changer !

– C'est justement toi qui en doutes. Et je te trouve bien plus clairvoyante d'en douter, que de te persuader du contraire.

Il me caressa les cheveux d'un geste presque fraternel.

– Mais l'amitié, c'est immuable…

Ma voix sonnait comme une supplication, et il dû le percevoir. Son ton était infiniment triste lorsqu'il dit :

– Non. Rien n'est immuable, et personne n'est éternel. Jamais une soirée ne sera la même que celle-ci, et pourtant elle n'a rien de spécial, si ce n'est que tous les gens que tu aimes t'entourent.

Son regard s'était perdu au loin, caressant la cime des arbres. Il finit par rajouter doucement :

– Tu ferais mieux d'être heureuse avec eux, plutôt que triste avec moi.

– Pourquoi je ne te vois jamais, parmi les gens qui m'entourent ?

Nos regards se croisèrent. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais son expression n'était guère joyeuse.

– A chacun ses petits secrets.

– Moi je n'en n'ai aucun pour toi.

Cette fois il me sourit plus sincèrement, mais une lueur d'amertume dansait encore dans ses yeux.

– Un jour, toi aussi tu sauras tout de moi. Et tu seras très triste.

Malgré ses paroles étranges, je me sentais d'humeur plus légère. Comme toujours, il dissipait mes peines. Je remarquai avec une pointe de malice :

– Comment pourrais-tu me rendre très triste, alors que tu n'apparais toujours que pour me remonter le moral ?

De profil, je vis qu'il ne restait de son sourire plus qu'un léger pli au coin de la bouche.

– Va retrouver les personnes que tu aimes, Minerva. C'est la dernière soirée.

Je suivis son conseil. Je passai une bonne partie de la soirée dans la salle commune, en compagnie de mes amies. Les Septièmes années fêtaient leur départ avec exubérance, mais ne niaient pas ressentir une certaine nostalgie au souvenir de leurs sept années passées à Poudlard.

– Un jour, ce sera ton tour, m'adressa une des sorcières aux cheveux blonds. Toi aussi tu passeras ta dernière soirée ici, et tu auras du mal à croire que c'est vraiment la dernière.

Un peu plus tard, la plupart des Septièmes années prétendirent avoir rendez-vous avec les élèves des autres maisons dans le parc, et ils disparurent dans le couloir avec la discrétion d'une horde de Trolls adolescents.

– Je ne leur donne pas dix minutes avant de se faire rapatrier ici par Dippet, commenta Josie de son ton sarcastique.

– Je t'ai entendue, la menaça un Septième année qui n'avait pas encore passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

– C'est bien. J'en parlerai à mon hibou, lui rétorqua tranquillement la Weaslette.

Et notre petit groupe se mit à glousser. Mais finalement, dix minutes plus tard, personne ne s'était fait ramener par l'oreille aux dortoirs.

– A mon avis, déclara joyeusement Alaric, Dippet ferme les yeux là-dessus. Après tout, c'est leur dernière nuit à Poudlard.

Cette soirée fut agréable : elle avait commencé sur le ton de la convivialité. Tous les Gryffondors s'amusaient avec tous les Gryffondors. Elle se termina en petit comité : Les Jumelles, Artémis, le trio Alaric, Heinrich, Neil, et moi. Nous parlâmes du Q.A.F (Vive les équipes mixtes), des professeurs (à bas Binns), des Septièmes années qui allaient nous manquer (et de ceux qui nous feraient de l'air), des futurs Préfets-en-Chef (Nous étions tombés d'accord sur Yolande Retriever), des BUSES qu'allaient passer les trois garçons, de qui serait Préfet à Gryffondor, et à combien étaient estimées les chances d'Alaric et d'Heinrich.

– Ce sera forcément l'un de vous deux, décréta Artémis sur le ton de l'évidence. Certainement Alaric, d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé, et la contredit :

– Je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas assez à cheval sur le règlement. Hein' ferait un parfait Préfet.

– Un parfait tyran, oui, intervins-je pince-sans-rire.

Ils me regardèrent un peu surpris, me croyant sérieuse. Je finis par sourire, et Artémis renchérit :

– Un parfait donneur de leçons qu'il est déjà.

Le concerné grommela :

– Vous avez quelque chose contre moi, ce soir ? (Ses yeux pétillaient néanmoins) Artémis et Minerva, si je suis Préfet, croyez-moi : vous serez ligotées à vos lits le soir.

– C'est injustifié, s'exclama mon amie avec mauvaise foi. On n'a presque pas fait perdre de points à Gryffondor cette année.

Nous rigolâmes tous. Au bout d'un petit moment, Neil déclara d'un air absent :

– Il y a aussi le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui se libère.

– Eh bin voila : Al' tu vas être Capitaine, et Heinrich Préfet, conclut Artémis.

– Ca ne me dérangerait pas, sourit Alaric d'un ton rêveur.

Heinrich renchérit, enthousiaste :

– Avec un choix pareil, c'est la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des Quatre Maisons assurées !

– Et Neil, demandai-je, dérangée qu'il soit ainsi mis de côté.

Je perçus une sincère affection dans le regard qu'adressa Alaric à son ami. Il souffla en souriant :

– Neil est notre conscience. Il nous ouvre les yeux sur ce que nous ne voulons pas voir. Et si je suis Capitaine, et Heinrich Préfet, ce sera Neil qui tirera les ficelles dans l'ombre.

– Clairement, l'approuva Heinrich en tapant dans le dos de Neil. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce petit gars est notre ami.

Nous allâmes nous coucher peu après. « Merci John, pour m'avoir fait profiter de cette soirée », songeai-je en m'endormant. Le lendemain, Dippet annonça la victoire des Poufsouffle à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, qui fut une déception pour notre tablée.

– L'année prochaine, ce sera différent, assura Artémis en adressant un clin d'œil à Heinrich.

Sa remarque nous tira un sourire complice. Nous fîmes nos valises, et très vite, nous retrouvâmes à bord du Poudlard Express.

– Quoi de prévu pour cet été, Heinrich ? questionna Neil gentiment.

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

– Je vais passer quelques semaines en France, à Paris. Mes parents ont des rendez-vous pour le travail.

– Ils font quoi, demanda Astrée.

Un éclat d'orgueil passa dans le regard du jeune garçon.

– De la haute couture sorcière. Et Paris est le cœur de ce milieu.

– Et notre ami Heinrich n'en n'est pas peu fier, se moqua Alaric en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le concerné réagit au quart de tour :

– On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui va à Paris. Tu fais quoi de ton été, d'ailleurs ?

Bien malgré moi, mon regard croisa celui de mon futur fiancé. Il garda néanmoins tout son aplomb.

– Je reste à l'auberge. Mon père m'a proposé de travailler sur l'aérodynamisme de son nouveau balai.

– Tu vas tester le prochain Comète ? m'étonnai-je, admirative.

Alaric eut un petit pouffement de rire, partagé entre la modestie, et l'entrain, avant de me répondre :

– Mon père et Basil…

– Basil ?

– Basil Horton, son associé, clarifia-t-il rapidement. Le papa de Dolly. Bref, mon père et Basil comptent sur moi pour tester les nouveaux Comètes, et les aider à concevoir un balai qui révolutionnera le marché des balais de sport.

– C'est vrai que le Comète 140 commence à traîner un peu la patte, lâcha Josie. Surtout depuis la sortie du Brossdur 2.

– Le Brossdur 2 est sorti il y a au moins cinq ans, objecta Heinrich.

– Justement, il est temps que la Compagnie de la Comète se mette à la page. Qui, de nos jours, vole encore sur un vieux Comète 140 alors que le Brossdur 2 a un système de freinage très élaboré, et des accélérations de folie ?

Des regards désapprobateurs convergèrent vers la Weasley.

– Tu leur fait de la pub ou quoi, s'exclama Heinrich, les sourcils froncés.

Mais Alaric s'interposa, d'un ton conciliant :

– Elle a raison, le Comète 140 a fait son temps. C'est pourquoi on va mettre les bouchées doubles, papa, Basil et moi, pour que le prochain Comète soit le balai de référence dans le monde du Quidditch.

– On y travaillera aussi, assura férocement Josie. Il n'y a pas que toi qui testeras les nouveaux balais.

– Mais vous partez…

– Vous partez ? demandai-je aux Jumelles.

Un sourire leur fendit le visage.

– Oui, une semaine entre fin juillet et début août. Dolly, ma sœur et moi, on va chez la tante de Dolly en Norvège.

Je ne fis guère attention à la destination. Je ne remarquai qu'une seule chose : les dates coïncidaient exactement avec celles de mes fiançailles. Un autre détail m'alarma :

– Et toi, 'Témis, tu ne pars pas ?

Son regard devint fuyant, et sa réponse me parut légèrement guindée :

– Si tout le monde s'en va, il n'y aura plus personne pour s'occuper de l'auberge. L'été prochain ce sera moi qui me ferai la malle, pendant que les autres travailleront.

Mais elle semblait être la seule guère convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait. C'était pertinent, mais louche. Cependant, j'étais déjà rassurée que les Jumelles et Dolly soient absente lors de mes fiançailles. Pour Artémis, ça me dérangeait moins : de toutes manières, il allait bien falloir que je lui en parle un jour.

Nous finîmes par apercevoir le quai de la voie 9 ¾ par la fenêtre.

– Encore une année qui se termine, conclus-je simplement.

– Ce n'est que ta deuxième, me lança Heinrich avec un clin d'œil. Attends d'arriver à la quatrième.

Nous passâmes aux « au revoir » sur le quai. Un simple geste de la main pour Alaric, Neil et Heinrich, une tape dans le dos de la part des Jumelles, une étreinte émouvante avec Cerena, un sourire et quelques mots avec Astrée, un hochement de tête sobre de la part de Dolly (qui valait mieux que le sourire hypocrite auquel je m'attendais), des signes de la part de plusieurs ex-Qafettes, un échange de regards avec Jedusor, pour en arriver à Artémis.

– Le meilleur pour la fin, commenta-t-elle joyeusement.

Mes frères m'attendaient un peu plus loin. J'entendis mon amie me dire :

– A cet été, alors.

Echange de regards interloqués. D'un ton hésitant, je demandai :

– Tu… tu es au courant ?

Je tombais des nues. Artémis savait que je venais à l'auberge : elle savait donc que j'allai me fiancer à l'auberge. Elle rectifia aussitôt :

– C'est plutôt toi qui es au courant.

– Je n'en n'ai parlé à personne, me défendis-je vivement.

Ses yeux bleus semblaient désolés. Elle ne paraissait pas vexée que je ne lui en aie pas parlé moi-même.

– Moi non plus, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuses. Tu l'as appris quand ?

– Au début de l'année, par mes frères.

Elle plissa les yeux, et s'écria aussitôt :

– Par tes frères ? La vache, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps !

– Heureusement qu'ils me l'ont dit, la contredis-je. Si j'avais appris la nouvelle au dernier moment, je n'imagine même pas ma réaction.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Une lueur de remords dansait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle dit :

– Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère.

– T'en vouloir ? Mais de quoi ?

– De ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, lâcha-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

– Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

Elle détourna le regard.

– Depuis le début. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit.

J'étais ébahie. Et révoltée. Je m'exclamai avec véhémence :

– C'est tout de même gonflé que tu l'ais su avant moi !

– Tu vas loin, là, coupa-t-elle fermement. C'est normal que j'ai été la première informée. C'est moi la concernée après tout.

Nous nagions en plein délire. Artémis qui se trouvait plus concernée que moi. Mais je n'étais tout à coup plus très certaine que nous évoquions le même évènement. Je lâchai néanmoins :

– Je veux bien admettre que ça te concerne, mais ce n'est pas toi la fiancée.

Du tac au tac, elle répliqua :

– Bin si, justement.

Nous nous regardâmes fixement durant quelques secondes, sans émettre un son. Nous étions sans doute aussi étonnées l'une que l'autre par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation. Je finis par demander :

– De quoi tu parles ?

Mais au même moment, Firmin se planta à mes côtés, et râla :

– Min', on t'attend depuis tout à l'heure. Tu finiras tes petites conversations une autre fois. Dépêche-toi.

Artémis, de son côté, se faisait embarquer par les Jumelles. Elle me lança de loin :

– A cet été, Min' ! Je t'expliquerai tout !

– Tu promets ?

Sa voix me parvint, lointaine, et je vis ses bras me lancer des signes :

– Parole de McGonagall !

* * *

**Encore un Tome de terminé, j'ai envie d'vous dire. Plus que 5 ! Bon, sans plus attendre, résumé officiel, et résumé format du Tome 3 **:

**TOME III L'Oeil du Chat : **/ A VENIR / M. McGonagall, treize ans, à la cérémonie de répartition. Elle ignore que le demi-géant, là-bas sous le Choipeau, sera à Gryffondor, que certains professeurs s'intéresseront subitement à elle, que les hormones rendent déloyale, et qu'il n'y a guère besoin de morts pour annéantir une famille. La troisième année de Minerva s'assombrit : l'insouciance de la jeunesse est toujours là, mais au-dessous se cachent des questions et des réflexions bien sérieuses.

Et la version raccourcie :

_McGonagall: troisième année. Surviennent des évènements sans liens apparents (l'étrange intérêt que lui portent des professeurs, l'irascibilité de son fiancé, les menaces de son frère, des cours secrets) dont le pire restera le déchirement de sa famille._

**Voila, on se retrouve en Septembre ! Je vous souhaite un très bon été, et à bientôt les z'amis ! Poutous **! _  
_


End file.
